Build A Legend Vol 1
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: Lost in a world where he knows everything to happen with powers he knows everything about. Follow this amnesiac through remnant saving the innocent and kicking evil's ass. Watch as he will be the one, and become a legend. (Starts off bad, but gets better as we go. Cover art done by good friend of mine)
1. Chapter 1-ARE YOU READY?

**A/N: HI READER**

 **This is my first fanfic so please give me a chance, this will probably be bad at first and get better as it continues.**

 **Without further ado let's begin 'RWBY build a legend'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider build.**

 **READYYYYYYYY GO!**

* * *

Chapter 1: ARE YOU READY?!

* * *

1st person POV FLASHBACK

My name is Baron Aldwin, and I don't remember anything.

Well that's not entirely true, I only remember the last year of my life. You see, I have amnesia so I have no memories at all before one year ago. I was found on a rainy day in an alley. I only had on a white top and trousers. As I opened my eyes, I heard a gasp and turned to find a family of three, a mother and two children. The mother's name was Eleanor. She had long blonde hair that went down her back and had green eyes. The son's name was Dante. He had black hair and blue eyes and finally, the daughter's name was Jackie. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

At first, Eleanor was a bit scared of me, not knowing who I was. The kids, however, came up to me asking if I was ok, my only response was "Where am I? Who am I?" After a few months I was adopted by Eleanor and was given the name Baron and I took their last name, Aldwin.

We were happy, a big happy family. Later on, I learned that the father of the family died in a war as a hero. I and my adopted siblings got along really well. Dante introduced me to his favourite show a Japanese show called 'Kamen Rider'. The one we watched at the time was called 'Ex-aid', a story about doctors and video games but this story doesn't involve that Rider. We'll get to which one that was later. Jackie was a regular anime lover but her absolute favourite was produced in America by 'Rooster Teeth' called 'RWBY' and at the time, we were only on volume 4.

But eventually the happy moments had to end. On the evening of my birthday, which was the date they found me, April/12/2017, we were just driving home during a heavy rain storm and then the accident happened.

People thought it was a faulty car or a slippery road, but I know I heard a gunshot and then, after the car crashed, I blacked out for a while, I don't know how long but a while. When I opened my eyes, I saw a scene that will haunt me my entire life.

…

…

…..

…..

They were all dead. Eleanor had a broken neck up against a tree. Dante was impaled by a broken piece of the car and Jackie was through the car window. I was in shock. The people I considered family, all gone. All the happiness I had, the only happiness I had, was gone.

Several months passed by, and I was given the house of my adopted mother. A new 'Rider' series came out called 'Kamen Rider Build', about an amnesiac named Sento Kiryu who knows nothing of his past until later in the series. I knew how he felt about losing memories. Volume 5 of 'RWBY' had also recently ended.

* * *

PRESENT

It's now late June 2018, and I'm on my way to a convention. "What kind of convention?" you may ask. Well, it's the first ever Rider convention to appear in America. You see, I made a promise at the funeral. A promise to both Dante and Jackie that I will continue to watch both of their favourite shows and tell them each story of what happens to their graves.

"Finally here" I say to myself, as I walk to the entrance. I stop to have a look at a locket I have around my neck and take a look at the picture inside and a sad smile comes to my face. "Wish you could be here guys." I close the locket and tuck it back into my shirt as I'm about to take a step and open the door. I swear I see a silvery veil as I enter and then, everything went black. I hate it when that happens!

* * *

As I wake up, I find myself lying on… grass? Why am I on grass? As I get up, I see that I'm in a forest of some kind. The trees look to be an emerald green colour, bright and lively. And then that's when I look into the sky and I see something…..odd to say the least.

"What in Sam hell is going on here?!" I yell out to no one, as I see that THE MOON IS BROKEN! "So, let's see green forest - check, broken moon - check. I only need to see some black-coloured wolves and I'm pretty sure I'd be in Remnant." I look around hoping I was wrong and sighed in relief when no beowolfs appear. Looking down to my body, it seemed that my clothes had changed. When going to the convention, I had on simple jeans and hoodie, with a top underneath. Now I have on a beige coloured trench coat, with grey jeans and black combat boots and, on my head, I felt a pair of goggles, I took them off to reveal that they had purple tinted lenses with a cross hair on the right lens. Slipping them back onto my blonde head of hair, I checked if my locket was still in my shirt. Sighing with relief that it was still there, I then started to walk, but soon tripped on something.

Looking down, I found a very large brief case with a symbol I'm all too familiar with. A gear split diagonally with a line going through it. This was the symbol of Kamen Rider build "oooooh what's this?" I knelt down to open the case and my eyes widened in surprise. Inside, was what looked to be a black belt buckle with two open spaces to insert something. To the right, there was a big gear and a turn-able crank. "Wow, the build driver, but how did it get here?" But it wasn't the only thing in there, there was also about sixty little bottles. The source of build power, the full bottles, a bigger full bottle that looked more like a can of soda that was mostly silver, with red and blue 'eyes'. This was the RabbitTank Sparkling and, finally, something that I wasn't happy to see, a small red trigger shaped object with a blue button on the top and a dial in the middle, the Hazard Trigger. The only things not in there was the Full Full Rabbit Tank bottle and Genius Bottle.

I reached and picked up the driver and felt that it wasn't plastic, but felt like metal. So did the bottles, as I ran my hand across them. As I picked up the Rabbit and Tank Full bottle, and placed both them, and the driver into my coat pockets, I heard a very unpleasant growl. Shutting the case, and picking it up, I turned to see the one thing I hoped I wouldn't run into. Emerging from the bushes, were three wolf-like creatures that had pitch black fur and bone white masks and armour. On the armour was blood red markings and to finish the creepy factor they had blood red eyes. The three slowly stalked towards me as I stepped back a bit in fear. 'What do I do? How do I get of this?' I screamed in my mind. 'There's only one thing that can save me now.'

"Oh my god what the heck is that thing?!"

I pointed behind them and waited a few moments, 'I knew that wouldn't work'. For reasons of either them being stupid, or curious, the three of them turned around to see nothing, and turned back to find me running away. They gave a growl of anger and ran after me.

* * *

'I can't believe that worked, I can't believe that worked!' I continued to run from the Grimm, brief case under arm. All I could see were trees after trees and suddenly, I tripped on a rock, dropping the case and skidding across the wet grass.

As I push myself up, I see the beowolfs stop running and got between me and the case, slowly stalking me again.

"Damn it I didn't want to die like this, there has to be way to fight these things!"

I thought I was a goner until I heard a voice in my head, and no, I'm not crazy, but the voice did sound familiar.

"The driver! Use the driver!"

"What?"

 _"Use it with the bottles and transform into build."_

"Is that even possible?"

 _"Would a genius physicist lie to anyone?"_

Sighing, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the driver and bottles. "Here goes nothing I guess." I placed the driver to my waist and a yellow belt strap wrapped around my waist.

 **BUILD DRIVER**

My eyes were wide with excitement and shock.

"No way." A smile stretched across my face as I held a full bottle in each hand. As I looked at the Grimm approach me, I said the line that any build fan would know.

"Now shall we begin the experiment?"

 **(Insert build opening theme: Be the one)**

As I started shaking the bottles, the Grimm tilted their heads in confusion as to what I was doing. When I stopped shaking the bottles, I twisted both the caps on them and placed the red one, which had a picture of a rabbit on the front into the right slot.

 **RABBIT!**

And the blue one, which had a picture of a tank on it, into the left slot.

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Music from the driver started to play, repeating the tune, until I started twisting the crank, at a slow pace, looking in awe at what I saw. Two transparent tubes came from the driver, making the shape of two pieces of a suit of armour. These became filled with red and blue liquid that gave the suit more detail. In front of me was the front half of the suit, the colour was red. It constructed a left leg with a white spring on the lower area, and a right arm with less armour. Behind me, the other half of the suit was mostly blue and constructing a left arm and right leg. The foot of the leg had a tank tread on it, and the arm being more armoured than the right arm.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Striking a pose of crossing my arms in front of my chest and then lowering to my sides, I spoke the magic word.

"HENSHIN!"

Both halves of the armour clamped onto my body with steam hissing from the transformation.

I knew the suit by heart, and every bit of the design. As mentioned, the left leg and right arm are red with half the chest being red diagonally. The right leg and left arm being blue with half the chest being blue diagonally. A black bodysuit was underneath the armour with the helmet finishing the design. The helmet was split diagonally with the bottom half red with a lens that looked like an angry bunny rabbit and the upper diagonal half was blue with the lens looking like a tank with the barrel pointing up.

 **FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEEEEEAAAAH!**

I lifted my hands to the visor to see them and I was as giddy as a school girl. I raised my right hand and slid it against the tank barrel of my helmet saying the other catchphrase of build.

"The laws of victory are already set in motion"

I ran towards the three Grimm as they rushed to me. As one of them went to slash me, I used the rabbit leg to bounce over the three of them. As I landed, I turned and punched the one who tried to slash me in the face with the rabbit arm… and it hurt me like HELL.

"Ow, ow, ow why did it hurt?"

Then a new voice went off, but different than the last one. This one was more robotic and female. "The rabbit arm is no good for punching but for swinging weapons while the tank arm is better for hand to hand combat." It informed me about the other functions of the RabbitTank form of how it's one of the faster forms of build and how it's used best.

Another beowolf rushed towards me and this time with the voice's help I kicked it in the jaw with the tank foot and sent it flying back. I then ran to the other two and punched one of them with the tank arm while kicking the other.

"Would you like to select a weapon?" the voice asked in a pleasant tone.

"Okay, but who are you?"

"My name is DARCI and I'm your personal AI. I help with combat efficiency and seeing which best match is best for which situation." She replied in a happy tone.

"Cool, what weapons do I have?" I asked, but already knowing what the options were.

Suddenly, more tubes came from the driver and went to my hand to form a type of sword with a drill for a blade, and a black hilt that was styled like a gun handle. It was the drill crusher, like from the show. I gripped the handle with the rabbit hand, gave a chuckle of amusement and ran towards the first beowolf, slashing it across the face and making it stagger. I took the rabbit bottle from the driver and placed it in the slot of the drill crusher

 **RABBIT! READY? GO!**

I pulled the trigger and the blade was covered in red energy.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

I slashed the beowolf across the chest killing it, turning it to black dust. I then grab the drill blade and put it in front of the handle turning it into gun mode and fired a few shots at the second Grimm, making grunt in pain. Taking out the rabbit bottle, I placed it in the tank bottle.

 **TANK! READY? GO!**

I pulled the trigger again and a massive blue bullet fired from the barrel of the gun, killing the second Grimm

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

As the beowolf turned to dust, I heard a growl and looked back to find the other beowolf I had kicked into a rock, running towards me. I re-inserted the tank bottle and started turning the crank on the side of the driver to end this.

 **READY?! GO!**

I ran to the beowolf as blue energy collected around the tank foot, as the tread was spinning and the spring on the rabbit leg allowed me to jump up a few feet and I performed a side kick with the tread still spinning.

 **VOLTECH FINNISH!**

"TANK TREADER KICK!" I yelled as the kick connected to the Grimm and with one last push I went through the Grimm making a hole in its body. As the body disappeared in smoke, I stood there for a minute and thought.

'So, I really am in Remnant. But the question is, which volume am I in?'

"Would you like me to check sir?"

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked her, a little offended of the lack of privacy.

"Yes we are linked through the Rider system when both in the armour and civilian form".

Now I was interested, as I took the bottles out of the Driver, deactivating the armour. "How so?"

"Through your goggles of course."

I pulled the goggles over my eyes and saw that she was right. On the inside of the lenses was a bunch of stats that showed best matches and analysers.

"Well this is cool. Now which way to Vale? And which volume?" I ask her, as I pick up the case with the rest of the bottles.

"About an hour away and we are in volume 1" she replied happily.

"Then let's go!"

( **END SONG)**

* * *

Later, I'm walking through the streets of Vale and damn, it is a beautiful place. The place looked so real and not like a 3D anime.

"What exactly are we looking for sir?"

I gave it thought. What are we looking for and what are we going to do when we find it. These thoughts clouded my mind so I didn't hear the sound of a motorcycle coming up to me until it was too late.

"Hey watch out!" the bike rider yelled at me as she got closer, and then hit me sending me into a few trashcans.

"Hey you okay?" I heard her ask as I sat up and saw her in full detail.

She had long blonde hair that went really far down her back and bright lilac eyes, she wore a brown jacket over a yellow top that left her stomach exposed, and she had a brown skirt. She also had dark brown combat boots that went to her knees and had a grey scarf around her left knee. Finally, she had black fingerless gloves and yellow bracelets, which I knew were actually shot gun gauntlets, and an orange bandana around her neck.

'Oh god' I thought to myself.

'What? Do you know her sir?' DARCI asked me.

'It's one of the main four characters from RWBY. Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that's the first chapter of my fic. Please review and help in any way you can, flaming won't be appreciated. All in all tell me what you think.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2-THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER

**A/N: HI READER**

 **I just want to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed chapter 1.**

 **At the end of this chapter I'm going to be responding and answering questions so make sure to ask anything on your mind about my story.**

 **Now let's us continue.**

 **REEEEAAAADDYYYY GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: PANIC AT THE DISCO/ THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER

After getting run over, Yang and I are in a park with her bandaging my hand as, when I fell into those trash cans, my hand landed on some pieces of glass.

"Again I'm so sorry about hitting you with my bike" she apologised for maybe the 10th time.

"Seriously Yang (we introduced ourselves to each other after she helped me up) it was an accident, stop apologising" I replied with an amused smile.

"So, what's a guy like you doing out in Vale this time of night?" she asked, now finished with my hand.

"Well you know, woke up in the middle of the emerald forest, fought some Grimm and here I am. Now what are YOU doing in Vale this late at night?"

Yang had a shocked expression on her face as she heard my response. "Wait you just woke up in the emerald forest?"

Uh oh

'Way to blow our cover sir!'

'Sorry, I just blurted it out'

'Okay, we just need a better cover story, that's all, just don't say we are from another world okay?'

'Okay, I got it!'

"Hey, you okay? You kind of spaced out there." I snapped out of my conversation with DARCI and looked back to Yang.

"Hu, oh I'm fine. Just trying to contemplate that I'm stuck in another world and there may be no way back at all. Uh oh."

'Well sir, should I activate death mode and get rid of the witnesses?'

'WHAT?! NO! Maybe she'll take this as a joke ya know ha, ha, ha.'

"Okay are you talking to yourself? You keep having blank stares. And 'another world' really buddy? What do you think I am, 10?"

Alas the secret got out even more when DARCI joined in on the conversation.

"We should just tell her sir."

"HOLY HELL, WHERE DID THAT VOICE COME FROM?!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red and she got her ember celica ready to shoot at anything that moved.

*Sigh* I got up from the bench that we were sitting on and grabbed her shoulder to make her stop panicking, as her eyes returned to lilac "that's my AI DARCI, DARCI say hi"

"Hello, Yang Xiao Long, I am DARCI. The Data Analysis, Reconnaissance, and Cooperative Intelligence. It's nice to meet you."

"Um, hi DARCI" she replied, a bit freaked out by the voice from nowhere.

"You get used to it after a while. Anyway, I guess you want a bit of an explanation uh?"

"Yeah that'd be good, thanks"

* * *

(20 minutes of explaining how I got here and what my world is, later)

"So, let me get this straight. You are from another world?" she asked

"Yes" I replied

"You've got powers from a TV show in your world?"

"Yes."

"And there are an infinite worlds in a multiverse?

"Yes."

"Okay, say I believe you, where's the proof?" Yang asked with a questioning look.

Oh yeah, what proof do I have. All I've got from my world is my locket and "I've got pictures".

"Pictures? Really?" an eyebrow raised to the question.

"Yep" reaching into one of my pockets, I pulled out an IPhone 7 with a purple case on it. Unlocking the phone, I went to the photo app and showed her multiple pictures of the many countries of Earth. America, Asia and most of Europe.

"Wow, your world has some pretty places, but how do I know they're real?" A challenging grin stretched across her face.

That got me thinking, how do I prove these are real? I mean, most of those look like paintings or really good art. Then it hit me. I grabbed the phone from her hand and scrolled over to some pictures of me and my family, giving it back, she examined them and then looked back at me.

"So, your proof is pictures on a scroll?"

"It's not scroll, it's called a phone, a small communication device, also what's a scroll?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

Yang then reaches into her pocket and brings out a small white box, then pulls it open to reveal a holographic screen with many apps in it.

"Eh, it's alright. But I bet mine's better." A challenging grin appearing on my lips.

"Is it now? How so?" a smirk of her own appeared.

"Well it can take pictures."

"So can a scroll."

"It can have long range communication."

"So can a scroll."

"It's unbreakable." I finished thinking I won.

"Wow really?" she asked generally curious.

"Heck yeah it is. So care to agree that it's…."

I didn't get to finish as I heard a crunching noise. Looking to Yang, I see that she is now holding the broken remains of my phone.

My eyes widen in fear, she's actually that strong, Jesus!

"Um, oops."

Well, there go all those memories I had, at least I still have the one photo in my locket.

I look at her still wide eyed, voice in a little bit of fear and eye twitching "nah it's okay, not like those were precious memories or anything. How about we get back to the other world talk okay?"

"Okay, so I believe you, but that still doesn't explain how you ended up in my world."

"Well the last thing I remember before coming here was walking through a door and there was some sort of silvery veil."

"Veil?"

"I believe it was some sort of dimensional rift, which seems like the logical suggestion."

"Well I guess that explains things. Thanks DARCI"

The two of us just sat in silence, I couldn't help but look at her. She was actually real, right in front of me. Not some sort of fictional character.

She noticed me looking and snaps her fingers to get my attention "hey!"

"Hmm what?" coming back to my senses.

"I never got to answer your question, of what I'm doing. I'm on my way to a club to get some information on something. How about, as a way to say sorry for hitting you, and now breaking your phone, you come with me?"

Wait does this count as asking someone out on a date?

"Sure, I got nothing else to do besides look for a place to stay."

"You got nowhere to live?" she asked me in sad tone.

"Well yeah, I just got to this world, what do you expect?"

"Well, after this you could come back to my place, we've got a spare room and it's just me and my sister, since our dad is out for the night. So what do you say?"

Ok this definitely counts as some form of being asked out, right?

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice until I can find somewhere, shall we get going to this club then?" I smiled to her.

She smiled back and got on her bike and patted the seat behind her "get on then, let's go."

* * *

The ride to the club was….. Interesting to say the least.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Yes I was screaming, wouldn't you if you were driving at like 88mph!? I felt like I was going to go back in time or something.

"Don't be such a baby, we're almost there, just YANG-on okay." She grinned at her own joke.

"She just made a pun didn't she?" DARCI asked me, I guess she doesn't understand jokes that much.

Me on the other hand "ha, ha, ha, ha, ah ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, that's a good one right there."

"Wait, you actually like my jokes?"

"You actually like her jokes? There terrible!"

I just shrugged at the statement "what can I say? I'm a man who likes puns, they are a good form of comedy."

"Finally someone with a good sense of humour."

The rest of the ride there was just the two of us exchanging puns to each other, all of them equally cringe-worthy and it made DARCI turn off her audio receptors.

* * *

"Right here we are"

The club Yang was on about looked like any back water club you'd find in any alleyway, it has a neon sign above the door that read, are you ready for this? The most creative name you can give to any club ever, it's called, are you sure you're ready for this? It's called, ARE YOU SURE YOUR READY?! IT'S CALLED

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The club.

"Wow that is such a creative name!" I remarked sarcastically.

"Heh, heh, heh come on, let's get this over with."

Getting off the bike, I grabbed the case and made my way to the door with Yang, she looked at me confused at why I'm bringing a brief case into a dance club.

"So what's with the case?"

"Remember the powers I told you about?"

"Yeah"

"Well there's your answer"

As I continue to walk towards the door, Yang following, after getting rid of the dumbfounded look on her face from my response.

"So how we doing this? Good cop/bad cop, good cop/good cop or bad cop/bad cop?" I ask her as we were about to open the door.

"I'd say bad cop/bad cop" she replied with a sadistic smile.

"Good choice."

The minute we entered, club music is the only thing I was able to hear, the song was a more upbeat version of 'red like roses part 1'. Not exactly the best song in the soundtrack, in my opinion I'm a person who prefers 'I burn' and 'time to say goodbye'.

As we were walking, people were giving me strange looks. I guess carrying a brief case in a night club, I looked like a drug dealer of some kind or any kind of buyer of an illegal product.

"There's our guy" Yang tilted her head to two men, one was wearing white jacket, a black bowler hat with a feather on top and red band around the rim, he had bright orange hair that covered half his face but revealed his other green eye, he had a cigar in his mouth and carrying a cane in his right hand. This is Roman Torchwick, one of the most wanted criminals in all of Vale

The other man was a bit taller than Torchwick, maybe half a foot, he wore a black waist coat over a white shirt with a red tie, black trousers and shoes. He also has, might I say, one the most basic looking beards I've ever seen which finished his 'obvious bad guy look'. This is Hei Xiong, aka Junior.

The two looked to be making a deal of some kind with Roman walking off with a bunch of Junior's men, with Junior going to the bar.

As he sat down, Yang and I also took our seats with a bar tender coming to take our order.

"Strawberry sun rise, no ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas."

The bar tender then looked at me for my order, do I want to get something alcoholic or no?

"I'll just have a cherry soda."

I guess no, drink responsibly kids.

He nodded and walked off. Junior turned to look at us and he asked Yang

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?

Yang just turned and smirked at him, also why didn't he ask me? What am I, chopped liver?

"*giggles*Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"So, you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?"

'Wait, is he trying to flirt with her?'

'Why do you care sir? Jealous he's getting more attention then you?'

'What?! No! But if I was you can't prove anything, it isn't like your developing emotions or anything.'

'Not yet.'

Okay, that's probably one of the scariest things I'll hear tonight, the next is coming soon. Mwhahahahahahahahaha.

"Yes Junior, I've got several, but instead of sweetheart."

Here it comes.

"You can just call me SIR!"

Just as she finished that sentence she reached down and grabbed his *ahem* package. And with that he released one of the weirdest noises I think I've ever heard, it was like a mix of a sick seagull and a rushing bull.

"People say you know everything, tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

She took out her scroll and showed a picture of a women that looked similar to Yang only having black hair and red eyes. Raven Branwen, worst mother in all the world, you'll understand when we get to volume 5.

"*squeaky voice* I've never seen her before, I swear!"

You know, how did they get Jack, the voice actor of Junior to have such a voice in this situation? *Gasp*did they actual squish his to get this kind of voice?

"Excuse me?" she gripped a little harder, Jesus if what she did to my phone was just an accident, how hard is she squeezing that thing?

"I swear sir!"

Just then a bunch of clones, I mean henchmen came running at us, equipped with hatchets. The henchers, as I'm calling them are dressed in simple black suits and fedoras with red ties and sunglasses and surrounded the two of them.

I on the other hand noticed that the bar tender came back with our drinks, grabbing my soda and turning around I prepared for the spectacle that was about to begin.

"Hmmm, looks like we have an audience, this must be kind of embarrassing for you huh? Awkward." She said in a slightly amused tone, I guess she's really enjoying this.

"Listen blondie sir, if you and your boyfriend want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go, NOW!" wow he sounded like he was in real pain, note to self, do not get on Yang's bad side, leave the hair alone.

Also.

'Wait? Boyfriend!? What made him think that?!

'I don't know sir, you two make kind of a cute couple*giggles*.'

'NOT HELPING DARCI!'

Finally Yang let go, Junior sighed in relief and grumbled "you'll pay for that" taking out a pair of red sunglasses like his henchmen he started walking away, but with Yang soon following.

"Wait here, I won't be long" she told me, before following Junior.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you don't be so sensitive (bow chica bow wow) come on lets kiss and make up, ok?"

'Ooooooohhhhhh you must be sooooooooooo jealous right now, huh sir?'

'No I'm not, because I know what's about to happen, and boy is it going to be good.'

"Huh, okay" Junior replied a little too excited for this.

Yang leaned in closing her eyes and puckering her lips, Junior leaning in as well, okay so maybe I was a little jealous but I still know what's about happen.

As Junior is getting closer, lips about to touch, Yang sucker punches him across the entire club. This made many of the dancers flee in fright while Junior was on the floor dumbstruck. I swear I could see hearts floating around his head, but they soon disappear when a bottle landed on his head.

The henchers turn to face Yang as she unfolds her bracelets into their shotgun mode and takes a combat stance.

'Damn I want a pair of those so bad.'

'I'm inclined to agree, they are impressive weaponry.'

'Okay, why are you having random mood swings?'

'*crying* I don't know *more crying*'

Well, now I'm confused, anyway back to the fight that's about to happen.

Yang cocks her shot-gauntlets as the henchers start to run at her.

( **INSERT RED LIKE ROSES REMIX)**

Yang uses her weapons to shoot herself into the air, a wide smile on her face and she pulls back her right arm and falls back down to the ground. As she lands, she causes an explosion that knocked back several of the henchers, the room suddenly turned red, either because it's part of the club or it's about to kick off.

The henchers get up from their fall and Yang stands up from her crouched position, a haze of flames surround her as her smile got wider and she ran to the henchers.

Yang jumped in the air, axe-kicked the first hencher cracking the glass floor doing so, moving to the next one, she upper cut him and then split kicked the next two while mid-air.

More of the henchers ran at her, hatchets ready to slash her, she punches the first while back kicking the second, then sweep kicking the next and upper cutting him while he's still in the air, she then jumps off the closest one to her and superman punches one of them into the other, knocking them down.

Yang catapults herself, using her shot guns, into the rest of the group kicking them, launching one back and blast punching the second in the face to then kick him in the gut hitting him into a pillar of glass. Another hencher swings a red machete at her, but yang blocks with her gauntlet and proceeds to punch him in the face, then the gut twice, in the face again with an upper cut and finishing him off with a strike to the chest, launching him somewhere. What was I doing? Well, Yang never drank her strawberry sunrise…. so I did, and it was, meh.

Anyway back to the fight, the DEADMAU5 rip- off pulled out a tommy gun and just started spraying everywhere (bow chica bow wow, sorry) clearly not trying to aim as Yang was able to dodge the bullets and run to the stand he was on, launching herself up with her shot guns, she vaulted over the turn–table, she double-kicked him in the face, then elbowing him in the chest, grabbing the back of his head, slamming it into the turn-table multiple times, before throwing him off.

When the DJ landed, there stood a pair of twins, one wearing a red blouse with red knee high boots which were also red. On her wrists were like wolverine claws but red and only two, instead of three. The other one was wearing basically the same but in white and had bladed heels on her boots.

I don't know their names so, I'll call them red one and white one because I'm too lazy to remember the names of side characters.

As the red one walked up to her sister she asked "who is this girl?" In a very bored tone.

The white one just crossed her arms and answered "I don't sis, but we should teach her a lesson" she replied in the exact same tone. Is this twin magic? No, seriously, I'm generally asking, is this twin magic?

"NOW HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!" I yelled from the bar, as I walked from the bar to in-between the twins and Yang.

"Baron what are you doing? I told you to wait, you don't have a weapon to fight." Yang called to me from the stand.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Don't worry about me, I've got everything I need right here" as I held up the build driver, showing it off.

But the real curious ones were the twins "hey sis, who's this cutie?" the red one asked, "I don't know, hey" she called out to me "why don't you hang out with us rather than the blonde?" I think they were trying to flirt with me, I couldn't really tell because of the whole bored tone and all.

"Sorry, but she's my friend, and you were threatening her and I don't take kindly to people threatening my friends."

 **BUILD DRIVER**

'*Drunkenly* is she really just a friend sir?'

'Yes! And why do you sound drunk?'

'I'm not as think as you drunk I am.'

Okay, with that aside, before the fight had started I had DARCI scan the twins to see which best match I should use.

Reaching into my pockets, I pull out a purple full bottle with a picture of a ninja star on it, and a yellow bottle with a picture of a comic strip on it.

"Now then, ladies, shall we begin the experiment?"

I start shaking the bottles and, when done, I twist each of the caps. I place the ninja bottle in the right slot.

 **NINJA!**

And the comic bottle in the left slot.

 **COMIC!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

The music from the driver plays again and I turn the crank as two tubes construct two halves of the suit.

The front half is a purple around right the forearm, but black up to the shoulder, the left leg is only purple above the knee with the same black below it to the feet.

The back half is a yellow right leg that has black stripes and the left arm is mostly yellow and on the wrist is a large pen tip.

The torso of the front half is split diagonally with the top half, being a mix of purple and black, designed like the clothing a ninja would wear and the bottom half yellow, with a small comic strip on it.

Finally the two halves of the helmet, where one was purple with a ninja star for a visor and the other has a comic with a pen drawing on it.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"HENSHIN!"

I crossed my arms across my chest as the two halves enclosed on me, releasing steam. When the steam cleared, a purple scarf waved in the wind, coming from the right shoulder.

 **THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER! NINNIN COMIC! YEAH!**

The looks on all their faces were priceless, the twins had their mouths agape, I turn to look at Yang and sees she's wide eyed, but soon took a calmer look, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Nice!"

I nodded and turned back to the twins.

"The laws of victory are already set in motion."

Just then, more tubes came from the driver and came to my right hand forming a small sword that had a black handle with a purple hilt. The blade had four comic pictures on it. The first picture closer to the handle has three comical characters, the second shows the same character but with flames in his hands and a speech bubble says 'fire skill!', the third picture has the character surrounded by gusts of wind and finally, the last picture had the character covered in smoke. The tip of the blade looked like a pen tip. This is the 4koma Ninpoutou.

I holstered the Ninpoutou on my shoulder and did a 'come at me' motion with my left hand.

The twins growled in anger and ran at me, I got into a ninja running pose, bent down with my arms pointed backwards and ran to them at high speed. When we got to each other, the red one tried slashing me with her bladed wrists, but missed as I slid under her. Getting up, I slashed her multiple times across the back before kicking her in the back, making her skid across the floor.

The white one glared angrily and tried kicking me with her bladed heels but parried and deflected with the Ninpoutou before back flipping away. Seeing I was a little bit matched, I pulled the trigger on my sword as it announced

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

As she tried to slash again, I side-stepped out of the way as a clone of me appeared from where I was standing. This clone was jumping up and down excitedly while giggling excitedly.

"Yay play time!" it cried happily clapping its hands.

'Uh, mind explaining this DARCI?'

'With the data I've found on the Ninpoutou, with every clone you make, it takes on an aspect of your personality, so this one takes the aspect of your child like demeanour.'

Well that's new, never happened in the show but I guess that's cool.

"Oi focus!"

"Sorry."

"Okay you take the red one, I'll get the white one, got it?"

"Okie dokie!"

The two of us ran to our opponents as the battle commenced.

* * *

Regular Baron POV

The white twin tried attacking me, but thanks to NinninComic's speed I was able to either dodging or parrying the strikes, pulling the trigger three times the Ninpoutou announced

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

A torrent of winds contorted around the Ninpoutou, as I did preformed a vertical slash blowing large gusts of wind knocking the white one back a few metres.

Not hesitating I ran to her and struck with a flurry of slashes and kicks with all of them connecting with her body, with her staggering I pulled the trigger twice and the Ninpoutou announced

 **KATON NO JUTSU! KAEN GIRI!**

Fire spewed over the blade, I ran to her once again and slashed her diagonally across her chest sending her to the middle of the club room again.

I wonder what my clone is doing right now.

* * *

Child Baron POV

Yay! This sooooooooooooo fun!

I am having such a great time with reddy, oh it was so fun to play. Although I don't like the fact that she's trying to stab me with the pointy things, they might hurt.

Unlike other me I didn't get a sword, at least I don't think I do. Give me a sec, let me check.

"Excuse me? Robo voice lady, are you there?"

"Um, yes I am."

"Can I have a sword like other me? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssse!"

The coloured tubes came from my belt and made another Ninpoutou. Oh this is going to be great.

"Thank you robot voice lady." I said to her jumping up and down happily.

"Just be careful with that thing, okay?"

"Okay, I promise!"

Yay I've got a new toy to play with. *Gasp* can I make another me?! Let's find out.

Pressing the trigger again, I make another me.

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Another me appeared from a shimmer, and for some reason he was holding a blue rose in his left hand and already had a sword in his right hand, hey! Why didn't I get sword when was made?

The new me dropped the rose and looked at reddy and chuckled.

"Why hello pretty, why don't we get out of here and be, alone?"

Why is he trying to be lovey, lovey with her? She's a bad person right?

"Hey, stop being pervy! She's a bad person!"

We were RUDELY interrupted by reddy when she tried slashing us. She immediately went for other me, which I will call lovey me, her claws clashing with his sword, and he seemed to be enjoying it, a bit too much.

"Ah it seems so. Just know this, in another life, we could have had something." He whispered the last part to her. He's so weird.

After one last kick to the chest he jumped back to me "well, we best end this and return to our normal self."

Me and lovey just ran at reddy and double kicked her knocking her to the middle of the club just as whitey got there, the two bounced of each other, landed on the floor and went sleepy.

* * *

Regular POV

Seeing the red one collide with the white one I just launched, I look to see child me with another me, wonder what emotion he is?

The two of them walked over to me, well the child me skipped to be more specific.

"Well, I believe our time is over. Back to your head I suppose" the other me said to me, his voice was really charming.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwww, but I still want to play!"

"Now, now you know we can't stay out for too long, otherwise it'll probably kill him, separating his soul across the many dimensions."

Wait what?

"Oh well time to go." He said shimmering back into me.

"Bye, bye." Child me said waving before shimmering back into me as well.

Well that just happened.

"Baron look out!"

I turned around to see a missile coming right at me! It blew up right at my feet sending me flying deactivating the suit. I sit up to see that junior is conscious again walking into view with a massive red and silver bazooka. "Your gonna pay for this."

I tried getting up but felt a hand grabbing my shoulder, I look up to see its Yang. Helping me up she tells me "I think you've had enough fun tonight, let me take this bozo down."

I nodded and went back to the bar. As I take a seat I see Junior firing a barrage of missiles at Yang with back flipping to dodge the lot of them, more missiles are fired and Yang retaliates by shooting her shot gun rounds exploding the missiles creating a thick cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Junior came rushing through, his bazooka turned into a bat and started to whack at her, she managed to deflect some of the hits with her ember cilicas, but the last one sent her flying across the club smashing through some glass. Junior, thinking he won, rested his bat on his shoulder, but boy was he wrong.

Yang stood from her fallen state, her hair ablaze with yellow flames, and a wild grin on her face. She banged her ember cilicas together causing a small explosion and sped her way to junior. He tried to fire his missiles at her, but she merely side-stepped away.

When she was close enough, Junior tried whacking her with his bat but Yang dodged each swing and struck with her own weapon. Each strike hitting with a blast form her gun function and with one last hit, her eyes becoming red, she rocketed him, sending him flying to the entrance.

Stumbling up Junior checked his bat to see it demolished, and in his other hand a few strands of Yang's hair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now he's screwed.

With Yang there is one painfully obvious rule.

Don't.

Touch.

The.

Hair.

Seeing this Yang got reeeeeaaaaalllly angry, she threw her arms to her sides creating a massive explosion. Everything started to turn black and white as Yang's hair was ignited with hot flames.

Only one thing came to my mind.

'SHES GOING SUPER SAIYAN!'

'Sir, her power levels, there over 9000!'

'What 9000?! This is terrible reference to make! Why are we doing this joke?!'

Yang leaped over to Junior, her eyes as red as lava, she reared her fist back and struck Junior in the face causing an even bigger explosion!

The bad part of this awesomeness? I was launched out the building as well and landed on cold hard concrete.

 **(END SONG)**

With my face on the road I still heard another voice, this one young and chippy.

"Yang, is that you?"

"Oh, hey sis."

"What are you doing here?"

"*sigh* it's a long story."

"Okay, who's that?"

"Oh that's Junior, he's no one important."

"What about the other guy on the floor?"

I'm guessing she means me.

"Oh god! Baron, are you ok?"

Being helped up by Yang, I see our new arrival, it's a young girl wearing a black combat skirt with a red rim around the bottom, she had knee high black boots with red laces, and she had a long red cloak with a hood on top. Her facial features were pretty normal, she had near pale skin with black hair that had red tips, her eyes were the most eye catching feature they were silver. It was Ruby Rose, the most adowable wittle chawacter in the entire show.

"Um, hi" I greet her.

"Hello" she greeted back.

"Well then, shall we head home? By the way Baron's coming with us." Yang offered.

Ruby asks pointing at me "how do I know I can trust him?" she narrows her eyes at me.

Think, think, think, what can I do to make her trust me. I don't have any cookies….. But I do have weapons, and Ruby loves weapons.

"I have cool weapons, and I'll show them to you if you let me stay." Next thing I know Ruby is up in front of me shaking my hand. "YOU ARE WELCOM TO STAY ANY TIME YOU WANT." Kind of wishing I had a 'that was easy' button.

"Then let's go." Yang starts walking while trailing her bike, I find my case and pick up the pace to catch up with them.

* * *

3RD POV

As our group of heroes left, they didn't notice a figure standing atop one of the building.

The figure was wearing a black body suit that looked to be reinforced, covering the suit was black and silver armour that resembled an engine, in the centre of the armour was a yellow bat looking symbol and sticking out of the shoulders were pipes like an engine. The helmet had the same bat symbol for a visor and a horn on top. Coming out from the arm, under chest and helmet were red and green wires.

The figure looked upon the group and only spoke one line.

" **So the war has begun. Now prepare yourself, kamen rider build."**

And with that he disappeared in a plume of smoke, of into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: well there's the 2** **nd** **chapter hope you liked it and now to answer to some reviews**

 **Raidentensho: I am going to be including new best matches and a way to purify bottles later in the story.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: a harem? Oh god no! I'm not that sick minded.**

 **lenz012696: Glad you're liking it, and if it isn't PAINFULLY obvious, I'm trying to make a ship of baron and yang.**

 **DevilMax: well as it said earlier in the chapter, DARCI stands for The Data Analysis, Reconnaissance, and Cooperative Intelligence.**

 **Cross-Z Magma: um, English please? I don't know what that says sorry.**

 **Taiman215: well he still has to get the Full, Full bottle, genius and other full bottles that are appearing later on.**

 **Well that's it for today, ask your questions and wait for the next one.**

 **Till then.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3-THE FLASHING TECHNICIAN

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Now we're getting into the main canon of the show, I'm also going to try a new way of describing the suit, instead of describing it as its being made I'll describe it when it's complete and Baron has it on, and at the end I'll be bringing in the character everybody's been asking for.**

 **But now let's continue.**

 **REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADY GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: GETTING IN CANON/THE FLASHING TECHNICIAN

* * *

After getting back to Ruby and Yang's place in Patch, I'm in their living room relaxing on their sofa while Yang was packing her bags to go to Beacon tomorrow.

And, as promised, I had to show Ruby my Build weapons, and she was having stars for eyes as she gazes at my arsenal, that included the Drill crusher and 4koma Ninpoutou, but there was also a pistol sized gatling gun, coloured orange and black. Near the barrel of the gun was a moulded hawk head in orange. This is the Hawkgatlinger, the weapon of Build's HawkGatling form. The next is an anchor shaped, light and dark blue bow with gold lining going from front to back, the front of the bow resembled the front of a ship. A small pull-able green train was in the centre of the bow. This is the KaizokuHassha, the weapon of Build's PirateTrain form. Finally, a silver bladed sword with a green and red LED in the middle, like a speaker amplifier. In the middle of the hilt was a hole to insert a full bottle. This was kamen rider cross-z's weapon, the Beat crosser, but for some reason when I asked DARCI to make all my weapons she made this as well.

Ruby was just amazed by my rider weapons, she couldn't get her eyes off them. "What does this one do?" she asks holding up the Drill crusher.

"Well, as you can see it's a drill shaped sword that can also function as a gun when you re-position the blade."

"These are soooooo cooooooool!"

"I know, right? And these two weapons go with special forms." I tell her, while pointing to the HawkGatling and KaizokuHassha.

"Forms?" She asked with a confused face. Oh that's right she hasn't seen me as Build, maybe I'll show her another time, for now though, if my guess is right, tonight should be the night that she'll go to Dust till Dawn, where she'll stop Torchwick's robbery and confront Cinder for the first time.

Just then a ding noise came from Ruby's scroll, checking it she smiled happily.

"What is it Ruby?" I ask her.

Now let's see what our choice of answers are:

1) New cookie recipe has been discovered and is already in your local bakery!

2) Newest issue of her favourite weapon magazine is out!

3) Or her friend just found a giant robot and it's about to destroy Remnant as we know it!

I'm going with the 3rd option.

"Oh it's just a notification from my favourite weapon magazine, saying that a new issue just came out. I should go get it before school tomorrow."

Aw I was wrong.

And with that, she sped off with a loud bang on the door. Yang came down from her room wondering what was going, and seeing Ruby gone she looked at me with an angered look.

"Where is she?"

"She went to get a magazine from a shop, is that bad?"

"She can't go put past 19:00, *sigh* she didn't tell you did she?" I nodded "now I'll have to go get her, I won't be able to finish packing."

"If you want, I could go get her for you?"

"Really? That would be a big help, thanks" she smiled at me before going back upstairs.

With her gone, now we can plan. Plan on what we'll do tonight.

Now, if I remember correctly, Ruby chases Torchwick to a roof of a building where a bullhead comes from the street, and then Cinder comes from the cockpit covered in shadows, so I'll have to light it up now, wont I?

Reaching for my case, I grab the usual, the driver, RabbitTank and the best match I'll use tonight, a pink full bottle with a picture of an octopus and a yellow full bottle with a picture of a light bulb shining in all directions.

'DARCI, let's start saving this world.'

'OH HHHHHHEEEELLLLLL YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH, WE'RE GOING TO BE SUPERHEROES!'

And there's the mood changes again.

* * *

3rd person POV

In the dead of night, the streets of Vale are filled with comers and goers, until a small group, consisting of Roman Torchwick and a few henchers passes through.

The group was heading to a small dust shop called 'from dust till dawn'. As the group enters, behind the counter is an old man wearing a red apron. One of the henchers look upon the counter and see a lot of different coloured crystals both big and small.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Torchwick says to the owner, just as a hencher pulled a gun out.

The old man raised his arms in surrender. "Please, just take my lien and leave" he begged hoping to not get shot.

But Torchwick just shushed him trying not to start a panic.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money" he then turns to the henchers "grab the dust."

One of the henchers open up a container filled with air tight seals. As they collect powdered dust, another opened an empty container in front of the owner. "Crystals, burnt, uncut." With that the owner started to fill the container with the dust in the counter.

One of the henchers was about to fill another seal, when he heard quiet music. Turning his head he saw Ruby with her hood up, headphones on and reading a magazine.

"Alright kid! Hands where I can see 'em" he called to her as he drew a red machete. Ruby just ignored him as if not even listening.

"Hey! I said hands in the air!" he walked over to her and pulled at her shoulder, pulling back her hood. "You got a death wish or something?"

"Uh" she turned, surprised to see the man behind her pointing at his head, signalling her to take off her headphone. In doing so, she asks "yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you robbing me?"

"YES!" he growled back angrily.

Ruby just now processing what was happening, had a look of realisation on her face.

Back at the front of the shop, Torchwick is looking at a red dust crystal as he notices one of the henchers being knocked back. He looks to another and nudges his head for them to go check it out.

The other one runs to the back and sees Ruby standing there, he pulls out his gun and aims at her. "Freeze!" he yells at her before getting kicked himself.

* * *

1st person POV

"Well, we're lost" I concluded whilst wandering through Vale.

'We're not lost, we just don't know where we are yet' DARCI tried to retaliate, but failed greatly.

You see I thought we should have brought a map of Vale, so we know where to go. But nooooooooooo DARCI said to use her GPS system, it's amazing she said, it can find anything she said. She forgot to mention that it hasn't been updated in 2 years and when we tried updating it, it deleted the app entirely.

Now we're lost, not knowing where we are, and not knowing where the shop is. At least it can't get any worse….right?

'So what's the plan anyway sir?'

'The plan is to reveal Cinder's identity so that she can't sneak into Beacon later in volume 2. We'll do this by using the Light full bottle to illuminate the inside of her ship showing her face, then I'll get Ruby to take a picture of her and we'll then show it to Ozpin AND WE WILL STOP MOST OF THE DEATHS OF MILLIONS!'

'Jeez, don't you think you're thinking too far into the future?'

'Not at all, I've got the whole thing planned out. We got nothing to worry about.'

'Foreshadowing much'

As I'm about to round a corner I hear the sound of glass smashing, rounding said corner I see Ruby standing on top of a downed hencher unfolding a large red and black mechanical scythe, the Crescent rose, she starts twirling it around before stabbing the tip into the ground, after that she turns her music coming from her headphones off.

"Ruby!" I call out to her.

She looks over to me "Baron? What are you doing here?"

"Yang sent me to get you, after you not telling me you're not allowed out after 19.00." she gave a nervous chuckle to the part she left out.

"So what's going on here then?" I ask tilting my head towards the bad guys.

"Oh you know, bad guy's robbing a store, tried robbing me, I kicked one out window."

"Nice! So need any help?"

"Really? I don't want you getting hurt or anything." She replied in a concerned tone.

"Pffffft! No reason for worry since I got this" taking the Build driver showing it off before strapping it to my waist.

 **BUILD DRIVER!**

"You're going to use a belt?" she asked skeptically.

I smiled at her amused, "Just watch, and be amazed."

'Ready for this DARCI?'

'More than ready sir!'

Reaching into my coat pockets, I fish out the Octopus and Light full bottles, I look to Torchwick and the henchers, who have been waiting patiently during that entire conversation for some reason, that's polite of them at least.

"Shall we begin the experiment?" I begin shaking the two bottles, with everyone looking in confusion, why do people look at me confused when I start shaking, that's very normal right?

Twisting the caps, I insert the two bottles.

 **OCTOPUS!**

 **LIGHT!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

The music starts and I grab the handle "Ruby, I'd stand back if I were you." She was reluctant at first but nodded and took about five steps back.

Turning back to the baddies, I turn the crank as the two halves are constructed, one pink the other yellow.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"HENSHIN"

The two halves enclose onto me with steam releasing from the combination, the left leg and right arm are bright pink with an octopus head on my right shoulder and tentacles and white suckers like an octopus, the leg doesn't have much detail to it, the left half of the helmet is pink diagonally with an octopus swimming downwards. The left arm and right leg are yellow with a light bulb on the shoulder and a lamp on the forearm, the leg doesn't have much detail to it either, the right half of the helmet is yellow diagonally, with a yellow bulb shooting out three bolts of electricity.

 **THE FLASHING TECHNICIAN! OCTOPUSLIGHT! YEAH!**

Ruby was in awe as she was looking at me. Her eyes filled with bright stars, almost as bright as my Light full bottle.

Torchwick and the henchers looked like a mix of confusion, awe and fear. "*Ahem*, okay get them!" he ordered, and with that the henchers rushed to us.

"I get the first two, you get others."

"Got it" Ruby responded.

As one of the henchers is about to slash me with his machete, I dodge and lash out with my tentacles wrapping them around his arms before tossing him away.

Another comes at me but shoulder bash him with my left arm, before shining a bright light right in his eyes with my bulb solder, I'm pretty sure he's blind now, no doubt about that.

I look to Ruby and see her speed away from the hencher shooting at her, I guess he went to the storm trooper school on missing every shot, as she speeds through him, knocking him to the air, turning a 90 degree angle she slashed him one more time knocking his body to Torchwick.

Torchwick looks down disappointed at his 'help' "you were worth every cent, truly you were". He then takes his cigar from his mouth and turns to the two of us.

"Well red and …. pink, yellow, I think we can all say 'It's been an eventful evening'" he crushed the tip of his cigar "and as much as I'd love to stick around" he lifts his cane and the bottom of it flips back making a cross-hair.

"I'm afraid this, is where we part ways" he pulls the trigger of his cane and fires a, what I think is, a firework of some sort.

"LOOK OUT!" I scream before pushing Ruby and jumping away.

We look around the street seemingly not being able to find him. "Over there!" Ruby calls out, pointing to a roof where Torchwick is climbing a ladder to said roof.

"Well let's get him." I say before using my tentacles to catapult myself up to the roof.

* * *

I got to roof first, Ruby getting there a few second later, probably asking if that shop owners ok, and we see Torchwick running to the edge of the roof.

"Hey!" Ruby calls out to him.

He stops at the edge, without looking back he says to us "persistent" and with that a bullhead emerges from the street, the bay doors opening and Torchwick gets in, he turns back to us and holds out a red crystal. "End of the line kids!" He throws the crystal at us and it lands at Rubies feet, he aims the cane gun and pulls the trigger shooting another firework that impacted the crystal, causing an enormous explosion.

With smoke covering my eyes, I could only hear Torchwick howling in laughter, thinking he's killed a couple of kids. The smoke cleared, which revealed a women guarding us with some kind of magic seal. The woman had blonde hair, with a white top that goes down to half her chest and a black skirt that covers the other half going down to her knees, she has knee high boots and a purple torn cape that flew in the wind, it's Glynda Goodwitch everybody. She adjusted her glasses on her face and whipped her riding crop that sent out purple energy that hit the bullhead sending Torchwick stumbling into the cockpit.

Glynda cast another spell, which caused a storm cloud to appear above the bullhead with a hail of icicles coming down upon the bullhead.

Roman didn't come out from the cockpit, but a woman concealed by shadows did. The only thing I could see of her was the blood red dress with yellow markings and her soul breaking amber eyes. Here she is ladies and gentlemen, the one who ruined it all… Cinder Fall.

She slid her right arm against her left, as flames collected inside it, she thrusts her hand forward, shooting a fire ball at Glynda but she used another seal to block the fire, causing it to spread across the shield. Cinder lifted her hand, making the spread reignite itself making Glynda dodge out of the way. Using her semblance of magic, she morphed the burnt remains into a javelin and sent it right to the bullhead. Cinder shot multiple fire blasts, blasting the javelin to pieces, right before Glynda reconstructed it into another javelin sending it back right at them, but this time the bullhead tilted to its side having the javelin slide across the wings separating it into four pieces.

Glynda redirected the pieces and surrounded the bullhead, aiming right at it. As the pieces are about to hit, Cinder sends a wave of flames, destroying the four pieces into nothing.

Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its gun mode, and took a few shots at Cinder with her blocking each shot with her bare hands. Even if she's the bad guy, I gotta admit, that's pretty cool.

She cast another fire attack, making both Glynda and Ruby dodge backwards, while I ran forward and, just as the bullhead was about to leave, I thrust my right arm forward, latching my tentacles onto parts of the ship.

The bullhead stopped, and tried to pull away from my grasp but with no avail and, even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell that Cinder was narrowing her eyes at me.

'Time to light things up.'

I concentrated hard on the Light full bottle as a large amount of pure radiant light shone from all my yellow body parts, the light filling the darkened bay as Cinders face was revealed, an angry look upon her face.

"Ruby, get a picture!" I scream to her, the light still shining from my body.

"What?"

"A picture, she's the bad guy, get a picture of her face, HURRY!"

A look of realisation came to her face as she quickly grabbed her scroll and went to the camera app, I was still struggling to keep a hold of the bullhead and keep the light shining.

"Got it!" She called out to me. Good, maybe by doing this I can stop some of the badness the future holds.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard gun shots, and bullets impacting against my tentacles. After stumbling back a bit, the light dimming, I look up to the bay door and there stood a figure in red, he had a red body suit which looked to be reinforced, his chest plate was bulky and had a lot of grey pipes going around the neck and shoulders, there are multiple blue and white wires coming from his under chest and arms, he had a blue symbol which resembled a standing cobra on his chest, his helmet was entirely red with the same symbol and a horn atop his head. In his hands he held a black and silver pistol with small red, green and yellow wire.

'No, it can't actually be him! DARCI, tell me I'm just seeing things here?'

'I'm afraid not sir, I'm sorry to inform you, but that IS Bloodstalk.'

But, how can that be possible? And why is he working with Cinder? Does this mean he's working for Salem to?

None of my questions were answered, as the bay doors shut and the bullhead flew away, leaving me with more questions than answers right now.

"You're a huntress, can I have your autograph?" Ruby seemed really happy to get to meet a huntress in the flesh, too bad we get sent to the police station after this.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Yep, for helping an elderly man stop his shop getting robbed and attempting to apprehend one of the most wanted criminals in all of Vale, we get arrested at the police station, by Glynda bitch witch.

"I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

Oh yes the many nones of others that were filling that street, all we did was stop a robbery.

"They started it!"

Ruby, I'll give you points for trying, but that was a terrible excuse, you sound like a five year old complaining that he didn't get to go on a swing and then started a fight in which had to broke up by the mothers.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back" Ruby had a smile of hope on her face, which soon disappeared after "and a slap on the wrist." Ruby yelped in fear and flinched back holding her hands.

"To be fair miss, we were only helping an old man who was getting his store robbed, and putting others in danger, did you see how empty that street was? Also we got a picture of the woman who was working with Torchwick, so now we know who she is no? " I question her while holding one of those detective pipes that have bubbles coming out of them, I had DARCI make one for me, apparently she can make anything.

Glynda gave me a glare that said 'shut up or I will make you shut up', she then got back her normal composure and straightened up "but, there is someone here who would like to meet you" and here he comes ladies and gentlemen, our cryptic creepy head master. Walking from the shadows came a man who looked to be in his mid-40s with grey-silver hair and wearing pretty much green everything, dark green trousers, dark green jacket, a dark green buttoned up shirt with a light green top underneath it, a light green scarf with a silver cross on and the smallest glasses you'll ever see in anime, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's Ozpin! *insert surprise party noise here*

"Ruby Rose" he came walking in with a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee, he then leaned in and looked Ruby right in the eyes "you, have silver eyes" he stated obviously.

"Um?" Ruby responded back, unsure on how to answer that at all.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" he tilted his head to the scroll-pad, yes I'm calling it that, showing Ruby using Crescent rose to cut down the henchers.

"S-signal academy" she answered not knowing where this is going.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see" he then placed the cookies on the table and while Ruby hesitated at first, after eating the first one she manages to devour the entire plate of them. What if I wanted one?

"It's just that I've seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

"Oh, that's my uncle!"

"Ahem, Ruby, don't talk with your mouth full" I had to remind her.

"*Gulp* sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like *karate noises*" she said the last part while doing karate like poses.

"So I've noticed, and what about you mister?"

I presume he's talking to me "Aldwin, Baron Aldwin sir."

"What can you tell me about this?" he tilted his head to the scroll-pad again and this time it showed me in my OctopusLight form taking out the other henchers.

"Oh that just my Build armour."

"Build armour, what's that?" he asked me.

"Its suit of armour I use that utilises powers from organic and in-organic essences, that form there utilises powers from an octopus and a lightbulb."

"I see" he then turned back to Ruby "and what is an adorable little girl such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ok, not going to lie, the first time I heard Ozpin say that line the first time I watched the show it sounded a little sexist to me, anyone else, no, I'll stop now.

"Well, I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

And at that moment Ruby's talking became a whole lot faster.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister is attending this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I want to help people, my parent always said to help others and I thought, eh might as well make a career out of it, I mean the police are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic, *incoherent babbling* you know?!"

I couldn't help but smile at Ruby's childish innocence, Glynda on the other hand shook her head at it, does she always have to be such a stick in the mud?

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're professor Ozpin, you're the head master at beacon"

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hi, I'm still here" I chipped in. I think they forgot about me at some point.

"You want to come to my school?" he asked leaning on the table a bit.

"More than anything." Ruby also leaned in a bit.

"And what about you Mr Aldwin, would you like to come to my school?"

Oooooooh, now this is a good offer, I could except this and learn to become a huntsmen while being given a place to stay for four years, or I could say no, losing any chance of helping the RWBY world at all and become homeless… I think I'll go with the first option.

"Sure why not, sounds like a good place."

Ozpin looked at Glynda who just rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal.

"Well, okay."

I swear I could hear fireworks of triumphant going off in Ruby's mind.

A few minutes later, we left the station and we were outside in the quiet night…. It wasn't quite for long though.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" we were both cheering with joy and started dancing around singing "we're going to Beacon, we're going to Beacon."

Ruby then froze in place, her face filled in fear.

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"It's almost 21:00, dad's going to be home soon, and I'm going to be in trouble if I'm not back in time!"

Now that would be bad, especially if her dad gets the wrong idea of her being out late with a boy. Oh god the pain that would bring me.

"Well there's gotta be a way to get home, we've only got 45 minutes."

'I could construct the Build phone for you sir.'

'Really, I have that as well? Do I just have all the power-ups? That's just a bit overpowered in my opinion.'

To answer my question, pipes came from the driver in my pocket and they constructed a very thick scroll, it was mostly black and had a hole in the top to insert a full bottle.

I reach into my pocket, bring out the Rabbit full bottle I insert it into the hole and threw the scroll into the air.

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

It came back down a second later and transformed into a red and black dirt bike. In front of the handle bars, down a little bit, was a small gear sticking out of the bike and at the back, a larger Rabbit bottle.

I smiled before getting on, looking back to Ruby I see her amazed by what my new scroll could do.

"You coming? Get on." I call to her patting the back seat.

Saying that snapped her out of her amazement, she nodded and got on the back.

I handed her a helmet before we sped off back to Patch.

* * *

3rd person POV

In the streets of Vale a group of robots is walking, searching for something, or someone.

The robots seemed to be wearing military clothes and had grey square heads with a black rectangle visor. For weapons they all carried bayoneted rifles.

The robot who seemed to be the leader, who had red highlights, held up his fist, signalling the group to stop.

"Alright men, we need to find the prisoner and the stolen tech, and bring both back to command."

"Roger, roger" a robot with maroon highlights said, while saluting.

"Roger, roger, really?" one with orange highlights asked his companion

"What? It's a good stereotype for droids."

Then one with pink highlights stepped up to the rest of the group "man, I can't wait to find this bad boy and give him a spanking" he said while having a hand on his hip and his gun rested on his shoulder.

There was one last robot with brown highlights in the back who just face palmed. "Madre de dios."

"Enough of this men, let's move out" with that they continued to search for whoever it was they were searching for.

Little did they know he was in the alleyway they passed. In the alley was a sixteen/seventeen looking boy, with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. His most notable feature is the dragon-like scales on his forearm and a dragon tale coming from behind him.

"Dammit, they're everywhere."

" **What do we do boss?"**

He turned to see a small robotic dragon, whose body was mostly black with hints of navy blue and gold.

"The only thing we can do Z, we need to get to Beacon, we need to find Blake."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, there's our next rider.**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and now on to the reviews.**

 **Nudistbeast: Well Baron's not smart like Sento, so the formulas wouldn't appear.**

 **Icy117XL: I like the first two ideas, but I might have to change knight to shield since knight is kinda organic.**

 **Shogun lord poke burst: Oooooooh, I like that.**

 **0n3dgeProductions: Not to worry, I have a plan for all the riders.**

 **Anyway that's all for now until the next one.**

 **BYE, BYE**


	4. Chapter 4-THE PASSIONATE FAN

**A/N HI READER**

 **School is now in session, pun intended. In this chapter Baron's off to Beacon, meeting the rest of the cast of the show, fighting his first SMASH and gets his first full bottle of my design.**

 **Let's continue.**

 **READYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: WORST SLUMBER PARTY EVER/ THE PASSIONATE FAN

* * *

So, after our confrontation with Ozpin, and getting back to Patch before Ruby and Yang's dad got back, we had a good night's sleep, I decided to sleep on the sofa since I was a guest, and I didn't want to seem rude asking for a room.

After our night's rest, Ruby, Yang and I were on our way to the airship dock for the ships to Beacon. The two giving their dad a good bye hug before leaving and him shaking my hand whilst giving me a look and a warning, 'You better not hurt my daughters in any way or I will find and hurt you, understand?'

It was that moment in my life that I felt true fear.

Now we're on the airship and Yang is giving Ruby a proud big sister hug. "Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!"

Ruby looked like she was losing air from the hug, it can even be heard in the way she was talking "Pleash shtahp."

"But I'm soooooooo proud of you" Yang responded happily.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." I never got what she actually meant by that, but yeah Ruby should think it's a big deal, this is a once in a life time opportunity for crying out loud.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Time for me to get into the conversation. "Ruby how can you not be excited by this?"

"Of course I'm excited! It's just…. I got moved ahead two years, I don't want people thinking I'm special or anything."

"Well maybe you're just thinking about it the wrong way?" she looked at me, puzzled "think of it this way, all your friends back at Signal will be talking about you, as someone who got Ozpin's interest. This proves that he sees you as a capable warrior, which he thinks should get the best treatment by moving you two years' ahead. That make sense?"

She smiled at me and nodded "Yeah it does, thanks."

" _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities, and his accomplish whose name we don't have, but was given a photo by a witness of the event. If you have any information on the two's whereabouts please contact the Vale police department, back to you Lisa."_

The sounds from the TV caught our attention, watching it, it showed a mug shot of Torchwick and the picture Ruby got of Cinder. The images soon changed to a woman with lavender hair in a business suit, she looked to be a news reporter.

" _Thank you Cyril, in other news this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted…."_

The news didn't get to finish, as the feed was cut and replaced with a hologram of Glynda.

" _Hello and welcome to Beacon."_

"Who's that?" I hear Yang asking now moving beside Ruby.

And as if being able to hear her, the hologram answered.

" _My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh."

" _You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."_

" _Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our time to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

With that said the hologram disappeared, and every student on-board gazed at the view below them, it really was a sight to see.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby cheered happily "I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang threw one arm around her sister's shoulder and told her "Beacon's our home now."

And like all beautiful moments, this one was ruined as well by a groaning sound, the sound came from a blonde haired boy with a black hoodie and white armour on top, he had jeans on with a sword sheathed to his hip and had fingerless gloves. Say hello to Jaune Arc, the not so knightly, knight of Remnant.

See he was groaning because he was about to puke up his lunch, he was stumbling our way and so I held up my arm stopping him and pointed in the opposite direction. "Bathroom, that way, go" I briefly told him before he rushed off to dump out his lunch.

"Well….. I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang couldn't help but joke at the matter

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby agreed with her sister.

"I wonder who we're going to meet."

"I just hope they're better than 'vomit boy'."

"Now, now Ruby, better to not judge a book by its cover. We don't want people doing that to you, thinking you're a little kid and all, now do we?"

"I am not little!"

"Sure thing tiny."

'She may be smaller, but I bet she'll beat you in any fight sir.'

'Really, you'd take her side instead of me? DARCI how could you? I'm offended.'

The rest of the flight was all filled with small talk between the three of us as we almost reached Beacon.

* * *

The ships docked and all students disembarked.

Taking a look at the sight in front of me, I couldn't help but admire the academy, it looked exactly like the types of castles you'd find in fairy tales or Disney films, and it was simply breath-taking.

"The view of Vale's got nothing on this" Yang admired while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Damn right" I agreed.

As a student, carrying a cool looking weapon, walked passed, Ruby seemed to turn into a chibi, I kid you not she turned in a small chibi girl and seemed to be able to fly.

"Ooh, ooh sis! That kid has a collapsible staff!" another student passed "And she's got a fire sword!"

Ruby started to float off fantasising about weapons, but Yang grabbed the back of her cloak.

"Does this tend to happen a lot?" I ask her with an amused smile.

"Only when either weapons or cookies are involved." She turned back to Ruby after pulling her back "easy there little sister, they're just weapons."

Ruby looked offended by the statement. "Just weapon? They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us. They're so cool."

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby unfolded her scythe and started hugging it. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang turns back to her sister pulling her hood over her eyes. "Come on, why don't you try and make some friends of your own?"

"But why would I need friends when I have you and Baron?" she asks with an adorable smile on her face after taking her hood down.

Suddenly an entire troop of Yang's friends appeared from literally nowhere. "Well…..Actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Bye."

And like that, they sped off, kicking up dust and causing Ruby to spin around with swirls for eyes.

"Oi!" I tried calling out to them. "How come I can't come?! I thought we were friends!" And like that, they were gone with the wind.

But I feel like I'm missing something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh right, Ruby!

I turn to look back just to see Ruby fall on an abundance of white suitcases. And that is when I hear the most shrilling, whiney, high pitched, tsundere voice, that will ever rip and shred into my eardrums.

"What are you doing?!"

Standing above the downed Ruby was a girl in a completely white outfit, with the exception of some light shades of blue. She had a white and light blue combat skirt with a red fabric inside the collar. Her white hair reaches down to her back in the style of a ponytail with a pin keeping it in place, and a scar going down her left eye. She had heeled boots that were white and light blue, and a silver rapier on her waist.

It's the freezing cold ice queen of RWBY, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Uh….. sorry." Ruby tried to apologies to Weiss, but being the tsundere she is, she took this more as an insult than an apology.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby picks up one of the suitcases and offers it back to Weiss. "Uh?"

"Gimme that!"

"This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

Ruby looked even more confused by this. "Uh?"

"What are you, brain dead? Dust!"

'Aren't you going to help her?'

'Oh hey DARCI, haven't talked to you in a while.'

'Yeah sorry, I was at an AI poker game for a while, then I went to the nearest Starbucks in your driver.'

'Wait there's a Starbucks in my driver?'

'Yeah, there's pretty much everything in it, even…'

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

DARCI and I didn't get to finish as our conversation as we were interrupted by an explosion, there was a mix of fire, some lightning and I think ice.

Looking back to the source of the explosion, I see Ruby standing sheepishly fiddling with her hands and Weiss covered in soot.

"Unbelievable." Weiss shrieked at Ruby while stomping her foot down, dispelling the soot.

'Well, I'm off back to my poker game, JARVIS and Epsilon suck at it, so easy money right?'

With all that said and done, I'd best help out Ruby.

"Hey!" that got their attention good enough "what seems to be the problem here, this girl harassing you Ruby?"

"Excuse me?!" well that got her mad.

"Harassing?! This girl just blew up one of my case of my special dust crystals!"

She gets so easily agitated by small things. Might as well make her even angrier.

"Well that wouldn't have happened, if you didn't start shacking an unsealed jar of Dust around like a toddler having a temper tantrum, Huh princess?"

Weiss looked as red as a tomato, her face showed pure rage. She just might explode like earlier.

"It's heiress, actually." A new voice spoke, this one calm.

Stepping from nowhere in particular, was a girl in mostly black and white, her hair was black with a black bow in her hair. She wears a black buttoned vest with coat tails. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a colour going from black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem, which is a belladonna flower, is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts. And black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. It's the kitty cat ninja, Blake Belladonna.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She said, barely any emotion being showed on her face.

Weiss had a prideful smirk on her face "finally, some recognition!"

Oh just you wait ice queen, for something to melt you comes this way.

Blake continued on "the same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

HA, get rekt frosty!

Weiss got even more angry, she glared at Blake and practically shrieked "What-how dare-the nerve of-!" she snatched the jar that Blake had and stormed off, her butlers picking up her fallen luggage.

"I promise that I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled out to Weiss "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She turns to look at Blake "So what's?" she didn't get to finish as she sees Blake walking away.

That was rude.

Ruby falls down to her knees and then her back, laying on the cold rock of the courtyard.

Feeling the same way, I bent down to my knees like Sento would in the show "this is terrible" I mutter to myself.

"Hey"

I look up to see Jaune standing above Ruby, stretching his arm out to help her, getting up from my crouch just as Jaune helps Ruby up.

"I'm Jaune" he introduces himself.

"Ruby."

"Aren't you the guy who that almost threw up on the ship?" she asked giggling.

* * *

Time skip

So now we're walking near the courtyard and Jaune has been going on about the whole airsickness thing.

You know I'll let you listen to it as well.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"And what if I call you Crater face?" I chip in, making Ruby pout.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

It's fun to tease her, it's so easy.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

Ruby and I just look at him sceptically.

"Do they?" we ask at the same time.

"They will. Well, I hope they will. I mean my mom always says that…. Never mind"

We walked in silence for the next few seconds, awkwardly.

So then Ruby decided to change the subject.

"So I got this thing." She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground shocking Jaune.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" she stated proudly.

"A wha-?" he asked confused.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Oooh, Baron could you show Jaune that cool armour you have?" she asks hopefully.

"Maybe some other time, okay?"

She looked down disappointed "okay."

"But I can show this" reaching behind my back I pull out the Hawkgatlinger and show it off.

"This here is my Hawkgatlinger, it is a pistol with a gatling gun for a barrel. It has a six bullet fire burst, and the more I spin the chamber the more bullets I can fire at once."

"Whoa that's cool" Jaune commented.

"So what've you got" I ask him.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword. Yeah I got this shield too."

"So what they do?" Ruby asks while tapping the shield making it spring out of his hand going in the air a few times before he manages to catch it.

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away."

"Wouldn't they weigh the same?" Ruby asks him.

"Yeah, it does." He slumps his shoulders.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait. You made it?"

"Of course!" she replied happily. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons, didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby smiled brightly trying to cheer Jaune up "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me, well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for classics these days."

"Yeah, classics are the best, they can be used to make more weapons of the same design and improve with better functions" I tune in.

Jaune had a smile on his face from our compliments "yeah, the classics"

"So why'd you help us out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asks.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

Jaune's mom sounds like a wise woman that's for sure.

"Hmmmm, hey where are going?" Ruby asks making us stop.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognisable landmark?"

Ruby laughed at the questions while I just face palmed at them, a little chuckle escaping my lips.

"Is uh, is that a no?"

"That's a no."

"Come on I saw a map of the campus a bit back, we'll find the auditorium on that."

* * *

Making it to the auditorium, we see that the place is filled with students, both new and old ones.

"Ruby, Baron over here."

Looking in the direction of the voice, we see a familiar bundle of blonde hair.

"I saved you a spot."

"Oh, hey I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony" Ruby said to Jaune before she went off to her sister.

"Yeah I'd best go too, see ya later dude." And then I left, I think I could hear Jaune trying to call out to us, but with no avail.

Catching up to the sisters, Ruby has her arms crossed, while Yang just had a bright smile.

"How's your first day going guys?" she asked the two us, Ruby answered really quickly as if expecting this moment.

"You mean since you ditched us and I exploded?!"

"Yikes, melt down already?" she looks to me for an answer.

I shook my head and made boom motion with my hands.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was a fire and I think some ice."

Yang got an amused smirk and leaned in a little.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Well….." I started off but Ruby soon interrupted.

"*scoff* I wish, I tripped over some crabby girls luggage."

As if being psychic, Weiss seemed to figure that Ruby was talking about her, and found her, giving her an evil death glare.

"And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again!"

I tried to get Ruby's attention, I pointing behind her rapidly trying to signal that the person she was talking was right behind her.

"And I felt really, really bad. And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"You!" Weiss shrieked at Ruby making her jump into Yang's arm.

"Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang concluded, a look of realization on her face.

"Told ya" I whispered to her.

Ruby hopped out of Yang's arm "It was an accident, it was an accident!" she screamed quietly trying to make things better.

It didn't work.

Weiss shoved a pamphlet into Ruby's face, it read 'Dust for dummies' and showed a picture of a doodle figure holding a dust crystal with question marks around its head.

"What's this?" Ruby asks her as Weiss starts explaining.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product" here's where things speed up "although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Return to normal talking speed, why did things speed up when she was talking?

"Uhhhh?" I'm with Ruby, I'm confused by all this.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby, a bit rudely if you ask me.

"Absolutely" she replied hopefully.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again" she shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands.

"Look uh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

*sarcastically* Oh sure, 'cause that always works doesn't it?

"Yeah, great idea sis."

No, bad idea, when does this ever work in either real life or TV shows?

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We can go shop for school supplies."

What regular teenage girls go out to shop for school supplies?

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there" she finishes with a fake smile, pointing her thumb over to Jaune, him reacting by spinning his head around from hearing Weiss' comment.

"Or goggle head over there." She said pointing to…. me?

Hold on, goggle head?! I am not a main character from Digimon!

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked smiling, oh you poor innocent child.

Weiss's fake smile faded, and turned into a hard frown.

"NO."

This just got me mad.

"Now listen here frosty the snow brat, my friend here is just trying to be nice, so unless you don't change your attitude I'm going….."

"Ahem"

Ozpin's cough caught our attention as we snapped our heads to him on the stage, to his left was Glynda, but to his right was a complete stranger.

He looked to be in his 30's, he had a black fedora on his head and had silver hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a brown un-zipped jacket with a white shirt underneath and grey trousers.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Eh well that's a nice start.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

And that is when almost all the audience were offended, good job Oz.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Saying that the audience was having mixed feelings would be an understatement.

Ozpin moved from the mic and the stranger came up to it, he had a cheery voice which seemed oddly familiar.

"Heh, heh, oh Oz you bundle of sunshine. Anyway for tonight we'll have to ask you leave your weapons in the locker room for collection tomorrow, okay?" he gave his smile that just beamed happiness, but I just had a gut feeling not to trust him.

Finally Glynda came to the mic and gave her message.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." With all that said the three of them left the stage.

"He seemed kind of off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"I'm a natural blonde, you know."

Is what I assumed the others were saying, I wasn't really paying attention.

I was more focussed on the other guy with Ozpin.

I pulled my goggles over my eyes and activated scan mode, setting the cross hairs over the new guy.

'DARCI who is that?'

'From the Beacon data base I hacked, my scans say his name is Basilisk Fang, a close friend to Ozpin, he teaches classes in semblances. But it is odd, he never showed up in the main RWBY series, be careful around him sir.'

"Hey goggle head" I hear Yang's voice calling to me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I cut my conversation from DARCI lifting my goggles from my eyes.

"We're going to check out the rest of Beacon, you coming?"

"Yeah sure." I replied and we started walk out.

Wait a minute.

"Why'd you call me goggle head?"

"Why not? The ice queen called you that, and I thought it was a cute nickname, and a fun way to tease you" she ended with a grin.

"Oh is it now? Well what if I find fun ways to tease you, fire work?" I retort with a grin of my own.

And we just left the auditorium laughing, Ruby waiting at the entrance wondering why we're laughing.

* * *

A couple hours later Ruby, Yang and I were in Beacon's ballroom and, while everyone else had pyjamas to change into, I did not. Seems my driver doesn't have everything in it. I did get a sleeping bag made though, that's good at least. So instead of pyjamas, I was just wearing my trench coat over a tee-shirt and jogger bottoms, and in my hand I'm holding one of my bottles just shaking it calmly, the bottle is a reddish pink with a picture of a rose on it. Yes, that Basilisk guy asked us to leave our weapons in the locker room, but you can never be too careful. So I kept my driver and bottles, so sue me.

Ruby was lying on her sleeping bag writing in a book, when Yang comes falling down onto her sleeping bag.

"It's like a big slumber party!" she exclaimed happily.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby replied.

"I know I do" she purrs, gazing at all the shirtless boys, either wrestling or flexing off, and then she turned to me and winked?

Am I blushing? My face feels hot.

I need an adult.

After that, and looking at more of the meat, I mean men in the ballroom, Yang turned to her sister.

"What's that?"

"A letter back to the gang back at Signal." She answered "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aaaawwww isn't that cute." And by saying that I got a really hard pillow to the face.

Ow.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's….nice. And you got Baron too, there you go, plus two friends. That's a 100% increase."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend', back to zero."

Well that's not thinking positive now is it.

"There's no such thing as 'negative friends', you just made two friends and one enemy." Yang then got a corgi shaped pillow to the face, with a loud thud.

"Listen Rubes, it's just the first day. Look around you, you could possibly make friends with everyone here if you try." I said from my place.

The sound of a match striking, and a candle lighting caught our attention, looking in that direction we saw Blake leaning against a wall reading a book, she's wearing, I think they're called kimonos? I don't know, maybe.

"That girl."

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Well she was there during the 'incident' but left before we could introduce ourselves" I answered.

"Well now's your chance" she grabs both our wrists and drags us off towards Blake.

"*sing-song*Helloooooo" Blake puts her book down and looks at the three of us. "I believe that you three know each other."

Ruby turns away and crosses her arms, I just stuff my hands in my pockets.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" she asked Ruby, and then looked at me "and you're that guy who stood up to the Schnee girl, right?"

"Uh yeah, my name's Ruby."

"And I'm Baron."

"But you can just call me…..crater…..actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay."

Yang brings us into a huddle and starts whispering.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me!"

"I got this" I whisper to the two.

Breaking the huddle I walk over to Blake and bend down my knees so that my eyes are same height as hers.

"So, we never got your name, did we?"

"It's Blake." She responded quickly.

"What's that book about?" I ask her.

She raised an eyebrow to my question "why do you ask?"

"I'm a guy who likes books just as much as I like puns. So what's it about?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah, that's real lovely" Yang commented sarcastically.

Ruby then stepped forward, "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live a happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

That message really reminds me of what other Riders stand for, that's really admirable.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better."

I couldn't help but smile at Ruby's statement, she really reminds me of Jackie.

"Oooooh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang wraps her sister in a hard bear hug, Ruby struggling, and then the hug turned into a dust cloud of punches and kicks.

"Cut it out!"

"Well, Ruby, Yang, Baron, it's a pleasure…."

This was literally a happy moment of friends ruined by an ice cold voice.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss screamed at us as she stomped over to us.

"Don't you realize some us are trying to sleep?!"

And then her eyes landed on me and both her and Yang yelled "Oh not you again!"

Ruby tries shushing them and gets their attention.

"Guys, she's right, people are trying to sleep."

I've had enough of this.

"Oh now you're on my side!"

I'm going to bed.

"I was always on your side!"

This is just getting tiresome.

"Yeah what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!"

I'm trying to sleep here!

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"SHUT UP!" I yell to all three of them.

Blake blows out her candles darkening the room, and I'm going to sleep damn it!

* * *

Right, now it looks like I'm in a dark void with nothing in sight.

And that's when I'm thrown into what I think is a wall of the void. I'm in my RabbitTank form, and I'm struggling to get up as all I can see is a tall bulky figure in the shadows, that and two zig-zag snake like red eyes shining in the darkness.

" **You know you can't save them, you can't save the people of this world from the fate that comes for them."**

I couldn't yell at him to stop I wanted to, but I couldn't voice my words for some reason.

" **You will fail. You're nothing like Sento, and you never will be."**

His words struck like daggers piercing my heart, can I really not save them?

 **READY?! GO!**

Looking up from my thoughts I see the eyes up in the sky, a crimson energy engulfing his foot ready to strike down on me.

 **EVOLTECH FINISH! CIAO!**

The figure came rocketing down to me, getting into a kick stance.

My eyes widening as he came closer, and then….

* * *

I awoke form my dream, eyes wide, sweat running down my head, and breathing heavily.

'Sir, is everything okay?'

'I'm fine DARCI, just a bad dream.'

'Oh, okay, well that's goo…'

'DARCI, you alright?'

'High hazard levels detected. Its Blood stalk sir, he's here!

'WHAT?!'

I look around to see if everyone was still asleep and then I notice a figure in the window, it seems that he noticed me, and ran from the window.

Making sure I was really quite, I got up from my sleeping bag and went outside.

* * *

As I get outside, I see nothing, hear nothing, everything was quiet.

Just then, a rustling noise caught my attention, I spun around and found a very confused Ruby.

"Baron, is everything alright?"

"Ruby what are you doing out here?"

"Why are you out here?"

I look around to make sure that no one was listening, seeing there was no one I turn back Ruby and explained.

"Okay, so you remember that red guy in the bullhead?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"DARCI, my AI, has detected him inside of Beacon."

"What?!" she exclaimed loudly.

I shushed her, making her quiet.

"Listen, his name is Blood stalk, and he's very dangerous."

" **Do I feel my ears burning?"**

Both Ruby and I turn to see Blood stalk sitting atop one of the pillars, his legs dangling.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, an angry frown on my face.

" **Oh you know, thought I might check this school out, see the sights, find a couple students with good enough hazard levels to turn into a SMASH."**

He's just here to hunt for test subjects? That monster!

 **BUILD DRIVER**

"Ruby, when I say run, you run, got it?" I whisper to her.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

"RUN!"

I started turning the crank and the two half bodies constructed.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

With my Drill crusher in hand,I ran to Stalk as he jumps from his pillar with a small blade of his own.

The sword looked like a bladed pipe, it was mostly black with yellow and black hazard tape on the bottom, in the middle was a valve on the side and a couple of dials and switches. On top was a scope you would normally find on a gun and finally there was a few red green and yellow wires. The transteam blade.

Our blades clashed against each other's, both of us applying equal force to try to overpower each other.

" **So you're the new Build huh? You don't seem like much."**

"Shut it!"

I break the clash and slash him a few times in the chest, sparks flying from his suit.

He stumbles back, but then turns holding his transteam gun and fires a barrage of bullets, each impacting me, sending me into a wall, sparks flying from. As I slump down, I notice Stalk's attention is not on me anymore, but on Ruby?

"Ruby, I told you to run!"

" **She can't."**

I then notice the light blue outline surrounding her, her eyes darting to Blood stalk as he walks towards her.

" **It's not exactly high, but still good** **enough for a SMASH."**

He then takes out a full bottle different than the others, this one was a bit wider and had a web pattern on it.

He loads the full bottle in his transteam gun, and aims at Ruby.

 **FULL BOTTLE**!

The look in her eyes spelled only one thing.

Fear.

 **STEAM ATTACK! FULL BOTTLE!**

"NO!"

But I was too late, as the transteam gun released a plume of steam from the barrel engulfing her, all I could hear were the screams of pain.

 ***Chuckles* ah, there's nothing better than hearing the painful screams of a young child is there?"**

All I could do was watch, as the steam cleared away and Ruby was replaced by, what can only be described as, a monster.

Its body was mostly robotic, and looked like a human battleship. Its right arm was replaced by a giant cannon, and had missiles coming down its shoulder and back to load into said cannon. The legs and left arm had smaller cannons on the sides. Finally, the face was a single eyed visor and on top of the head was a sailor's hat.

" **Whelp, seems my work is done, here."**

He tosses the bottle to me, and I can see that it's now the same size as the rest and the web pattern is gone.

" **Clean up my mess when you're done."**

I tried getting up to attack him, but just as I got up he disappeared in a mist of smoke.

"STALK!"

'Sir, we have bigger problems now.'

True that was, as the SMASH's attention was now on me.

The guns on its shoulder rotated and aimed at me, and with a grunt from the SMASH it fired a storm of bullets that impacted on my entire body.

And damn did it hurt.

The SMASH raised its right arm and fired a missile directly into my chest sending me flying back a few yards.

I try to push myself up, and I see the SMASH walking slowly to me, like the god damn terminator.

I get up and run straight at it, Drill crusher in hand and I slash it across the chest, but it's as if it didn't even feel anything, for it just stood there, its one big red eye staring down at me.

The SMASH backhands me into a tree, breaking it in the process.

'There has to be some way to fight this thing.'

'It's a battleship.'

'What, sir?'

'It's exactly like a battleship, you can't attack from the sides, but you can from above.'

Standing up, I remove the two full bottles from my driver and reach behind my back to grab another pair.

The first bottle is the rose bottle from before and the other is a blueish, greenish bottle with a picture of a helicopter.

"Ruby, I will save you" the lenses of my helmet flash as I start shaking the bottles, the SMASH starts walking towards me again, aiming its cannon arm at me.

"Shall we begin the experiment?"

 **ROSE!**

 **HELICOPTER!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I begin turning the crank and two new half bodies constructed.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"BUILD UP!"

The half bodies clamp on me and a new form is shown.

The left arm and right leg are blueish, greenish and the shoulder of the arm has the front of a helicopter on it, the lower diagonal half of the torso has helicopter like parts on it and on the back of the torso was a two bladed rotor, the right visor was the same colour and is shaped like helicopter going downwards.

The right arm and left leg are a dark red and going down the arm is black thorn whip, the whip continues to the upper half of the torso. The helmets visor was a red rose with a small thorn going upwards.

 **THE PASSIONATE FAN! ROSECOPTER!** **YEAH!**

"The laws of victory are already set in motion. For I now have the winning formula!"

The SMASH picks up speed, clunky noises coming from its body as it runs. I reach behind my back with my left arm and detach the rotor, and hold my arm up, the rotor spinning as I take flight.

When I get a few feet into the air, I notice that the SMASH is unable to aim its cannons this high.

Good.

Stalling my rotor, so that I stop going up, I thrust my right arm out, sending a thorn whip and strike the SMASH a couple times before I drop myself, slashing it across the head with my rotor.

I swing my arm around, striking the SMASH with my thorn whip. I back flip away before ensnaring the SMASH in a long thorn whip.

Watching it struggle, I had time to think.

'DARCI how much more damage until I can extract the nebula gas?'

'A few more hits and a Voltech finish should do the job.'

Here goes nothing.

I run towards the SMASH just as it broke my whip.

It roared before firing a barrage of bullets and missiles, I dodge each one and start to spin the rotor again, deflecting some of the missiles into the sky and some exploding on impact.

Throwing my copter arm aside, I swing my rose arm, sending another thread of my thorn whip, striking it in face, before spinning around and round house kicking it.

It's time to end this, and save Ruby.

I start turning the crank of my driver, the rotor blade began to glow red on one blade and greenish blueish on the other blade.

 **READY?! GO!**

I spun the blades again and ran to the SMASH, prepared to slash it.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"COPTER SLASH!"

I slash the SMASH with each blade, launching it back. It shambles a bit before falling down, an explosion of green fire engulfing it.

As the fire clears, all that's there is the unmoving body of the SMASH.

"DARCI, is it going to work?"

"Yes sir, the SMASH essence has taken enough damage to be extracted."

Taking the empty bottle from my bottle holder, I untwist the cap and point it to Ruby. The body of the SMASH disappearing and being absorbed into the bottle, leaving a groaning Ruby.

After absorbing the SMASH, the bottle got the web like pattern again and became thicker.

"Ruby, you okay?" I ask her as I take the bottles out of my driver.

"Uh, yeah I'm good" her eyes then widened "where's Blood stalk?"

I walk over to her and offer her a hand up. "Sadly he got away, but saving you was more important than beating him."

I help her up, but she immediately gasped.

"Baron your shoulder, it's bleeding."

True to Ruby's word, my shoulder had a bullet hole in it, it wasn't deep or anything, but still painful to say the least.

"It'll be fine, hopefully it'll heal by tomorrow morning."

"Why didn't your aura heal it?"

Oh right, I still need to get that unlocked.

"I was hoping to ask Yang to unlock it for me tomorrow before the initiation."

Ruby then notices the SMASH bottle in my hand, as we make our way back to the ballroom.

"Hey Baron, what's with that bottle? It looks different than the others."

"It's a SMASH bottle, these are made when I defeat a SMASH. I extract their essence from their human host and contain it in this kind of full bottle, and if I can find a way to purify it, I can get a new power up."

That reminds me, how am I going to purify it? Is there anyone in Remnant who can purify my SMASH bottles? If not, why is Blood stalk making new SMASH?

"Baron, what's a SMASH?"

"The SMASH are humans who have been injected with Nebula Gas as part of experiments. Nebula Gas is able to trigger rapid cell division and turn a human into a monster. SMASH has superhuman abilities, but possess little to no human consciousness." I inform her.

We just now reach the doors for the ballroom, and just as Ruby was about to open the door, I grab her wrist, making her look at me.

"Ruby, before we go back in there, can you keep what happened tonight a secret? I don't need the entirety of Beacon panicking that basically a super villain can get into the school easily."

"Okay, I promise."

Atta girl Ruby.

"Now come on, let's get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." I open the door and let her in first before going in myself.

* * *

3rd person POV

Atop one of the towers of Beacon, Blood stalk is sitting at the edge, dangling his legs, gazing at the view of above.

" **This will certainly be one very exciting year."**

"What the hell are you doing here?" a female voice called from behind him.

He turns around to see a girl in her early 20s with shoulder length black hair and a deep shade of purple for her eyes, she was wearing a grey uniform with a tag that said "KAGE industries".

" **Ah, shroud, what brings you** **hear?"**

"I asked first, so you'll answer me."

" **Seems fair, I just came to pay Build a visit, see if he's up to snuff."**

"I thought the plan was to wait until the field trip, or are you questioning my decisions now?" she asks, shooting him a glare.

" ***chuckles* No, no of course not. Just thought I'd send him a warning, and give him a false sense of hope."**

Shroud scoffs and turns to walk away, not before she takes out her own transteam gun and a full bottle, different to the others. This one had a brown outline and translucent purple inside. The image on the bottle was a grey head of a bat.

She gave it a quick shake before turning the cap and inserting it into the transteam gun.

 **BAT!**

Electronic club music started to play from the gun, repeating the same tune.

"Jouketsu!"

She pulls the trigger, and steam surrounds her body, concealing every part of her.

 **MIST MATCH!**

The inside of the steam starts to flash purple showing the outline of a figure.

 **BAT! BA-BAT! FIRE!**

The steam clears showing the bat like figure from before.

Shroud grabs the collar of her suit and moves her head around, activating her voice amplifier.

" **Now, we have work to do, Blood stalk."**

" **Indeed we do, Night rouge."**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that happened.**

 **And yes Night rouge is a female character, I did want some diversity in this.**

 **Now to the reviews.**

 **Taiman215: yes I'm going to include legend rider bottles later in the story.**

 **Anyway, 4** **th** **chapter's done, time to start thinking for 5.**

 **BYE, BYE**


	5. Chapter 5-SKYWARD VANDAL

**A/N: HI READER**

 **The only thing I want to say for this chapter is that, for the people who get confused when Baron and DARCI are talking to each other, I've figured a way to make it easier. So, I'm going to have it this way.**

Normal talking.

 _DARCI talking/TV/speaker._

 **DRIVER/Blood stalk and night rouge.**

 **So no more dilly-dallying.**

 **Let's continue.**

 **READY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: INITIATION PART 1 / THE SKYWARD VANDAL

* * *

Sleep.

Such a blissful thing.

A time where you need no worries.

A time of peace.

A time of…..

"Wake up lazy bud!"

A time of being woken up really early, because of a certain hyperactive ginger haired girl.

Pulling my eyelids apart and getting up, I see a 17-year-old girl with neck length, ginger hair and blue eyes, she wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape on the chest and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh and her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. Introducing the hyper pancake lover, Nora Valkyrie.

"*sing song tone*It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorning." She dances around a boy that looks my age with long black hair with a magenta streak and pink eyes; he's wearing a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat jacket with white trousers. Time for the calm and collected ninja, Lie Ren.

"Nora please, people are trying to sleep."

"How can they still sleep? We're at Beacon!"

My groaning got both their attention and they turn to look at me as I got up from my laying down position.

"Aren't you excited?!" she somehow sped in my face and startled me causing me to fall back down.

"I'm sorry for my friend's eccentric behaviour, she can get uncontrollable at times" Ren offers me a hand and I politely accept it.

"Ah, who can blame her? I mean it is Beacon after all. My name's Baron, Baron Aldwin."

"Lie Ren, but please call me Ren" he introduces with a bow.

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie" she gives a two finger salute to her introduction.

I think now should be a good time to begin the moment of the flower power, don't you?

"So you two seem kinda close, you two together?"

That's when Nora's eye snapped open and started twitching.

"Well, we're sorta together, but not like that kind of together, I mean we've been together since we were kids but not together, you know?"

Ren sighs and grabs Nora by the collar of her shirt.

"Come on Nora, let's get ready for the day."

"But not together, together." I think she just kept going on about it.

I roll up my sleeping bag and it gets absorbed back into the driver.

Looking around, I notice that Ruby and Yang must have left without me, oh well I can catch up with them later.

I head off to the bathroom, you know doing the usual things I'd do.

After brushing my teeth and changing into my regular attire, I come out of the bathroom. I see Ren tying up his sleeping bag and Nora brushing her hair.

I don't want to bother them again, so I'll just head over to the cafeteria for some pancakes.

* * *

In said location, it seems all the pancakes are gone somehow. I can only imagine who ate them.

Therefore, I just decided to get some sausage and bacon.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm meat.

Anyway, later on, I'm the locker room, and I first see the hyper ginger and the calm ninja. Ren is getting his weapons, two pistols with blades on the bottom called Storm flower, from his locker.

"I know, we'll have some sort of signal, like a destress signal! *gasp* A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest, can you imitate a sloth?" she must have had maybe 50 cups of coffee this morning to speed around this fast.

"Nora" he calmly gets her attention.

"Yes Ren?"

He slips his Storm flowers into his sleeves somehow.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" she practically yelled out in happiness of her silly idea working.

I could see a slight smile on Ren's face as he closes his locker. "Come on Nora, let's go."

"But not together, together *giggles*. She skips off following him.

Ah, there's the sisters.

Standing by their lockers is Ruby and Yang. Ruby looking inside hers, and Yang just closing hers.

"Hey guys" I wave to them, going to my locker, which is directly next to Ruby's. Coincidence? I think not.

"Hey goggle head." So she's really going to start calling me that? *Sigh* best get used to it.

"So what's up with you?" I ask the two.

"Oh just discussing how Ruby seems awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep, no more awkward small talk, or getting to know you, stuff. Today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." She says before purring, cuddling Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang says to her sister.

"Ugh, you sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And, secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

Must.

Not.

Say.

Innuendo!

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Um, I don't know, I-I'll be on your team or Baron's."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang says while stroking her hair.

"Yeah, maybe it's best for you to open your circle of friends a little bit, ya know?"

"My dearest sister Yang and dearest friend Baron, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asks us in a detective manner, getting into our face, pointing at us.

"I'm just going to head over to my locker and get my stuff." I tell them as I scoot away from Ruby's scolding.

Reaching my locker, I enter the passcode and open it, inside is my case.

I open that up and place back in the rose and helicopter bottles, but take a few others, that being RabbitTank Sparkling, and two other bottles, the first is orange with an image of a hawk on it and the second is grey with an image of a gatling gun pointing forward. These two are the hawk and gatling full bottles.

I still have the rabbit and tank bottles and my driver from last night in my coat pockets.

I was just about to catch up with the girls, when a yelp caught my attention. Peeking around my locker, I see Jaune being stuck against a wall by a red and gold spear.

"I'm sorry!" I hear a female voice call out.

Turning to that direction, I see the modern day version of a Spartan, she has long red hair that ends in a ponytail with a tiara on her forehead and green eyes. She wears a brown armoured top and she had dark maroon sleeves that go up to her elbows and on her left forearm is an armoured gauntlet. She has a mini skirt with a red sash going down to her ankles. She has bronze armour that goes from her middle thigh to her ankles and has high-heeled boots that are brown with bronze trim. Here she is the one who brought us all to tears at the end of volume 3, Pyrrha Nikos.

" _Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliffs immediately."_ Glynda called from the speakers.

Closing my locker, I walk over to the sisters just as they get to a downed Jaune.

"Having trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asks him.

"I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Ruby offers him a hand up, as he accepts it.

"Frosty wasn't a best first choice mate." I tell him

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said as she helped him walk off.

Yang and I were behind them, but I suddenly stopped feeling a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

Yang, seeing me stop, looks back with a worried face.

"Hey you guys go on without us, we'll catch up." She tells them.

"You ok?" she asks, before noticing the red that is seeping into my coat.

"It's nothing, really." I try to assure her.

"Yeah no, the blood coming from your shoulder says otherwise."

"*sigh* fine" I lower my coat, and expose the wound.

She gasps in shock of the amount of blood seen.

"Why didn't you get this checked out?!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't think to!" she steps back a bit from my yelling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's ok, let's get you to the school nurse."

"What? No, they'll never let my do the initiation if we do that."

"Then what do we do?"

Thinking.

Thinking.

Thinking.

Idea.

"You can unlock my aura can't you?"

"I guess, but I haven't done it in a while. *inhale* ok here goes."

She walked closer to me and put one hand on my face and the other on my chest.

"Close your eyes." She tells me, and I do so.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

I open my eyes and see Yang stumbling back a bit, and out of instincts, I grab her wrist.

"You alright?" I ask her as she gets back her balance.

"Yeah, I'm good. Wow."

Seeing what she was wowing about, I look down to myself and see the colour of my aura.

Or should I say colours?

My aura kept flashing in different colours, from brown to cyan, purple to yellow, dark red to grey, orange then light grey, and many others.

"I've never seen someone's aura change to so many colours, it's quite a sight to see."My aura continued to do so, until it finished in two different colours, a mix of red and blue.

I then notice the bullet hole in my shoulder has now completely healed no blood in sight.

"Well then, shall we get to the cliff?" she asks me.

"Sure."

"Can I ask you another favour?"

"What?"

"Can you keep the whole me being from another world thing a secret for now?"

"Like I was going to tell anyone in the first place?" she says smiling.

"Thanks."

"Now I got a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why did you tell me you're from another world?"

"Oh that, well let's just say that, I'm no good when it comes to talking to girls, I always seem to blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind." I answer rubbing the back of my just burst out in laughter at my response, and all I gave was a deadpan stare to her.

' _In all honesty, what were you expecting giving an_ answer _like that?'_

'Shut up DARCI.'

Yang seemed to stop her laughing and we made our way to the cliff.

* * *

Now I am on top of a cliff.

We are very high right now.

I'm terrified.

You see, I'm terrified because we are about to launched off a cliff, by silver launch pads under our feet. That and I'm afraid of heights.

My fear was drowned a little bit, when Ozpin started his 'inspiring' speech.

"For years you have trained to become warriors."

Nope, I've only done this for three days.

"And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Yeah, abilities, I definitely have those.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams." Glynda spoke up. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates….today."

"What? Aaaawwww." I hear Ruby groaning.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

Prepare your ears and glass audience.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

CRACK

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Ruby shrieks out in panic.

Also…..

OW MY EARS!

I can't hear anything, is there supposed to be only ringing?

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northen end of the forest."

Oh, sounds come back, that's good.

"You will meet oppositions along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

I hear a nervous laugh and then a gulp coming from Jaune's direction.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene."

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately.""Are there any questions?"

Jaune raises his hand to try to get Ozpin's attention "Yeah, um sir…."

"Good! Now take your positions."

Everyone else took on combat like positions while I just strapped my driver to my waist.

"Uh sir? I've got, um, a question."

I hear the first catapult launch, and see Weiss sent flying.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it?"

More students are launched, while I'm searching through my pockets trying to find my damn bottles!

"You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

How oblivious can he be, does he not see the others being catapulted off a cliff?

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin calmly responded.

HA, I found one!

 **HAWK!**

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes to us?"

Where is the other bottle?!

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh huh."

Why can't I find it?!

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strategy?"

"For god sake Jaune, there're launching us off a cliff!" I yell to him.

"Uh?" he looks at me just as his pad activated, sending him flying.

I felt another bottle in my hand and brought it out, revealing it to be the gatling bottle.

"Yes."

That's when I hear I ticking noise, I look down to my pad, and then to Ozpin, who's smirking.

"You enjoy this don't you?"

His smirk only got wider as he took a sip of his coffee.

I hear one more tick and the next thing I know, I feel the wind rushing past my face.

* * *

In the sky

I'm sooooooooooooooooooo high right now!

And it's traumatising!

I'm also flailing my arms, trying to grab the bottle that escaped my hand.

I almost keep grabbing it, but it keeps slipping from my hands!

"Come on, come on."

Finally grasping it in my hands, I give it a quick shake before inserting it into the driver.

 **GATLING!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I turn the crank at a rapid pace, my eyes widening as the ground comes closer to me.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"HENSHIN!" I scream and cover my face as I land in a bundle of trees.

To many it would look like I'm dead.

But to a keen eye it would seem…..

 **THE SKYWARD VANDAL!**

That I am very much alive.

I majestically burst from the trees, my new suit gleaming in the sunlight.

The right arm and left leg is bright orange, the leg not having much detail but the shoulder had orange feather like pieces coming out of it. The upper half of the torso is orange with a feather design to it. The left diagonal half of the helmet is orange and the visor is a hawk with the wing sticking up.

The left arm and right leg is a dark grey, the leg, again not having much detail to it, the arm has an armoured gauntlet going from wrist to elbow. The lower half of the torso is grey and has a line of bullets running down it. The shoulder has an armoured plating to it, making it look as if a part of a transformer. The right diagonal half of the helmet is grey and the visor is a gatling gun pointing forward.

On my back, a pair of metallic orange bird wings.

 **HAWKGATLING! YEAH!**

I steady my breathing, calming myself down from the sudden rush that came over me.

Looking down, I can see a couple of other students landing, better than I did anyway.

Taking in one more deep breath, I slowly start to fly over the Emerald forest, in search of the temple or a teammate.

The views actually pretty up hear, the trees are very beautiful.

"Birdy no!"

I stop and hover in place, to see Ruby crashing into a baby Nevermore.

Why did she feel sorry for that, isn't it a Grimm?

She then uses the recoil of her sniper rifle function to slow herself down. She transforms her weapon into scythe mode, grappling onto a tree. 8/10 at best

Next comes Weiss, who uses her glyphs to land on. 4/10 needs more style

The next duo is Ren and Nora, the latter cannonballing into the trees, while the former uses his bladed guns to slide down the trees. A combined score of 13/20.

Whilst I was judging the others strategies, I almost didn't notice the bomb shell hurtling straight for me.

"Woohoo." I dodge Yang, as she flew through the air, rocketing herself with her Ember cilicas.

"Keep up goggle head!" she yells out to me finally landing on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" I playfully retort shaking my fist.

But, back to being a judge.

A perfect 10 right there! That was a landing strategy with both style and dramatics.

"Now then, time to find that temple. DARCI?"

' _Of course sir. Navigating.'_

Beep, beep boop.

' _That's strange.'_

'What is?'

' _There seems to be two temples, one in the North, and another in the North West.'_

That is strange, I should go to the North temple and do the initiation.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut my curiosity got the better of me and instead I started to fly over to the North West.

* * *

3rd POV

Ruby lands on the floor of the forest with a thud, landing a super hero pose.

She speeds of trying to find her sister or friend.

'Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find…'

"Yang, Yaaaaang!" she calls out.

'Ugh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?'

'There's always Jaune…. he's nice. He's funny. I don't think he's very good in a fight though.'

'Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books.'

'Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.'

'There's Baron, he's pretty cool. And there's that awesome armour of his.'

'Ugh, ok, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Baron and…..'

Ruby's train of thought was interrupted when she skidded to a halt.

In front of her was Weiss, looking equally not happy at the decision.

The two just look at each other, silver eyes meeting blue ones.

Weiss just walks off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby calls to her, but of course, Weiss just ignores her.

"We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss moves past a couple of bushes, pushing branches out of her way, hoping to find a better partner.

Luck was not on her side.

"Ugh come on you stupid ugh… come on agh."

She looks up to see Jaune, dangling from a tree, with Pyrrha's spear keeping him in places.

He gives her a nervous laugh and wave.

But she walks off back to Ruby's direction.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!"

She grabs Ruby by her hood and drags her through the forest.

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" Jaune just continued to dangle from the tree waiting for anyone.

"Jaune?" a voice calls from below him.

He looks down to see Pyrrha, crossing her arms, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Do you…. have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny." He gives a smile back and she helps him out of the tree.

* * *

Back to me.

Just peacefully flying up here.

Right now I'm looking for the other temple that DARCI detected earlier.

I've got my Hawkgatlinger out just in case some Nevermores try anything stupid.

"Is that a clearing up a head?"

' _It would seem so.'_

Flying lower to reach said clearing, I can see that there is a temple, yet much smaller than the one the others would find.

Landing, I point my Hawkgatlinger in all directions surveying the area.

"DARCI, keep an eye on the motion sensors just to be safe."

' _Aye, aye.'_

Seeing that the place looks safe enough, I start to walk up the temple stairs to get my relic.

Or so I thought.

' _Multiple targets behind us!'_

Spinning on my heal, I could see maybe twenty Beowolves and two Ursai slowly walking towards me.

I guess I could use the exercise.

Scoffing, I ready my Hawkgatlinger and spread my wings.

"Time to give these dogs, their shots."

The Grimm charge at me, as I slowly walk back down the stairs firing a few shots hitting some of the front line Beowolves.

One of them gets to me and attempts to claw me.

To you sir, I say no thank you.

Just as the claws were to make impact I slide under it, firing a six shot burst to its gut.

Getting back to my feat, I jump and start to fly a bit off the ground.

Some of the smaller Grimm jump to try to attack me, but I either dodge or scratch them with my wings.

Seven down, fifteen to go.

Landing in a circle of Beowolves, I do the 'come at me' motion with my hand and the motion easily agitates them.

They gang up on me, easily surrounding me.

However, I spin around, wings spread, shooting off hard metallic feathers that impale many of them.

All that's left are the two Ursai.

The bear like Grimm don't seem very happy that I just killed their brothering.

As the two run slowly at me, I decide to finish this.

Lifting my Hawkgatlinger to head height and begin to spin the chamber.

 **TEN!**

 **TWENTY!**

 **THIRTY!**

Noticing that one of the Ursai is about to hit me, I barely dodge and grab hold the arm, sliding the guns chamber across its black fur.

 **FORTY!**

 **FIFTY!**

 **SIXTY!**

Finally letting go as it swings me into the air, preforming a backflip, I land on the other Ursa and slide the chamber across its face

 **SEVENTY!**

Riding this thing is like being on a rodeo, it's hard.

I jump of the Ursa's back and fly a few feet into the air.

 **EIGHTY!NINETY!**

"And one more time."

 **ONE HUNDRED! FULL BULLET!**

A giant orange globe engulfs the Ursai and me, and I start to fire a barrage of bullets as I fly around them.

The orange bird shaped bullets, rips and tears into the dark fur and flesh of the Ursai, chipping of bits of their bone armouring and the flesh itself.

After firing the last bullet, I gracefully land on the ground and turn to see the two Grimm fall and dissolve into nothing ness.

"That turned out better than expected."

Walking up the stairs again, I finally get to the top, and see a confusing sight.

It's more of a shrine than a temple to be honest.

There's stone columns on the edges, and in the middle is a box.

Not just any box though, it's…...the Pandora's box?

What's even more confusing is the statues in each corner of the shrine.

They depict what looks to be like armour.

My armour.

The first is RabbitTank.

The second is HawkGatling.

The third is OctopusLight.

And the forth is NinninComic.

"DARCI, what am I looking at here?"

' _Well, the object in the middle is Pandora's box. But I'm just confused as to why it's here.'_

"What about the statues of my different forms?"

' _Remnant history says that these are statues of a great huntsman, named Fusion.'_

"Fusion?"

' _A hero during the war, he used powers of both the living and non-living.'_

' _After the war, he continued to fight off evil. But disappeared around ten years ago.'_

"But why is Pandora's box here?"

' _Well why don't we go check it out?'_

Mustering any courage I have, I walk up to the box and in an Indiana Jones moment, I quickly grab it and lift it up waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

' _That was easy.'_

"Yeah, a bit too easy."

Just then, the top of the box sprang open backwards startling me, causing me to drop it.

When the box hit the ground, it fell sideways and falling out of it was…. thirty empty bottles?

"How, and why?"

' _I guess Fusion left some bottles for his successor.'_

Bending down, I pick up the scattered bottles and put them back into Pandora's box, I even put in the bottle from last night in there.

"How am I supposed to carry this back to Beacon, and fight Grimm on the way back?"

A rustling from the bushes gets my attention, and I immediately point my Hawkgatlinger at them.

"Whoever you are! I've got pistol sized gatling gun, and I'm pretty sure I know how to use it!" I call out to whoever, or whatever is in there.

Stumbling from the bushes is the last thing I expected.

Not a Grimm.

Not another student.

But.

A boy?

He doesn't even look 100% at all.

He looks to be seventeen. His cloths are torn and very dirty. His brown hair is all shaggy and sticking up in all the wrong places. His green had very large dark bags underneath them, indicting he is very tired. Under his arm is small backpack half way unzipped.

"H-help me, p-p-please." He said before collapsing.

"Why do weird things keep happening to me?"

* * *

 **A/N: No remark for this end just off to the reviews.**

 **DragonKnight SR: oh stop, you make me blush.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Hey, hey!*clap, clap* Deep breaths, she survived. But before you ask, no Lancaster won't happen.**

 **Red Liner123: Baron is 17. Did I not mention that earlier in the story?**

 **Shogun lord poke burst: Well I don't want to spoil anything, but let me just say, it makes sense.**

 **Anyway hope you liked this one, see you next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6-EFFERVESCENT BURST

**A/N: I've got nothing for the beginning, so let's just start.**

 **Oh but now Baron can break the 4** **th** **wall, don't ask how or why, just go with it.**

 **There's a method to my madness just you see.**

 **READY GO (not feeling like making it long. This took so long to do.)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: INITIATION PART 2 / THE EFFERVESCENT BURST

* * *

After resting the unconscious teen against the stairs, I'm having DARCI scan him, trying to find out what happened.

'Any luck?'

' _He's very tired, that's for sure. But aside from that, it seems that he hasn't eaten for three days.'_

'Jesus really? And he made it all the way here without being killed?'

A soft, light groaning caught my attention, and the boy's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Wha-what happened?" he asks, his eyes widened when he saw my visor staring into his face.

"Hi." I simply say to him.

He squeals, and backs up a few of the stairs.

"Who are you?"

"Calm down alright. My name is Baron, you came out of the bushes and seemingly collapsed. What's your name?"

"Naga, Naga Dragoon."

Well that's a nice name.

"So, what you doing in the Emerald forest?"

"I'm running away."

"From what?"

"Not what, who. They call themselves Faust."

I take a step back upon hearing that name.

Faust? As in the same scientific terrorist group that captures regular people and turns them into monsters? That Faust? Not the ice-cream business Faust?

"Why are they after you?

"The same reason they're after anyone, to find test subjects. I was one of them, so were three of my friends. Day after day we were experimented on, them more than me. And at one point, I think they just couldn't take it anymore."

"The experiments they put us through was injecting us with some kind of strange gas, it didn't affect me, but the others got turned into… monsters. After that, they had to fight some armoured guy that looked like a bat or a snake."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he gets up glaring at me, tensing his shoulders ready for a fight.

I lifted my hand to my helmet and made it disappear, revealing my smiling face, with goggles on for some reason.

Guess they come on while in armour.

"You can trust me, because

.

.

.

.

.

I'm a trustable guy. That and you look like you can use some food and a friend, I can give both."

A loud grumbling from his stomach proves that I'm right.

"Yeah, ok. What do you have?"

'DARCI please tell me that I have some food.'

' _Well we have a Subway and a KFC in here, his choice.'_

"We got sandwiches or fried chicken, your choice."

"Sandwich, please." He asks so innocently, he was even using the god forsaken puppy eyes on me.

More pipes came from my driver and make a sandwich.

Nope, I'm not lying.

A fricking sandwich was made from pipes.

Has this world gone to madness already?

"Is that edible?"

'Is it?'

' _I don't know.'_

"Maybe."

He hesitatively took the sandwich and bit into it.

Bit it again.

And then started to devour it.

Good thing I made it a foot long.

I turn to my left to see the bag Naga had, just left on the floor a few feet away. I pick it and hear a familiar rattling.

"Wait! Don't touch that!"

His sudden outburst startled me, making me drop the bag.

As it impacted the ground three full bottles fell out.

The first one is purple with a type of sea serpent, I think it's a leviathan.

The second is green with a fire fly.

The last is red with an erupting volcano.

He quickly scrambles to grab the fallen bottles, the sandwich he had gone.

"Don't touch them! These are all I have left of my friends!"

"What do you mean?"

"After my friends became those monsters and were defeated by that armoured guy, they were then absorbed into these little things. The monster part of them was gone, and then, all that was left was the human part of them, they just disappeared into nothing. I didn't even get to say goodbye before they were gone."

"I'm, I'm sorry for your loss."

"I don't even know what these stupid things are!" Tears began to fall from his eyes as he clutched the bottles closer to his body.

"Prisoner located! Requesting backup at my location!"

Both Naga and I turn to find a robot emerge from the tree line.

The robot is wearing a grey military type uniform, its head was a grey square and its visor is a black rectangle. It carries a bayonetted rifle for its weapon.

"Dammit they found me!" Naga said panicked and started to run from it.

"Oi, wait up!" I chase after him, my helmet coming back to my head.

The two of us are running through the forest, backpack on Naga's back and Pandora's box under my arm, with a horde of those robots chasing after.

For some reason they aren't firing their guns at us.

Looking behind me, I see that the robots stopped.

And a few of the transformed into motorcycles.

Am I fighting transformers now?

"Here, pack this up."

I toss the box to Naga who caught it with no effort and stuffed it into his backpack.

"What are you planning?" he asks as the revving of motorcycles can be heard.

"I'm getting us a ride." I quickly reply taking out the Build scroll (new name instead of Build phone) and the rabbit bottle.

I stuff the bottle into the scroll and throw it in the air.

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

The bike comes down a second later and I hope on.

"Quick, get on!" I call to Naga, slapping the back seat of my bike.

He gets on the back seat and I rev the engine before speeding off, the biker gang of robots following.

Epic chase scene incoming!

* * *

3rd POV

"Hellooooooooooooo?"

Yang is walking aimlessly through the Emerald forest.

("Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What happened to the chase scene? That was meant to be my epic moment." Well you see, we need to pad out the story, so we left that bit out and instead focussed on the rest of the cast. "But… my epic moment." Can wait until later in the chapter, now do you want to be a whiny brat, or let me continue? "Okay, continue." Thank you. Wait, since when can you talk to me? Come back here you little…)

"Is anyone out there? Helloooooo?"

She continues to walk unaware of the shadows around her.

"I'm getting bored here."

A small rustling of the bushes gathers her attention and she turns to look at them.

"Is someone there?"

She walks over and parts the bushes to glance inside.

"Ruby is that you?"

A snarl comes from the bushes, and Yang looks up to meet eyes with whatever was in there.

"Nope." She simply comments.

Yang rolls out the way, as an Ursa comes from the bushes and tries to claw her.

Yang unfolds her Ember Celicas, ready to fight off the bear like Grimm.

That is until another comes from the bushes opposite and also tried clawing her, but Yang just backflips out the way.

One of the Ursa charged at Yang, but she reels back her fist and punches it right in the gut, knocking it back with a dust filled bullet.

The other comes swinging, aiming for her head.

She evades, upper cutting it into the air and then kicking it next to its bear brother.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?"

The Ursai stood on their hind legs and roared at her.

"Could just say no."

One of the Ursa tried to claw at her, but she effortlessly dodged doing rolls and backflips.

"Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba…"

Her eyes widen, as a single strand of blonde hair fell to the ground.

"You…" her eyes turn red with rage.

The two Grimm look at each other, grunting in confusion.

"You monster!" she throws her arms to her sides, causing a minor explosion, and speeds towards the Grimm, specifically the one who cut her hair.

She punches it in the face making its head jerk to the left, then upper cutting, hitting it up a little.

She pumps her shot-gun function and commences with her assault.

She keeps punching and punching and punching the poor thing.

(It's already dead! Leave it alone!)

With one last punch, the Ursa crashes through a plethora of trees, leaving stumps and twigs on the ground.

The other Ursa comes up behind her, wanting to avenge its comrade.

"What, you want some too?!" She yells at it, her eyes still red as she glares at the beast.

The Ursa stands on its hind legs, growling at her.

Its whole body stiffened, as a whoosh and slice noise is heard.

The Ursa fell down, revealing Blake, her weapon in kunai form, her holding the ribbon.

She pulls the ribbon, yanking Gambol shroud from the corps. She folds her weapon and sheaths it on her back.

"I could have taken him."

* * *

With Ruby and Weiss.

Or just Weiss, at the moment.

She just blocked a strike from a Beowolf and skidded across the ground.

'Remember your training Weiss.'

'Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward.'

She moves her foot forward by about two steps.

'Not that forward!'

She moves her foot back by one step.

'Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike…'

"And…

She points Myrtenaster at the Alpha Beowolf in front of her.

"Now!" she uses her glyphs, and glides to the Alpha.

All was going well.

That was until a certain red cloaked girl popped up in right in between the two.

"Gotcha!" Ruby slashed the Alpha across the chest with her scythe.

Weiss gasped and stumbled, accidently shooting the fire, that was meant to hit the Beowolf, at a tree lighting it ablaze. Causing a forest fire.

Ruby, being distracted by the fire, gets hit by the Grimm and sent knocked back into Weiss.

"Hey watch it!" Ruby yells to her.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." She mumbled that last part.

The pack of Beowolves howled as the flames continued to spread across the grass.

Ruby took the clip out of her sniper rifle and loaded a new clip of bullets.

A tree on fire falls in-between the two girls and the Grimm.

"We have to go!" Weiss grabs Ruby's wrist and drags her off.

As they escape, the sounds of burning and howling can be heard.

The two of them made it up to the top of a hill, both of them breathing and panting heavily.

"What was that?! That should have been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"*scoffs*what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own." Ruby crosses her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes in Weiss' direction.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo."

"AAAHHH!" Ruby unsheathes Crescent Rose and cuts a tree in half in rage.

Unbeknownst to them, a giant black feather came floating down, landing on the ground.

* * *

Oh hey, your back.

Well you missed an epic chase scene.

Stupid author.

I'm still in my suit by the way. Even though I was out of it when talking to HIM.

As of right now I'm just leaning against a tree, waiting for Naga to finish changing into a new set of cloths.

He took his bag with him, probably doesn't trust me with the bottles that were once his friends.

After about 5-10 minutes later, he came out of the bushes now wearing a gold shirt that went down to his elbows, showing that he had scales on his forearms. He now has black jeans with navy highlights going up the sides, and has silver shoes on. Over the shirt he wore a navy waist coat with an eastern dragon on the back in all different colours. Now I can see a reptilian like tale coming from his lower back area.

"You're a Faunus?"

"Yeah, dragon type. What you got a problem with that?"

"No, why would I?"

"You'd be surprised how many people would. So which way now?"

"My AI's navigation system says it's just a few miles from here, come on we'll walk and talk."

And so we move on through the forest.

"So, you made your way into the initiation by accident, what will happen to you when this is over?" I ask him as we just come through a massive bush.

"Well, I am trying to find a friend of mine."

"Who's that?"

"Her name's Blake. Dark, moody, into books."

"Oh yeah, I met her yesterday."

"Then I guess when I find her, I'll ask the head master if I can join."

If he did what team would he be on?

Now that I think. What team will I be on?

Oh god, what if I don't get to be on a team?!

PANIC!

Pushing past the last set of branches, we're now in a massive clearing, with a familiar looking temple a couple meters away.

"Looks like we're here. And no one else."

We reach the temple and I take a seat, leaning my back against one of the ruined pillars while Naga looks at the relics on the pedestals.

"Why would Ozpin use chess pieces as relics?" he asked me

"How should I know, it's not like I know everything about life."

"Hey wake me up when you see someone or something coming from the forest, kay?"

"Okay."

With that my eyelids closed, and I drifted into the land of napping.

* * *

Ren is walking through the Emerald forest, alone.

That's what he thought at least.

He stopped in the middle of a meadow, eyes narrowing and scanning the area around him.

Slithering around him, in the tall grass, came a massive black snake with small amounts of white armour on it, two blood red eyes stare down on the boy and markings going across its body.

It coils around him, hissing, and Ren just stands there, getting into a martial arts stance.

The snake Grimm pounces, jaw open, ready to eat him. He leapt away, bringing his twin pistols out of his sleeves. He jumps out of the coil firing away bullets that bounce off the snake's hard scales.

The Grimm tries to bite him mid-air, if not for being kicked by Ren right in the mouth. It collapses, tries getting up, but is slashed by the blades on Ren's gun.

The Grimm speeds around him and slams into the ground, causing rocks to fly off the ground.

Ren fell to the Grimm and stabbed in the top of its head with his knives, but in doing so he didn't notice the other head of the Grimm sneaking behind him. This head is the complete opposite of the first head, this one was completely white with black armour, but still had the blood red eyes and markings.

The two snakes, or seemingly one, but with two heads, slither around each other and went straight for Ren.

He jumped on top of the black snake and started running against its moving body, before sliding across the rest of its body, firing more bullets into its hide.

He continued doing so until the white head came crashing into him, knocking him to the ground, causing him to lose his weapons.

Pushing himself up, he sees the black head opening its jaws, preparing to chow down on Ren.

"No!"

He raises his hands to block the fangs of the snake Grimm, a magenta like pulse emitting from his hands, shielding him.

Ren stops emitting his aura and grabs the fangs and rips them out.

The Grimm growls in pain and lashes out with intent to kill.

Ren spins out the way and chucks one of the fangs into the black head's eye. Ren pulls his arm back and palm strikes the fang, causing the head to EXPLODE!

("Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn son" why are you here again? "Well I thought while my body was sleeping I'd let my mind mess with you more" can you just leave please, so I can finish this chapter? "Hmmmmmmmm, no" this is my life now.)

The decapitated head falls down, smoke coming from the hole.

The white head, wanting revenge for its other half, leapt at Ren.

(small disclaimer, this next part never happened in the show, because they cut away to Jaune getting his aura instead of a giant snake getting slain "that and you never once showed Jaune and Pyrrha for this chapter so far" I'm getting to that soon, I just want to show the last partner up "yeah sure.")

He runs over to his weapons, jumping over the black corpse and the white snake as it tries to wrap around him.

Reaching Storm Flower, he turns and unloads clip after clip, firing an onslaught of bullets at the white head.

Just as it got closer, he jumped atop the mighty beast, wrapping his legs around its neck and sliding himself to its under belly.

He slashes the under belly of the snake, making small cuts in its hide. Loosening his grip, he fell to ground and landed, James Bond style.

Ren runs through the meadow, occasionally firing Storm Flower, but the bullets just bounce off.

Ren stops, looking back, he could see that the cut he made earlier was leaking black mist. An idea came to Ren's head and he smirked.

Running back to the Grimm, he used his momentum and jumped up to its neck, stabbing both blades in.

He used his extra momentum to start swinging himself back and forth and with one swing, he decapitated the Grimm, the body landing atop the other as the two slowly fade away.

Ren now stands on his kill, panting very heavily.

He slips his weapons back into his sleeves and pats his arms, dusting himself off.

"Qrrraaww! Qrrraaww!" That wired noise came from the tree, as the leafs rustle, Nora comes out upside down.

"Heh, I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Her only answer was to poke his nose.

"Boop."

* * *

At the top of Beacon Cliff, both Glynda and Ozpin stood at the edge looking at scroll-pads.

"Our last pair has been formed sir." Glynda reported as she walked up to Ozpin.

"Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

("The irony of her being wrong is amazing" will you just get out of here! "Fine, cry baby.")

"Still, he's better off than Ms. Nikos."

"Hmm."

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

("She is so judgemental" GO AWAY!)

"Then there's Mr. Aldwin and that mystery child. I don't know where he's from but I say we call the police, he might be part of the White Fang for all we know."

("Judgemental and racist" **** OFF)

"Let's not jump to conclusions Glynda, you saw him run from those robots and it seems that Mr. Aldwin trusts him, so we should trust him too."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within a few minutes."

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

He didn't answer, but instead looked at the video feed on his scroll-pad.

"Professor Ozpin?"

The feed showed Ruby sitting on the floor playing with leaves and Weiss walking around.

* * *

"It's definitely this way." She says walking around a sitting Ruby.

Ruby picks up a leaf, looking at it, and then dropping it watching it fall.

"I mean… this way! It's definitely this way."

She stops in front of Ruby.

"Alright, it's official, we passed it!"

Ruby gets up sighing.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the Forest Temple."

"Ugh!"

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either."

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're being a big stupid jerk and I hate you!"

"Ugh! Just keep moving."

"*Imitating Weiss* Oh just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going!* stops imitating* Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect! Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you."

Weiss walked away, leaving a very sad Ruby.

"You don't even know me…"

* * *

"*Snoring, snoring.*"

"Hey Baron, someone's coming through the trees." I hear Naga's voice coming over the odd dream I'm having.

"Hmm, who is it?"

' _Take a look see.'_

"Hey goggle head what's up?"

I get up and turn around to see Yang and Blake walking down a hill leading to the temple.

"Hey Yang." I wave to her.

"Blake?" I look to Naga and see his eyes widened.

"Naga?" I look to her, seeing her eyes just as wide.

Without hesitation, the two rush and hug each other. Tears streaming down their faces.

"I thought I'd… never see you… again." He said in between sobs.

"Me either."

They pull apart, smiles on their faces.

"Wait Naga, where are the others, did they manage to escape too?"

"I-I'm sorry Blake." He pulls out the three full bottles "they didn't make it."

Blake covered her hands over her mouth hiding her gasp.

"But hey, we can avenge them after you get into Beacon right?" He puts his smile back on, obviously fake.

Blake wipes off the last of her tears, and gets back her usual look.

Her and Yang turn to the relics and examine them.

"Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing."

Thanks for stating the obvious there Yang.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well… I guess we should pick one. What about you guys?" Blake asks us.

"Well, we have this." I motion over to Pandora's box sticking out of Naga's bag.

"How does that count?" Yang asks from the place she's standing.

"Because I found it at a different temple, that's how it counts, DEAL WITH IT."

I got stared at for a few moments, probably shouldn't have said it like that. (You think?) Oh so you're on their side?

Yang walks up to a pedestal with a golden knight chess piece on it.

"How about a cute little pony?" She showed it to Blake.

"Sure." She replies, a small smile tugs her lips.

The four of us move back to the centre of the temple, Yang putting the relic… somewhere.

"That wasn't too hard."

Don't jinx it.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

Why did she have to jinx it?

Pour Jaune.

* * *

While all that was happening.

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing outside the opening of a cave, the opening big enough for a human or two to pass through.

"Think this is it?" he asks her.

The pair make their way into the cave, Jaune making a torch on the way in.

"I'm not sure this is it…"

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humour me for maybe 5 more feet?"

Jaune then trips on a small rock, unseen in the dark, dropping the torch, snuffing it out.

"Ow."

"Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No, it's… warm."

Jaune and Pyrrha round a corner and find a floating gold object.

"That's the relic!"

Jaune moves to grab it… only for it to move back out of his reach.

"Hey! Bad relic!"

He jumps, grabbing the 'relic', hanging in mid-air as the 'relic' tries to shake him off.

"Gotcha!"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha calls to him, worry in her voice as she makes out the shape inside the shadows.

Jaune is brought closer to a large body, six insectoid red eyes glowing, revealing the rest of the Grimm's massive body.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A high pitched girly scream caught our attention.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang turned to direction of the scream, Blake, Naga and I looking to the sky as a familiar red reaper came falling down.

"Guys did you hear that? What should we do?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

* * *

Sometime earlier.

"RUBY!"

Both Ruby and Weiss are clinging on for dear life, as they grab the feathers of a giant Nevermore.

"I told you this was a terrible idea!"

The idea was to use the Nevermore as a faster way of getting to the Temple.

In hindsight, it looked better on paper than real life.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I am far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well why don't we just jump?"

"What are you, insane?!"

There was no answer.

Ruby already let go.

"OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE-!"

* * *

Down by about 5,000 feet.

"Guys, did you hear that? What should we d…"

""Heeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

Blake and I pointed up, just as Ruby was plummeting to the ground.

I would have caught her…

If it wasn't for Jaune colliding with her mid-air, hurtling them both into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Yang was lost for words, so I just answered.

"Yes, yes she did."

A loud and pained growl, along with crashing trees caught our attention leading us to look to the forest.

What came was an Ursa, swinging its arms in all directions.

"Yeehaw!"

A pink explosion occurred on its back, and the Ursa fell down dead.

Nora falls off its back and rolls on the ground.

"Aww. It's broken." She inspects the dead Ursa, hopping onto its neck.

Ren comes from behind the body, panting heavily.

"Nora? Please… don't ever do that again."

Ren looks to her, but only sees her out line blinking in and out of existence.

His eyes finally land on her standing by one of the pillars, looking at a golden rook piece. She then picks it up.

"*sing-song tone* I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren."

She skips off back to Ren, leaving me and the others confused as to what just happened.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"Yes, yes she did."

A loud screech came from the other side of the forest, and a massive scorpion Grimm came bursting from the trees, Pyrrha running in front of it trying to escape from it.

Just then Ruby come out the tree she was in, landing in a roll.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

The two sisters were about to hug…

"Nora!"

Nora came from absolutely nowhere, getting between the two.

The Deathstalker got closer, snapping its pincers.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

"Yes, yes sh…"

"Grrrrr! I can't take it anymore!"

I didn't get to finish, as a small explosion occurred from Yang, her eyes turning red and small flames dancing around her.

"Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Ding.

"Uh… Yang?" Ruby points to the sky, pointing at the Nevermore her and Weiss had flown here on… with Weiss still holding onto to one of the talons.

"How could you leave me?!"

Well maybe because you're acting like a b***h.

"I said 'jump'…" Ruby said, as if it's the obvious thing to do at 5,000 feet.

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

.

.

.

.

.

"She's falling."

Weiss came plummeting to the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs.

I probably should save her since I have wings, but I want to see Jaune fail at what's about to happen next.

Seeing his chance to be a hero, he jumps from the branch he's standing on.

Leaping into the air, grabbing Weiss. I couldn't hear what he's saying, but I can only guess he's trying to flirt with her somehow.

And in a Wile E. Coyote moment, the two of them just float there for a second, looking down, wrapping their arms around each other… and then fall.

The two fall in front of all of us, Jaune landing on his stomach, and Weiss falling on top of him, checking her nails.

"My hero." She sarcastically remarks.

"My back…" He painfully groans.

Pyrrha is then thrown to the ground by the Deathstalker, skidding to a halt.

"Great! The gang's all here, now we can…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, about all us having to die together Yang."

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said before charging to the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!"

Ruby tires to hack at the Deathstalker with her scythe, but with no avail, as it knocks her back.

"D-do-don't worry, totally fine!"

She turns to Deathstalker and fires a shot at it, but the bullet just deflected off of its armour.

Ruby tries to run back to us, fear in her eyes.

Yang and I run to get to her, me in the lead thanks to the suit's perks.

Ruby takes a quick look back, only to see the Nevermore coming ever so closer. The Nevermore rears its wings back, and flings an armada of razor sharp feathers that impale the ground.

One feather gets caught in Ruby's cloak, trapping her in the dirt.

Other feathers stick into the ground, leaving Yang outside of a gate of feathers but I managed to slide through just in time.

"Ruby, get out of there!" I yell to her waving my arms like a lunatic.

She attempts to pull her cloak out, but it just wouldn't come out.

"I'm trying!"

I can make it.

I spread my wings and fly faster towards her.

The Deathstalker gets closer, snapping its pincers and mandibles at Ruby.

I can make it!

The Deathstalker stops in front of Ruby, its tale gleaming in the sun.

I.

Can.

Make.

IT!

Memories of that dreaded day flood back to my mind, the bodies, the blood, and the nightmares.

My Drill crusher materialises into my right hand, tank bottle in other.

Just as the Deathstalker struck with its tale, I skidded to a halt.

I'm not letting others I care about die!

 **TANK! READY? GO!**

The stinger of the Deathstalker collides with the blue spinning energy of my Drill crusher, both of us applying equal pressure to each other.

"Baron?" I take a quick glance to Ruby, her eyes scared with the shadow of the Grimm behind me.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm getting you out of here."

I pull the trigger, the blade spinning more, and more blue energy erupts from my blade.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

With one last shove, I push back the stinger and slash the Deathstalker, sending it crashing into the trees.

My breathing became heavy and fast, the memories still in my head.

I turn back to Ruby, walking towards her, I raise the Drill crusher and swipe it down, shattering the feather.

The rest of the group run up to us, Yang immediately going to hug her sister.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She looks to me "thank you."

I nod to her and the two break their hug.

"You are so childish."

God damn it, here she comes.

Weiss comes stomping up to us, fury in her eyes.

"Can you just give my friend a break?! She nearly died!"

Weiss just ignored me and continued to the sisters.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style."

She then took a deep sigh, and looked directly to Ruby.

"And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." She simply says before walking away.

"*Whispers* normal knees. Whoa."

Ruby sees the destruction that I caused using that attack on the Deathstalker. Multiple trees destroyed and a massive ditch has been made.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." Jaune points to the Nevermore, as it is indeed circling around. "What are we going to do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss motions her head to the pedestals and the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs."

Weiss smiles at Ruby for acting mature.

"There's no point in fighting these things."

But we'll do it anyway just to look cool. (Maximum effort?) Hell yeah.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said before he and Ruby went to collect their relics. Jaune taking a rook piece and Ruby taking a knight piece.

Growling came from the crash site, and the Deathstalker came stumbling out, some of its bone armour cracked and others fell off.

"Time we left." Ren told us, and we all nodded.

"Right, let's go." Ruby runs off over the hill, the rest of us following after, Yang staying where she is, just watching her sister.

"What-cha looking at?" I ask, walking up to her.

"Nothing…" She simply replies smiling.

The lot of us come running out the forest, breaking out of the trees, we come upon an entirely different cliff that we were launched off of.

The Nevermore, flying over us shrieking. We all take cover behind bits of rubble, ruin and debris.

The Grimm perches itself atop one of the high towers, screeching at us.

"Well that's great." Yang comments sarcastically.

Jaune looks back, just to see the Deathstalker burst through the trees.

"Oh, man, run!"

We move from our cover, running to the other side of the cliff.

"Nora, distract it!"

Nora runs out, jumping over and dodging feathers that the Nevermore fired.

She took her weapon off her back, a silver grenade launcher, and shot pink grenades out from the barrel.

The grenades exploded on impact, causing the bird Grimm to move from its perch. The Deathstalker comes behind Nora ready to snap at her. But Ren and Blake slash it across the face, and Weiss speeds up Nora using her glyphs.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha transforms her spear into its rifle mode, and fires a couple shots at the Deathstalker.

'This is easier than expected.'

' _I wouldn't say that.'_

'Why?'

' _I'm detecting something in that cave in the base of the mountain.'_

Looking to said cave hole, I see a small single red eye glowing, but around it, is a massive body.

Stepping out of the shadow is a primate looking Grimm, bone white armour on its face and chest. It has big muscled arms and legs, and a single glowing blood red eye.

"A Beringel? Aren't they a really rare species of Grimm?" Weiss asks as we stop in the middle of the platform.

"I've got this guy. You lot deal with the Nevermore and Deathstalker." I take out my Hawkgatlinger and fire a few shots to it, grabbing its attention, making it mad.

"Hey banana brain! Over here!"

I fire a few more shots at it and leap off the bridge, flying to the grass patch below.

The Beringel roars before leaping after me, slamming down on the grass. It roars again, and then charges, swinging its fists with intent to pummel me into a pulp.

I fire more bullets, none of them penetrating the Beringel's armour. It gets right in front of me, and brings both its arms down, prompting me to dodge.

But that's what it wanted.

It suddenly pulls its hands apart. And grabs me by the waist, it then slams me back and forth into the ground, like the Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers' movie. (That must have hurt) Oh it does.

With one more slam, he throws me to the trees causing them to break under my pressure.

' _Seems we're going to have to bring out the big guns.'_

'Looks likes it. Let's fizz it up.'

Reaching behind my back, I pull out the RabbitTank Sparkling full bottle. The Beringel stops walking to me and growled at me, or more specifically the full bottle.

My visors flash with their corresponding colours and I shake, the can? Full bottle? I don't know, and a fizzing sound can be heard with each shake. "So, let's begin the experiment." With that said I pull the top of the can, making a pop sound.

I pull out the Hawk and Gatling gun full bottles and insert the Sparkling one.

 **RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

The music starts and I roll my neck, getting satisfying crick, and I turn the crank.

The two half bodies construct, the front being red and the back being blue, the stands holding them looking upgraded then the regular ones with them being circular and having half a gear on each bit.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"BUILD UP!"

The two sides clamp on to me, forming one of my stronger suits.

If there is one word to describe this suit, that word would be… 'MURICA!' Murcia, because it's red, white and blue. Like RabbitTank the right arm and left leg are red, the spring being on the leg. The left arm and the right leg being blue and the foot having a tank tread on it.

The difference this has to RabbitTank, is the white spikes on certain parts of my body, that being above my ankles, wrists, elbows and in between the red and blue on my chest and helmet. That and the spikes coming off of my gauntlets, the spikey shoulder pads of each colour and the added spikes around my visors.

 **EFFERVESCENT BURST! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEAH, YEAH!**

A flurry of bubbles surrounds me and the Grimm. With a snap of my fingers all the bubbles pop, some bubble liquid falls into the Beringel eye, making it grab it in pain.

The Beringel removes its hand, growling in both pain and anger.

I do the 'come at me bro' taunt with my hand and rush to the Grimm, it doing so as well.

It roars at me, thumping its fists against the dirt as it comes ever so closer.

"Yippee ki yay!" I scream to it, fists balled, ready to brawl.

We get close to each other, and the Beringel strikes first, lobbing its fist to my face. I grab the fists with both hands and jump over the massive body. Mustering all my strength, and throw it over my shoulder, crashing it to the ground.

The Beringel gets up, some of its armour falling off. Turning to me growling. I rear back my fist and impact it to its chest, and then upper cutting it under the chin. Jumping back, I kick it with both feet and knock it back a good few meters.

"This is going to be easier than I thought."

Smoke suddenly sprang from the Grimm, masking its appearance, only a few grunts can be heard.

"Uh, DARCI? What's going on?"

' _Strange, high levels of nebula gas detected from the Beringel's body.'_

"What does that mean?" I start taking a few steps back from the cloud.

' _It's going through a type of metamorphosis, it's evolving!'_

What, evolving? This isn't Pokémon dammit.

The gorilla Grimm looks entirely different from before the cloud engulfed it.

It now has four arachnid like legs coming from its back and claw tip fingers. Instead of one eye, it now has four eyes on each side of its head.

The now evolved Beringel plants its new legs into the ground, lifting itself off the ground by a few inches, and bellows an ear piecing roar.

You did this didn't you? (Baron, I have no idea what you're talking about) this obviously never happened in RWBY, so it's obviously something you thought of (stop getting distracted, the Beringel whacks Baron square in the face)

Wait what?

*THUMP*

(I CONTROL ALL, I'M BASICALLY GOD!)

Repressing those memories for now. The Evo Grimm (Hmm, good name) grabs me with its new arms and continues punching and clawing me, casting sparks off my armour.

Seeing that it's still not bored with me, and wants to play more, the Evo Grimm chucks me to the corner of the patch we're on. Skidding to a halt, I weakly get up, my breathing a bit heavy.

"Baron! Catch!"

Without warning three full bottles are thrown right at me, I scramble to get up and am able to catch them. Looking at the design of each of them, I soon realise that they're Naga's friend's bottles.

"You better win with those, you hear?"

Looking up to the ledge where the others are, it seems Naga is at the edge of the bridge, backpack off back and is panting. Probably been fighting the Deathstalker or Nevermore.

With the others.

* * *

Baron just jumped off the bridge with the Beringel soon following. The others start to run across the bridge, the Deathstalker stopping at the entrance.

They're about to cross the middle, when suddenly the Nevermore comes from behind the mountain and crashed through the bridge, leaving Ruby, Nora, Weiss, Yang and Jaune on one side, and Pyrrha, Ren, Naga and Blake on the other.

Jaune takes notice that the latter isn't doing so well against the Deathstalker.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

"Let's do this!" Nora excitedly comes up beside him.

"Yeah, but, uh… I can't make that jump."

Nora just grins evilly and throws back her grenade launcher, hitting Jaune in the process knocking him down. She unfolds her launcher into a huge silver hammer.

She jumps to the air and spins around, ready to whack the bridge.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune tries to plead but with no avail.

Nora smashes the ground, breaking the part of the ground her and Jaune were on, sending him forward in the air. She plants her feet on the head of the hammer, saluting and pulling the trigger, activating its grenade function, shooting herself forward.

"Smash!" she screams as she gets to the other side, thumping it right in the middle of its already cracked head.

The Deathstalker tries to strike with its tale, but Nora notices and blasts herself off, leading to her ramming right into Blake, causing said girl to fall off the bridge.

"Blake!" Naga calls out to his friend.

Surprising him, she throws Gambol shroud to the bridge tower Ruby, Weiss and Yang are on, and spider man swings herself up to them.

Naga turns back to the Deathstalker and other huntsmen and huntresses, just as the Deathstalker stabbed its tale into the end of the bridge making it begin to collapse.

"We gotta move!" Jaune orders, and the others soon run.

The Deathstalker brings its tale down on an unsuspecting Pyrrha, the golden tip almost reaching her, if it wasn't for Naga coming in, eyes and dragon scales glowing a dark navy blue, as he catches the tail. And without effort he pushes back the tale, making the Grimm stumble.

"How did you do that?" she asks him.

"It's my semblance, I can explain it another time." He quickly answers getting a nod from Pyrrha.

A pincer comes down, but Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. Another comes down, but it is Jaune this time who blocks the attack.

Ren comes running up to the Deathstalker, firing bullets to its stinger. He jumps upon it, just as it reaches back, firing more bullets to the part holding the stinger to the rest of the tale.

Nora fires more grenades but is blocked when the pincers are brought together to make a shield. When the pincers separated, Pyrrha throws her spear into one of its eyes, making it real back in pain causing Ren to fall off the stinger into a pillar.

Jaune notices the stinger hanging loosely from the tale and gets an idea.

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!" She throws her shield, cutting the stinger from the tale, making it fall into the Deathstalker's head, and the shield returns to Pyrrha's hands.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!"

She jumps to the air, Naga using his semblance to boost her higher. Once high enough, she puts her feet to the head of the hammer and rockets herself to the Deathstalker, crashing into the stinger that's in its head, killing it instantly. She also breaks the rest of the bridge they were standing on, launching Jaune, Pyrrha and Naga to the main land while the Deathstalker falls to the bottomless pit.

Jaune falls on his back, Nora falls on her butt, Naga falls face first and Pyrrha lands flawlessly. Ren walks over to them, before falling on his stomach.

Naga gets up and sees Baron fighting some strange Beringel.

"Dammit, he needs help." He tries getting up but immediately winces in pain.

" **Boss, I think it's best you give him the bottles."**

"You can't be serious Z. They're all I have left of my friends! It's what they would have wanted."

" **You need to think what they would really want."**

Z pokes his head out of the bag.

" **Would they want you to mourn for the rest of your life, keeping those things close to you like your own children? Or would they want to move on, find a new life and friends, a friend who you can trust those bottles with?"**

Naga looked back to Baron, whose getting beaten by the strange Grimm.

" **Do you trust him?"**

Naga took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Yeah I trust him. He's a trustable guy. He did give me food." He looks to the other around him. "And new friends."

He takes his bag off his back and reaches in, and brings out the three bottles.

"Baron! Catch!"

He throws the bottles to Baron, who scrambles to catch them. "You better win with those, you hear?"

* * *

He actually trusted me.

What a guy.

I hold the three bottles in my hands, just looking at them. Why would he trust me with these?

*ROAR!*

I'm done thinking about it.

"Thank you!"

I put two of the bottles in the bottle holster on my belt, and keep the volcano bottle.

Reaching behind my back, I pull out the Drill crusher, already in gun mode.

The Evo Beringel leaps to me using its new legs to cross the distance. Suspecting that it'll do that, I jumped to the right, loading the bottle.

 **VOLCANO! READY? GO!**

The barrel of the gun glowed a dark red, and started dripping molten magma.

I pull the trigger and a stream of lava is shot from my gun, covering the Evo Grimm.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

It screams in pain, and its extra arms fell off, dissolving into dust.

The Evo shakes off the rest of the lava and growls, all eight of its eyes trailed to me. "Not so tough now are ya?"

 **FIREFLY! READY? GO!**

The barrel now glows neon green and smaller neon green dots fly from the barrel, surrounding the area around the both of us.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

Pulling the trigger, the gun barrel and all the dots fire a beam of neon green. The beams make hissing noises as the drill into the hide of the Evo Beringel.

It tries swatting away the beams, but with no avail. Only one last bottle to test.

Taking the firefly bottle out of the slot, I turn the Drill crusher to its blade mode.

Taking the leviathan bottle from my holster. I start to shake it as I walk closer to the now temper tantrum having Evo Beringel, who is just whacking to ground.

"Let's finish this experiment."

The Evo Beringel roars once again and begins to charge at me. I twist the cap of the bottle, and decide to finish this.

 **LEVIATHAN! READY? GO!**

I raise my sword, it glows purple with energy, and a giant purple energy leviathan came swimming around me.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

The mighty beast roars as I pull the trigger. I slash upwards, the leviathan follows it. Going upwards, it grabs the Evo Beringel in its jaw and starts to thrash it around.

I bring my blade down and the leviathan followed, slamming the Evo Beringel, and itself into the ground causing them both to explode in a massive green explosion.

"Well, that sorts out that."

Something I did notice, was that the nebula gas from the Grimm is still there. Wait, can I extract the gas from the Grimm to?

"Naga! Toss me one of the empty bottles in side of Pandora's box!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

He throws the bottle to me and it bounces off my head, making it tilt a little bit. Picking the bottle up from the floor, I twist the cap and point it to the cloud of gas. The gas gets absorbed, and the bottle now becomes a smash bottle.

' _Sir, it seems the soon to be team RWBY is in need of assistance.'_

Taking DARCI's word for it, I can see that the soon to be team is now on top of a ruined tower. Deciding to help, I use the powered up rabbit spring to launch myself to the tower they're on.

 **(Insert red like roses part 2)**

Landing on the same platform they're on, I somehow startle them, cracking some of the stone in the process.

"Ladies, beautiful weather today innit?"

I just got wired looks from them in return. Guess I should take this more seriously.

"So what's the sitch?

"It's tougher than it looks." Blake informs me and the others.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang cocks her shotguns of Ember Celica, Ruby activates her sniper rifle function of Crescent Rose, Blake turns Gambol shroud into gun form, Weiss spins the chamber of Myrtenaster, and I pull out the Drill crusher and Hawkgatlinger.

The Nevermore comes closer to us. So we fire everything.

"Say hello to our little friends!"

Our bullets didn't look to do anything, for it just continued to fly at us. And, as it got closer it crashed into the tower we're standing on.

We all made our way up the rubble, trying to get to the top. Blake doing ninja like moves, Yang propelling herself with dust bullets, Weiss using glyphs, Ruby with her sniper rifle recoil, and I'm franticly jumping up the falling rubble using my spring.

Getting to the other side of the bridge, me Ruby and Weiss land on there, while Yang lands on the one opposite.

"None of this is working." Thanks for stating the obvious Weiss.

Ruby sees Blake swinging to the opposite side, and Yang on top of a pillar shooting at the bird Grimm. She looks to and I nod in understanding.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" She calls before speeding off, Weiss going in a different direction.

The Nevermore circles around Yang as she continues to fire at the giant bird. One shot lands in its face and makes is dazed. The Nevermore flies to Yang, mouth agape, and eats Yang. She somehow keeps it open. "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" with each word she fires a new shot into the throat of the Nevermore.

She takes a quick look back and then jumps from the mouth and lets the Grimm fall into the mountain.

She looks to us, and Blake is now standing atop one of the pillars, Ruby and I are standing in the middle of the bridge. Yang speeds over to us as Weiss glides over to the Nevermore. Just as it was about to take flight, Weiss stabs her sword into the ground under it, creating an Icey clamp around its tail.

Weiss backflips over to us using her glyphs. Atop the pillars, Blake throws Gambol shroud to Yang who catches it and wraps it around her pillar, Blake doing the same. Ruby and I launch ourselves onto the ribbon, making it bend down to Weiss, who uses her glyphs to hold it in place.

"Of course you two would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks her.

"Humph. Can I?"

"I don't know frosty, can you?"

"Of course I can!"

"Alright then. Ready!"

Ruby cocks her sniper rifle.

"Aim!"

The glyph holding us turns red.

"Fire!"

Weiss fires us to the Nevermore, Ruby going straight forward and I go straight up. Ruby catches the Grimm by the throat, and begins to drag it up the mountain thanks to Weiss, who put glyphs up the side.

Ruby gets to the top and holds the Nevermore in place, digging the end of her weapon into the grass. "Baron, end it!"

I start to turn the crank again, red white and blue bubbly energy flowing around my foot.

 **READY?! GO!**

I get into a mid-air kick stance, and bubbly energy from my shoulder spikes send me flying to the Nevermore.

 **SPARKLING FINISH!**

"FIZZ FRACTURE!" I impact with the Grimm. Nothing happens for a moment… and then suddenly the entire mountain face behind it cracks into the shape of the Build logo and Ruby decapitated it. I quickly jump to the top of the mountain that Ruby is on as the body falls to the ground.

 **(End song)**

Ruby and I walk to the edge of the mountain, and I give her a pat on the back.

"We did it Ruby."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I raise my hands to the sky and yell victoriously.

(Told you it would end well.)

* * *

A couple of hours later.

Every new student is now in the auditorium, getting put into their new teams by Ozpin.

"Cardin Winchester. Russel Thrush .Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will be work together as team CRDL. Led by… Cardin Winchester."

While the rest of the school was clapping at this I was… "Booooooo!" From the shadows, where no one could see me. It was funny because I can see their angry faces, and they can't see my s*** eating smug grin.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR. Led by… Jaune Arc."

Jaune had a completely surprised look on his face from being designated as team leader.

"L-led by…?"

"Congratulations young man."

Pyrrha gives him a playful punch to the shoulder, but she used a little too much force causing Jaune to fall over.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

Weiss had a look of disbelief while Ruby was just happily surprised by this. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang hugs her sister.

Well it seems me and Naga didn't get in this year. Guess I'll have to try next year. (Oh I wouldn't say that)

"And Finally Baron Aldwin. Naga Dragoon. You two managed to find a very rare relic, The Pandora box. Because of this you two shall be put in two different teams. Naga shall join team JNNPR. And Baron shall be part of team RWBBY."

Clapping filled the audience when Naga and I got off the stage. "Guess I'll see you around Beacon then."

"Yeah, you will." He takes the bag off his back and gives me Pandora's box "I think you should have this. You did find it."

"Thanks."

* * *

The night sky filled Vale.

Inside a warehouse we see Roman Torchwick just hanging up his scroll, looking over a map of Vale.

" **Is Cinder still complaining about her 'amazing' plan failing again?"** Bloodstalk asks as he walks up to him, looking at the map himself.

"She just keeps going on about the armoured guy foiling everything, it gets annoying after a while." Roman takes a cigar and lights it, letting it hang in his mouth.

Just then a person in a strange white and black uniform with a silver mask comes walking up, pushing a large crate.

Roman puts some lien on the table, letting the person take it. "Open it." He orders. The person takes out a crowbar and opens the crate, revealing a magnitude of dust crystals, Roman and Bloodstalk look inside.

"We're going to need more men."

" **And I know where to get them."**

* * *

 **A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! 79 pages! This took 79 Pages and a whole week!**

 **Onto reviews.**

 **EnigmaWriter21: That would be a good idea, but the driver, and soon to be, rider space is already like an inventory system.**

 **Raidentensho: I wouldn't do that to Ruby, besides Baron can now get bottles from Grimm to.**

 **That's all I got for now, expect more tho, since the summer holidays have started!**

 **I would also like to announce a new story I'm starting called… KAMEN DUELLIST GX. A kamen rider and Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossover. Hope you'll like it when it starts.**

 **Till then.**

 **BYE, BYE.**

 **(Oh god I'm so tired)**


	7. Chapter 7-PINPOINT RESCUE

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Welcome back to this fic, it's been a while huh? 12 days actually.**

 **But anyway, it's the first day of team RWBBY's life in Beacon. And hey, if you haven't, why don't you go check out my other story? Kamen Duellist GX.**

 **Anyway let's continue.**

 **REEEEADY GOOOO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL/ PINPOINT RESCUE

* * *

Ozpin was sitting peacefully in his office, cup of coffee in hand and just enjoying his time to himself.

" _Ozpin!"_ That silence was ended when some very angry voices called on his monitors.

Ozpin faced his desk, and was met with the faces of The Council, the people in charge of it all.

" _Do you mind explaining why these two teams have five members each?"_ one of them asked him showing images of team RWBBY and JNNPR.

He simply shrugged. "We had an odd number of pupils this year."

" _And what about these strange devices this 'kamen rider' has, could we possibly use them?"_ Another asks.

"I'm afraid not." He answered sternly. "Those belong to Mr Aldwin, and he seems to keep them very close. They would also be dangerous if they got in the wrong hands. I've seen what they can do first hand." He glared as he answered.

" _But think of the knowledge we can acquire if we just have one."_

"It is out of the question."

" _We will continue this discussion another time Ozpin, about the devices, and the boy."_ With that said all the screens turned off, and Ozpin just sighed.

Glynda walked in and saw Ozpin rubbing his face. "Let me guess, the Council isn't happy about a five person team?"

"That, and they want to take Mr Aldwin's bottles, and I can't let that happen."

"Though I agree with you, you must remember that they did disappear the same time HE did. It's odd that they just reappeared with him. They really should be given to someone who has enough training to handle them."

"Fusion was a great huntsman, and if his powers have chosen Mr Aldwin to use them, then he is the right one to use them."

"They'll probably send Ironwood to try and collect them, with force if needed."

"Well, we will just have to see what happens. Time can only tell, to see what kind of huntsman Mr Aldwin will become."

* * *

It was the next morning after the initiation. Me and the rest of team RWBBY were wide awake, in our new school uniforms, with Ruby still wearing her clock, Blake still wearing her bow, and I've still got my goggles and trench coat on, ready to start our day.

Well, all accept one…

Weiss was calmly sleeping in her bed. Not a care in the world.

Ruby and I couldn't help but giggle at the devious plan we devised.

Weiss opened her eyes and let out a small yawn and got up from her bed. [*Whistle blowing/Air horn blaring*] Only to fall back down when Ruby blew her whistle and I blew my air horn.

"Good morning team RWBBY!" She cheered happily.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asks us irritated.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby didn't even answer Weiss' question.

"Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang exclaimed, holding an assortment of items.

"What?"

"We still have to unpack." Blake motioned to the suit case in her hand, which then opens up dumping its contents all over the floor. "And clean."

Ruby blows her whistle one more time, causing Weiss to fall over again. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Baron, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" She yells raising her fist to the air

"Banzai!" Me, Yang, and Blake do the exact same thing.

And so the decorating began. Yang hung up a poster of the Achieve Men, an obvious joke to the Achievement Hunters of Rooster teeth (They're funny people) I know right?

Weiss hangs a picture of a red leafed forest called Forever Fall. Blake is stacking a bunch of books on a shelf, her eyes widen when she holds up a specific one called Ninjas of Love and she slowly hides the book away, hoping none of us saw it.

I saw it.

I'm stacking all my full bottles on a spare shelf we have in the corner, every bottle is with its corresponding other. Yes I'm a bit of neat freak. I even put Pandora's Box in there, and for some reason it was glowing a dull grey and navy blue. I tried opening it, but it just won't budge, I'm just going to ignore that for now. I look behind me and see that Ruby has just cut our curtain in half, for whatever reason.

We all looked at our creation… and realised that we didn't have enough room for beds… that and we only have four beds. Where am I going to sleep?

"This isn't going to work." Weiss stated.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"I am not getting rid of any of my things." I told them.

"Or we could ditch the beds. *gasps*And replace them with bunk beds!" We all just look at Ruby in thought.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss tried to protest.

"And super awesome!" Yang chipped in.

"It does seem efficient." Blake spoke up.

"I think it's a great idea." I added.

"Well, we should put it to a vote."

"Ha, I think we just did." There was a ding from Yang, Blake and I, and one buzz from Weiss. With it agreed, we all started to make the bunk beds. There, for some reason, was a lot of construction noises even though we didn't use any construction tools.

"Objective complete!" Ruby cheered.

I wouldn't exactly say complete… this thing looks a lot more like some kind of hazard than anything safe to sleep on. (Would you say it's a 'Black Hazard'? as in the Hazard Trigger?)

Stop that.

There were two beds on the ground, those being Weiss' and Blake's, above Blake's bed is Yang's being held by a pile of books and above Weiss' bed is Ruby's being held by supportive rope.

"Wait, where's he going to sleep?" Weiss asked pointing to me.

"I can just have DARCI make me a sleeping bag."

" _I can do that."_ She says as the pipes come from my Driver on the shelf, making a 'me' sized sleeping bag in between the four beds.

"Alright, our second order of business is…"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

An explosion of smoke occurred in our room, causing the room to fill with smoke.

"What was that?!"

"Are we under attack?!"

"I can't see!"

"Everyone get your sh*t together! Someone open a window for crying out loud!" I shout out, hoping someone can hear me over the noise of our panic.

With a window open, and the smoke cleared, I can see the explosion originated from… Pandora's Box?

"Baron, why did your box explode?" I hear Ruby ask.

"Well, I'd like to know as well." I walk over slowly to the box, hoping not to trigger another explosion. As I edge closer, and look inside, to see where the two SMASH bottles should be, there are two full bottles I've never seen before. The first is a dull grey with an image of a battle ship, and the other is navy blue with an image of a spinosaurus.

"So, what happened?" Yang asked as she walked up to me.

"It seems the two SMASH bottles I had got purified." But how?

"Two? I thought you only got one from that wired Grimm?"

"Um, well, I encountered another before getting to the temple." Yes I had to lie to her, I couldn't just tell her that her own sister was turned into a monster now can I?

"Well anyway." Ruby spoke up, pulling out a book from a desk. "Our second order of business is classes. Now we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be…"

"What? Did you say 9 o'clock?!" Weiss interrupted.

"Umm…"

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" She shouts before running out the dorm room to class.

We poke our heads outside the dorm, with team JNNPR doing the same.

"Uh, t-to, to class." Ruby says before following Weiss, Yang and Blake soon follow. I quickly grab some bottles before sprinting out with them. I didn't even see which bottles I got, hopefully I got a best match out of those.

"We're gonna be late!" I hear Jaune call out as he runs after us.

Now if I'm right, our first class should be Professor Port's. Well, it can't be as bad as how they made it out in the show right.

* * *

Kill me.

(Um, pardon?)

This is absolute hell.

(Oh come on. It can't be that bad)

Do you want to listen to it with me? (Ok sure)

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night."

(Yeah I'm outta here)

Our lecture was given by a man in his, I'm going to guess 50s or 60s? He's wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. He has grey hair and a very manly moustache.

"Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." He laughs at his own joke, waking up Ruby who fell asleep almost instantly.

There were crickets chirping, somewhere, since no one was laughing at his joke. "Uh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world."

He then started pacing in front of our seats, like an army general. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where you come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" He clicks his tongue in my team's direction. I think it was mostly aimed at Yang though.

'Why is it that men double her age always trying to flirt with her?'

' _*Drunkenly* Why do you care so much?_ '

'Why are you drunk again?!'

' _*blows digital raspberries* that's why.'_

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!" He finished dramatically.

"Eyyy-yeah!" Some random student yells.

"That is what you are training to become. But first a story. A tale of a young handsome man. Me. When I was a boy, blah, blah, blah…" I cannot take this.

The blabber of Professor Port just seemed to fade into the background, and I notice Ruby scribbling on a piece of paper, giggling to herself. I look over and see she drew a very poor stick person of Port, making both Yang and I chuckle.

Port cleared his throat to stop us laughing. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I return to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero. The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honourable."

Weiss looked ready to blow a fuse, it was probably because of the childish things Ruby was doing.

"A true huntsman must be dependable."

"A true huntsman must be strategic and wise. So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

And just as Weiss was going to raise her hand… "None of us." Everyone looked at me, some offended, others confused.

"All of us are students, teenagers even, we're still at an age of learning. So if anyone thinks that they're any of those, they are most likely very egotistical and full of themselves." I lectured, and Port just stared at me for a moment… and began laughing.

"That's the perfect answer I was looking for, although you could have phrased it a little less insultingly. Say you're that kid with the strange armour aren't you?"

Ah, seems my reputation precedes me.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well why don't you come down here and show off those impressive fighting skills I saw during the initiation?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then step forward, and face your opponent." He motioned his arm to the cage, which came out of nowhere! Where did that come from? Was it always there?!

Contemplating those thoughts for later, I make my way down the stairs, and to the changing rooms.

A few minutes later, I come out the changing rooms, Driver on and ready.

Right now I'm fishing through my pockets looking at the bottles I have at my disposal. I got Whale, Train, Bear and Refrigerator. None of which being a best match. I pull out the last two bottles I have, them being Hedgehog, a white bottle, and Fire engine, a crimson red bottle.

At least I've got one best match to use.

"Go Baron!" Yang cheers.

"Fight well." Blake says, waving a small flag with RWBBY on it.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBBY!" Ruby added.

"Ruby let him focus!" Weiss scolds her.

"Oh, sorry."

I just shook my head and sighed at Weiss' Tsundere behaviour, and turned my attention back to the cage. "So, let's begin the experiment." Port gave me a questioned look, but I ignore it and give my bottles a quick shake.

After twisting the caps, I place the Hedgehog bottle in the right slot, and the Fire engine in the left slot.

 **HEDGEHOG!**

 **FIRE ENGINE!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I get a few odd looks from students, excluding RWBBY and JNNPR, since they've seen me do this before.

I turn the crank, and hear the gasps of shock and surprise, as the two half bodies construct. The one in front of me being white, while the behind me is crimson red.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" You get the gist of it by now, the two halves clamp together and I get a new suit.

My left arm and right leg is crimson red, the arm has fire engine parts like a wheel on the elbow, and a…what is it called? The part that shoots the water? Aw hell with it, water shooter on my fore arm. My shoulder has the head of a fire engine on it, and my right lens is, you guessed it, a fire engine.

My right arm and left leg is white, with armoured hedgehog like spikes going down from my shoulder to my wrist, and my entire fist is covered with a spikey gauntlet, and my left lens is a hedgehog erecting its spikes.

 **PINPOINT RESCUE! FIREHEDGEHOG! YEAH!**

The steams clear and I see the students looking at me in awe, especially Ruby.

I look to Port and give him a nod, signifying that I'm good to go. He nods back, lifting his blunder buss axe combo. "Alright. Let the match, begin!" He brings down his axe, unlocking the cage, and a boar like Grimm comes charging out to me.

I side step, scraping my gauntlet across its bone armour, making me roll on the ground. The Boarbatusk stops and turns to face me, dragging its hoof on the floor.

"Ha-ha, wasn't expecting that were you?" I hear Port asking over my shoulder.

The Boarbatusk rushes towards me, I lift my left arm and shoots a blast of fire, making the Grimm trip and tumble on the floor.

"So it shoots both fire and water huh? That's pretty neat." I raise my arm again and spray a stream of water pushing the boar.

"A bold approach. I like it!"

With the Grimm being distracted by the water, I run in and sucker punch it with the gauntlet, sending it back a few feet.

"C'mon Baron, show it who's boss!" Ruby shouts to and I give her a thumbs up.

And in doing so, I get rammed right in the chest, sending me into the desks.

"Please do not get distracted Mr Aldwin." Port tells me.

I get up, just as the Boarbatusk was about to stab me with its tusks. I grab each tusk with my hands and push it back.

"Baron, go for its belly! There's no armour underneath…"

"Stop telling him what to do!" Weiss interrupts Ruby snapping at her, even though she was giving useful advice.

The Boarbatusk squeals and starts to roll on the floor, sonic style, and speeds to me.

"Its belly huh?" My visors flash their corresponding colours and I begin to turn the crank again.

 **READY?! GO!**

"The laws of victory have been set in motion."

I lift my left arm again, and the water/fire shooter….

Do you know what they're called? (Yeah, no I don't. I don't think they have a name)

Well sh*t.

I lift the water/fire shooter, and it extends towards the Grimm, catching it in the stomach as it was spinning.

I then heaved the Boarbatusk over my head, and fire a jet of water, sending it through the roof. The spikes on my hog gauntlet start to glow white and I pull back my fist, and the little piggy comes falling down.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Knuckle Spike!" I thrust my fist upwards, and it impacts the Grimm's stomach.

Nothing happens for a moment, and then suddenly spikes of white energy burst from every body part of the Grimm, making it twitch and dissolve.

'Guess I only get essence when they evolve.'

"Bravo, Braa-vo. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman in training."

My breathing becomes more stable, and I pull the two bottles out of my belt, deactivating my transformation.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

As soon as Port finishes talking, Weiss got up and stormed out of the room with an angry look on her face.

"Sheesh what's with her?" I hear Jaune ask, as I make my way back to my team.

No one answered, but Ruby just sped off after her team mate.

I'd best go after her, so Weiss doesn't say anything to hurtful.

* * *

It took me a few minutes, but I can hear voices.

And during that few minutes, I've been thinking about what to say to either Ruby or Weiss. I mean, I should let Ozpin talk to Ruby, since he did a big inspiring speech. So I guess I should talk to Weiss then. But what would I say?

(I've got some ideas) I know I'm going regret this, but let's hear it. (*Whisper*) Okay. (*Whisper*) But how am I going to get her to listen? (*Whisper*) Isn't that a bit over the top? (Nope.) Alright, let's do this.

I round the corner and see Weiss and Ruby arguing. Ruby has her head down and Weiss just spun on her heel with her arms crossed. "Ozpin made a mistake." She stated before walking away, leaving Ruby on the verge of tears.

I was going to go and comfort her, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. I look behind me and see Ozpin looking directly into my eyes. "I'll talk to her, you go have a word with Ms Schnee."

I give a quick nod, and go after Weiss to set my plan in motion.

* * *

Weiss was furious.

Furious, because she didn't get to be team leader. She has trained, studied, and frankly deserves better.

She was walking through the halls of Beacon, contemplating her thoughts.

She was in her thoughts for so long, she didn't notice the faint chill in the air.

And that's when it was too late.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

Weiss was suddenly frozen up to her neck in a block of ice. She tried to struggle to get out, but with no avail.

She heard a scrapping noise and turned her neck as best she can, to see Baron dragging a chair behind him, he has his Drill crusher in gun mode, with a white full bottle inside.

He pulls out the bottle, and sets the chair down in front of her. Taking a seat, he puts the Drill crusher away, and folds one leg on top the other and crosses his arms.

"Talk to me Weiss."

* * *

Yeah, freezing Weiss in a block of ice probably wasn't the best idea, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me if I didn't. (I thought it'd be a good idea) Yeah because you came up with it.

"What?" She asks mildly irritated.

"It's obvious something is bothering you. So talk to me, what's bothering you?"

"Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBBY."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That is single handily, the most, stupidest thing to ever come out of your mouth."

"Excuse me?" She seemed to get more irritated by this.

"What I mean is, it has only been a day since team RWBBY has been formed. And I may not have known Ozpin for long, (Blatant lie) but if so many other people trust him, then so do I."

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" I'm guessing she means during the initiation.

"The only thing exceptional I see in you, is your poor attitude."

"How dare you!" She shrieked.

"And with that, you just proved my point."

I unfold my legs and arms, and lean forward. "What I see in front of me, is a girl who has had everything handed to in life on a silver platter."

"That's not even remotely true."

I just raise one of my eyebrows accusingly.

"Well, not entirely true."

"Listen Weiss, do you know why Hedgehog and Fire engine are a best match? It's because opposites attract."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's take Hedgehog first, it's slow, methodical, always thinks and strategizes before doing anything. This bottle reminds me a lot, of you."

"While Fire engine reminds me of Ruby because, like a fire engine, she always rushes in to save anyone anytime, no matter the circumstances. Always doing the right thing."

"Now, being a team leader isn't just a title that you carry into battle. But a badge, a burden even, which one must carry constantly."

"A burden?" I think she's getting what I mean now. (This is so inspiring) Don't interrupt.

"So the outcome did not go in your favour. But do you believe that acting like a spoiled child, who didn't get what they wanted for their birthday, will make the big the man in charge reconsider his choice?"

She looked down with a saddened look.

"Instead of being salty about what you do not have, be fruitful about what you can become. Not to be the best leader, but the best teammate and friend to Ruby. She has been given a huge responsibility, and as her teammates, her friends, we should be there for her to see how she will uphold it."

She looked back up and smiled at me. "Thank you Baron."

"Anytime." I smile back, getting up and picking up the chair I begin to walk away.

"Um, aren't you going to unfreeze me?"

"Sorry, I don't have a bottle to do so. But don't worry the ice should melt, in about an hour or two." Thankfully she can't see my amused smirk.

"Baron you get back here and unfreeze me!" She shouted, and her voice just faded away as I walked further and further away.

* * *

Later on in the night.

Weiss was still out, while the rest of us were in bed.

Blake was sleeping soundly, Yang was snoring, and I was snuggled in my sleeping bag. Oh, DARCI was also able to finally find some pyjamas in her digital world. So I got some of those now.

I wasn't really sleeping though, I'm just half sleeping. Just to make sure things go good.

The door slowly creaks open, and Weiss enters.

She quietly steps over my bag and makes her way to Ruby's bed. (Bow chica bow wow) Stop that!

Weiss pulls the curtain to see Ruby sleeping, with empty cups of coffee, study books and notes all over the bed.

She nudges Ruby's arm and clears her throat to wake her up. "Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry." Weiss covers her mouth, shushing Ruby.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Uh, I-I don't."

"Answer the question."

"Uh, cream and five sugars!"

"*Sigh* don't move." She slides down under Ruby's bed for a few seconds and comes back up with a mug of coffee. "Here."

"Um thanks Weiss."

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have."

Both her and Ruby smile to each other. "Good luck studying." She slides back down.

But comes back up again for a second. "That's wrong by the way." She says pointing to one of the notes.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She says before closing the door and leaving.

'Hm, seems all's well ends well.'

* * *

Weiss was walking in the dorm halls, smiling to herself that she was able to make amends with Ruby.

It was then she noticed the outline of a figure in the shadows.

"Um, can I help you?" She asks the figure.

 **COBRA!**

The electronic club music plays, and Weiss takes a few steps back.

"Jouketsu!"

Steam pours out of the shadows, and the figure walks out transformed.

 **MIST MATCH!**

 **CO-COBRA! COBRA! FIRE!**

Blood Stalk walks to Weiss as she tries to walk backwards.

" **Trying to run to your friends are you?"** His blue visor glows eerily, and a light blue outline covers Weiss, leaving her immobilised.

 **FULL BOTTLE!**

He points his Transteam gun at her and pulls the trigger.

 **STEAM ATTACK! FULL BOTTLE!**

The steam envelops Weiss, and no screams are heard, only Stalk's chuckles.

The steam cleared, and the new SMASH towered over him.

" **Oh, you are beautiful. Absolutely perfect! Ha, ha, ha, ha. AHH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOOO that cliffhanger.**

 **Yes I know, I'm sooooooo evil for doing this.**

 **Anyway, to the reviews.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Naga will be Cross-Z, Grease will be an entirely different character.**

 **Veto64: That, is one of the funniest reviews I've had so far. By the way, my weapon would be a double edged scythe.**

 **That's all for now. But I would like to tell you all my write out plans.**

 **It'll be two chapters of one story and two chapters of another. What I mean is, I'll do one more chapter on this then do two chapters on Kamen Duellist GX, and then two on this, two on the other, and so on so on.**

 **Till then.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8-BRAND NEW BEST MATCH

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Let me start by saying sorry if this chapter is a bit short, or not like 100%. This is the first chapter that I don't have anything to go off of so I'm making all this up by myself.**

 **Another thing is I have a special announcement at the end so stay tuned for that.**

 **Let us continue.**

 **REEEAADDDDDDDDDDY GO!**

* * *

A TRUST OF FRIENDSHIP/ BRAND NEW BEST MATCH

* * *

Something's not right.

Ever since yesterday, Weiss has been missing. According to Ruby she just left the dorm room, and never came back.

Sure we went to look for her, but we didn't get enough time because of class.

We tired looking everywhere. All of Beacon, most of Vale, and we got nothing. I'm starting to worry that something bad happened to her.

With nothing more to do we went to our normal classes, Professor Port telling another story and a student fighting a Grimm, this time it was Pyrrha going up against a Beowolf.

Our lesson now is with Professor Fang, the new guy I'd never seen before. He seems like a nice guy, on the outside at least. I still don't trust him.

"Hello class! My name, is Professor Basilisk Fang, and I will be teaching you about semblances. Now, to begin, who can tell me what a semblance is?"

Blake raises her hand to answer. "A semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user."

"Bravo! That is exactly correct. Now, who would like to come in front of the class and show off their semblance? Mr Dragoon, what about you?"

"O-ok." Naga got up from his seat and made his way down to the front of the class and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his scales. "I call my semblance Dragons Force. It boosts my stamina and strength." He closed his eyes, and the gaps between his scales began to glow navy blue and so did his eyes when he opened them.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating. Tell me, how much stronger do you become?"

"Well, during the initiation I was able to push back a Deathstalker's stinger and make it stumble."

"Impressive. Would you mind demonstrating your strength?"

"Sure."

Professor Fang pressed a button on his scroll, and three training dummies came out of a hole in the wall.

"Um, what do you want me to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to destroy these dummies. Go!"

Naga jumped in shock from the Professor's yelling and threw his fist forward and it exploded the dummy on impact, causing a chain reaction of the other two explosion.

"Well I was hoping for more of a battle, but to destroy three in one hit is an impressive move. You may take your seat Mr Dragoon."

The class continued on, some students showing their semblances and Professor Fang asking us to take notes at times.

"Well class, I'm afraid that is all we have time for today. You are all dismissed."

We all got up from our seats, and made our way out the door. "I'll see you kid's next lesson. Ciao."

I froze when he said the last part. Ciao? There isn't any Italian in Remnant is there? Wait, does that mean… no, no, no, it can't be him. Right?

Classes were done and it was now lunch time, my team didn't feel too hungry so we left team JNNPR and went back to our dorm.

"You okay Baron?" Ruby asks walking next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about Weiss."

"I'm sure we'll find her, either that or she'll come back from whatever she went to do." Blake assured as we reached the dorms.

"I think we should go look for her again, we have a couple hours till our next class." Yang suggested.

"Let's get changed and look around Vale, maybe we'll run into her and find out what happened." We made it to our dorm room, and on the door was a note.

I grabbed the note a read it aloud "If you want to find the ice queen alive, come to Vale square. And be prepared."

"Be prepared? What does that mean?" Ruby asked taking the note.

"Whatever it means, the person who sent this note has Weiss. So we need to get going, and get our friend back." The others nod and we quickly get changed.

* * *

Blood Stalk was standing atop the roof, bored.

" **Where are theeeeeeeeeeeeeey?"** He whined like a child. **"Uh, I can't wait any longer."** He has a switch in his hand and is caressing the button. **"I need them here or she's going to get cranky."** In his other hand is a silver full bottle with the image of a buzz saw.

" **Hm?"**

He looks down to the street to see the remaining members of team RWBBY walking to the town square.

" **Finally. Now then, it's party time!"** He presses the button, and in the warehouse below him, multiple robots from the initiation activate. And a deep growl is heard.

* * *

Ok we're here.

The town square is pretty populated, with shoppers and people just hanging out.

"Anyone see Weiss?" Ruby asks scanning the area.

"Nothing." I responded, with the goggles over my eyes in scan mode. "I can't even find her aura."

"This was all for nothing then." Yang sighed.

We were about to give up, but the screams of panic said otherwise. We turn back to the crowd and saw people running from those strange robots, who were just walking around, firing their rifles into the air, scaring away any pedestrians.

And in front leading them is a dragon looking SMASH, it has a five ft. wing spam, hands are tipped with stone claws and a spiked mace tale, its body is laced with stone and very muscular in the chest area. The head is reminiscent of a crocodile or alligator cause of the snout on its face and deep green eyes.

It stopped in its place and let out a gurgled roar.

"What is that?" Yang asks unfolding Ember Celica.

"I've never seen a Grimm like that before." Blake stated unsheathing Gambol Shroud.

Ruby was wide eyed in fear, I can only guess it's because the memories of her being a SMASH are coming back to her.

"It's okay." I tell her with a hand on her shoulder.

She hesitantly nods and brings out Crescent Rose. "Right, Yang Blake and I will take care of the robots, Baron you handle that thing. Got it?"

We all nod, and the three huntresses in training sprint to the horde of machines while I charge to the SMASH.

I strap my driver to my waist as a small group of the robots get in front of the SMASH. One of then tries to hit me with the butt of its rifle, so I duck under and elbow it where its stomach would be.

 **GORILLA!**

I insert a brown full bottle with the image of a gorilla on it into the right slot.

Another bot tries to attack me, this time trying to stab me with its bayonetted rifle. I narrowly dogged before sliding down and kicking it in the nuts and bolts. For some reason it reacted like a human.

 **DIAMOND!**

And in the left slot I placed a cyan bottle with an image of a diamond on it.

 **BEST MATCH!**

More of the robots came to attack, so I turned to crank and made the two half bodies, pushing them back.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!"

The two halves combined and steam blinded the robots, and they couldn't see the massive brown fist that launched one of them to the sky.

The robots looked to their comrade flying away before slowly looking at me.

My new suit has a brown right arm and left leg, the arm being bulky and having a massive balled fist at the end and a piston inside it. My left arm and right leg is cyan with the fore arm being armoured slightly with a big shiny diamond on the shoulder. The visors being a gorilla raising its fist, and a diamond shimmering

 **DAZZLING DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAH!**

"So, who wants some now?" The robots looked at each other for a moment, and then raised their guns and fired at me.

Bullets impacted against my armour, more specifically my diamond arm as I plunge it into the ground, making a crystal wall emerge and blocking the shots

'Not to self: do not taunt robots.'

' _Yeah you really shouldn't. We get really angry if people do that.'_

"Time to scrap these bots."

I pull back my gorilla fist and smash the wall of diamonds, sending shards that impale the robots causing them to explode.

Now where's that SMASH?

I was answered when a blast of boiling hot sent me through a wall. Looking to the source of the blast, I can see the SMASH has its mouth open and it dripping wet.

"You spit water? Guess that makes you gargoyle then huh?"

The gargoyle SMASH spread its wings and grabs me, taking me to the sky.

The SMASH held me very tightly, I was unable to move my arms since it held them by my sides.

With one kick from my diamond leg to its chest, it let go of me and sent me sprawling down to the ground.

I came crashing down, a massive crater in the ground being created from my impact. I grunt as I get up, there was a little pain before my aura kicked in healing it all.

The SMASH crashed down in front of me, growling viciously.

"Alright rocky, it's time for you to crack!"

I pull back my gorilla fist ready to strike…

"Baron don't!" I stop to look back to Yang and the others, and see that Blake and Ruby is fighting against Blood Stalk, while Yang's face is filled with panic.

"Stop! That thing is Weiss!"

"Weiss?" I look back at the SMASH, and its deep green eyes momentarily changed to pale blue.

"B…ar…on, he…l…p me. Pl…e…ase."

Realisation dawned on me. "Weiss!"

* * *

Some time ago, Ruby and Blake were cutting through the hordes of robots that were attacking civilians. Yang was evacuating anyone who didn't make it out at the start.

"Come on people! Get moving!" She directed people to the outskirts of the town square. She then heard a crying child and saw a mother and her child up against a wall, with two bots walking to them, guns trailed to them.

"Please! Leave us alone!"

" _You belong to Faust now."_ Its head suddenly exploded and its body fell.

" _Oh God! Richey no! He had a family you monster!"_ The mourning was interrupted when his own head exploded.

"You okay?" Yang asks coming to help her up.

"Yes, thank you." She quickly made her way with the other civilians.

All was going well. The robot were easy to cut through, and all the civilians were evacuated.

" **Do you know the purpose of this attack?"** She heard a voice ask.

Yang spun around and saw Blood Stalk sitting atop a roof.

" **It's to let you kids have fun."**

"Who are you supposed to be?"

" **Me? I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Blood Stalk. At your service."**

"Yang!" Ruby and Blake ran up to her, and Ruby instantly froze when she saw Stalk. Even dropping Crescent Rose.

" **Oh I remember you. Seems that Build was able to cure you after all."**

"Cure you? Ruby what does he mean?"

"Um, I…"

" **Not important!"** He jumps down from the roof. **"What's important now is… for us to play a game."**

"Game?" Blake asked tighten the grip on her Gambol Shroud.

" **Yes, a game. And the aim of the game, is to guess who our SMASH is today."**

"SMASH? You mean that strange Grimm?"

" **Has he really not explained these things to you yet? UH, I didn't want to this. I'll give you the short version, that monster your friend is fighting, is actually a person."**

"What?" Both Yang and Blake, to say the least, were shocked. That thing, that monster, was a human.

"Who is it?" Ruby asks picking up Crescent Rose, getting in a combat stance.

" **You can't tell? Well let me give you a clue. Ahem *imitating Weiss* 'I should have been team leader', 'I'm much more capable then Ruby'. Ring any bells?"**

"That thing…is Weiss?"

" **Bingo! You really are smarter then you look hoodie. Yes that is, indeed Weiss Schnee."**

"What did you do to her?!" Yang's eyes turned red in anger. "Why would you do this?!"

" **Why? I dunno, I was bored and wanted something to do."** He replied casually, without a care in the world.

"You were bored?" Blake was the one angry now. "You'd endanger people's lives, because you were bored?!"

" **Yeah."** That was the last straw.

Blake ran to Stalk swinging her Gambol Shroud. Stalk blocked with his Transteam blade.

"Someone needs to stop Baron before he hurts Weiss too much."

"Go, Blake and I can handle this guy." Ruby said cocking her sniper rifle and blasting herself forward.

Yang sprints to the area where Baron and the SMASH is, and sees that the two of them just crashed into the ground.

"Baron don't! Stop! That thing is Weiss!"

* * *

How could I be so stupid! It all makes sense now! The disappearance, the random SMASH.

God I'm so stupid!

The SMASH's eyes turn green again, and it lets out loud growl.

"How do we get Weiss out of that thing?" Yang asks coming next to me.

"There's only one way, beat the ever living crap out of it and make it explode."

"What, you can't be serious?! That'll kill her!"

"That's the only way to weaken the Nebula gas and then extract it from her body. Trust me."

She looked down with her eyes closed for moment, and sighed. "Alright, I trust you."

I nod back to her. "You take the left side, I'll take the right. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Go!" The SMASH roars, firing another jet of high pressured water. We split in our directions and charge to the gargoyle.

Yang made it to the SMASH first, probably because this isn't one of my fastest forms. She cocks her shot gun function, and blasts it in the chest. The SMASH grunts before spinning around and hitting Yang with its mace tale, sending her back a few feet.

With the SMASH distracted, I snuck behind it and drove my gorilla fist into the ground causing some rocks to fly up and I quickly hit them towards it.

The SMASH's attention was now on me. And it is pissed.

"Weiss, I know you're in there. The only way I can get you out, is if you let me inflict a serious amount of pain on you. But I can only do that if you let me."

The SMASH's eyes turned pale blue again, and I reach to my bottle holder and grab my new bottles. "Do you trust me?"

"Do it… you dunce." Its eyes turned green and I let out an irritated snarl.

My lenses flash again, say why do they do that? (Because it looks cool) Anyway, I shake my bottles and twist the caps.

"Let's begin the experiment."

 **LEVIATHAN!**

 **BATTLESHIP!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

"A best match? AW YEAH!" I stopped my excitement when I remembered the situation. So I slide the crank into the hole in my gorilla fist and begin to turn. Two half bodies are made, the one in front purple and the one in behind dull grey.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" The SMASH tries to claw me, but the steam from my transformation pushes it back.

When the steam cleared it was as if my new armour struck fear into the SMASH, even Yang looked a bit overwhelmed.

My right arm and left leg is purple, and has two small fins going from my wrist to my elbow and small claw tipped fingers. My leg has small fins going off of my ankles. My left visor is leviathan swimming downwards.

My left arm and right leg is dull grey, and has a cannon on my forearm and a missile launcher on my shoulder. The leg small rockets on it and the right visor is a battleship sailing.

 **PATROLLING SEA CREATURE! LEVIASHIP! YEAH!**

"The laws of victory are set in motion. I now have the winning formula!"

Just then Ruby and Blake skidded in front of Yang, who moved out of the way the minute the SMASH's attention was on me. She helped them up and Blood Stalk came strolling in, weapon in rifle mode.

" **C'mon kids, please don't tell me you're that easy to beat?"** He then seemed to notice the bottles I'm using, and got intrigued. **"Hm, what's this you got? A new toy?"** He asked walking next to the SMASH

"Baron be careful. He's got a strange bottle!" Ruby warned me.

"Targets locked!" I aim the cannon on my arm and the launcher on my shoulder to both the SMASH and Stalk. "Fire!" The cannon on my arm fired blasts of grey energy, while the missiles on my shoulder and leg ignited.

Stalk dodged to the side while the SMASH went to the sky. The energy blast hit the ground while the missiles followed the SMASH to the sky.

While those are following him, I might as well take that bottle from Stalk. I walk towards and he brings up his rifle, taking a few pot shots. I dodge the first few, and fires a missile that impacts one of the blasts, exploding the rest of them.

He growls and takes out the bottle Ruby was talking about, it's silver with an image of a buzz saw on it.

 **FULL BOTTLE!**

 **STEAM ATTACK! FULL BOTTLE!**

When he pulled the trigger and a giant buzz saw made of steam shot out of the barrel of the gun, spinning as it made its way closer to me. I lean back, dodging the saw Matrix style, as it cut though a few lampposts and exploded.

I lean back up and fired a few more shots form my arm cannon, which hit him dead on in the chest, making him drop both the Transteam gun and the full bottle.

"Thanks for the gift Stalk." I taunted, picking up the bottle. But all he did was chuckle and disappear in a flume of smoke.

That was wired.

"Baron behind you!" I turn just in time to see the SMASH ram into me. Guess those missiles did nothing.

As I get up, the SMASH lands a few feet away and rears its head back, firing a jet of water.

Just as the stream was about to hit me I raised my right hand, the fins on my arm spread, and the water stopped in its place, collecting into a ball of water hovering slightly from my hand.

"You're about to get washed up!" I thrust my hand forward, sending the water back with the force of a tide. Which in turn, pushed back the SMASH a good mile or so.

"Gargoyles may be the guardians of rivers, but a leviathan is the king of the sea!"

 **READY?! GO!**

I raise my hand to the air, fins spreading again, and water from fountains and the nearby river came rushing to the palm of my hand. I move the water to the barrel of my cannon and take aim.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Tidal Blast!" I ball my fist, and the cannon shoots the water, which takes shape of a giant leviathan. It swallows the SMASH and takes it crashing through the fountain, causing a green fiery explosion.

"Weiss!" Both Yang and Blake shouted. There panic was eased when the body of the SMASH laid in the rubble.

I walk over with an empty bottle in hand. I untwist the cap, and absorb the essence, leaving an unconscious Weiss on the ground.

Ruby and Blake run to Weiss to check if she's ok, while Yang just walks up to me. "What was that?" She asked as I undid my transformation.

"It's called a SMASH, monsters made when someone is exposed to type of gas which increases cell division."

"That…made no sense to me."

"I think I'd be best if I explain it to both you guys, team JNNPR and Professor Ozpin."

"Explain what to me?" A voiced asked, making us turn to see Ozpin and Glynda, the latter giving a glare to us as she cleans up the town square with her semblance.

"My office, now." He sternly said before leaving, Glynda soon following.

"We'd best get going then." We were about to go when a small grumble made us look back.

Weiss was now awake, Blake and Ruby helping her walk.

"Weiss you're alive!" I said cheerfully.

"Ow, not so loud idiot. Getting blown up has given me a massive head ache."

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

Latter on me, the rest of team RWBBY and team JNNPR are now in the elevator to Ozpins office.

"Why do all of us need to go?" Ruby asked practically anyone.

"Cause our team was involved in the attack, and I trust these guys enough to know this stuff." I answered.

"Thanks, I guess." Jaune said.

"That, and I think this was done by the same people who did this to Naga and Blake's friends."

"What?"

"I'll explain."

There was a ding, and the elevator door opened to reveal a calm looking Ozpin, but a very angry Glynda.

"What were you children thinking?" She growled. "Do you know how many lives you could have endangered?"

"Glynda please calm down. Mr Aldwin said he'll explain this."

All eyes then trailed to me. I'm starting to get nervous. (Deep breaths deep breaths)

"Well um, where do I begin?"

"Preferably, what happened to Ms Schnee?"

"Right. So Weiss here, was changed into something called a SMASH. They are monsters created when a person is exposed to a substance called Nebula Gas. This normally happens to people who are experimented on. I'm able to extract the SMASH part of the person by dealing enough damage to the point where it weakens the Nebula Gas. "

"But what I want to know is how did Ms Schnee become this, SMASH?"

"That's what I'd like to know to. How did that happen Weiss?"

"Well, I just left our dorm room, when I saw a figure hidden in the shadows. That's when he stepped out in a red costume. I tried to run, but he somehow made me immobilised. After that, pointed a gun at me and when he shot it, a huge cloud of smoke or something covered my, and I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm awake on a pile of rubble with Ruby and Blake standing over me."

"That is troubling. Mr Aldwin, do you know who this man in the red costume is?"

"Yes, his name is Blood Stalk. Well that's his name in the costume at least, but under the mask I don't know who it is."

"Professor Ozpin," Glynda spoke up. "If he was able to sneak into Beacon, we might have a rat on the inside."

"This wasn't the first time." All eyes were now on Ruby. "There was another time he snuck in, and I was his victim."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?!" Yang asked as she grabbed her sister by the shoulders.

"Because I told her not to keep it a secret."

"What?" She asked me.

"I told her to keep it a secret, because I didn't want to cause a panic. Could you imagine the amount of fear that would produce, if word got out that a guy who can turn you into monsters in your school?"

Yang was about to retort, but Ozpin cut her off. "What you did may have been in the best interest, but I think it would be best if you informed me if anything like this happens again. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you are all excused." We all nodded and made our way back to the elevator.

After that we just went back to our dorms. Yang's a bit mad at me, but who could blame her? I asked her own sister to lie to her.

God dammit I'm a piece sh*t.

I just hope things can get better than it already is.

* * *

On the out skirts of Vale, all is quiet in the night. No cars, no gun shots. No Grimm.

Atop the Vale wall there was a slight shimmer, and soon that shimmer turned into an entire curtain, looking like a silvery veil.

Stepping out of the curtain was a figure donned in black and green armour. The helmet looks like that of a monster, with fangs resembling the eyes, claw like designs on the wrists and boots. In fact, the whole body looked like to be designed after a monster.

" **S** o _T_ hi **S I** s Rem **nan** _ **t.**_ " The figure said in a distorted voice. " _Th_ **E** n Le _ **t's**_ _h_ aV **e** sO **m** _e_ fun." The figure takes out a strange type of gun and a card.

He slips the card into the side of the gun and pushes the barrel forward, as if loading it.

 **KAIJIN RIDE!**

" **l** OO _k_ o _u_ t _R_ e **m** naNt. **T** h _e M_ on **ST** ers A **r** _e HERE_ **to** pL **a** Y.

* * *

 **A/N: "Who was that?!" Oh so you're here now too?**

" **Yeah, but I want to know who that guy was." Someone special for next chapter**

 **Anyways I hoped you liked this one, and time for that announcement. "Ya'll ready for this?"**

 **We want the next chapter to be that of a legend rider chapter. "Problem is, we can't think of which past rider we want to use."**

 **That's where you super awesome people come in! (Both of us say this part) So it's time for DEADPOOLK1d and Baron, contest vote time! *confetti falls from the sky***

" **Basically what happens here is that all you guys have to do, is PM the author which rider you to see in the next chapter."**

 **It's a little more specific than that. What you need to include in the PM is:**

 **Name of rider.**

 **Which kaijin Baron should fight. "Please don't make it a hard one."**

 **And how Baron would acquire the legend rider bottles. Would it be the same way Ghost did it? You know, the whole having the same feelings and all that? "Yeah let's go with that, that's a good idea."**

 **Now here are your choice of riders.**

 **Den-O**

 **Decade**

 **W**

 **OOO**

 **Fourze**

 **Wizard**

 **Gaim**

 **Drive**

 **Ghost**

 **Ex-aid**

' **Why these rider?' you may ask. Well that's because they're the only ones who have bottles.**

" **Now to reviews!" Hey, that's my line.**

 **bankai777: Well that depends, you gotta vote for him.**

 **Veto64: Generations final? I don't know, maybe. Also he will have legend rider bottle. And the FullFull bottle will appear volume 2 "How am I going to make that thing? I'm not smart." You'll get it through the power of PLOT!**

 **DragonKnight SR: Thank you for the compliment. And the trio, I don't know, I can't really think of a way to include them in this.**

 **lenz012696: Rouge will be an OC, MadRouge is someone we've already seen, and Blood I have no idea, I haven't even seen the movie he's in yet. "No spoilers!"**

 **Raidentensho: Firstly yes, the Evo Beringel is based off of ultimate spider monkey. What can I say, I like Ben 10. Secondly, I think that song would actually be perfect… if anyone except him knew what that song is about.**

 **Mighty TAB X: OC jellies? I didn't really think of any. Don't think I need any OC riders for this story. "Then who the f**k is that guy at the end then?!" Well, yes he is an OC rider, but he won't be here for long.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to vote, and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **Till then.**

 **B- "BYE, BYE."**


	9. Chapter 9-Rider Rider Rider

**A/N: HI READER**

 **First of all thank you to everyone who voted on which Legend Rider should be used, Baron could you hand me the envelope with the results please.**

" **Alright, here you go."**

 **Drum roll please!**

 ***Drum roll***

 **It's a tie! "Seriously? A tie between who?"**

 **Fourze and Ex-Aid.**

" **So how do we decide which Rider to do?" I rolled a dice. 1, 2, and 3 were Ex-Aid. 4, 5, and 6 were Fourze. "Which one was it?" I'm not telling! You'll have to find out.**

" **So this is the part where you say 'let's continue'." Oh you know me so well.**

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRREADY GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: RIDER, RIDER, RIDER!

* * *

Friendship.

A bond so easily made, yet so easily broken at the same time.

We make these bonds to feel like we give others a sense of self. We have friends to give us a bond that is special, to us and the other.

But what do we do if the bond of friends is broken? We try as best we can to repair that bond, and become friends once more.

That is what it means to have friendship.

* * *

The strange armoured figure from atop the wall, is now sitting on the CCT tower, looking over Vale. " **W** hA _t T0_ **d** 0, **W** hA _T T_ 0 **d** 0?" He says to himself.

He sees a group of small friends walking past, having a good time, making an idea come to his head. "I **k** _N_ 0 **w** , 1'll **hEl** _P_ 0 **U** t m _y B_ uDD **y B** u _il_ D." He reaches for the gun on his holster, and a card from his card holster. " **T** h _iS_ 0u **TT** _a D_ 0." He slips the card into the gun and pushes the barrel forward.

 **KAIJIN RIDE!**

He points the gun behind him and pulls the trigger.

 **SAGITTARIUS NOVA!**

Holograms come from the gun to make a monster hidden in the shadows, breathing deeply.

" **Y** o _u_ **R J** o _B,_ h **O** _ld_ o **N.** *Cough, cough* Oh that's better, I thought that sore throat would never go away. Any who, your job is to teach ole Baron a little lesson about friends. Off to it then." The shadowed monster nodded, before jumping off the CCT.

The figure reaches to side, a small portal opening and he pulls out a small bag. He opens the bag, and inside is a train pass, a blank card which looks like one of his, a small red car, a lock shaped object with an orange on the front, three different coloured medals, an eye shaped object, two USB memories, a small red jewelled ring, a game cartridge, and an orange switch. He takes the switch and just looks at it. "This is going to be good."

* * *

' _Sir? Are you going to get up?'_

'I don't know if I should. I don't feel like doing anything right now.' It's Friday morning, and I'm in my sleeping bag. Class doesn't start for about another hour, and the rest of team RWBBY went to get breakfast.

' _Do you want to talk about it?'_

'I guess. I'm pretty sure the whole team's mad at me, and I feel really guilty that I kept such a big secret from everyone. What should I do?'

' _I think the best would be to just apologize to everyone, just see where the wind takes you. If the guilt is really eating at you that badly, and you feel like they won't want to be your friends anymore, bribe them to forgive you.'_

'Bribe them?'

' _It's a joke. Just go and apologize.'_

'Yeah, you're right.' I got up from my sleeping bag, and got ready for the day.

* * *

I made my way to the cafeteria, and saw the two teams sitting next to each other. Ruby seemed to notice me walking through the front entrance, and waved to get my attention. "Baron, over here! We saved you a seat." I quickly grabbed some food, and made my way to the table.

I took a seat at the end of the table, everyone is just talking to each other or doing something else, Nora's telling about her weird dream and Blake is reading her book.

' _Well, do it.'_

'I don't know if I should, is this the right time?'

' _Do it! Just do IT!'_

'Alright, alright. Jeez.' "Hey guys?" Everyone stopped what and looked at me. "I….wanted to… to say sorry for keeping that big secret from you. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to, I just wanted to say sorry."

"Why would we not forgive you?" Ruby asked me.

"What? You're not mad?"

"Why would we be mad? You saved me, and Ruby, from being some freaky monster." Weiss added.

"I'm only upset that you wouldn't tell me and Naga that those people were connected to what happened to our friends." Blake said. "But I wouldn't be mad."

"My team and I are just happy you'd trust us with such information." Jaune said, and the others of team JNNPR nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! If that Stalk guy shows up again, we'll just break his legs. For vengeance!" Nora stood up grinning evilly, having to have Ren sit her back down.

"I'm happy to hear that. How about after classes are done, we go for ice cream in Vale, my treat." I smiled to them, and they nodded back, but Yang avoided eye contact.

"So uh, what's our first lesson of the day?" I asked anyone.

"Oh." Ruby reached for her scroll. "Combat class with Ms Goodwitch. We still got half an hour till then though."

Combat class? That means I'll be facing other trained huntsmen and huntress right? Maybe this won't be so bad.

* * *

Fate just loves to sh*t on me doesn't it. (By fate he means me)

We got to the class of Ms Goodwitch, guess who has to fight first? Yep.

The roulette spun and I was the first one to be selected. Coincidence? I think not. (I think so)

"Our first combatant is Baron Aldwin of team RWBBY." Glynda said, holding her scroll pad. "And our second combatant is….." The roulette spun and landed on….Yang? "Yang Xiao Long, also of team RWBBY." I thought only people from other teams can fight each other. Guess not.

The two of us made out way down to the fight arena, Yang unfolding her Ember Celica, and I attached my Driver to my waist. When we got to the arena, Glynda was still typing things into the scroll pad, so I decided to try break some ice.

"Are you….still mad?"

She sighs and looks at me. "A little, just give me some time alright?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with then."

Glynda looked up from her scroll pad. "Are the combatants ready? Ms Xiao Long?" Yang nodded. "Mr Aldwin?"

"Yeah just give me a sec, gotta find my bottles." I tell her, fishing through my pockets. "Ah here we go." I pull out the Ninja and Comic full bottles.

Now this is too big of a coincidence even for you. (What's that supposed to mean?) The bottles I'm using are the same ones I used the night I met her. (Blast from the past?) Fine. "Yeah I'm ready."

Glynda moves off the arena, Yang gets into a boxing stance, and I quickly shake my bottles before twisting the caps.

 **NINJA!**

 **COMIC!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

By the looks of it she seems to remember these bottles, is that good or bad? (Maybe neither, maybe both) "Really, you're using those?" she asked me.

I just shrug, turning the crank. "Blast from the past. Henshin!" The two halves made my suit, and my scarf fluttered in the wind.

 **THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAH!**

The 4koma Ninpoutou materialises in my hand, and I give a few swings in the air. "Alright, let's do this."

Glynda pressed a button on her scroll pad, and two health bars appeared under our pictures on the holo screen. "Begin!"

Yang launches herself to me with her Ember Celica, ready to throw a punch. I dodge to side to avoid it, pulling the trigger twice.

 **KATON NO JUTSU! KAEN GIRI!**

My blade erupted in flames, and I swung it horizontally, sending a wave of fire in her direction. She did a roll under the wave, before firing shots from her gauntlets. I block some shots, while dodging others.

She ran to, and not having much time to get out of the way, I engaged in close quarters combat. I attempt to slash her with the Ninpoutou, but she manages to duck under each slash, and fire back with dust powered punches, depleting my aura very quickly. I was able to move when she was reloading, and caught her arm in a snare. "Why don't we make this more interesting? That ice cream you offered, if I win this you have to get everyone double."

'Do I have enough for that?'

' _I can always just Pipe you some money.'_

'Pipe me? The hell does that mean?'

' _The pipes that make everything you own, I'm calling it Piping.'_

"Alright, deal." I break the snare, kick her in the stomach and pull the trigger three times.

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

I slash horizontally again, sending a powerful gust of wind, but she just charges right through it. I guess with the promise of ice cream nothing can stop you.

I didn't even have time to react from the flurry of punches coming my way. One hit even made me drop the Ninpoutou, having it disappear. With a few more punches and kicks, my aura depleted and I got launched to the edge of the arena.

"Mr Aldwin's aura is in the red, he has lost." Glynda said, typing back on her scroll pad. "Ms Xiao Long, while you strength is powerful, you must not just charge into every attack your opponent throws at you. And Mr Aldwin….what are you doing?"

"No way am I losing like that, the fight only just started." She's asking me that because I'm in a fighting stance, panting heavily. "I aint done yet. This fight isn't over till the last bottle in shaken."

"Mr Aldwin your aura is in the red, you cannot continue fighting."

"Yeah dude, you don't have to push yourself."

"Oh please. As long as I have 1 Hp, I can always continue." I slowly take out the two bottles, and reach for another two behind my back. The two I brought out was the Spinosaurus and Buzz saw full bottle.

'Let's see what these do.' With a quick shake and twist, the bottles were inserted into the Driver.

 **SPINOSAURUS!**

 **BUZZ SAW!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Now I'm starting to feel energized again. And I got a new Best Match, awesome! I turn the crank slowly, and the new half bodies are made. The one in front is navy blue, while the one behind is silver.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build….up!" When the two halves made one, me and the rest of the class was surprised when my aura completely regenerated.

 **(Inserts song: Deathryuger theme)**

The new suit has a navy blue right arm and left leg, with the fore arm having a Spinosaurus head pattern, and the leg having dinosaur like design.

The Left arm and right leg are silver, with a Captain America shield sized buzz saw on the hand, and small spikes on the back of the lower leg area, like what Amazon Rider Omega has. The visors are a Spinosaurus and buzz saw throwing sparks.

 **PREHISTORIC RAZOR! SPINOSAW! YEAH!**

"Laws of victory are set in motion. I'm at the cutting edge." (Puns! Quips! Jokes!) More pipes came from my Driver to my right hand to make a boomerang of some sort. I'm not going to lie it's basically Deathryuger's Flute Buster, but all the gold is replaced with silver.

"Well, I guess since Mr Aldwin's aura is restored the battle can continue." Glynda said before walking off the arena. I didn't even give Yang time to prepare before I threw my Spinorang to her. She narrowly dodges as the Spinorang continues to spin around the arena, scratching walls and floors as if it had a mind of its own.

I run towards Yang to engage in hand to hand combat, I manage to hit some blows onto her, while blocking some with my arm saw. When one of her punches did hit me in the face though, it was as if I didn't feel it at all. But when I threw one of my punches, and it connected, it caused a shockwave of kinetic energy.

The shockwave sent Yang back a few feet, and the Spinorang came back to my hand. She comes charging back at me, so I swing my left arm upwards, launching my saw in her direction. She ducks her head, but the smallest strand of hair gets cut off. (You have f**k up now)

Her eyes go bright red, and she sends me one of the most threatening death glares known to man. "Oops." Now I am scared.

She threw her arms to her side, making a small fire in her hair. She blasted over to me and delivered an explosive amount of punches. I manage to counter some, and deliver my own, it's like my own attacks are powered up somehow.

With one last punch she sent me skidding across the arena, luckily I had the Spinorang to stab into the ground. Yang comes running at me with hate in her eyes.

Hey if this thing basically looks like Deathryuger's Flute Buster, does that mean that it works like it too? (I don't know, try it)

I grab the other side if the Spinorang, and straitened it. I held it up to where my mouth would be, and somehow, some stupid reason, air was being blown and flute like music was being played. Such music caused everyone in the class to cover their ears in pain. "Mr Aldwin could you please stop that!"

This does feel a little unfair. I took the Spinorang from my mouth area, and turned it back into boomerang form. "Hey, you okay?" The answer I got was a dust powered fist to the face. This caused me to fall down, and my Spinorang to fall off the edge of the arena. 'Great, now I got no weapon.'

' _Did you forget you are a weapon?'_

'Oh yeah.'

I got up from my fallen state, and assumed a boxer esc stance. My saw blade starts spinning, and I run to Yang. When we got arm's length from each other, our fists connected, causing an enormous shockwave of kinetic energy. Winds erupted from the impact, sending any and all inanimate papers flying. (This is such a One Punch Man moment)

The impact also sent us to the edges of the arena, heavily panting. "Had enough blondie?"

"In your dreams goggle head!"

She threw her arms to her side again, and I turned the crank.

 **READY?! GO!**

A giant navy blue Spinosaurus appeared behind me, roaring. I jumped into its mouth, as the buzz saw on my arm disconnected.

With a blast of energy, the giant Spino fired me towards Yang, and the buzz connected to my right leg.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Cutter Kick!" Our attacks connected, causing a cloud of smoke to hide the arena.

 **(End song)**

* * *

The students were in awe at what they saw. Two students fought as if it were a battle to the death, and it almost was.

Ruby looked in worry. Her friend and her sister were in there, probably hurt or worse. The smoke soon cleared, and the students saw Yang on one knee, breathing heavily. A small trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

Baron was only a few steps away. He slowly limps towards her, his transformation deactivating. He gets in front of her, his hair covering the top of his face. He lifts his hand to her face…and slightly nudges her with his finger. "Boop." He quietly says before falling on his back unconscious.

"What happened?" Nora asked, as she just woke up from a nap.

* * *

Ow my head. The hell happened to me? The last thing I remember is the combat class, activating my Voltech Finish and…oh god did I go too far?

I open my eyes to see, I'm in the Nurse's office? What exactly happened?

I sit up in my bed, my back aches as I do so, and I hear my door open. I look to the door, and in comes the rest of my team and team JNNPR.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Baron, you doing okay?" Ruby asks, as she hands me a glass of water.

"Could be better. What happened, and why am I in the Nurse's office?"

"You don't remember? You summoned some weird lizard thing, and it shot you out of its mouth." Weiss told me.

'Lizard thing? Do they not have dinosaurs on Remnant?'

' _According to history no, no they didn't.'_

Wait a minute. "Where's Yang? Is she okay?"

"She's with the other Nurses." Ren informed. "She just needed a check on her wounds."

"How long was I knocked out for?"

"Four hours. Missed the rest of the lessons." Naga said, giving me back my Driver. I wondered where that went. "Don't worry I didn't use it, only looked after it."

I tried to get up from the bed, but was immediately, softly, pushed back down by Ruby. "You can't get up, you're hurt."

"Really I'm fine, just a couple bruises. Nothing my aura can't heal later on." I assure them, getting up off the bed.

"Yeah speaking of which, how did your aura regenerate that fast?" Blake asked. "That would normally take hours."

"I don't know, probably a side effect of the bottles."

I start to take a few steps to the door, getting some worried glances from my friends. "Guys I'm fine, honestly."

"If you insist." Ruby said.

"I'm gonna go get the work I missed earlier, I'll meet you guys later at the air docks by 5.00." I say before going to the class rooms, while the teams go in a different direction.

As I make my way through the halls, I see a familiar lock of blond hair going to the same place as I. "Yang, what are you doing here?"

"Came to get all the work I missed, seems I was out for a couple of hours. You here for the same reason?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about cutting your hair, guess I didn't have complete control of the buzz saw."

"No I should say sorry, I overreacted. It was only a small bit anyway."

The two of us made it to the class to get our work. "So who technically won that fight?"

"I say I did, you went unconscious first."

"Fair point. Double ice cream for everyone." (Even me?) You're a voice, how would you eat?

We enter the class room, and see that it was Professor Fang's lesson we missed. "Ah kids, here to collect the work you missed I presume?"

"You'd be right there." Yang said, making her way to the desk. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, be there in a jiff." I followed her to the desk, we got the work and left.

"That work's got to be done by next week kids, okay?"

"Sure thing Professor Fang." We both say before leaving.

The next hour was filled with going to each class, talking along the way, genuinely having a good time. It was as if the whole thing in the past was…well a thing of the past.

After taking the work we collected back to our dorm, we made our to the air docks to meet up with the others.

* * *

You have no idea, how much ice cream costs here.

Back on Earth it would cost like $1.50 or something. Here it cost five lien each, double that, then times it by ten people. (How much would that be?) Normally, it would be 50 lien. But since I had to get double, it cost me 100. The other thing is that they don't scoop it out of frozen boxes, they hand them out in tubs.

There wasn't even enough for everyone, so I didn't get any. So it cost 90. (Now you know how I feel, not getting any ice cream) Everyone just sat down, enjoying their frozen treats. And I looked at them, patronisingly.

"I got a question for you." Yang said, as she took a seat next to me. "When we were fighting, did you feel any different? Aside from your aura recharging."

"Yeah I did, the way I was punching was kinda felt like I collected enough physical force from your attacks to make mine stronger."

"Almost sounds like my semblance."

"Does that mean we have the same one?"

"No, that's impossible. That would only happen if we were in the same blood line, and since you're from another world I don't see that being possible."

"Well this isn't the first time I felt like that."

She put her empty tubs in the bin next to the table. "What's that mean?"

"When I was running to save Ruby from Deathstalker, I felt really fast somehow."

"Now that you mention it, you did look like a blur when rushing towards it."

" **Found you Baron!"** From literally nowhere, came about ten crimson arrows that pierced the ground and walls. I flipped the table so some of the arrows got stuck in it. (Well that escalated quickly)

"What was that?!" I scream, getting my Driver ready.

"I don't know! Whatever it was it called out your name."

" **Come out come out** **wherever you are, Kamen Rider Build."** I peek ever so slightly over our 'cover' (It's a table, don't call it cover. It's not like you're tactical or anything) shut up.

What I saw…was defiantly weird. It was mostly red, and looked kinda out of this world. (Is it an alien?) Looks like one, but what it really looks like is an arrow of sort. Its fore arms and lower legs are black with gold lining, and its face has a silver V shape over the eyes.

'DARCI what the hell is that thing? Is it a SMASH?'

' _No, I'm not finding any traces of nebula gas at all. But what I am finding is something, almost cosmic.'_

'Is there any way to figure out what it is? I mean it does look kinda familiar.'

' _Accessing Rider Archives.'_

'There are Rider Archives?'

' _Don't interrupt, I found something. Seems this thing is called a Zodiart, more specifically the Sagittarius Nova Zodiart.'_

Zodiart huh? But how does it know me? Did you do this? (Why am I always the one to blame?)

"I'll distract it, you guys get out of here."

"You can't be serious. It could kill you, we can help."

"I'd rather die than see you guys get hurt."

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

"But we can fight too. We are huntsmen and huntress in training."

"Fine. But the second things get too hasty you and the others leave. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two of us leap over the table, and charge to the Zodiart. And it looks like the others are already fighting him, and some weird ninja looking guys. (The Stardust Ninja Dustards from Fourze, they're the only foot soldiers I could find)

"Hey tall red and ugly!" That got his attention. "Henshin!"

 **RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

I had my Drill crusher come to my hand, and slashed at the Zodiart. Just as the blade was to connect to him, he grabbed it with speeds I couldn't even comprehend.

" **Do you want to know something?"** He throws the Drill crusher away, before punching me square in the chest. **"You and I are alike."**

"What, we both look weird?" I respond with a chuckle.

" **No, we have both faced despair. And we do anything to accomplish our goals, no matter the cost."**

"What are you trying to say?" I attempt to throw a punch, but he just catches it and roundhouse kick me right in the face.

" **I mean, you don't need these things called friends, when you have the power to do as you wish."** He steps to side, and I see behind him Ruby was disarmed and being held by two of the ninjas. "What are you doing?!"

" **Pursuing my goal, with any means necessary."** He summoned an astral bow, loaded with an arrow. **"And if that means killing a child, then I shall do so."**

"Ruby!" I hear Yang cry. I look in her direction, and see that she's overwhelmed by the ninjas.

I race over to the Zodiart, hopefully I can get to him before he fires that arrow. A small group of ninjas march up in front of me. "I don't have time for you!" I leaped over them, and that strange feeling came back, I became a red and blue blur and zoomed past them, and towards Sagittarius. He lets go of the string holding the arrow, and it soars through the air.

I zoom past Nova, and head straight to the arrow. Just as it got a few metres away, I got in between and the arrow went right through my shoulder.

Ah! Why does cosmic energy sting like a bi**h?! (Are you allergic to it?) What?!

" **Why would you throw yourself in front the attack like that? For a child no less."**

I seethed the pain, and managed to grab Crescent Rose. I used it to slash the two ninja, turning them to dust, and give it back to Ruby.

"Yes, I have gone through despair." I push myself up. "But there is light at the end of every tunnel." I look around to the others, Nora and Ren are blasting away at the ninjas, Jaune and Pyrrha are back to back slashing and stabbing. Weiss is sending waves of different elements, as Blake is doing her own ninja like moves. "That light is the friends that will always be there for you. The friends that you must always protect." Yang is punching away, as Naga is going full dragon rage.

"That is why, as long as I call these people friends, I'll do everything in my power, to make sure you don't hurt them!"

(It's time)

Just then, a small orange light dashed through the sky. It scraped across the ninja, turning them to dust, and even hit Nova a few time.

The light was headed straight for me, I caught it mid-air. When I looked at it, it was a small orange switch with a black button on top.

' _It can't be….'_

'Do you know what this thing is?'

" **An Astroswitch?"** Nova says. **"I haven't seen one of those in a long time."**

"I'm sorry, a what?"

' _Astroswitches are the power source of Kamen Rider Fourze, they are objects infused with Cosmic Energy to give him different types of weaponry.'_

'Why is it here though?'

' _Do you think I have the answer to everything? It's not like I'm an all-seeing being or anything like that! Try pointing a bottle at it, or something like that!'_

I mean it could work. Taking her advice, I untwist the cap of an empty bottle, and pointed it to the switch. Like a second after, the switch dematerialized and was sucked into the bottle. The bottle then changed to a maroon colour with an image of two hands shaking.

'Hey it worked.'

' _Oh bull f**king sh*t! That makes no scientific sense!'_

'Well when in doubt, throw science out the window. What's it best match with?'

' _*Mumbles* you should never throw science out the window. *Ahem* it's matched with Rocket.'_

I take out Rabbit and Tank, and reach behind to grab a light blue bottle with the image of a rocket on it. "Ruby, you help the others with those ninja, I've got this freak."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She nods and runs off to the others. I place my attention back to Sagittarius.

" **Kisama! Nanda yo omae-wa?!"**

What he say? I don't know that much Japanese. (The first part is a bad word. Secondly he's asking, 'who the hell do you think you are?') Well let's give him an answer he'll remember in hell.

"I don't know who I am, but I know this. I'm just a Kamen Rider doing what's right, protecting people. Remember that!" (That was so cool)

 **FRIENDSHIP!**

 **ROCKET!**

 **RIDER MATCH!**

"Rider Match? Aw hell with it, let's have a good time!" I turn the crank, but for some reason there wasn't any half bodies.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Where…where are the half bodies? Aw f**k it. Rider Henshin!"

Did it not work? (Wait for it)

 **(Insert Kamen Rider Fourze Theme: Switch on)**

 **FOURZE!**

Instead of half bodies combining into one, a massive laser beam from space shot down into me, while a techno tune was being played.

When the laser was gone, a new suit, unlike the others was dawned upon me. The body suit is white with a helmet that looks like the head of a rocket with two orange eyes. On the right arm is an orange circle, a black square on the left arm, a blue X on the right leg and a yellow triangle on the left leg.

Nova just looked at me in utter disgust, probably because I look like his nemesis.

" **Fourze."** He growled.

"Fourze huh? I don't know what that means, or why I'm about to say this but, Uchu Kita!" I say that last part throwing my arms to the air, yelling at the top of my lungs. "Kamen Rider Build, Fourze!" I bang my fist to my chest twice, and I swear I could hear feudal drums. "Let's do this man to man!"

Nova yelled before he charged to me, his fists covered in crimson energy. He throws a punch but I duck under and upper cut him with both hands.

"What weapons does Fourze have exactly?"

 **ROCKET ON!**

An orange orb came from the Driver to make a giant orange rocket on my right arm. "Well that answers that." The engine of the rocket ignites, and launches me and Nova up a few feet in the sky. **"Put me down!"**

"If you insist." The rocket disappeared from my arm, and the two of us fell to the ground. I landed crouched, while Nova crashed. "Guess you can say that these powers, out of this world. Eh, get it?" I'm looking at you reader.

" **Stardust Ninja! Protect me!"** A group of ninja swarmed in front of Nova, sword raised.

"That's a lot. Got anything to handle this?"

 **LAUNCHER ON!**

A blue orb came from my Driver and made a bulky blue rocket launcher on my right leg. I lift it up to inspect it. "That's pretty neat." As I set it back on the ground, it fired four missiles that just went wild.

' _Idiot! You have to aim!_

'How am I supposed to aim with something on my leg?'

' _Use the radar!'_

'Radar?'

 **RADAR ON!**

This time a black orb came from my Driver to make a black radar dish on my left arm. "Okay, let's see here." I pointed the radar to the group of ninja, causing it to beep. "There we go." I stomp my right leg again, and fire a flurry of missiles to each ninja. (That's a lot of damage)

Nova came charging through the fire caused by the explosion. "Let's get a little higher shall we?" The launcher and radar disappear, and rocket came back on my arm.

Nova jumped and attempted to superman punch me, so I responded with a rocket punch to the abdomen. I ignited the engine, and took the two of us past the atmosphere.

* * *

With all the ninja defeated, teams RWB(B)Y and JNNPR watched as Baron took the Sagittarius Zodiart up higher and higher.

"How much further is he going to take that thing?" Jaune asked in awe.

"Looks like he's taking him all the way to space." Blake answered, squinting her eyes as the Rider and Kaijin became mere dots in the sky.

"But that's impossible. Dust doesn't work outside the atmosphere." Weiss argued.

* * *

"Wow, space is so pretty!"

Good thing my rocket doesn't run on Dust, otherwise I'd plummet back down. "I should take some pictures." I reach for build scroll and go to the camera app. "The others are gonna be so jealous. Heh, heh." I take a few photos of the stars, the cracked moon, even a full picture of Remnant.

" **Do you mind? We are in the middle of something here!"** I hear Nova shout.

"Oh right. Well let's end this!"

 **DRILL ON!**

One last orb comes from my Driver, this one yellow and becomes a yellow drill on my left leg. I then awkwardly reach the crank with my left hand, and turn it.

 **READY?! GO!**

The rocket reignites, and the drill starts spinning, covered in yellow and orange cosmic energy.

 **LIMIT BREAK!**

The rocket launches me forward, as the drill stabs into Nova, and we renter the atmosphere.

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" We come back into view of Vale. I skid past Nova, who blows up mid-air, and my drill lands in the ground first causing me to spin wildly. The drill stops, making me feel VERY dizzy. "Woo. That was fun."

 **(End song)**

"Baron!" My rocket and drill disappear, and the two teams come up to me amazed. "How did you do that?! That was amazing!" Ruby squealed.

"That, is the power of Cosmic Energy my friends."

"B-but….but how did you go to space? That should be impossible!" Weiss stammered.

"Listen ice queen, I make the impossible possible."

"Hey, what's that?" Yang points to the air, more specifically, the card floating downwards. I walk over to it, and grab it as it fell.

"This is odd." The card showed a picture of Sagittarius Nova on it, and read Kaijin Ride. "What's this?" I didn't get an answer, instead I got a green fist to the face, dispelling my armour, and making the bottles fall to the floor. "Baron you okay?" Ruby and Blake help me up, and I see a brand new Rider standing before me. He's donned in black and green armour. The helmet looks like that of a monster, with fangs resembling the eyes, claw like designs on the wrists and boots. In fact, the whole body looked like to be designed after a monster. "Who the hell are you?"

"I must really thank you for the help Mr Build." He says picking up the card and the friendship bottle, and chucks the rocket bottle to me. "Without you I wouldn't have been able to acquire this." He holds up the friendship tauntingly.

"Hey give that back, he earned it!" Ruby said.

"I'm afraid I can't Ms Rose." Ruby looked surprised that he knew her name. "That's right, I know each and every one of you. Especially you, Baron Thames Aldwin."

What? How? Only my adoptive family knew my full name.

"I'll be seeing you guys around, sooner than you think." He starts to walk off. "Wait, I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Kaijin, Kamen Rider Kaijin. And maybe I DID want ice cream." He takes out a gun and another card, he inserts the card and pushes the barrel forward.

 **ATTACK RIDE!**

"Bye, Bye." He points the gun upwards, pulling the trigger.

 **INVISIBLE!**

Kaijin just vanished, gone with the wind.

"What was his deal?" Naga says.

"I dunno, but I can only guess we'll see him again." I just hope it's under better circumstances.

* * *

 **A/N: "Well he was an asshole" Don't be so hard on him, he's probably a nice guy.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and again thanks to everyone who voted. "We really appreciate it"**

 **TO THE REVIEWS! "Jesus no need to yell"**

 **Taiman215: Yeah but if I did make OC Rider bottles I'd have to think of ones for every primary Rider of the Heisei era. "I don't need that many power ups" Also Momo possessing Baron would be funny. "Don't you dare" DOING IT!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Oh no did I make it to obvious? If you have figured it out please don't tell anyone.**

 **Veto64: Super Sentai team up? I don't know how I'd fit them into all this really. I'm not that much of a Sentai person anyway. "I mean we got a Sentai reference, is that okay?"**

 **: Oh a lot more my good sir.**

 **Christopher: That…..is the greatest Best Match idea I have ever heard. I would be happy to use it.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: Oh God No! That would be a harem, and we shall have none of that! "I'm kinda okay with it" Out of this house!**

 **deltadragon373: Yeah, I totally knew that. "No you didn't" Shut up.**

 **Well until the next time readers. "I have a question" What is it? "When will Naga become Cross-Z? He's been in this for ages now" In two chapters actually. "Seriously?"**

 **Till then.**

 **BYE, BYE. "Where have I heard that before?"**


	10. Chapter 10-SECURED FANTASY STAR

**A/N: HI READER**

 **I hope y'all are ready for this, because we are going to be seeing a lot of Best Matches this chapter. "How many is a lot?" Some of the Best Matches that didn't appear in the show, but did have toys sold. "Oh god that could be a lot." So prepare for a lot of describing.**

 **Let's continue.**

" **READY GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGO!"**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: BULLY TROUBLES/ SECURED FANTASY STAR

* * *

"What shall I take with me today?" It's been a week in Beacon since that strange Rider showed up, schools been going pretty good, that is if wasn't for that d**k head of a human being Cardin Winchester bullying both Jaune, because he sees him as an easy target and Naga, just because he's a faunus. He even launched Jaune in his rocket locker into the Emerald Forest, while it was filled with Grimm. It makes me sick. (Same here)

I'm in my room, staring at the shelf that's holding all my bottles. Everyone's still getting ready for the day. "I just don't know which ones to take, there's so many."

" _Why not take them all?"_

"I don't have enough pockets for that though."

" _Put them in your Rider Space."_

"Rider Space? What's that?"

" _You know how the Riders just reach behind their back and pull out power ups and things like that?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Well you have one too, if you put all the bottles behind your back, they'll go to your very own pocket dimension."_ It couldn't hurt to try. I grab just a handful of bottles and put them behind my back. When I brought my hand back, all the bottles were gone.

"That's cool." I soon began to grab bottle after bottle, putting them all in my Rider Space. Soon enough, all the bottles that were on the shelf were now gone. All that was left was RabbitTank Sparkling and the Hazard Trigger.

" _Aren't you going to take it?"_

"There is no chance in hell that I'll every use the Hazard Trigger. It's a last resort weapon."

" _You're the boss."_

"Now we'd best head to class, we got combat class before lunch today, can't wait to see who I go up against today."

* * *

(Later)

Combat class has been really boring today. Not many of the fights have been that exciting. The one that just ended was Ruby against some random side character.

"Now class, we have time for one last fight today. Any volunteers?" No one raised their hands. "No? Then I guess we'll have to go back to the roulette." She presses a few buttons, and the giant screen appears above the arena. The pictures began spinning, and because this world and life hates me, it landed on me, again. "Mr Aldwin, good. Now I can try that thing Professor Ozpin asked if you were selected."

"What thing?" I asked kinda scared, since it's Ozpin we're talking about here.

"Well since you have that armour, Professor Ozpin has decided, to make the fights fair, you must fight an entire team."

F***ING SERIOUSLY?! (Uh oh, spaghettio)

"A….entire…..team?" Can my life be any worse? (Don't tempt me)

"Is that a problem?"

"No mam no, it's totally fine." I'm going to die.

"Well could you make your way to the arena while I pick your opponents?"

"Yeah ok." This is going to go so bad.

"You sure you can handle four other people?" Ruby asked me, a little bit of concern on her face.

"Oh please, if I can handle monsters made from gas and creatures of darkness, I can handle four other people." I make my way to the arena, and just as I get there, the roulette of which team I fight landed on the one most hated characters in all of RWBY

CRDL, four ass hole bullies who I'm going to have fun beating up. (Go forth my child, and bring judgment to these scoundrels) The team members grin evilly as they gather their weapons.

I just calmly reach behind my back, entering my pocket dimension, and brining out my Driver and two bottles. The first is dark blue with an image of a shark, and the other is red with the image of a bike.

Just before Cardin enters the arena, he glances at me with a hated look, and then looks to Jaune who looks away in fright.

I'm going to make this prick pay for all the pain he's caused. (Don't go too far, he is human after all, and would probably be hurt by any finisher) That's what I'm hoping for.

The team gets onto the arena, and Cardin looks at me confused. "What's that?" He points to my Driver. "Mommy got you a toy?" He laughs, and his team soon joins in.

'This B******d! How dare he?!'

' _Sir please calm down.'_

"This freak can't even fight properly, he has to use his superhero costume." Sky added.

My hands began to shake, tightening my grasp of my bottles, my blood boiling. "Shut up, you don't even know my mother." How dare they insult the dead like that. (You need to calm down)

That just caused the bullies to laugh back, mocking me. "Wah, you don't know my mother, wah. For all we know she's a freak like…"

He didn't finish, for Glynda whipped him in the side. "That's enough!" She yelled. "Cease your insults this instant!" She then looks to me with a look of sympathy. "You can begin when you're ready Baron."

I nodded without even looking, strapping the Driver to my waist.

 **SHARK!**

 **BIKE!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I didn't say anything, only turning the crank to make a dark blue half body in front, and red half body behind.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin." The two bodies collided, my right arm and left leg are dark blue with the head of a shark on the shoulder, and a fin on the arm. The left arm and right leg are red, with bike parts on the shoulder that look like they're from my bike, and the fore arm has a wheel. The two visors are a bike handle and a shark swimming downwards.

 **SOLO RUNNING HUNTER!** **SHARKBIKE! YEAH!**

"Let's rev it up."

"Hey that's cheating! You can't use vehicles." Cardin says, which his teammates agree with. (Are they idiots?)

Glynda says nothing, and moves off the arena. The timer began to count down, CRDL runs to surround me, but I just remain still.

 **(Insert B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E from the Dr Pacman movie)**

3….2….1 "Begin." The match starts, and four bullies charge to me. Russel gets to me first and swings his to daggers, but thanks to the Shark bottle my senses become more advanced. Just as the daggers were to hit me, I raised my left arm, blocking it with the wheel. I rear back my right arm and strike him in the chest.

Dove comes in swinging with his sword, I round house kick him to the face before grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him in the stomach twice. I upper cut him, sending him away.

Sky attempts to slash at me with his staff, I duck under each swing before back flipping a few feet away from him. I take out the bottles I have and replace them with a maroon bottle with a scorpion, and a gold bottle with…..well gold on it.

 **SCORPION!**

 **GOLD!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Dove changes his sword to gun, and fires a few bullets to me. I construct the half bodies, blocking the bullets.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build up!" My next suit has a maroon right arm and left leg, and a gold left arm and right leg. The right arm has a whip connected to it, designed like a scorpion stinger. While the left arm is heavily armoured with gold bars plastered over it.

 **NOBLE STINGER! GOLDSCORPION! YEAH!**

I thwack the Scorpio Whip on the floor, and taunt CRDL with a 'come at me bro' hand signal. This aggravated Cardin, so much that he pushed his team mate forward. "Get him you idiots!" The other three charge to me, weapons ready.

I casually walk to them, scrapping the Scorpio Whip across the floor, sparks casting off. When Russel gets closer to me I backhand him with my Golden Gauntlet, giving him a bleeding nose. I then use my Scorpio Whip to slash him across the chest multiple times before kicking him. His body impacts with Sky, knocking them both down.

I then lunged my right arm forward, sending the Scorpio Whip forward. The whip wraps around Dove's waist. "Get over here!" (Where's Sub-Zero when you need him?) I pull the whip back towards me, pulling Dove over to me. When he gets close enough, I drop to my back and kick him with both feet, launching him out the arena.

"Dove Bronzewing has been eliminated by ring out." Glynda announced, making us stop fighting. She looks to me with respect, and then looks to CR(D)L with anger. "Due to your poor team work and coordination, you lost a team mate. Would you like me to call off the match?"

This just got the other three members pissed. "This isn't over!" Cardin declared.

"I doubt that." Glynda says walking off the arena again, while Dove limps back to his seat.

Time to switch again. I remove the Scorpion and Gold bottles, and bring out a blue bottle with the image of a N/S magnet, and a clear white bottle with a ghost picture.

 **GHOST!**

 **MAGNET!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Cardin smashes his mace to the ground, making a small quake of fire to erupt towards me. "Build up!" I jump to avoid the quake.

 **THE WANDERING ATTRACTION! MAGGHOST! YEAH!**

The suit I now donned has a white right arm and left leg, with spectral decorations on the arm. The left arm and right leg are blue, with a giant magnet on the fore arm. The visors are a spooky ghost and a magnet.

Sky tries to stab at me with his staff, but the weapon just goes right through me. He takes the weapon out and looks at me in utter shock. "Boo." I say making him flinch before punching him in the face. I then raise my left arm, activating my magnet. All their weapons left their hands, and was dragged over to me, putting them in a pile.

"You want these back? Come get em then." Russel runs over, and attempts to kick me. I go spectral, so that his attack goes right through me. I become physical again and punch him a few time, I then used the magnet to push him back to the others "Take this you freak!" I didn't even have time to go spectral when Cardin whacked his mace across my back. "How did that feel huh?!" He snarled.

I looked up to the health bars, and see that the three members of CR(D)L are in the middle yellow. I then look to mine, wow that hit lowered me down to 40%. 'If I switch my bottles again, my aura would recharge.' Right? I take out Ghost and Magnet, and replace them with purple bottle with a bat, and a ruby red bottle with an engine.

 **BAT!**

 **ENGINE!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Cardin came charging to me, swinging his mace like a mad man. And like an absolute moron, he accidentally hit Russel. (Ha, ha)

When he finally got to me, he didn't get a chance to even land a hit on before the two halves were made, pushing him back.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build up!" Why do I have to keep describing these? (Well these suits never appeared before, so how are the readers supposed to know what it looks like without you describing it. Think of that dummy)

That was rude. Anyway, the next suit has a purple right arm and left leg, the arm has bat like wing connected from the wrist to the waist. The left arm and right leg are ruby red, with engine and machine parts decorating them. The visors are a bat wing and engine pipes

 **DARK MOBILITY KING! BATENGINE! YEAH!**

'Wait, why hasn't my aura recharged?'

' _I think it's because of the Bat bottle.'_

'Why is that?'

' _Its special power is life drain.'_

'Sorry I don't speak RPG, translate?'

' _You take their aura and give it to yourself.'_

Oh, that makes sense. Does that make me a vampire? (Kinda. Just be better than Edward Culling) Well that's not hard. (How many people do you think we made mad with that joke?) Maybe a lot of people.

Cardin tries attacking me with his mace again. Thanks to the hydraulics of the engine, I jumped back, the Batwing (Not from Batman) keeping me afloat. "I feel slightly famished." I then notice that Sky has the most aura out of the others.

I dive down to him, and grab him by his throat, taking him to the air. My bat visor glows, and Sky's aura starts to pulsate into my own body. "Oh ho, ho, that tastes….good!" I drop Sky, who looks like he's had a stroke, pale and panting uncontrollably. I throw my head back, and let out a maniacal laughter.

"Sky Lark's aura…..has been completely drained." Glynda said in shock. He soon became unconscious, and Glynda used her semblance to move him off the arena back to his seat. "Mr Winchester, I think you shouldn't be appointed to team leader if you are not going to order them, but instead force them on their behalf." After Glynda said that, Cardin got even madder and glared at me. Russel began sweating intensely, and readied his stance. The hydraulics of my engine parts release steam.

"One last change, then I'm done with you guys." I remove Bat and Engine, and replace them with a green and silver bottles. The green bottle has a turtle, and the silver bottle has a watch. "No we shall finish this experiment."

 **TURTLE!**

 **WATCH!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Cardin, now really mad, comes charging once again. I turn the crank again, while shooting him with my Drill crusher in gun mode.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build up!" Cardin swing his mace down, but the shelled shoulder of my new armour stops his attack. The suit now has a green right arm and left leg, with a big turtle's shell on the shoulder. The left arm and right leg are silver, with multiple watches decorating over the shoulder and fore arm.

 **ARMOURED TIME HOPPER! TURTLEWATCH! YEAH!**

I shove Cardin's mace off of my shoulder, and then shoulder charge him in the chest sending him falling. Just as he and Russel were to attack me again, I snapped my fingers of my watch arm, making time freeze while a ticking sound echoed throughout.

"TIME to seal the deal." (Now that was just bad) Could you have done better? (Your TIME is up)

I simply walk over to Russel, having my back face him, and turn the crank.

 **READY?! GO!**

A giant holographic clock appeared underneath our feet. Russel was on the 12 and I was on the 6. Two clock hands appeared, one trailed to Russel, and the other followed my right foot.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Clockwork Kick." I calmly say, before roundhouse kicking Russel. He moved about an inch before freezing in time again. I walked back over to the place I started, I then snapped my fingers again to resume time.

The first thing that happened was Russel being flung off the arena, leaving everyone in disbelief.

 **(End song)**

"Russel Thrush's aura….has been shattered." Glynda said, still in disbelief. She then quickly regained her composure. "Mr Winchester I shall not allow this fight to continue, I declare this fight ov…."

"This battle isn't over!" He interrupted. "I don't care if my team mates aren't here with me. They were holding me back anyways, now I can enjoy fighting him by myself." He said with a cocky smile.

My eyes narrow under my helmet. "What the hell do you mean? These guys had your back, and they thought you had theirs! I've seen how they've counted on you for everything, and you treat them nothing more than dirt! They're supposed to be your friends!"

All Cardin does is laugh at what I said. "Friends? Who needs them, when you can be the strongest and get the most attention that I deserve!"

.

.

.

.

"The hell did you say?" My voice becoming a hollow growl.

"Like I've I said before, who needs friends when you can have all the attention. Sides, I'm strong enough to bully the weak."

Be calm. Be calm.

"Like Jauney boy here, he isn't fit to be a hero. I proved that when I launched him in that Grimm infested fore-." He stopped when RWB(B)Y and JNNPR gasped at what he said. "Eh it doesn't matter." He shrugged.

Glynda stepped up, her eyes narrowed. "Cardin that is enough! We have talked about you recent behaviours, and now you have-!"

"Oh shut up Ms. Goodwitch, I'm only speaking the truth everyone already knows." He snarled back to her. "All I want, is to beat every one of these weaklings."

Be calm…..

Be calm….

(Baron?)

' _Sir?'_

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

I'M GOING TO SHRED HIM TO PIECES!

* * *

Silent ensured everyone at what Cardin said.

The gang, especially Pyrrha, looked at him in anger. Jaune looked down in sadness. "He's right, I'm no hero. I'm just a nobody." Naga put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That's not true Jaune!" Ruby said to him. "Anyone can be a hero if they tried." She tried to reassure him.

"Yeah of course I can. Except I can't!" He yells, running out of class.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha tries to call to him, but she got no response.

"Hey, what's wrong with Baron?" Weiss said, getting everyone's attention. When they looked at the young Rider, they saw that he was unemotionally still. Not moving a single step.

Baron's growl became louder, even snarling at some points. The two bottles in his driver began to glow, and removed themselves from the Driver, before going back to his Rider Space. It forced him back to his civilian form, however, his usual red and blue aura sparked for a moment, before it became cold, hard, pitch black. His normal blue eyes becoming dark crimson red, scaring everyone in the class. Especially Cardin.

"What happened to him? Why does he look like a Grimm?" Ruby says.

"I don't know." Blake says. "I've never seen this happen to anyone before."

Two eerie lights glow behind Baron, the two lights then showed themselves to show a gold bottle with a padlock, and a navy blue bottle with a dragon. The two bottles float for a second, before they shook themselves and twisted the caps. "I'm going to make you pay….." Baron creepily says, the red eyes flashing.

 **DRAGON!**

 **LOCK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

The tune didn't even have time to play, as the crank turned itself. Making a navy blue and gold half body.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Hen…..shin." Smoke filled the arena when the half bodies met, hiding Baron from the crowd.

 **THE SECURED FANTASY STAR! KEYDRAGON! YEAH!**

Two visors glowed in the steam, one gold in the shape of a padlock, the other navy blue in the shape of a dragon's head.

When the smoke semi cleared, everyone saw Baron's new form. It had a navy blue right arm and left leg, the arm has white spikes going up to the shoulder. The left arm and right leg is gold, with a huge key and chain on the arm.

The smoke was now completely gone, and everyone could now see Baron's animalistic behaviour. His breathing like that of a wild animal. Blue sparks start surrounding him, making him grunt from the feeling.

It was with one last spark that he threw his head back, and left out primal roar. "RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Without hesitation, Baron charges to Cardin, intent to kill. Cardin tries defending himself with his mace, swinging it to head height. Baron catches the head of the mace…. and crushes it with no effort. Baron then sends chains from his Bind Master Key, which ensnares Cardin, leaving him immobilised.

Baron lifts Cardin to the air, slamming him back to the ground. He repeated this process a few more times, after the last slam he drags Cardin to the wall, making a crater. His aura now red.

"Hey Baron, buddy, all that stuff I said was a joke. This can be water under the bridge right?" Baron's only response was grabbing him by the throat, chocking him unconscious.

"Stop!" Ruby cried, and the rest of the gang ran to the arena. Baron dropped Cardin and looked to them, snarling.

He didn't listen and just stepped towards them, as if an animal to its prey. Everyone brought out their weapons. "I don't think words are getting to him." Ren said.

Everyone other than Ruby agreed, and went to stop Baron's rampage. "Don't…." Ruby whispered.

Weiss switches dust cartridges, and stabs Myrtenaster into the ground, trapping him in shards of ice. He makes few grunting sounds, before raising his right arm which covers itself with blue fire, kinda like Naga's semblance. He slams his arm down on the ice, shattering it to pieces.

The next thing he did surprised everyone, he held out his hand with a small light, and created a glyph. Not like Weiss', this one doesn't have a snowflake for the image, instead it has the Build logo. He moved the glyph under the others feet, and made it explode.

Blake moves from the area of the explosion, and went to move behind Baron. She changes Gambol Shroud to kunai form, and uses her shadow clones to move around Baron, wrapping the ribbon to capture him. "Baron you need to snap out of this!" He gave no response, no growl or snarl.

Then out of nowhere, a navy blue fist struck her in the back of the head. When she looked where the fist came, and saw it came from another Baron. "What, but, I…" She looked at the Baron she had trapped, and saw that it faded away. 'It's like one of my shadow clones.' She thought.

Baron prepared to strike with his Bind Master Key, but both his arms were held behind his head by Naga. "Baron cut this out, we're your friends!" Baron grabbed the scruff of Naga's neck, and threw him in front of him before stomping on his chest. Naga let out a groan of pain, trying to lift the leg.

"Smash!" Next thing he knew, Nora slammed Baron with her hammer, sending him into the wall. "You okay?" She offers a hand to Naga, who accepts it getting up.

"I'm fine, but it's like he's getting stronger with each time we hit him." He said rubbing his chest.

" _I-It's….h-h-his….s-s-s-semblance."_ A robotic voice said from Baron's location.

"DARCI?" Yang recognised the voice from the night she met Baron. "What do you mean it's his semblance?"

" _I can't-t-t-t tal-l-l-lk for long while B-b-b-baron is in thi-i-i-is form. His semblance i-i-i-is mimicking other-r-r-rs. Think o-o-o-of it a-a-a-as fighting your-r-r-rselves."_ Her voice was gone, and Baron gave off another roar.

"How are we supposed to stop him?" Pyrrha asked. "He can use any of our semblances."

"We fight until we get into his head." Everyone looked to Ruby, who just stepped on the arena, unfolding Crescent Rose.

"RAH!" Baron blocked the small bullets from Ren's Storm Flower. "Baron, listen to us, remember who you are!" It sadly didn't work, Baron ejected more chains from his Bind Master Key, smacking Ren away.

Ruby's started to get a scared look on her face. She cocked the sniper rifle function of Crescent Rose, and sped off towards Baron, becoming a red blur. Baron sees this and growls, he then becomes a gold and blue blur, chasing Ruby around the arena.

At one point Baron tripped Ruby up on one of their clashes. He wraps more chains around Ruby, lifting her up in the air. He snarls at her, his right hand twitching towards the crank.

"Baron, please don't." She says, small tears in her eyes. Baron just grabs the crank, and began to turn.

 **READY?! GO!**

Blue fire erupted on Baron's right fist. He drew his fist back, ready to attack…but soon stopped when he and the others head a small robotic roar. Baron stopped his attack, and he and the others looked to the door just in time to see a small robotic dragon burst through. "Z?" Naga asked in surprise.

The small robo dragon flew around Baron, making him try to grab it. He dropped Ruby, and proceeded to chase after the Z all around the classroom.

"What…..is that thing?" Weiss asks.

"My little partner, Z." Naga answered. "I stole him from Faust and he helped me escape."

"Why is Baron chasing him?" Yang said, trying to hold in a laugh at the fact her friend is acting like a dog chasing its tale.

Z stopped flying, and faced Baron. He opened his mouth, and sorta sucked up a lot of energy from Baron's body. Once all the energy was drained, Baron fell to his knees grabbing his head.

"Uh what happened?"

* * *

Ow my throbbing head.

"Uh what happened?" I look around the classroom, why is the rest of my team on the arena? Why are all the other students gone?

'What have I done?'

' _You….went crazy. You devastated Cardin, and when the others got involved you attacked them.'_

'What? Why?'

' _The bottles….it's the bottles! Get rid of them!'_

Complying quickly, I rip the bottles out of the Driver, throwing them away. I then see Cardin is unconscious in the corner, and the others are bruised and breathing heavily.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." I didn't give them anytime to respond, for I just ran away.

I don't want to hurt them.

* * *

The whole combat class problem caused mass panic. All students who saw it reported it to Ozpin, who was actually quite shocked.

'How could this have been?' He thought to himself in his office, watching over the fight. 'I swore that Fusion's bottles chose him. So why did he go berserk?'

He just got to the point in the video where the dragon and lock bottle floated out. He paused, and zoomed in on the dragon bottle. His eyes widened before he fast-forwards to the time when Z enters, and sucks the energy out of Baron.

"Pendragon?" He says, remembering the past owner of that dragon.

* * *

(Did you really have to run away?)

Of course I did! I nearly killed Ruby! I went berserk!

I had to run away, I ran all the way to the cliff on the Emerald Forest. I just want some piece of mind to myself.

I was even told by DARCI what my semblance was, I can mimic others, though it's not as strong as the original. That was real creative of you. (Give me a break, its hard thinking of a semblance)

"Why did I go crazy? The only thing the dragon bottle did to Sento was make him weak for a while, not turn him into a psychopath."

" _I think the cause was that the dragon bottle didn't accept you, like it didn't accept Sento. I guess we need to find our Ryuga Banjo of this universe."_

I just sat there in silence, should I go back? No! I'd just hurt them again. It'd probably be best if I just left, right?

Hello?

Dammit.

Now I really am alone.

"Why hello there." That voice. I look behind me and see that green armoured ass leaning on a tree.

"What do want Kaijin? I'm not in the mood to fight right now."

"Oh I'm not here to fight." He walks over and takes a seat next to me on the grass. "I felt a disturbance in the force, and came to see what was wrong. So what's eating at you?"

"I attacked my friends, I used the wrong pair of bottles and went berserk. Now I think I should just leave…I don't even belong in this world."

"Oh my god that is the most emo thing you have ever said. Have you tried talking to them? Seeing this from their point of view? What if they're scared for you right now? Didn't think of that did ya?"

No, I didn't. Man now I feel like more of an ass than ever.

"Didn't we have a whole thing of friendship last chapter?"

"What was that?" I ask him. I didn't hear him properly.

"Nothing! Listen Baron, those kids really care for you. Don't let them slip away too easily. Like I did with my friends."

You know, maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought he was. "Hey, can I have that Legend Rider bottle back?"

"Pfft no! Not until my plan is complete."

"What plan?"

"I don't want to spoil anything, but let me say this. It makes sense."

"Baron!" I hear a voice calling from the trees behind me.

"Whelp, seems my motivation speech is over, I'll see you around." He gets up, and walks away.

I look to the tree line, and see Yang coming through. I take a look to where Kaijin was walking, huh he just vanished. (That's odd) Yeah.

I face back to Yang. "Ooof!" And get a punch right in the stomach.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we are for you?! You can't just run from us like that!"

"Is that how you show worry?" I groaned in pain. "Punching the guy in the stomach?"

Her eyes turn back to lilac, and she helps me back. "Sorry. It's you just you scared us running away like that, and I got mad."

"Nah it's good, gotta thank aura for healing real quick."

"Why did you run?" She asked, a sad frown on her face.

"I didn't want to hurt you guys, I almost killed Ruby for crying out loud. I just did what I thought was best."

"Did you though?" She starts to walk off back to the school. I follow her soon after.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to keep protecting us, let us be there for you as well. *Inhale/exhale* It's just, that you had me worried."

"Me worried? Why just you and not the others?" She blushes a little and begins to walk a bit faster. "Come on, the others are waiting in the cafeteria."

'What was about?'

' _I think you know. ;D.'_

(I totally know ;D)

Whatever. I pick up the pace, and make my way back to Beacon

* * *

The minute I entered the cafeteria, all eyes were on me. Seems the KeyDragon incident got spread all over the school. I just ignore the stares and follow Yang to the table where the others are. (Aren't you going to ask them if they're okay, you did attack them?) I already did, you just didn't write it. (Wait what?)

"So…there we were, in the middle of the night…." Nora started to tell the story of her dream.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Yang was listening in awe, Blake was reading her book.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora exclaims, waking up Naga who was sleeping next to his small dragon friend, wait isn't that the Cross-z Dragon? Weiss is filing her nails, I'm just listen to the story enjoying some nice hot pizza. (What toppings?) Pepperoni.

"Tow of 'em." Ruby and Pyrrha look to Jaune, who is just playing with his food.

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora finishes.

"*Sigh* She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now."

' _Sir I just realised something.'_

'What?'

' _When you ran away, you dropped the dragon and lock bottle. They're not in you Rider Space.'_

Well that's bad. (Ya think)

'Do you have a tracking device set to find them?'

' _Do you think I have tracking device set in anything? No I don't! Couldn't be bothered to do it.'_

"Hey Naga?" I ask him, seeing how he's petting his little dragon.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you happened to see the bottles I used during combat class? I dropped them when I ran away."

"Oh, I got them." Ruby said, reaching into the pockets of her combat skirt. She takes out the two bottles, and hands them to me. For some reason the dragon bottle glowed when it was in Naga's direction.

"By the way, how'd you get that little guy?" I ask, pointing to the Cross-z Dragon.

"Z? I found him while I was imprisoned in Faust. He said he could get me out, and so he did. Been following me around ever since, calling me boss."

"I'd like to know something." Weiss spoke up, stopped filing her nails. "Why did you go berserk when using those? And how did Z, as you call him, make him sane again?"

" **I detected an abnormal amount of Draconic Energy not coming from the boss for once. So when I went to find where it came from, I found it in you. And so I extracted it from him, it tastes really nice. "** He motioned his tiny head towards me.

"Draconic Energy?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Something that runs in my family. Works really well with my semblance. But I still don't see how that bottle made you like that."

"Well according to DARCI, the bottle hasn't chosen me to be its user. So I just have to find the right person for it." Though I may have already found who it is. (It's still too soon)

"One thing's for sure." Everyone looked to Blake, who only now spoke. "It made Cardin crap himself." She smirks, with the rest of us joining in laughing, except Jaune.

Naga stopped laughing and flinched, he moved his tale to his lap and started to rub it, as a laughing CRDL walked past.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked the blonde knight.

"Huh, oh yeah. Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little…not okay." Ruby said.

"Eh, guys I'm fine. Seriously look!" He gives a fake smile, and a nervous laugh. The laughter of mocking got all out attention, we turned behind us and saw CRDL harassing a brown haired girl in a Beacon's female uniform, and she also had brown bunny ears. If I'm not wrong her name is Velvet Scarlatina right? (Yep, good ole bunny girl who becomes super badass at the end of volume three)

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah….He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby said stern.

"Oh please, name on time he's bullied me?"

"Well let's see here." I pull out a small written list. "1) He made you drop your books in the middle of the hallway. 2) He opened your shield whilst walking through a door, making you stuck. 3) The most recent, launched you out into the Grimm infested Emerald Forest via rocket locker. Do we need to go on?" I crumble the list, and throw it in the nearest bin. (Yeet!)

"Okay maybe you're right. At least I didn't land far from the school."

"Jaune, you know if you need help you can just ask." Pyrrha offered.

"OH! We'll break his legs!" Nora grinned.

"Guys, really it's fine. It'll most likely blow over in a couple of days." Jaune said, getting up from his seat. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cried in pain. I glanced over to where she was, and see that Cardin was pulling at her rabbit ears. "Please stop…"

"I told you it was real." Cardin snickered, pulling harder.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said, narrowing her eyes.

"He's not the only one." Blake added, eyes also narrowing.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said, leaning her head on her hand.

Naga growls angrily, clenching his fist. I put down my now cold pizza and stand up, dusting myself off. "Ladies, gentlemen. Please excuse me for a moment."

"Where are you going?" Ruby asks me.

"To help out a poor bunny rabbit." I make my way over to the table of team CRDL. Walking up to them unsuspected. "Hi there Cardin buddy." I say in a creepy voice. "Watcha up to?"

He jumps out of his seat, sweating pretty hard. So were his team mates. "H-hey Baron." He said fearfully.

I grab his wrist, forcing him to let go of Velvet's ear. "Now what's this you're doing?" My eyes becoming red, I can see it in the reflection of his armour.

"I'm just giving a friendly hello." He goes to one knee, as I squeeze his wrist tighter. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I look to his other team mates. "You wanna go to?" They rapidly nod no.

I look straight into Cardin's eyes, the painful look on his face telling me to stop. But I won't. "If I see you bullying anyone ever again, I won't hesitate to hurt you ever so badly." He nodded, and I let go of his wrist.

Velvet gives me a thankful nod, and leaves to cafeteria. Should I go comfort her? She looks like she could use a friend. Nope never mind, there's her team.

"Get him!" I look back to the bullies, just to see a right hook hit me in the face. I rub my jaw as my aura get to work healing, flashing to the different bottle's colours. "Now what did I say? I'm going to have to teach you a lesson now." I crack my knuckles. Just as I was to throw a punch, both me and team CRDL was covered in a light blue outline, leaving us unmovable.

"What the hell?!" Cardin growled.

'Wait, could this be?' We heard a slurping noise, and saw it was Professor Fang, he eyes glowing the same colour and slurping out of a soda can with a straw. He takes the straw out of his mouth, and just looks so disappointed. "Really kids? Fighting in the lunch hall like babies. I'm ashamed. What happened?"

"This freak attacked us!" Cardin said, trying to play victim.

"That's not true." I calmly argue. "These lot were bullying some Faunus girl, so I decided to step in and stop them."

He looks to the other members of team RWB(B)Y and JNNPR. "Is this true?" He asks before returning to his soda.

"Yes sir, it is." Weiss answers.

Fang looks back to team CRDL. "Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" They didn't say anything. His eyes became normal again. "You four, get out of my sight." CRDL gives me one more hated look, and left the cafeteria. Professor Fang looks to me for a second, and just left.

Well now that that's over, we have history with Professor…..I mean Dr Oobleck. Now according to show logic, he is very fast in movement and speech. So to comprehend such speed I must drink a lot of coffee.

* * *

How the hell is he so fast?

The minute the lesson started, Dr Oobleck began speeding around, babbling random things about history. He's a man in maybe his 30s with shaggy green hair, and classes covering his eyes. He wears a white shirt which has some of it tucked into his trousers, and a yellow tie.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He zips around a giant map of Remnant, sipping his small coffee cup.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day."

He speeds to the front of the seats. "Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" A few students raise their hands, that including Naga and Velvet. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, this is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean I mean I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang!" He zips back over to his map. "Now, which of you young scholars can tell me what many theorist believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." She answers.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" I look up to where Cardin's seat is, and saw him flick a small piece of paper on Jaune, waking him up. "Hey!"

"Mr Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh, the answer…..The advantage…..of the Faunus…..had over that guy's stuff….." I could see Pyrrha doing hand signals, trying to motion the answer, which is night vision. "Um, b-binoculars!" That answer caused the class to laugh. Especially Cardin, who's pounding his table.

"Very funny Mr Arc." Oobleck says, going back to his desk. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Cardin has his feet up on the desk, looking as smug as ever.

"Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier." Oobleck just shakes his head at Cardin's response.

"You aren't the most open minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked him, annoyed.

"What? You got a problem?" He asks, tensing up for a fight.

"No, I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake added. "His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured."

"Maybe if he listened more in class, he'd not be so much of a failure." I say, making the class laugh, Naga laughed so hard he fell out his chair.

Cardin gets up with a very angered look on his face. "Mr Winchester, please take your seat!" Oobleck orders him. "You and Mr Arc can both join me after class for additional readings." He says, in which Jaune sighs in defeat. "Now! Moving on!"

Time passed, and soon class ended. Everyone scrambled out the door. Pyrrha seem hesitant as she stood by the door entrance. "You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." The rest of us nod, and leave her to her own devices.

* * *

A couple minutes pass, and Jaune and Cardin soon leave the class, with the bully purposely pushing over the blonde knight.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha says, helping him up. "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She says before dragging him off somewhere.

The two make their way to the dormitory roof top. "Pyrrha I know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not THAT depressed." He says, looking over the ledge of the roof. "I can always be a farmer or something…"

Pyrrha, soon realising what he thinks is going on, pushes him away from the ledge. "That's not why I brought you here!"

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters. So…..I want to help you."

"W-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us."

"You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everyone needs a push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different the rest of us." She says with a pleasant smile. "You made it into Beacon. That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong." He turns his back to Pyrrha. "I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

"No I don't!" He yells, surprising her. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asks, coming over her shock.

"I mean I didn't go to a combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot in this Academy!" He turned back to face her. "I lied. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

"What? But why?"

"Cause this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors. They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder, but he jerked it off.

"I don't want your help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I…"

"I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand?!"

"If I can't do this on my own…Than what good am I?" She tries to reach out to him, but he moves away. "Just, leave me alone."

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha sighed in defeat, and made her way back to her dorm room. Jaune was about to follow, before he heard a snide laugh coming from behind him.

"Oh Jaune…." The laugh and voice came from Cardin, as he climbed up the side of the dorms.

"Cardin?!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck your way into Beacon huh? I've got to say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please! Cardin, please don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune, come on. I'd never rat out a friend like that."

"Uh, a friend?"

Cardin walks over, and puts Jaune in a headlock. "Of course. We're friends now Jauney boy."

"And as the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He lets go Jaune, who's gasping for air. "That being said…..I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr Oobleck gave us today. Think you can take care of that for me buddy?" Jaune gave no response. "That's what I thought."

Cardin makes his way back to the edge of the roof. "Don't worry Jaune, your secret is safe with me." He starts to climb back down.

"You really are an idiot Jaune." A voice told him. The blonde knight looked to roof entrance to see Baron and Naga standing there.

* * *

(Some time earlier)

It's time to begin phase two of the volume 1 plan.

But the problem is, I can't find the way to the roof. (Were we not given a map of Beacon?) I lost it.

The second phase of the plan is to stop the black mailing Cardin does to Jaune, and convince him to take Pyrrha's help. On my way to the roof, I bump into Naga. "Oh, hey Naga. What ya up to?"

"Nothing, just looking for Jaune and Pyrrha. Have you seen them by any chance?"

"No, but I did hear voices on the roof of the dormitory. It's just I don't know how to get there."

"Oh I know where the door is. Follow me, I'll take you there." He started to lead me to where the roof is.

"Hey Naga can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"How come you don't have a weapon to defend yourself with? I've seen you fight only with your fists."

"Well, I never had the time and resources to make one for myself. I don't come from a very wealthy family."

"So why not make one here? Beacon does have a forge, and encourages their pupils to make and upgrade their weapons."

"I guess. Can I ask you something? Why did you become a Rider? You don't get anything for it, and you get worried when you hurt people with the power you have. So why do you do it?"

I only smile to question, it's practically the same question Ryuga asked Sento when he first became Cross-Z. "Two simple words, Love and Peace. That's what makes me want to fight as Kamen Rider Build. To keep the Love and Peace of all who have nearly lost it."

"Oh okay, here's the door to the roof." He opens the door and we hear voices on the other side. When we look out, we see Jaune and Cardin, the former stuck in a headlock.

"What's he doing here?" Naga asks angrily.

I'm pretty sure I can hear them talking about Jaune doing things for Cardin .Seems I was too late for phase two. "Don't know, but it looks like he's leaving now." Cardin walks to the edge of the roof, and begins to climb down.

"What do you think happened?" Naga asked me.

"I can only guess that Cardin has something on Jaune, and is using it to his advantage. You really are an idiot Jaune." He seemed to hear my voice, and look in our direction.

"Baron? Naga? I really screwed up."

"How so?" The dragon Faunus helps his team leader up.

"I yelled at Pyrrha, and now Cardin knows that I snuck into Beacon." He answers with his shoulders slumped. "And if I don't do as he says, he'll report me and get me expelled."

"What makes you think Ozpin doesn't already know that?" Jaune looked at me confused. "If he knew why hasn't he expelled me yet?"

"Because he sees potential in you. Naga didn't apply, and Ozpin still accepted him. So you have nothing to worry about."

"But what do we do about Cardin? He thinks he still has me on a leash."

"Well….I have a plan." I smirk evilly, causing the two to look at me a bit scared. The three of us make a huddle, and I tell them the plan

* * *

 **A/N: We're just gonna leave it like that? "Yep, they can wait for the plan next time."**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and I have to give a quick message. The next chapter on either of my stories may not be for a while because I'm going on holiday this weekend, and school starts in a week. "So we're sorry if the chapters aren't as frequent as normal."**

 **And now another message, sadly Kamen Rider Build has had its season finally. "R.I.P" Build was a great season, with colourful characters, an interesting plot, major plot twists, and an amazing toy gimmick. We can only hope that Zi-O will a great finally to the Heisei era. "Everyone else excited for it?" Now we can look forward to the Build films.**

 **Now for reviews.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: I know right? It just makes sense to call it Rider Match.**

 **kival737101: Well not all the time, only on certain chapters, or when I feel like having Kaijin in. "Just don't have him in to many, I don't want to fight him to many times."**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: I don't have to have three more OC, Naga's already going to be Cross-Z. Grease and Rouge will eventually show up Volume 2. "They going to be OC?" Yep.**

 **Veto64: "Well I shall kick names, and take ass!" What?**

 **Taiman215: Well have you Baron? "No I haven't."**

 **King-Dorado: We thank you for the suggestion, but we already have a Best Match for Volcano. "If you could think of something else to go with Mole we'd happily accept."**

 **Raidentensho: If you're wondering when the Hazard Trigger will be used, end of Volume 1, and it'll have a little something special. "Why does that scare me?"**

 **Glavie165: Sure he will….when the plan is complete of course. "What is the plan?!" I can't tell you!**

 **See you next chapter. Till then.**

 **BYE, BYE. "Heart you."**


	11. Chapter 11-WAKE UP BURNING

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Well we've waited so long, and now we have it. A Kamen Rider Anniversary season that's good! "Zi-O?" Hell yeah! I know it's only been a couple of episode, but they're just sooooooo good! And the theme song, Over Quartzer, is stuck in my head!**

" **Is it really that good?" IT'S GREAT!**

 **Anyway for the other thing you lot have been waiting for, in this chapter, Naga will finally Henshin. "About time."**

 **LET'S CONTINUE! "Jesus, why the yelling?!"**

 **ready…..GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: FOREVER FALL/WAKE UP BURNING!

* * *

Night had fallen over Vale, and team (JN)NPR were in their room, with Pyrrha looking sulkily out the window. Nora was jumping on her bed, and Ren was adjusting his Storm Flower.

"How come Jaune and Naga get home so late?" Nora asked.

"Jaune's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin. And Naga has been contorting with Baron recently." Ren answered.

"That's weird…..don't they realise we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She exclaimed as she landed on her back.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said aggressively.

"No, I don't actually." A voice said from the door, as two familiar figures entered.

"Eh?" She wondered what it meant.

* * *

Field trip!

Now I've never been on a field trip, but I've watched enough TV and movies to know that field trips are awesome!

And if I'm being honest about Forever Fall, it's a really nice looking place. The multiple shades of red in the leaves are beautiful in an artful sense.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Professor Goodwitch stated. "But we're not here to sight see. Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest."

Speaking of Professor Peach, I got to see what she looked like, and damn she looks like a mad scientist, fuzzy pink hair, lab coat and all that.

"And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." All of us was walking with our teams, except Jaune who was walking with CRDL, all according to plan. "Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates." The Huntress instructed.

"Oh I defiantly will." Jaune mumbled, looking to me with a smile.

"We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun." She said, as we all disbanded.

"C'mon buddy! Let's go." Cardin said, dragging Jaune off, who looked hopeless, but then quickly glanced at me and Naga with a small smirk.

CRDL and Jaune walked off, and the rest of us began to collect our sap. "Is he going to be ok?" Pyrrha asked me with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, he's got this. You already know the plan?"

"Yeah. It just seems a little excessive if you ask me."

"Excessive?" Naga asked after punching a tree with Dragon's Force, making the sap leak out. "Or perfect?" He jokes.

I walk over to a tree, pulled out my Drill crusher, and started to drill into the wood. "Hey Naga, why don't you go further into the woods for some of the denser trees?" He looked at me a bit confused. I gave him a dry look, and I could see the cogs turning in his head, and then realisation came.

"Oh, sure. Good idea." He says, grabbing a couple more jars and going deeper in the forest.

(Should we have a flashback of the plan?) I don't see why not.

* * *

Earlier….

"Jaune?" Pyrrha gasped at her leader, who nonchalantly greeted his team.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry. A lot of things happened in my mind, and-"

The amazon walked over, and slapped him on the cheek, hard, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't you ever…yell at me….like that. Understand?" She sniffled sternly towards her leader's foolishness. Ren and Nora just looked at each other, and then to Naga, wondering what happened.

"Yeah I know. I deserve that." Jaune said, rubbing his cheek. And Pyrrha suddenly hugged him.

"Yeah you did." Naga said.

"There are still many things that I want to make up for you Pyrrha. I swear, I'm not gonna mop up in my failures anymore. I'll be stronger to, for everyone. So…..will you help me become a hero?"

Pyrrha pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling. "You don't even have to ask."

Seeing this, Nora awed, Ren sighed in relief, and Naga just smiled.

"So…what happened exactly?" Ren asked.

"Oh you know, Jaune and Pyrrha got into an argument, Jaune spilled out the fact that he snuck his way into Beacon, Cardin heard about it, and is now blackmailing Jaune." Naga answered, having the two three other members of JNNPR look at him.

"He's right, and you know what? Next time I see Cardin, I'm gonna show him how strong I really am, stronger than him. Maybe even break his leg if god permits it." Jaune added with a shrug at the end.

"Good call buddy!" Nora exclaimed. "Now that everyone's here…let's go to sleep!"

"Okay, but before that." Naga said aloud. "Jaune, don't you have something to show them?" Jaune seemed hesitant at first, but took out his scroll and played a message from Cardin.

" _Hey! It's your buddy, Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you, bu~t I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a box of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they got some rea~lly big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up!"_

"Rapier Wasps?" Ren wondered.

"Wonder what kind of prank they're gonna pull off? Must be a nasty one." Nora commented.

"Yeah, it is." Naga said, looking for something under his bed.

"And I have a pretty good idea why; Cardin's a sore loser. He'd always try to find a way for revenge in every way possible, even the dirtier ones. Heck, he could be targeting those with higher grades than him." Jaune informed.

"Now that you say it…he already lost to Baron in combat, and I excel him academically. If he's going to Forever Fall too, then he must need the sap to attract to Rapier Wasps since they love sweets." Pyrrha guessed.

"Found it!" Naga came out from under his bed, holding a spray can filled with red liquid. "This right here is a special repellent for Grimm, it's made from a type of nectar that they hate." He walks over and sprays the nectar over Pyrrha then Ren, Nora, Jaune and himself.

"*Cough! Cough!* Ah, what's in that thing?!" Nora asked covering her nose cause of the stench.

"Like I said, a special nectar Grimm hate. Because they love sweet things, the people from my home town made a special repellent with nectar from a special flower they called Grimoire. It'll last for the next 48 hr, and I already sprayed this on team RWBBY so they don't get affected."

"Great! So how do we strike back?" Nora asked.

"About that…..sorry but me and Naga have to do this alone." Jaune said.

"Huh? Why?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Cardin wants me." Jaune answered. "He's got me, and only me, in his trust circle. I have the element of surprise."

"And he doesn't know that I know what's going on." Naga added, as Z flew onto his shoulder.

"He let me in his circle, and the last thing he'd expect is me retaliating. That's how we win."

"But Jaune, you had trouble fighting Grimm in the Emerald Forest, how can you take on an entire team?" Pyrrha said with worry.

"Pyrrha, any mistake can be my last. I've fought with you and team RWBBY for some time. I know how you guys make your moves, and I certainly couldn't make it this far without you guys. But for now, please, let me atone to my sins just this time. I promise." Jaune urged.

"And don't worry. I'll be hiding in the tree line in case things get to out of hand." Naga assured.

Seeing the Faunus, and her leader's determination, she couldn't help but comply. "Okay, just call us if you need help." Ren and Nora nodded in agreement with Pyrrha.

* * *

Flashback over.

I finished filling my jar, putting next to the others. I look at the area where Jaune, Naga, and team CRDL walked towards.

' _I hope they're okay.'_

'They're gonna be fine. All we have to do is hope that NOTHING bad happens.'

' _Why would you jinx it?'_

* * *

What the students of Beacon didn't know, was that two sets of visors, one blue and other yellow, were watching them from the shadows of the trees.

" **It's finally time Stalk! The power of Fusion will be ours at last!"** Night Rogue said excitedly.

" **Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."** He responds dryly. **'I'm hoping for something else to happen.'**

Team CDRL made themselves comfortable, all the while Jaune was collecting their sap. He dropped the jars, he collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. "Hey, great work Jauney boy." Cardin taunted. "Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said a bit hazily.

"Great, great, great. So, Jaune I bet you're asking yourself 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions that I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." The bullies and Jaune made their way to ledge, where they could see the other students having fun.

Ren had just handed a full jar to Nora, who handed him an empty one. A few seconds passed and Ren turned to see that Nora had drank the entire jar. By another tree, Ruby and Baron were trying to penetrate a really thick tree with no avail. Baron takes out his Drill crusher, and stabs the entire blade into the tree. He starts drilling into it, and as soon as he pulls out, red sap blasted out the hole, covering some of their face. When they wiped it off, they laughed a little.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked him, a little worried.

"Payback." Cardin answered, glaring at both Pyrrha and Baron.

"Pyrrha? Baron? What are you-?"

"That's them! The red-haired know it all girl, and the goggle wearing freak. Thinks she's so smart, and he thinks he's so cool." He reached behind him, and brought out a box with a W on it, buzzing. "Alright boys. Last night ole Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps. And now we're going to put 'em to work."

"Now according to one of those essays you wrote me last week, these nasty little things lo~ve sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two." He violently yanked Jaune up off the ground. "And you're going to do it."

He shoves the two jars into Jaune's hand. "Do what?"

"Hit them with the sap! That, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first air ship out of Beacon." Jaune took a ready to throw stance, he looked at his two friends. One was smiling as she picked up another jar, and the other trying to shake of the sap from his drill/sword hybrid, Ruby laughing at his expense.

Jaune eased down back to a regular stance. "You know…..I've been contemplating myself for a few days, God knows how many. I keep telling myself that I wanted to be a hero. I don't want to rely on anyone else. And yet, I became a fool myself for just thinking like that. Now I realised…..that what I need, are my determination and confidence. I guess I could never be alone, like this." Jaune lamented.

"Ugh! What are you waiting for?! C'mon!" Cardin barked.

"I've been waiting for this." Unexpectedly, Jaune threw both jars of sap at Cardin. The jars broke and spilled over his armour. Cardin laughed darkly in response.

"Now you've-"

"RAH!" Cardin didn't finish, as Jaune ran and kicked him in the stomach. He noticed that the latter's team was trying to surround him. He stepped back to get out of their reach. Russel went to attack him, but a blue fiery fist sent him impacting Dove.

"Nice speech Jaune." Naga complimented, giving him a thumbs up.

The bully team looked at the knight and the Faunus. Gritting their teeth. "That's right Cardin, we're done with you!" Jaune declared, showing his true colours.

"So you want to play the hard way!" Cardin growled. "Get 'em boys!"

Jaune took a deep breath, getting his head in the game. He went to grab his sword, but stopped. 'No need to use my gear, yet that is.' He thought as Naga cracked his knuckles, activating his Dragon's Force.

Dove and Russel recovered from their impact, and charged at the duo. Jaune went for Dove, while Naga went for Russel. Dove swung a punch to Jaune, who caught his fist thanks to the Baron and Naga gave him, he then elbowed Dove in the stomach, before kneeing him in the chin.

Naga dodged a kick from Russel, and then grabbed his head, slamming it to his knee. He then gave multiple punches to Russel's chest, depleting his aura fast. He then grabbed him by his shoulders, and threw him into a tree.

Jaune's heart was accelerating. The sudden rush of adrenaline making him feel alive.

The two focused their attention to the remaining members of team CRDL, who looked pissed. The knight looked to the Faunus, who looked back and nodded. Jaune ran to Cardin, tackling him to the ground. He got on top and began to punch him, and not letting up at it. Cardin tried to block, but Jaune's assault was too much for the bully.

And soon enough, Cardin's aura was gone, and he began to bleed. With one last punch, Jaune got off of Cardin, just as an unconscious Sky skidded next to him, and Naga came over dusting his hands.

"You think you're some sort of strong guy now?" Cardin growled between breaths.

"Stronger than you." Jaune took his shield, and slammed it atop Cardin's shin, causing a loud crack to be heard, and Cardin to shriek in pain. "Break a leg." He grinned.

"Good pun Jaune!" Naga called out as he dragged the rest of the team next to their leader.

"Damn you Jaune." Cardin grunted.

"Let me guess, did I plan this?" Jaune asked.

"Did you?"

"Yes Cardin. Yes we did. We've had enough of the abuse that you give to us. So here's your reward." Jaune drew his sword, and pointed it to his neck.

"Whoa Jaune, let's not get hasty." Cardin said with fear. "Jaune, Jauney, we can still be friends right." Jaune pushed the tip of his sword closer to his neck, a small trickle of blood. He took his sword from Cardin's neck, and he and Naga began to walk away.

"You're not going to kill me? You coward!"

"I'm not the coward here, you are. I don't need to kill you to show I'm much stronger than you will ever be." He said, not bothering to look back.

That's when a hungry growl came from the trees.

The trees crashed down, and a massive Ursa emerged, multiple spikes and bone armour on its body. The Ursa stood up on its hind legs, and sniffed the air.

Its eyes landed on Cardin, whose armour was soaked with sap. It let out a hungry roar, as the other members of team CRDL ran.

"That's a big Ursa!" One of them yelled as they ran back to the other students, Russel tripping and falling over, looking back at the Ursa in fear.

The Ursa whacks Cardin, sending him to the trees. It looked at Jaune for a moment, before making a noise of disgust and walking over to Cardin. The Grimm looms over the bully, saliva dripping from its mouth.

Jaune and Naga looked to each other for a moment, then nodded and charged to the Ursa.

* * *

There we go, finally done.

We filled about 30 jars worth of sap, all the jars in fact. We all admired our work of stacked jars, when a loud roar came from the forest. That and two members of team (CR)DL that came running out of nowhere.

"Ursa! Ursa!" One of them cried, before bumping into Yang.

"What? Where?"

"Back there!" He points the way he came. "It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha dropped here jar. "Jaune!"

"Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby instructed.

"You two go with them, there could be more." Pyrrha told Nora and Ren. They nodded, and went to get Goodwitch.

Me, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss run to area where the Ursa was. When we got there, we saw Jaune struggling his shield against the Ursa Major's claws, while Naga was dragging a bleeding Cardin away. Weiss prepared to charge in to intervene. "Wait!" Pyrrha says, making her stop.

Jaune pushes the claw back, and slashes the Ursa's chest, making it stumble back a bit. The Ursa brought down its paw, causing some of the ground to come up. Jaune rolls back and doges the next strike, but wasn't fast enough for the third attack.

Jaune runs back to the Grimm and does a jumping slash. The Ursa countered by hitting him, sending his rolling across the ground. Jaune checked his aura, seeing it in the red.

Both Jaune and the Ursa charge to each other. Jaune going for an attack from the right, leaving his left open. Pyrrha notices this, and raises her hand. Black energy covering it. Jaune's shield glowed the same, and it moved to block the claws of the Ursa.

Jaune stomped his foot down, and decapitated the Ursa. The body staying for some reason.

Pyrrha lowered her hand, the energy gone. "Uh, what?" Ruby asked.

"How did you…" Weiss was going to ask.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Baron has his mimic. My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha answered.

"Oh, you can control poles." Ruby said.

"No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss replied.

"Magnets are cool."

Pyrrha began to walk away from the endeavour. "Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked her.

"Yeah we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby added.

"I mean we don't have to." I said with a proud smile, seeing Jaune and Naga victorious. (iCarly is better) What are you even going on about? (Anyone get that joke?)

"Or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret." Pyrrha said with the same proud smile.

We were about to make our way back to the group, Russel helping his leader walk.

 **FULL BOTTLE!**

Fate really hates me doesn't it?

 **STEAM ATTACK! FULL BOTTLE!**

Two streaks of smoke shot towards Cardin and Russel.

"Wha-what is this?!" Cardin said, before being silenced.

" **Ooh, looks like you guys got double trouble."** I look to the trees, and saw Blood Stalk and, wait is that Night Rogue? This could be bad.

" **Now if you'd be so kind."** Rogue said in a female voice. (Oh right, you couldn't talk to me when she was first introduced) **"You will hand over what rightfully belongs to me, the Build Driver."**

" **Way to be discrete! I was going to do some real villainous talk, and then start the fight for the Driver."** Stalk sighed. **"But she's right, give us the Driver and we'll let you live."**

My only response was strapping my Driver to my waist, getting a groan of annoyance from Stalk, and an angered growl from Rogue.

" **So stubborn. Have it your way."** Stalk said, as two SMASH emerged from the smoke. One was silver, and looked to be made of car parts, especially wheels on the end of the legs instead of feet. And the second was blue with a telescope for a left arm, and a starry design over its body, most of them looking like constellations. For sake of easy naming I think I'll just call them the Racer and Constellation SMASH.

The others ready their weapons while I take out my Volcano and new Gargoyle bottle.

 **GARGOYLE!**

 **VOLCANO!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

"You guys think you guys handle Stalk and Rogue while I take care of the SMASH?" I asked them.

"We got this!" Ruby nodded.

" **Get the Driver!"** Rogue commands the SMASH, as they charge to me and the others run past to Stalk and Rogue.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" The Racer SMASH speeds over, and slammed both its hands into the ground. I jump back as my new suit is created.

 **MOLTEN WATER SPEWER! GARCANO! YEAH!**

When I landed, I barely had enough time to describe my suit when the Constellation SMASH fired a laser from its telescope arm, blasting me through five trees! Rude!

Anyway, my suit has an orangey dark red left arm and right leg. On my shoulder is a miniature volcano, small amounts of magma dripping. My right arm and left leg are a graphite like colour. The graphite parts are designed to look like they're made of stone. I even have a pair of wings and a tail with a spiked mace on it. On my back, the wings are coloured graphite with small lines of orangey red where veins would be on a normal animal would be. The visors are a volcano blasting lava, and a gargoyle shooting water.

The Racer SMASH charges over to me again, I use my wings to fly up above it. It looks back at me right as I slammed it with my tail, blasting it with a stream of high pressured water.

The Constellation SMASH went to fire its laser. Just as it was about to hit me, I raised my right hand, and the blast reflected back to its sender.

The Racer comes back speeding, I ram it with my volcano shoulder, and blast it with a stream of molten hot magma right in the chest. It stumbled back a few steps. I turn the crank and take to the sky.

 **READY?! GO!**

My tale glowed a mix of graphite and orangey red.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Tail Slam!" I slam my tail onto the Racer SMASH, making a hole in the ground, and making a green explosion. I take out an empty bottle, and absorb the SMASH essence, leaving an unconscious Russel.

 **STEAM BREAK! BAT!**

I turn to the area of the sound, and see a giant bat made of purple/grey steam came flying towards me. It impacted against me, making sparks fly off of my armour, and soon deactivating it.

My Driver disbanded from my waist, flying up to the air.

" **It's mine!"** A shadow flew over me, and grabbed the Driver. It landed back on the ground, and showed it was Night Rogue. **"Finally! The power of Fusion is mine! ALL MINE!"** She yelled with glee.

She had her gun in rifle mode, firing at the incoming Ruby and Weiss, who had to dodge away. **"With this power, the world will be mine to control!"** She laughed. She went to put the Driver to her waist…but a certain Faunus ran up to her and took it from her grasp. "Not today." Naga said.

" **You insolent Faunus brat! Give me back what's rightfully mine!"**

"This doesn't belong to anyone who wants its power for evil. Baron uses this power to protect the Love and Peace that many have lost, all you want is to take over the world. So if Baron uses this for good, then so shall I!" As he finished saying that, a faint navy blue light was glowing in my pocket.

I take it out and saw it was the Dragon bottle. "So he's the one huh?" I mean it was obvious. (No need to be a dick about it) "Naga! Catch!" I threw the bottle to him, and he caught it.

"What do I do with this?" He yells to me.

"Well first put the Driver on." He straps it one, and the colour of the Driver changed. All the black changed to navy blue, and all the red changed to a bronzish gold.

 **DRACO DRIVER!**

'What and how?!'

' _For once, I have…no….f***ing….idea.'_

The next thing that happened was that Z came flying out of nowhere. His neck and tail folded upwards as he landed in Naga's hand.

"Okay, the next thing you want to do is to put the bottle into Z." I instruct.

"Like this?" He slots it into the hole on top of Z.

 **WAKE UP!**

"Now put it in the Driver!" He nodded and inserted the small dragon.

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

It started playing a different tune. This one sounded like something from a festival or something.

He started turning the crank, as two navy blue half bodies constructed, and an extra piece on the side which was bronzish gold.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" The two bodies connected, making blue fire surround him.

 **(Insert song: Ryukendo opening theme)**

When the fire cleared, in Naga's place was a figure donned in a black bodysuit with navy blue bits of armour which was the same as the Dragon's half body. On each arm are white spikes, while on the left arm is a small piece of bronzish gold. Around the shoulders is navy blue with bronzish gold fiery designs. His helmet has two visors which are the same blue dragon, and in between them is a bronzish gold dragon head.

He had become Kamen Rider Cross-Z

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Naga stood there, fire burning the grass all around him, and some on his body parts.

"Ow, ow, ow! HOT!" He yells, brushing the fire off of himself.

"Naga focus!" He snaps to look at me. "You need to deal with the SMASH, got it?"

"Sure, I can do it." He turns back to the SMASH and steam villains. "Listen here baddies. Right now, I feel like I can't lose!" Pipes came from his Driver to make the Beat Crosser.

Night Rogue growled as she pulled out an orb from behind her back. She threw it up and small Nano-Machines eject from it, making multiple of those military robots. **"Droids! Get me that Driver!"** They readied their rifles and ran to attack Naga, the SMASH soon following.

Naga takes a swordsman's stance, and charged to the Droids. The first one that got close was slashed across the chest, leaving a massive gash on it. The more that got closer, they more they slashed and destroyed.

' _His fighting style, it's like that of a pro swordsman.'_

'But how can that be? Naga said he never trained with a weapon before.'

' _It could be the Dragon bottle's influence.'_

'Influence?'

' _You didn't know how to fight before using Rabbit and Tank. The bottles, when first used, teach you everything you need to know.'_

That kinda makes sense if you think about it.

"Should we help him?" Ruby asks as she and the others make their way over to me.

"Nah, looks like he's got this."

" **Come on. We're retreating."** I look to Stalk and Night Rogue, seeing that Stalk was starting to walk away.

" **What?! You can't be serious?! We may be outnumbered, but we outmatch them in skill!"**

Stalk turned back to her, visor glowing menacingly. **"We. Are. Retreating."** He said sternly.

Rogue growled before steam covered them both, and they disappeared.

 **(Pause song)**

"Uh, guys?" Weiss spoke up. "What's happening to the Ursa's corpse?" She pointed to the corpse, which was surrounding itself with black smoke.

"Oh s**t! It's evolving!" I said with panic

"What do you mean evolving?! Grimm don't evolve!" Weiss screamed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jaune asked, as the smoke disappeared. What came out was a humanoid bear monster, which looked like the bear Fangire. And yes I know what a Fangire is, after encountering Sagittarius Nova I did research on each of the past Rider's enemies. It has massive claws, and kept its black white and red colour scheme.

It looked directly at Jaune, and growled at him very angrily. Guess it's still mad about being decapitated.

"I'll tell you what we do." I said taking a few steps forward and taking out my Drill crusher. "We're going to fight this thing." The others looked a bit scared at what I said. "What's wrong?"

"We can't fight that thing!" Weiss said.

"I could barely handle that thing when it was normal." Jaune added.

"You guys can't be serious? How can you call yourselves Huntsmen and Huntresses if you feel like you can't fight something new? The only way to know if something is impossible, is to try it first."

Ruby gets a determined look and takes out Crescent Rose. "Let's kill it."

Weiss sighs and takes out Myrtenaster. "You and your stupid speeches."

Jaune and Pyrrha look to each other and nod. "We'll fight as well." He answered.

The Evo Ursa roared, yellow sparks of electricity emitting from its body. I quickly glance at Naga, and see that he is kicking ass.

We ready our weapons just as the Evo Ursa came running at us, blasting electricity everywhere. Jaune raises his shield to block them. I jump atop his shoulders and attack with a downwards slash.

It went to hit me with its claws, so I rolled away as shots were fired from Ruby and Pyrrha. Weiss changed her dust ammo to ice, and freezes the ground underneath it, causing the Evo to slip on the icy grass.

It gained its footing again, and suddenly grew wasp like wings…why? (I don't know. Thought it'd be cool) to make this Grimm OP?! (Yeah XD) I hate you.

The Evo Ursa flew around for a bit, before going in for a dive bomb. It slashed me and Jaune across the chest, making us slip across the ice. It hovered above us for a second, before firing bolts of electricity again. We dodged the bolts and took cover by the trees. "This isn't working." Weiss stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Weiss!" I yell. "I got a plan. I'm going to try and drag it down, and when it is, hit it with everything!" They nod, and I take out the Spider bottle. Changing my Crusher to gun mode, and put it in.

 **SPIDER!**

 **READY? GO!**

I take aim with my Crusher, lining it up with the Evo. I pull the trigger, firing a purple web thread.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

The web wraps around the Evo Grimm's legs, stopping it in its place. It turns back and roars.

The barrel of the gun starts to spin, bringing the Evo closer to the ground. Gun shots ring and impact against the Evo as a black aura surrounds it. I look over to see that Ruby had her sniper rifle active, firing gravity dust bullets. With one last tug, I slam the Evo on the ground. "Let's end this!" We all surround the Evo with weapons ready to kill. I switch the Drill crusher back to sword mode, and replace the Spider bottle with the Rabbit bottle.

 **RABBIT!**

 **READY? GO!**

My blade is covered with red energy, as so is everyone else's weapons.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

Ruby was the first to charge in, spinning around with scythe, slashing the Evo multiple time. Pyrrha charges next, throwing her shield first to disorientate it. She stabs her spear into the Grimm's chest before pulling out and slashing the head. Weiss and Jaune charge together, as Jaune attacks from the front, slashing the legs and lower area, Weiss jumps over and slashes the back.

I ready my blade and mimic Ruby's semblance to speed over. When I get face to face to it, I continued using the speed to deliver multiple fast slashes. And with one last slash, it sends the Evo a few feet and it explodes.

I take deep breaths as I reach for an empty bottle behind my back. When I absorbed it, there was still some left, so I took out another bottle and absorbed it.

Wonder how Naga's doing?

* * *

With said Rider.

 **(Resume song)**

As the others were in the side lines, Naga charged to the horde of Droids. 'What am I doing?! I've never used a sword before! I don't know how to fight with this thing!' The first Droid went to punch him, but Naga reacted with a well-placed strike across the chest.

"That was amazing! How did I do that?!"

" **That was suit programing the information into your brain."** Z answers.

"Oh that makes sense. Now I real feel like I can't lose!" He runs to the others and begins slashing more and more of the Droids.

He rolls away from the blasts, and noticed that the end of the handle looked pull able. He grabs it and pulls it once.

 **HIT PARADE!**

The LED on the blade filled up green. He pulls the trigger once and slashes more of the Droids.

 **SMASH HIT!**

Soon enough all the Droids were destroyed, and all that was left was the SMASH. The Constellation SMASH fired multiple lasers at Naga, who just ran straight towards the SMASH, deflecting the lasers. When he gets closer, he pulls the handle twice.

 **HIT-HIT PARADE!**

This time the LED lights up to the yellow. He pulls the trigger, and delivers multiple slashes, knocking the SMASH off balance.

 **MILLION HIT!**

The SMASH gets its balance back, and goes to whack Naga with its telescope arm. Naga's visors glows, as navy blue fire covered his left arm. He raised his arm and blocked the attack, before slashing again with his sword.

He then stabs the Beat Crosser into the ground and turned the crank on his Driver.

 **READY?! GO!**

A giant Asian Dragon appeared behind Naga and blasted him towards the SMASH.

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

"Dragon's Force Kick!" He performs a mid-air round house kick. When it impacted the SMASH, he didn't hesitate a second before turning the crank again.

 **READY?! GO!**

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

"Dragon Fists!" He delivers a Rider Punch, and an enormous green fiery explosion took place surrounding the SMASH.

"I did it? I DID IT! I killed a weird monster!"

* * *

He looks like he's doing good.

I walk up to the new Rider as he's happily cheering himself for victory. "Good job buddy." He stops dancing and looks at me. I hand him an empty bottle and point to the SMASH. "Want to do the honours?"

He nods and takes the bottle. He twist the cap, and points it to the SMASH, soon enough Cardin is laying on the ground. "Oh, I'm guessing you want your Driver back." He takes Z out, and his armour disappears. He takes off the Driver and its colours go back to normal.

"But now this begs the question." Weiss spoke up, as she and the other walk up to us, Jaune carrying Cardin and Pyrrha carrying Russel. "If we have two Riders and one Driver, how do you two share?"

" _I can just make another. It'll take a while, probably years. Drivers are sophisticating technology after all…...okay done."_ A few pipes came from my Driver and made another for Naga. The minute he touched it, it changed colours to the 'Draco Driver' as it called itself.

"Why did it change colour?" Ruby wondered.

" **I can answer that."** Z spoke up. **"Before boss, I was partnered up with a warrior named Pendragon."**

"Pendragon? As in the Dragon Knight of Vacuo?" Weiss asked.

"But he's just a fairy tale. Like Fusion, the Mix Match Warrior of Vale." Ruby added.

" _I can guaranty that Fusion isn't wasn't a myth. Before Baron, I used to work with him."_

"Wow you did?!" Ruby said with stars for eyes. "He was my favourite of the four Kingdom's Warriors. Wait, now that I think about it, your bottles have the same powers as Fusion's semblance."

" **If I could continue. Pendragon and I were different from Fusion and DARCI. Though our Drivers share the same technology, the colour depends on the user. E.g. when the Driver is used by Baron or someone chosen by Fusion's power, it becomes the Build Driver. But when it's used by Naga or someone chosen by Pendragon's power, it becomes the Draco Driver.**

" _It's the same with whoever is chosen by Cyber's and Fracture's power as well, they'll become the Robo Driver or Cracked Driver."_

(And that's everything that needs to be explained) Is it?(Yep, EVERYTHING! NOTHING MORE) Okay?

"What is going on here?!" We all flinched as a very angry Glynda walked up to us. With Yang, Blake, Nora and Ren close behind.

"Well first there was a Grimm attack." I began.

"Then Stalk and this other person appeared." Jaune continued.

"And they turned Cardin and Russel into SMASH." Ruby said next.

"Which I defeated." Naga finished.

"Okay. Is anyone hurt?" Glynda asked, calming down a bit.

"Cardin and Russel only got knocked out, other than that no one was badly injured." Pyrrha informed.

Glynda sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. Alright I want everyone to return back to the Bullhead so that we can return to Beacon. I will report this to Ozpin while you lot take these two to the Nurse's office." Glynda instructed. We nodded and made our way back to Bullhead, I helped Jaune carry Cardin since he was kinda heavy.

* * *

Much, much later.

It was now night, and I was hidden atop the roof waiting for Arkos…I mean Jaune and Pyrrha's nice moment.

Jaune's just standing on the roof, looking into the distance. "No Cardin tonight?" A voice asked, which turned out to be Pyrrha. "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Not after I broke his leg and blamed it on the Ursa." He turned to look at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You were only trying to be-"

"You already apologised It's okay. Your team really missed their leader. You should come down, Ren made pancakes~." She started walking back to the door. "No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Can we start tonight?"

She stops and looks back at him. "Start what?"

"The training you offered, think we can start tonight." Pyrrha looked away for a second, and I could see the small smirk on her face. She then walked over to the knight….and pushed him to the ground. "Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offers her hand, and helps him up. And so the training for Jaune began.

I quietly sneak away back into the dorm. "Hey DARCI, can I get some info on these fairy tale warriors?"

" _Certainly. First there's Pendragon, the Dragon Knight of Vacuo. Legend said he could take on armies with his only weapon, the Beat Crosser."_

"Okay, so now Naga's taking his title as Kamen Rider Cross-Z."

" _Next would be Cyber, the Mechanist of Atlas. He was said to originally design all of Atlas' tech, that's why they're so technologically advance."_

"So the now-a-days Cyber would be Kamen Rider Grease."

" _Then came Fracture, the Bandit Hunter of Mistral. He would hunt down any ne'er-do-well, and no one could escape his grasp."_

"The old version of Kamen Rider Rogue. I wonder if the Night Rogue we encountered today will become Kamen Rider Rogue."

" _And lastly Fusion, the Mix Match Warrior of Vale. He could use powers of living and non-living objects, which you have now taken over as Kamen Rider Build."_

"Four warriors, four Riders, for each Kingdom of Remnant. That can't be a coincidence right?"

" **You're right, it's not a coincidence."** Blood Stalk was standing in the middle of the hallway, leaning against my dorm room door.

"Stalk! What do you want?" I begin to reach for my Driver.

" **Oh there's no need to suit up, I'm not here to fight."** I ease my reach, but still ready enough in case things escalate. "So what do you want?"

" **To give you a gift."** He throws a bunch of tickets on the ground. **"These are special VIP tickets for a tour of KAGE Industries. It's a nice place, and those tickets would cost a lot to a normal person. But you're special."**

"Why are you giving these to me?"

" ***Chuckles* Why not?"** Smoke surrounds him, and he disappears.

I rub my face with annoyance. 'I've had enough bull s**t for one day. I need to sleep.' I enter my Dorm room, and rest for the night.

But the bad things have only just begun.

* * *

 **A/N: And our second Rider is here!**

" **Also the Warriors of the Kingdoms is a hint of where Grease and Rogue will come from."**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this chapter. "We don't have anything to really say, so we're just going to respond."**

 **To the reviews.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Well the legend Rider forms were just going to be the primary Riders of the Neo-Heisei plus Decade and Den-O since only they have Bottles.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: Well as I said earlier in the story, I'm trying to make a ship of Baron and Yang. "The others? We have no idea yet."**

 **King-Dorado: Hm…..I think dynamite is a good match idea. Yeah I'll use that.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: That enough change from canon? I mean Cardin's got a broken leg now, so he aint being here for a while.**

 **Taiman215: It was originally going to be Sento, but I've changed my mind to it being someone more important.**

 **DragonKnight SR: I hope your excitement is pleased. "Are you not entertained?! 300 reference."**

 **Raidentensho: Someone from Atlas, that's all I can say. "No comment."**

 **Veto64: No I understood what you meant, I was saying 'what?' to what Baron said. "I'll kick all the names!"**

 **Anyway we'll see you guys next time.**

" **Till then."**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	12. Chapter 12-Rider Rider Rider II

**A/N: HI READER**

 **I AM PISSED OFF! "Why?" I LOST MY LAST PEN DRIVE AND ALL MY CHAPTERS OF ALL MY STORIES! "That's bad." I KNOW! YOU KNOW THE WORSE PART?! I HAVE TO RE-WRITE EVERYTHING!**

 ***Inhale/exhale***

 **Anyway it's time for another Legend Rider chapter. "Which one?" I'm never going to tell you.**

 **Also the Driver thing. People have been asking why I did it. Well I just wanted something different. Because for the past four Rider seasons most of the Riders have the same Drivers. Ghost and Spector, same Driver. Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer, Genm, Para-DX, same Driver. Build and Cross-Z, same Driver. Zi-O and Geiz have the same Driver. I just wanted to do something different.**

 **Oh and another thing! If you haven't, go have a look at my new story Elements of Den-O, a Kamen Rider Den-O and Skylanders crossover. You'll like it if you like the Skylander Games. "No one likes them anymore." I do :(**

 **"READY GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!"**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: RIDER, RIDER, RIDER II

* * *

Wishes.

If you have a dream you wish could come true.

You've got to believe in the day you made that wish.

When you think you are lost, you must be sure.

The strength of your feelings will guide you.

The future you wish for is already in your hands.

Then your Wishes will come true.

* * *

Kaijin sat atop the Vale Train station, sighing in slight disappointment, looking over an IPhone in his hand. "Guess not as many people like it as I thought they would. Maybe I can promote it somehow. Yeah, that can work." He puts his phone away, and takes out his gun. "Problem is there's too many kaijin to choose from." He was about to reach for his card box, but a flash of light from the sky caught his attention.

A small yellow orb floated through the sky. The orb then flew down towards a passing civilian, and entered his body. Sand started to pour from his body, before he collapsed and something began to form from the sand.

The being was mostly swampy green, with sections of red in some parts. Around its waist is a kilt style ornament, with a silver alligator mouth on the belt. Its head is reptilian with fins on the on the side, and two alligator tails on its shoulders.

 **"So this is the world the Dimension Pool took me to?"** He looks around the area, surveying it. **"This is the perfect place to begin my rule!"** He laughs evilly, running into the night.

Kaijin looked at the strange new arrival. "The Alligator Imagin? But how did he get here?" He was about to go after the Imagin, but there were four more orbs which caught his attention.

 **"Where did that Gator prick go?!"** A very angry voice asks.

 **"Calm down Senpai, he couldn't have gotten far."** A calmer voice said.

 **"That's not important right now Momo no Ji. We need to find hosts."** A gruff, manly voice instructed.

 **"Stop calling me that!"**

 **"Wow! Look at the moon; it's broken for some reason."** A childish voice beamed with excitement.

 **"Enough of this! We need to split up and look for hosts to possess."** The other orbs make noises of agreement, and split up.

Kaijin just looks at the spectacle that just happened before him, before holstering his gun and walking away. "Nope. I'm not dealing with those idiots today."

* * *

"So Stalk somehow knew about the trip to Forever Fall?" Ozpin asks me, as I'm in his office to report what happened.

"I'm afraid so sir. Someone is leaking information to him, and I'm guessing it's someone in the school."

"That is most troublesome. *Sigh* Anyway, it's the half term, so take some time to relax. I feel like you've earned it." I nod to him and make my way back to the elevator.

'I really need to figure out who Stalk is.'

' _I may have an answer. By comparing Professor Fang's semblance with the same thing Blood Stalk did to Ruby on the sleepover, with what Weiss described. I can only say they're the same person.'_

It was pretty obvious if I'm being honest. (Shut up) I'm just being honest.

The elevator door opened, and I walked inside, pressing the ground floor button. _"The question is, how do we confront this?"_

"I see what you mean. We can't just attack a teacher and frame him for being a bad guy."

" _So what's the plan?"_

"I'll think of one, I've got a week since it's the half term. Maybe I could take the team to that KAGE Industries place?"

" _But since Stalk gave you the tickets, it's obviously a trap."_

"Well the best way to spring a trap is to run right into it." The elevator dinged, and I walked back to the dorm rooms.

" _I…wha-what?"_ (I think you broke DARCI.) Is that good or bad? (Maybe both)

I make it back to my dorm room, open it, and see that everyone is just doing their normal thing. Blake is reading, Weiss is studying, while Ruby and Yang are playing videogames. "Hey guys." I walk in and hang my trench coat on the wall.

"Hey Baron." Ruby greeted "How did the talk with Professor Ozpin go?"

"Well about as good as any first report goes. Say, what are you guys playing?" I take a seat on the floor next to them in front the TV. 'This game kinda looks familiar.'

"It's called Gekitotsu Robots. It's a robo fighting game." Ruby explained. So they got the Ex-Aid Gashats as real games here? That's cool. "And somehow I can't beat Yang at it!"

"Yep, I'm practically unbeatable in it." Yang said smugly.

"That so?" I take the controller from Ruby and exit to the character select screen. "1v1 scrub let's go." Yang grinned and selected her character, a yellow humanoid dragon named Deadlock. I looked over the remaining robots. One was blue shark themed named Surge, a green wasp themed named Stinger, and a silver wolf themed one named Luna.

"I think I'll take this guy." I move past all the ones I just mentioned, and select a red robot with a head that looks mouse-ish. Its right hand is a massive claw while a club was attached to its left wrist.

"Gatton huh? He's hard to play." Ruby warns.

"Just makes it easier for me to win." Yang is getting smugger and smugger. And for some reason I'm liking it.

The stage loaded, which kinda looked like something from Mortal Kombat, and our characters came in onto the stage. **[Face the Dragon's fury!]** Deadlock shoots fire into the air. **[Booting Systems!]** Gatton spins his claw hand.

 **[Round 1! FIGHT!]**

The round started, and I got the first few hits on her. She countered and did the worse thing any gamer could do.

Move spamming.

She just kept spamming the same fireball move. Over and over again. I paused the game, and just gave her a dry look. "Really?"

"What?" She tries to hold back a laugh. "It's a legitimate strategy."

"No it's not." Ruby quietly pouted.

"C'mon, just un-pause the game so I can kick your ass."

"Oh. Being a cocky b***h are we? Alright Blondie, let's play." I un-paused the game, and immediately she starts to spam again. I blocked most of them, so it only depleted small amounts of my health.

About five minutes passed and soon enough she took out all my health. **[None can defeat a warrior such as me!]** "Wow your character is just as cocky as you." I joke, making Ruby laugh a little.

 **[Winner Deadlock]**

 **[Round 2! FIGHT!]**

Time for a taste of her own medicine. Before she could even start that move spamming bull s**t, I rush on over and do my own. My spam move is Gatton's drill fist. **[My victory sensors detect none in you.]**

 **[Winner Gatton]**

 **[Finale Round! FIGHT!]**

"What ever happened to spamming is bad?" Yang argued playfully.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" I retort.

We made our two robots charge to each other, our super moves charged. Yang activated hers first. **[Feel the FIRE!]** Deadlock activated wings made of fire, he flew over to Gatton, picked him up by his neck and then throwing him to the sky. Then all over his body, hatches opened to show a lot of flamethrowers. He then blasted flames all over Gatton, taking my health to about 25%.

 **[Does it burn? Good.]**

Seeing as how I'm about to lose, I activate mine as well. **[Booting Grappling Hook!]** Gatton fires his claw arm and grabs onto Deadlock. **[Booting Strength Hydraulics!]** He pulls Deadlock towards him, before choke slamming him to the ground. He jumps up and slams his elbow into Deadlock's stomach. **[Booting Optic Laser!"]** He fired two massive laser beams, causing a colossal explosion taking Yang to 25% as well.

 **[Booting Taunt System. Ha-ha.]**

Just as I was about to make the killing blow…the power to everything went off. "What happened?" I asks trying to turn the TV back on with the remote.

"My computer turned off! My study notes are gone!" Weiss said frantically.

"It's too dark for me to read." Blake said calm, yet still a bit angry. True enough it was night time, so the only light was our dorm room.

"Just as I was about to win." Yang sighed.

"You were about to win?" Ruby gasped. "Did you not see how low your HP was? Your robot was about to get scrapped."

While the sisters were arguing about who would've won, I noticed a weird yellow orb fly past out the window. "What was that?" I quickly grabbed my trench coat off the wall and run out the dorms. "Baron where're you going?!"

When I made it outside, the weird orb was gone. 'Was that my imagination?' _'I don't think it was. I saw it to.'_

"Baron!" I look back to the entrance of the dorm to see the rest of my team come out. "Why'd you run off?"

"I could swear I saw something out the dorm window. Must have been nothing."

Hmph!

What was that?! **"This body will have to do."** I didn't say that. That voice was much angrier then me. **"Now where did that Gator prick go?"**

"Baron? You ok?" Yang asked as she looked at me weirdly, and I can see why. For some reason my eyes are now red, a red streak is in my hair, and I got a red scarf. **"Eh? What kind of look is that? It's hideous."** He says looking at the girl's clothes.'Who the f**k are you?!' **"You can talk to me? That's not supposed to happen."**

Hmph!

Was that another one?! **"Now, now Senpai, we mustn't talk to girls like that."** This voice sounds much more gentlemanly, yet perverted at the same time. Now I've got blue eyes with a blue streak in my hair, and glasses? **"Especially if they're this beautiful."** He smiles creepily. And for some reason Yang blushed a little.

'Now who's this guy?!' **'Gimme just a sec.'** Now the voice is in my head?!

Seems the voices are arguing now. **"Oi! This is my host Turtle! Find your own!"**

 **"I did find my own. This one."** The angry voice growled, and the two spirits started fighting over me it seems. Causing my body to be thrashed around. **"Coming in!"**

Hmph!

'A third one?!' Now I have a ponytail, with a yellow streak and yellow eyes. **"I don't see why you two are even arguing."** Now this voice is manly. **"This body's strength can only match my own!"** He cracks my neck dramatically.

 **"Get out of Bear, Turtle! I got here first!"** The first voice yells. And I just noticed I'm getting some real strange looks from the rest of my team.

'Can you somehow stop this DARCI?' I ask my A.I, just as the spirits start to fight again. _'Hold on. Just need to charge the Taser.'_ Taser? Why does my A.I have a Taser?! **"Yay! Pile on!"** Oh for god sake, no more!

Hmph!

 **"It's a full party!"** Now I got a long purple streak, with purple eyes, a cap and headphones.

 **"Wow, there's so much room in here!"**

 **"Get out here Brat! All of you get out!"** 'Are you charged yet?!' _'Administering controlled shock.'_ DARCI lets loose about a hundred volts of electricity, making my appearance change between the four. A couple more shocks, there was a flash of red, blue, yellow, and purple, four strange humanoid monsters flew out of my body onto a pile.

"Explain to me how THAT was controlled?" I ask, laying on the ground with smoke coming off my body. _"Whatever do you mean? That's controlled to us machines."_ "Keyword being MACHINE in that sentence."

Blake and Yang help me up, whilst Ruby and Weiss look at the strange things that came out of my body.

"What are those things?" Weiss asks with a question mark floating above her head.

"They don't look like any Grimm I've seen before." Ruby added, just as confused as the rest of us.

The first one was red with the appearance of a demon, but I can see some sort of peach theme to it. The second's blue and looks like a walking turtle shell. The third's yellow wearing a fuzzy neck jacket, kinda looking like a wrestler of sort. And the last's purple, wearing a trench coat with a dragon like head.

" _You have got to be kidding me."_ DARCI sighed in major annoyance. "What, you know these guys? Are they bad?" _"No they're just idiots. The red guy is Momotaros, the blue one's Urataros, yellow one's Kintaros, and the purple one's Ryuutaros."_

 **"You idiots! I found a perfectly good host, and you three come in and ruin everything."** Momotaros screams to the other three.

 **"Senpai calm down, look at yourself. You got your body back."** Momotaros stops yelling and looks at himself. **"Hey you're right! We got our bodies back! We're not small anymore!"**

Now they're celebrating for some reason? "Explain?" _"These four are Imagin, monsters made from people's imagination. These four are the good guys, working with Kamen Rider Den-O to defeat then bad guys. I'm just wondering why they're here?"_ Well let's ask them.

"Hey!" They stop celebrating and look at us. "So what you guys doing out here this time at night?" They look at us for a bit before getting into a huddle and whispering.

They whispered for about fifteen more seconds, and then turned to us. **"You saw nothing. It was all a dream."** Momotaros said in a wavy voice. I just give them a sceptic look. **"Didn't work did it?"**

"No it didn't. So why not tell us what you're doing out here?" Momotaros looked at the other three Taros for a moment. **"Do we tell 'em?"**

 **"It makes sense Senpai."** Urataros said.

 **"We could do with help."** Ryuutaros added.

 **"Zzzzzzzz…."** Kintaros is sleeping? Momotaros growls and slaps him on the head. **"Huh-what?!"**

 **"I said do we tell 'em?!"** Momotaros screeches. Kintaros rubs his head and nods. Momotaros then turns back to us. **"We came here looking for a guy who wants to take over your world."**

"Who?" Ruby asks. **"The Alligator Imagin."** Urataros answers. **"He's dangerous, smart, and cunning. So we think he's the one who cut off all the power."**

"If he's as dangerous as you say, how come you let him get to our world?" Weiss asked with a frown.

 **"It's not exactly easy stopping one of the Imagin Generals Snow-White."** Momotaros said, making Weiss slightly mad.

"How did you and this Alligator Imagin get here if you say you're from another world?" Yang asked them.

 **"Well originally we were meant to stop him from getting the Water Stone. But turned out he was after something called the Dimension Pool."** Momotaros explained. **"I'd tell you about it, but there really isn't any point. What's important now is finding this prick."**

"If you want we can help you guys." Everyone looked to Ruby, a smile beaming that she wants to help.

 **"No offence Ms, but you five don't seem all ready to fight a monster."** Kintaros replied politely. To prove a point, me and the rest of Team RWBBY and I pull out their weapons and I pull out my Driver. **"Never mind."** He sweat drops.

"How would he have done it?" Blake asks Weiss. "Where's the place that all of Vale's power comes from?"

"All power comes from the kingdom's power station, just off the coast of town." Weiss answers her.

 **"Then that's where he is!"** Ryuutaros then ran in some random direction. "Is he always like this?" I ask the other three.

 **"Most of the time, yes."** Urataros says. **"But the power supplies already depleted, he must be heading somewhere else."**

"If this guy is trying to take over our world, then he would try to get rid of our daily needs. Like food and water." I realised.

 **"So he's heading to the water dam, let's go!"** Ryuutaros then runs in a different direction. "DARCI can you make a map to the water dam?" _"Map made. And strangely Ryuu is heading in the right direction."_

"Everyone follow the purple man child!"

* * *

In the dam.

The Alligator Imagin walked through the now empty dam after scaring away all the workers. **"Easier than taking candy from a Chompy."** He chuckles darkly. **"Master!"** He turns around to see another Imagin run up to him.

This Imagin had blue skin with a red coat over it. He had a claw on his right hand while his left hand had a drill. On his shoulders where claws while his head was drill shaped with red eyes. **"What is it my dear Mole Imagin servant?"**

 **"The Taros! They followed us through the pool, they have humans with them!"** The Alligator Imagin didn't look fazed by this at all.

 **"So deal with them. I will not let those traitors and some humans fail my plans of domination."**

 **"Yes milord!"** The Mole Imagin runs off. The Alligator Imagin starts to walk deeper into the dam. **"Now where are the controls to this damn place?"**

* * *

Yep, pretty sure he's here.

It's pretty obvious because of all the Imagin walking outside the dam. "That's a lot of them." I blatantly say.

 **"Yeah no s**t Sherlock."** Momotaros sighs. **"How'd so many of them** **get through here anyway?"**

 **"He must have created them from his own body."** Urataros theorized. **"Alright, we need a plan. Like Jet Vac would normally suggest, since we've got the element of surprise we can sneak attack with a classic pincer move-a~nd Senpai's already charging in."**

True to his word, Momotaros was running right towards the Mole Imagin. **"Let's go you Mole B******s! I've got so many bones to pick with you, that Hot Dog will have a buffet after this!"** Who is Hot Dog and Jet Vac? Those are some weird ass names.

The Moles noticed Momotaros' attack, and charged in his direction. He wastes no time in slashing the Moles across their bodies, causing sand to spill from the wounds. And runs into the dam.

"C'mon let's join that idiot." The others nod and take their weapons out, the Taros do to. We charge as I strap my Driver to my waist. I take out the two bottles I got from the Evo Ursa, one is lime green with the image of wasp, and the other is dull yellow with a battery.

Each of my team and the Taros take on a certain amount of Mole Imagin while some charge at me.

 **WASP!**

 **BATTERY!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Some of the Mole Imagin try slashing me with either their drills claws or axes. I kick and punch some of them away before turning the crank. The front is lime green and the back is dull yellow.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" The two halves form, pushing some of the Imagin back.

 **THE ELECTRIC STING! BATTERWASP! YEAH!**

My new OC suit has a lime green right arm and left leg, with a large wasp stinger on the arm. The left arm and right leg is dull yellow, with the shoulder having a battery on it and studs on the knuckles. The visors are is a wasp's stinger and a battery sparking electricity. (Why'd you say OC suit?) Just to flex. (NO! This a flex free zone! There shall be no flexing here! I hate people who flex on other people)

 **"You're a Kamen Rider?!"** The Taros and Imagin gasp. "Yeah I am. Kamen Rider Build, now the laws of victory are set in motion!" I rush to the horde of Mole Imagin, charging electricity and enlarging my stinger.

When I get to said horde, I start blasting electricity in all directions, destroying some of the Imagin. I also slash and stab some with my Wasp Stinger. Some of the Imagin try to sneak up behind me, but get a joint attack from Yang and Kintaros. "Got your back Goggle Head." **"Our strength will hold them back!"**

I attack a few more Imagin, and see a lot of them getting shot from the firing that Ruby Weiss and Ryuutaros. "We got these guys, go get the Gator!" Ruby said, while Weiss only nodded and Ryuutaros cheered. **"It's fun playing with another Rider!"**

I spread a pair of wasp wings on my back and buzz towards the front door. **"You aren't getting past us!"** In my way in the front door are two more Mole Imagin, but these ones are wearing black coats instead. Just then, a black and blue blur ran pass and strikes the two. "We've got these brutes. Head on in." Blake wraps her Gambol Shroud around one of the brutes and slams him into the wall. **"We'll reel in these guys. Take care of the General."** Urataros stabs his spear into the other brute and continues to slash him. **"And make sure Senpai doesn't kill himself by accident!"**

I zoom on past them and into the dam. When I get in, the first thing I see is piles and piles of sand everywhere. I can only guess it's the remains of the Moles that were in here. "Momotaros?" I call out for the red demon. "Where are you?"

I turn one last corner, and the red Taros panting heavily. "Momo?" He spins around and points his sword at me. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's me Baron!" I panicked, holding my arms up in defence.

 **"Oh? It's just you."** He lowers his sword, his breathing still heavy and his arms slightly shaking. "You okay? You seem shaken up." He controls his breathing and hoists his sword over his shoulder. **"I'm fine. Now let's find this asshole."** "I don't think you're fine. According to DARCI you're normally a fight happy kinda guy, but the look of you looks like someone on a vengeance spree. So what's wrong?" I get in front of him so that he can't advance.

 **"Thirty."** He says, looking to ground sadly. "Thirty what?" Momotaros clenches his sword. He brings up his free hand and opens his palm, making a small flame appear. **"That's how many innocents this guy has killed, thirty. While we were searching for the Water Stone, we came across this small town of Gillman. They were a peaceful, happy town, with the only thing bothering them being the Leviathan that lives in ocean. There was these five kids in that town, who someday wished that they could join the Royal Gillman Guard. The next day when we came back, it was carnage. The Alligator Imagin and his cronies killed them all."**

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." Momotaros genuinely sad about this. **"The kids never got their wish to ever come true, so I made a promise, to bring them peace by killing this prick. Even if I can't get home, I sleep well at night knowing that he's not going to ruin the wishes of others."** He clenched his hand, making the fire snuff out.

"I know how you feel, trying to find revenge for those who you've lost. About a year ago, I lost my adopted family in a car crash. At least that's what others think it was, I know that there was a gunshot. I simple crash wouldn't do what it did to them. So instead of only looking at the past, we should head to the future where they want us to go."

Momotaros looks at me for a moment and then scoffs. **"You're a good kid. C'mon then, let's get him."** I nod and we walk deeper into the dam.

* * *

Team RWB(B)Y and the Taros weren't doing so well against the Imagin. Sure, they took out a good few of the, but the amount that kept coming was too much. "There's too many of them!" Ruby said, shooting at another Imagin. **"The best we can do is wait for Baron and Senpai to take out the Alligator Imagin. Once he's dead these lot will cease to exist."** Urataros informed.

"Then let's take 'em down!" Yang grinned, slamming her fists together, making a small flame flow through her hair. The Mole Imagin came closer in until…

 **ATTACK RIDE!**

 **BLAST!**

Multiple green laser blasts come from nowhere and destroy a few Mole Imagin. Everyone looks to where the blasts came from the see Kaijin emerge from the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Blake narrows her eyes at him. "Here to help your monsters?"

"I didn't summon these guys. So I'm here to deal with some pest control." He takes out two cards from his deck box and loads them in.

 **KAIJIN RIDE!**

"Come out and play boys!" He point forward and fires out two sets of holograms.

 **DEER UNDEAD!**

 **ABYSSLASHER!**

The holograms appeared, one was a humanoid deer holding antler like sword, and its body was mostly black with gold on the shoulders and arms. The other was a humanoid mechanical shark holding two jagged swords, and his body was green and silver. "Get 'em." Kaijin instructs as the two kaijin charge to the Imagin.

The Deer Undead starts to charge thunder through its antler swords and mercilessly kills the Imagin, Abysslasher does the same except for the thunder part. "They can handle the large amount." Kaijin says walking up to the group. "You can handle the smaller groups, right?" He grabs the barrel of his gun and moves it upwards. Green fire started to form, and a blade emerged atop the gun.

"Wow! Your gun is so cool!" Ruby said with stars for eyes.

"Eyes off red, this is my baby." He replies. He takes another card and loads it in.

 **ATTACK RIDE!**

 **SLASH!**

The blade glows green and he rushes to the horde. He wastes no time hacking and slashing the Moles, none of them stood a chance. He stabs his blade through on of their chest, pushing the Imagin as the blade grows and pieces three more. He pulls out, slashing others behind him.

"Are we joining him or not?" Weiss asked as they all just watched. "There's no way he can fight them all, even with his monsters help."

"We wouldn't be Huntresses if we didn't." Ruby said, she then turned to the Taros. "You guys go help Baron and Momotaros."

The three Taros nod and run to the dam while team RWB(B)Y go to assist Kaijin.

* * *

 **"There he is."** Momotaros growled seeing the Alligator Imagin look over the controls of the dam.

"How do approach him?" I ask, enlarging my stinger. **"Charge in and f**k up his s**t."** "I can get along with that plan. I'll attack up front, you hit him from behind." **"Got it."** Momo sneaks around while I charge electricity into my left fist. I spread my wings and buzz over to the Imagin. Just as I was about to strike him, two Mole brutes jump from nowhere and grab onto me.

 **"You really thought such a petty sneak attack would work?"** He turned around and looked at me. **"A feeble human such as yourself will perish before me."** Sand forms in his hand, constructing a sword. **"DIE!"**

He went to swing, but Momo jumped in and lunged on the Alligator Imagin. Seeing that the Brutes aren't paying attention, I conducted electricity through their bodies, making them let go.

 **READY?! GO!**

Electricity flows to my stinger as I rush to the Brutes.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Rider Sting!" I shove the stinger through the two Brutes, destroying them. I turn to help Momotaros, and see that he and the Alligator are clashing blade against blade. **"I see you're still mad about that Gillman village."** He taunted. **"You'll join them soon!"**

 **"Shut up!"** Momotaros screams, breaking the clash and slashed him angrily. The Alligator Imagin grabs his sword and throws it away. He strikes Momotaros repeatedly, dealing critical damage. He grabs him by the throat and throws him to the wall.

 **"Fool! None can stop my rule in this new world! All will be under my control!"** He laughs manically. "You're wrong!" He and Momotaros look at me. "As long as I'm here there's no chance in hell you'll ever be in control! As long as we're free, our wishes can take us to the future. A future we make with our own hands!" Momotaros looked bewildered by the things I said, the Alligator Imagin just looked pissed.

A black light flashed past me and started wailing on the Imagin before flying to me. I grabbed it, and when the light died down it showed a black rectangle train pass with a logo that looks like a circle with a sideways V, looking like a train track. **"A Rider Pass?!"** Momotaros pushes past the Alligator Imagin and runs to me. **"How'd you get this?!"** Um-uh….flashback?

* * *

(~Flashback~)

Kaijin and the members of team RWB(B)Y fought against the still oncoming horde of Mole Imagin. Kaijin shot a few more before taking a glance at his monsters. "Oh come on guys!" As of now the Undead and the Mirror Monster was getting gang beat by Imagin. "I better call 'em back." Kaijin held out his hand, as it glowed green the monster turned green as well and returned to his hand as cards. "Now I really have to bring in the big guns it seems."

He reached for two more cards and loaded them in, this time a different thing was said.

 **DARK KAMEN RIDE!**

Ruby heard this and looked to the monstrous Rider. "Dark Kamen Ride?" No one could see it, but Kaijin was smiling behind his helmet.

 **ETERNAL!**

 **RYUGA!**

The holograms constructed something made team RWB(B)Y gasp. The first was entirely white with blue gloves and yellow eyes, his helmet has three spikes like a trident and has a black long cape. He had a red Driver with only one slot and a dagger.

The second was completely black and looked like a mix of a dragon and a medieval knight, his eyes were red and his Driver was a silver belt with a black box in the middle, on his left arm is a dragon head shaped gauntlet.

"Introducing Kamen Riders Eternal and Ryuga!" The Mole Imagin backed up a few steps in fear. "Hmm?" Kaijin reaches behind his back and takes out the Rider Pass, glowing. "Seems he's earned this relic as well. Good." He lets go of it, and it flies into the dam. He turns around and fires to the Imagin.

* * *

Is this the same as the Astroswitch? In that case…

I take an empty bottle from behind my back and point it to the Pass, and soon enough, it got sucked in. The bottle was a nice mix of red blue yellow and purple, with the image being the head of each of the Taros. **"Why am I on your toy?"** "It's not a toy, these little things are the source of my power. Now let's see what you're Best Matched with." I run it through my database, and see it's matched with Train. I take out said bottle and give them a little shake.

The Alligator Imagin gets up and growls at us. **"You traitor! And you, just who the hell do you think you are?! Kisama!"** This is gonna be a running theme innit? "I don't know who I am, but I know this. I'm just a Kamen Rider doing what's right, protecting people. Remember that!"

 **IMAGIN!**

 **TRAIN!**

 **RIDER MATCH!**

"You might wanna step back a bit." Momotaros nods and takes a few steps back.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Rider Henshin!"

 **(Insert Kamen Rider Den-O Theme: Climax Jump)**

 **DEN-O!**

 **SWORD FORM!**

The suit of Den-O was then constructed from pixels. The body suit was black with some silver on the arms and legs. The chest has some sliver on the upper area, and the helmet has silver lines making it look like train tracks. Six pieces of armour appear out of nowhere and attach to the suit I've got on already. The colour of the extra armour is red, as a red mask slides down the helmet. The mask splits apart, looking like a split peach, but also evil eyes.

Momotaros looks bewildered, but the Alligator Imagin looks even madder. **"Den-O!"** He growls.

"Den-O huh? Don't know what that means, or why I'm about to say this but, Ore Sanjou!" I strike a pose of pointing to myself and then stretching my left arm forward and my right arm upwards. **"OI! That's my catchphrase!"** I simply pushing him out the way and take out a sword with a red blade.

"Kamen Rider Build, Den-O! From start to finish, I'm at my climax!" The Alligator Imagin readies his sword, and charges. **"DIE!"** "You ready Momo?" His only answer was charging straight to the Imagin. "Ok then."

When the Alligator Imagin went to slash, Momo parried it while I dodged around and slashed his back a few time. He growled in anger and made the tails on his shoulder attack the both of us. On one strike, the tail accidently turned the crank ever so slightly.

 **FORM MATCH!**

 **ROD FORM!**

"Form Match?" It was then that the red armour disappeared and six pieces of blue armour appear and attach to me. The shoulders are bulkier, and the helmet looks like a turtle shell with orange eyes and silver antenna. The sword I had in my hand then turned to a spear.

"I got multiple Legend Rider forms? Now isn't that useful?" I hoist the spear over my shoulder and rest my arm upwards. "Omae... boku ni tsuraretemiru? Why do I keep saying these weird things?" Saving that thought for later, I grab the spear with both hands and start to attack the Imagin from a distance.

He turns around, and I whack him again in the face, sending him tumbling down some stairs. "Let's see if I've got anymore." I grab the crank again and turn it once.

 **FORM MATCH!**

 **AXE FORM!**

The blue armour disappears and was now replaced by yellow skinny armour, the helmet looks more like a knight's helmet with an axe blade down the middle, and the spear now turns into an axe. "Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita!" I jump down the stairs and overhead slash the Alligator Imagin. I deliver more and more powerful slashes until he loses the grip on his sword. **"Take this you b*****d!"** Momotaros jumps down from the banister above and stabs the Imagin through the side with his sword. He takes it out and diagonally slashes him across the chest multiple times. **"This is for those Gillman you killed!"**

 **FORM MATCH!**

 **GUN FORM!**

I hit the Imagin one last time before the yellow was now replaced by purple armour. The shoulder pads make a V like shape that matches the helmet, with orbs and claw like ornaments at the edge of each pad, and the axe turned into a gun. "Taosu kedo ii yo ne? Kotae wa kii te nai!" I aim the gun at the Imagin, and let loose a flurry of purple laser blasts. Sand started to pour from his wounds as he clutched them.

 **FORM MATCH!**

 **SWORD FORM!**

"Shall we finish this, Momotaros?" I ask as I turn back to Sword Form. **"Yes we shall."** I turn the crank as Momo lights his sword on fire.

 **READY?! GO!**

"H **i** s **s** a **t** s **u**! O **r** e **n** o H **i** s **s** a **t** s **u** w **a** z **a**!" We yell at the same time.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

The blade of my sword detaches. I swing the handle sideways in both directions as the blade follows; I then raise the handle to the sky while Momo runs up and slashes the Alligator Imagin with his fire enhanced blade. **"Extreme Slash!** B **u** i **l** d V **e** r **s** i **o** n!" I slam the handle down and with that finale slash, the Alligator Imagin exploded.

 **(End song)**

* * *

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **FINAL VENT!**

The blade of Eternal's dagger grows larger and is covered in white fiery energy as he slashes at a group of Moles.

A black mechanical dragon surrounds Ryuga, as he floats off the ground. The dragon then fires the Dark Rider towards another group.

Kaijin was about to attack some others, but stopped as all the Mole Imagin started to groan in pain, and soon turned into piles of sand. "Thank God that's over." He sighed, holding out his hand as the two Dark Riders return to his hand. He was about to leave, but a cocking of a sniper rifle stopped him in his tracks.

"You aren't going anywhere." Ruby says, aiming at his back. "The only way you can leave is if hand over the bottle you took from Baron."

"Seriously? Ha-ha-ha, please. I've trained with the very best for years. How long have you done this, half your life? I'm a Kamen Rider for Christ sake, you're nothing compared to me."

The members of team RWB(B)Y looked at each and then lowered their weapons. "Good girls. Tell Baron he can keep his new toy, making it a little fair."

 **ATTACK RIDE!**

 **INVISIBLE!**

Kaijin disappeared, and the girls took in what he said with sadden looks.

* * *

The explosions clears away, and shows only a pile of sand. **"Eat s**t in hell, asshole."** Momotaros said, walking up and kicking the sand a little. **"You aren't that bad of Rider kid. Keep up the good work."**

 **"Senpai!"** We turn around and see the other three Taros run towards us.

 **"Quit the yelling Turtle, me and Baron took him out quick."** I nod and take the bottle out, deactivating me armour. "Wait why are you guys in here? Is the rest of my team okay?"

 **"This green Rider showed up and summoned other kaijin."** Ryuutaros answers.

"I better see if they're okay." I push past the four Imagin and make my way back out the dam.

When I make it outside, I see the rest of my team looking at the ground sadly. "Guys?" They turn to sound of my voice, and I instantly see that Ruby's on the edge of tears. "What's wrong?"

"Is it true Baron? Are we nothing compared to Kamen Riders?" Ruby asks me, small tears falling from her eyes.

"What? No! Whoever said that knows nothing about what Huntsmen and Huntresses stand for if they say such uncultured things like that. And anyone who thinks that Riders and Huntresses like you are unequal will have me to answer to."

Ruby wiped her eyes and sniffed to stop the tears falling. "Now the question is what to do with you four?" I say, turning to the four Taros. "How are you lot going to get back to your home?"

Momotaros was about to answer, but a train horn from the sky interrupts him. We all look up to the sky, just as a portal open and a red and white bullet train come riding through. It lands on the ground behind the Taros, and a door opens to show a fourteen year old girl with brown hair and green eyes. She has a black hoodie jacket over a green shirt, with black trousers and blue shoes.

"There you guys are." She pants. "C'mon, we gotta get back to Skylands. The others are waiting for us." **"Amy?!"** They all gasped. **"Bu-how did you get here with the DenLiner?!"** Momotaros asks.

"Equipped this thing with a Rift Engine. That's not important though, we found the next stone and I need you guys now." She ordered. **"Coming!"** They all saluted and ran to the train. When they all got aboard, the girl looks at me and smiles. "Thanks for looking after my friends." With that she closes the door, and the train takes off.

Okay quick question, who was she? (Oh that was just Amy Robinson from my new story Elements of Den-O, now available for your reading pleasure) You sell out! How dare you advertise! (Says the guy who flexes)

I'd argue with you more, but I feel the need of cheering up some sad teammates of mine.

Turning around, I walk over and ruffle Ruby's hair, cheering her up a little. "Let's head back to Beacon." I then look at Yang "We still gotta finish our game." The team losses their sad looks, as we begin to walk back to Beacon.

* * *

 **A/N: "Why did you make Kaijin say such a bad thing?" It's meant to be a joke to all the people who complain about Riders being overpowered compared to the RWBY characters. "Oh, like that Antiriple Accel guy?" Exactly.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading. "Was the whole point of this chapter just to advertise your other story?" Maybe. That and I just wanted to get another Legend Rider chapter out.**

 **Now to answer reviews. "My favourite part."**

 **: You're kinda right. Night Rogue and Kamen Rider Rogue are two different people.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: Well there was a little flirty flirt in this chapter.**

 **Taiman215: "Yeah, it would have."**

 **DragonKnight SR: I already had Scorpion and Gold in chapter 10, and the Racer SMASH will be the F1 bottle, but will be Best Matched with something else considering I have a Spinosaurus bottle.**

 **Cross-Z Magma: Like I said in the beginning, just for change.**

 **Raidentensho: "Well the Cross-Z movie hasn't come out yet, but the trailer for Vol 6 has, so we can look forward to the actual Volume coming out soon."  
Christopher: No, no. The surprise is something special. Mahwah ha-ha.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: "Night Rogue was introduced in chapter 4. Remember Shroud?"**

 **Shogun lord poke burst: I do agree that there needs to be more female Riders. I'll think about making Grease female.**

 **King-Dorado: "I could possibly use KuwagaGuilotine."**

 **The true Skull: I could, but the whole sibling thing was a little stupid in my opinion.**

 **JayD3no: "I'd say it's not cheesy enough."**

 **That's all for now. "I'll regret saying this, but why not go have a read of this idiot's new story."**

 **Till next time.**

 **BYE,BYE.**


	13. Chapter 13-THE SCHEDULED RENEGADE

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Well the teams are going on another field trip, but this time it's into the main base of the baddies.**

 **I've also got a question for you guys. Do you think I should stop having Baron break the 4** **th** **wall? I just want your guys' opinion on it. Reason is because some people hate it, while others seem to like it. Just want to know.**

 **And there's gonna be a reveal of Stalk's next evil plan at the end of this chapter, it's a good plot. We've also got two new best matches coming in.**

 **One more thing before we start, sadly on the 12** **th** **of November, Stan the man Lee passed at the age of 95. He was a great man, and one of the many who inspired me to write. This world sadly lost one of its heroes. Excelsior god of Marvel, Excelsior!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **READY GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: SECRETS REVEALED/THE SCHEDULED RENEGADE

* * *

" _Welcome to KAGE Industries, where we make the future, today."_ We were kindly greeted by a robot with a screen for a face, and on the screen was smiley face.

"It's so cu~te!" Ruby cooed at it. I can't really disagree with her, that thing is f*****g adorable!

" _I will be your guide for this tour, you may call me B.O.B."_ Both my team and team JNNPR were here, using those tickets given to me from Stalk. "Hi B.O.B." We all greeted the friendly robot, while Blake was only reading her book.

" _Now where would you kids like to go to first? The factory? Maybe the weapons museum? How abo-"_ "Weapon museum! WEAPON MUSEUM!" B.O.B didn't finish, for Ruby interrupted him, she rea~~~lly wanted to see that museum.

" _Well I guess we're off to the weapon museum then. Right this way kids."_ B.O.B then started to lead us deeper into the industrial building.

I bet you got some questions, well let me quote Red VS Blue. You ever wonder why we're here.

I shall answer in the form of flashbacks. (We're having too many of those) I thought you were stopping the 4th wall breaks. (That is if the readers think I should)

Shush now! Flashback!

* * *

"So you think it's a trap?" Was the oh so obvious question asked by the members of teams RWBBY and JNNPR.

"That's what I think. Why else would Stalk give me tickets to this place?"

"So what do we do?" Naga asked, now having the Beat Crosser strapped to his back.

"Well the only good way to spring a trap, we run straight into it."

"So we just go head first into the possible enemy base?" Weiss didn't seem so full on the idea.

"It'll be fine." Ruby reassured, though she seemed a bit too happy.

"Your just saying that cause it's a weapon company." Yang deadpanned.

"What?! Nah!" She denied.

"Can we focus? We need a plan here." Blake said, making the two sisters stop. "What are you thinking Baron?"

"We play as if we don't know, just pretend to be tourists. If we see even the slightest thing suspicious, we wreak havoc. Sound good?"

The others nodded, while Ruby was a bit too eager. "Let's go knock on the bad guys' door."

* * *

" _Now if we come this way, we will now enter this Industries' history."_

We were led by B.O.B into a massive hall, filled with prototypes and blueprints. _"In here is all weapons that KAGE Industries have developed over the past thousand years. What started from a simple sword, has become much, much more."_ He's not wrong. Some of these weapons look like things from Halo, one is quite literally a Gravity Hammer.

"How's the tour B.O.B?" A voice asked. We all looked to the stairs, as a women in her early 20s with shoulder length black hair and a deep shade of purple for her eyes. She had a grey uniform with a tag of the company's name.

" _Oh! Lady Shroud!"_ B.O.B immediately saluted. _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the CEO of KAGE Industries, Shroud Kage."_ B.O.B introduced.

"You're Shroud Kage? Daughter of Eclipse Kage, and creator of the Shockwave Hyperflux Cannon?!" Ruby practically squealed.

"I see you know a lot about weapons." Her eyes then trailed to Weiss. "Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see a Schnee in my Company. Hello again Weiss."

"Hello Shroud." Weiss sighed. "Made it all the way to the top I see?"

"And I see YOU'RE still all the way at the bottom." Shroud taunted.

"Wha~~~~t's going on here? These two have some kind of history or something?" I ask our robot tour guide. _"Miss Schnee and Lady Shroud have had a sort of competitive nature against each other. Though the two family companies are rivals, these two can be considered as friends. Friend enemies, frenemies."_

"Moved from Atlas huh? Daddy's not too happy about I'm guessing?" Shroud had a very cocky smirk on her face.

"And how's your father doing? Still a little mad you took over the company?" Weiss had that same cocky smile. The two then hugged each other. "Good to see you again Shroud."

"You to Weiss." They then pulled away from the hug. "So how come you're touring my company?"

"My friend Baron got tickets…..somehow." Seems Weiss had to remind herself that we're undercover.

"Well I'm just happy to see a friend again, and any friend of Weiss is a friend of…" She was interrupted, when a loud scream seemed to fill the room.

"What was that?!" Naga gasped, ready to reach for his Beat Crosser.

"Nothing to panic about." Shroud assured us, though she looked to have a small amount of worry on her face. "Most likely just an experiment gone wrong."

"What kind of experiment?" Blake lowered her book, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Oh you know, just experiments with weapons and all that." Shroud then tried to usher us away. "B.O.B, do something, take 'em to the gift shop, and that'll be the end of the tour for today." _"Right this way kids."_ We were led out of the museum, I took a look back to Shroud, and saw that she had a really unhappy face right now.

* * *

After the 'tourists' were gone, Shroud lost the happy go lucky look and went behind one of the exhibits. She pressed her hand on the wall, and a small panel with buttons on opened up.

She pressed the buttons in a certain order, and the walls split into a door. "I told that idiot to keep things down." She growled.

Below KAGE Industries, a couple Droids, as well as Blood Stalk were inside a typical secret villain base. **"Come on you bucket of bolts! Let's see some hustle!"** _"Yes Stalk!"_ The Droids seemed to pick up the pace, like the chefs in Hell's Kitchen. "What the hell is going on here?!"

They all stopped and looked at Shroud who just entered. **"Oh hi Shroud. Guess what we've done~"**

"I'm guessing you almost blew our cover by having some loud ass screams fill the entire company, while Fusion's successor and his friends are here!" There was silence in the secret lab, with crickets and awkward robot coughs only filling it.

" **That's pretty close but no. What we've done is found a way to turn people into SMASH without having to use the Transteam Gun."**

"That so?" Shroud replaced the angered glared with an insane evil smile, her eyes slightly going darker. "Tell me more, tell me more. Did you get very far?"

" **Well let me show you! Bring in our 'volunteer'!"** Two Droids then came in carrying in a struggling, gagged Faunus. **"Now by inserting our precious little guinea pig, which is ironic since he's a guinea pig Faunus. And into this pod he goes."** The two Droids stuffed the Faunus into the pod, who was banging against the glass.

" **Next we inject as much Nebula Gas as we want into his poor, almost broken body."** He pressed a few buttons on a console next the pod, releasing a plume of gas into the pod, causing muffled screams to be heard from within. **"And presto change-o! A SMASH is born."**

The pod opened, and the SMASH crawled out. It was a slight dark green with red lines going across its body, and its overall theme looking like a chameleon. **"We also just finished production on two new bottles. Eh, nifty huh?"** He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Very nifty indeed." Shroud still had that insane evil smile on her face. She then took out her Bat Full bottle and Transteam Gun.

 **BAT!**

"Let's give our guests a real welcome. Jouketsu!"

 **MIST MATCH! BAT! BA-BAT! FIRE!**

Night Rogue walked out from the purple/grey smoke, activating her voice modifier. **"Time to take what's mine."**

* * *

"Which Dimensional Robo should I get?"

"Aren't you a little too old for action figures Ruby?" The second we got into the gift shop, Ruby sped into the toy isle.

"I am not too old! As a great man on the internet once said 'You don't stop playing cause you get old, you get old cause you stop playing. Be geek, be proud!' And I live by that rule!"

"Alright, alright. What about this one?"

"Already got it."

"This one."

"Got it."

I'm getting pissed. It's like trying to buy a present for a spoilt child. "Well which one don't you have?"

"The only one I need Dimensional Robo, Goyusha. With that one I can fuse my other Dimensional Robos to make the all-powerful Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha!"

"Aw~ you sound just the same as you did when you were five~" Yang teased her little sister, who in return tried slapping her.

(Wait a minute) What? (My plot senses are tingling! Get down!)

I turn behind us, to see multiple of those Droids from before run out of a door, readying their guns. "Get to cover!" The others looked confused, before also noticing the Droids, and getting to cover just as they began shooting.

"Where did they come from?!" Weiss asked, just as shocked as everyone else here.

" _They've been active for a while now, so I can't track where they came from."_ DARCI answered.

" **Oh hi kiddies~"** Not again.

The bullets stopped, and we looked over the selves and tables we flipped over, and saw that annoying red prick standing with Night Rogue behind the Droids. "Can't we just have a day without fighting you or those stupid robots?!" Nora asked sarcastically.

" **Ha-ha-ha! Of course you can't."** He laughed. **"NOW DIE!"** He and the Droids began shooting again.

"We need a plan!" Ren said, blindly shooting his Storm Flowers over the table. "Anyone got anything?"

"I can distract them, then you lot fire everything you got. Jaune I need your shield!" The blonde knight nodded, and chucked me his shield as I attached my Driver on, Naga doing the same.

 **PIRATE!**

 **TRAIN!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **WAKE UP!**

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

I threw Jaune's shield towards the small army, mimicking Pyrrha's magnetism to bend it to my will. Making it slam into the hands of each Droid, dropping their weapons.

" _What just happened?!"_

" _That was some Captain Remnant s*** right there."_

" _He took my head off…"_ a decapitated one said, and then fell down.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

We all jump out from behind the cover we had, and get into fighting stances. "Henshin!" Me and Naga say, as our armour attaches to our bodies.

 **THE SCHEDULED RENEGADE! PIRATETRAIN! YEAH!**

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Naga was adorned in the Cross-Z suit, while mine had a light blue right arm and left leg with the front of a pirate ship on the shoulder with a little cape, and a bright green left arm with a train light on the shoulder, and a train track gauntlet on the fore arm. The visors were a skull and a train track. The KaizokuHassha materialized in my hand, as Naga unsheathes the Beat Crosser.

"The laws of victory are already set in motion!"

"Right now, I feel like I can't lose!"

The Droids took out baton like weapons, ran to us. Teams RW(B)BY and JN(N)PR while Naga and I went for Stalk and Rogue.

I grab the KaizokuHassha by its blade grip, and swung it like hook sword. Rogue parried some of the attacks, while some did manage to land on her. With one last slash, I sent her through a wall.

Seeing that she was a little disorientated, I held the KaizokuHassha like bow and pulled back the small green train.

 **ALL STATION TRAIN! DEPART!**

I let go of the train, and fired two small green and blue trains at Night Rogue. She tried blasting at them, but they just moved around wildly before hitting her.

I wasted no time in speeding towards, and just as I was about to hit her again, it's as if she sank through the shadows themselves. I surveyed the area, and saw that she then walked out of the shadows from one of the shop isle shelves.

'She can teleport?!'

' _More like walking through shadows. *GASP!* She's like a ninja~.'_

So you give the bad guys awesome semblances… (Yeah?) Yet I get the ability to copy and paste others, but make them slightly weaker?! (To be fair, thinking of semblances is hard!) Why does she get the cool one?! (I THOUGHT ABOUT HER BEFORE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY MAIN FOCUS!)

Night Rogue turned her weapon into rifle mode, and turned the valve once.

 **ELEK STEAM!**

She then blasted a torrent of electricity towards me, and I didn't have enough time to dodge, so the electricity sent me flying right into an also flying Naga. "You're doing no better I see?" I ask him.

"Of course not, this guy's way to powerful. He's got some strong bottles on him. How about we switch dance partners?"

"Now that I can get behind." This time, Naga goes for Night Rogue, while I charge to Stalk. **"Now it gets exciting!"** He replaced his Transteam Gun with his Transteam Blade.

Our blades clashed with each other's. We pulled apart, and started to slash more and more at each other. I jumped up to the air and pulled back the small train again.

 **ALL STATION TRAIN! EXPRESS TRAIN! DEPART!**

This time the KaizokuHassha fired three small trains, all in a straight line heading towards Stalk. **"Nice try. But surprise mother f****r!"** Stalk's visor changed colour to green, and he blasted a stream of acid from his hands at the trains, destroying them.

"How the….what the….WHAT?!"

" **Seems I've had to reveal one of my secrets. Yes as you can see, I have multiple semblances. Were the originally mine? No. Overpowered? Yes. Efficient? Definitely!"** His visor then changed to red. He picked up, what would seem like, a heavy piece of rubble, and threw it at me. **"Catch!"**

Thinking fast, I mimic Weiss' Glyphs to shield myself from getting squished. But he just kept throwing on more rubble. "Hey guys! A little help! I can't hold this!"

"SMASH HIM!" I hear Nora's voice call, and soon the ginger Valkyrie came crashing down to Stalk, who dodged out the way.

"Need a little help there goggle head?" I struggle to move my head, and just see Yang tapping her foot a few feet away. "Or is this just you working out?"

"I don't need jokes right now! Help me before I lose my spine!"

"Alright, alright. No need to 'crumble' on top of me."

"STOP WITH THE PUNS!" Yang sighed, still having a smirk. She cocked her shotgun functions and blasted all the rubble off me.

"Better?"

"*Pant* Better. Now let's…"

 **METEOR!**

Our attention was brought back to Stalk, who now had white Full bottle loaded into his Transteam Gun. **"I'm gonna make it rain!"** He pointed to the sky, and pulled the trigger.

 **STEAM ATTACK! METEOR!**

He shot a small blast into the air, which then exploded into multiple different meteors. **"It's raining fire! Hallelujah! It's raining fire! Oh yeah!"**

"Move!" Everyone took cover while the meteors fell everywhere.

* * *

" **Stalk! What did I tell you about shooting meteors in our base?!"** Night Rogue screamed at her partner.

" **Not to do it?"** He asked as if like a clueless child, but most likely pretending.

Night Rogue growled as she shadowed stepped away. Blood Stalk only giggled. His visor turned grey, and the meteors just seemed to pass through him.

* * *

"You got anything that can handle flying rocks?" Weiss asked me, as she used earth dust to make a type of barrier.

"I could hit some of 'em out of the sky with my semblance." Naga informed, lighting his fist ablaze.

"And I've got a Best Match to use that'll give us the upper edge." I took out the Pirate and Trains bottles. "That, and I can use my mimic glyphs to block some."

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!" Weiss broke the barrier, and we charged forward. Weiss and I used glyphs to bloke most of the meteor, while Naga punched some of them with his Dragon's Force.

I reached into my Rider Space, and took out the Firefly bottle from before, as well as a navy blue bottle with starts forming a constellation.

I throw away the KaizokuHassha, and inserted the two bottles.

 **FIREFLY!**

 **CONSTELLATION!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I deactivate my mimic, and turn the crank.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!"

The suit now has a green right arm and left leg, on the shoulder is a type of bulb. Not like the one on OctopusLight, this one is smaller. And on the lower arm is an arm sized firefly. The left arm and right leg are navy blue, with starry designs going up the arm, and on the shoulder was a type of dial with different pictures of the twelve zodiacal constellations. The visors are a firefly and a telescope.

 **THE NATURAL PLANETARIUM! FIREFLYSTELLATION! YEAH!**

The dial on my shoulder started spinning, before landing on a constellation that looked vaguely resembles a bow and arrow. Then fireflies came out of the big firefly on my arm, and swarmed around to make the outline of a bow and arrow. Then lights connect, making it look more like a bow.

I gripped it, pulled the string back, and shot an arrow of light right into where the meteors were coming from, causing the shower to stop. "Glad that's over."

I was interrupted in my thoughts, when a loud screech filled the room. That and something long and wet slapped me on the back of my head.

I looked at where the slap came from, and saw a shimmer crawling down the wall. The shimmer then morphed into what I can only say is a chameleon SMASH.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ruby whined.

"Naga, handle the SMASH. You guys help me out with Stalk, Rogue, and the remaining Droids." The others nod, and we charge back to the baddies. Naga took out his Beat Crosser again, and went for the SMASH.

" **Stalk, give me that other Bottle!"** Night Rogue ordered her red companion. Stalk hummed in thought for a moment, and then threw a dark brown bottle to Rogue. She the loaded it into her Gun.

 **BANDIT!**

The barrel of her gun glowed dark brown, and looked more like a revolver barrel.

 **STEAM ATTACK! BANDIT!**

She then fired six shots, each one letting out loud bangs like in cowboy movies. I made the dial spin again, this time landing on something vaguely looking like a scorpion.

More fireflies came from my arm, and swarmed around making the outline of a scorpion, lights then connected to make a hand held scorpion.

I gripped it by its tail, swung it over my head, and threw it towards Night Rogue. It latched onto her face, and she threw her arms around trying to get it off.

I charged at Night Rogue, whilst the two teams went for Stalk. I tackled her to the ground, making the scorpion disappear. We wrestled over control.

I head butted her helmet, having enough time to snatch her gun away and take the bottle out, it had a design of a balaclava and a cowboy hat. "Hello there little bottle."

" **You annoying, insolent brat!"** Night Rogue gets up from her fallen state. **"I'll just kill you now!"** She grunted in pain a little, and suddenly mechanical bat wings spurted from her back.

She jumped up, and started to spin like a small tornado. **"Shadow Spin Kick!"** In retaliation I turn the crank again.

 **READY?! GO!**

The dial spun again, this time it landed on something looking like a ram. The fireflies move around my left fist, taking the shape of a ram's horns.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Star Light, Star Fight!" Our attacks meet each other's. 'DARCI, maximum power!' _'Aye, aye sir!'_ The Driver's light start to glow more and more.

 **VOLTECH OVERLOAD!**

I yell as I push my fist forward, overpowering Rogue's attack, and sending her falling VERY far back. 'What was that? Voltech Overload? Wait a minute, she's…?'

"Here Baron! Take this!" I hear Ren's voice, and look to see him throwing me the white bottle from earlier, and an injured Naga laying down. The bottle had an image of meteor falling. "The others can't hold Stalk for long, we need back up!"

* * *

While Baron went to attack Night Rogue, teams RW(B)BY and JN(N)PR charged to a evilly chuckling Blood Stalk. **"Come at me!"**

Yang was the first one to get close enough to attack. She swung her fists, firing shotgun blasts for extra power.

None of them hit.

Stalk just kept dodging, slithering away like a serpent. **"Come on! Stop trying to hit me, and just hit me!"** He taunted, landing some hits on Yang. His visor turned red again, he grabbed Yang by her leg, and threw her to a wall.

"Yang!" Blake said in distress. She turned Gambol Shroud into gun mode and blasted at Stalk. His visor turned green, and he shot two streams of acid at the bullets, melting them. She ran over the acid and swung her weapon in kunai mode.

Once again, Stalk just seemed to see this as a game. He was enjoying this. **'The adrenalin I'm getting from this, oh it's good.'** He was so caught in his thoughts, that Jaune saw it as the perfect moment to go and strike him from behind, making sparks bleed off.

" **Did you just hit me?"**

"Um, yes?"

" **O~h. Nice sneak attack."** He complimented, mush to the other's confusion. **"Now I have to hit you back!"** His visor changed purple, and his limbs seemed to stretch enough to knock Jaune away.

Pyrrha went to attend to her leader, while Ren opened fire at Stalk, Nora went to slam him again. He only dodged, laughing like a lunatic.

Seeing that he may be, slightly outnumbered, Stalk went to load the Meteor bottle again. **"To hell with the rules! I'm bringing another extinction!"** Just as he was going to load it…

*BANG!*

A gunshot rung through the shop, the bullet hitting Stalk's hand, making the bottle fly up to the air. He looked to the source of the bullet, and saw Ruby cocking her sniper rifle. **"Clever girl…"** He went purple again, and tried reaching to the bottle, only for a white glyph to block his hand, and a shadow to jump and grab the bottle.

Ren landed, and called out to Baron. "Here Baron! Take this!" He threw the bottle to him, just as Naga landed next to him, his armour gone and his body bruised. "The others can't hold Stalk for long, we need back up!"

* * *

I'll have to worry about Night Rogue later, my friends need me now.

Leaving her unconscious, I run over to the others just in time Stalk standing over a down Weiss. His hand cocked back as if about to puncture her heart. **"Ciao."**

Just as he was going to strike, I speed over and kick him, sending him tumbling back. "You okay?" I offer her a hand up, she accepts, albeit disorientated.

"I'm good, just need a bit of rest." Ruby then came over, and helped Weiss walk away.

The screech from the SMASH was heard again. It came leaping off the roof, and made a crater on the ground.

I was about to attack it. **"Quick warning."** Stalk spoke up, making me look at him in his seated position. **"When we infected him, he wasn't the healthiest of subjects."**

"What are you saying?" I asked, feeling a little panicked.

" **The Nebula Gas within him is the only thing keeping him alive. Get rid of it, and he dies."** He chuckled manically, before steam hid him and he disappeared.

The SMASH screeched at me, now out of threat, but as if it's asking for something. "You….want me to defeat you?" The SMASH answered with another screech, this one filled with pain. I look down to the two bottles in my hands. I grip them tightly before looking back at the SMASH. "Don't worry, I'm going to stop your pain."

I remove Firefly and Constellation, and shake the two bottles in my hands. "Let's begin this experiment."

 **BANDIT!**

 **METEOR!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I turn the crank, making the two half bodies. The one in front was dark brown, while the one behind was white.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" The two halves collapsed onto me, and I'm pretty sure I saw a tumble weed blow past me.

 **(Insert song: Shooting star (Not the meme))**

 **THE SHOOTING STAR! BANDEOR! YEAH!**

The wind blew past as the steam cleared away. This suit had a dark brown right arm and left leg, over the shoulder was a cowboy style poncho, and on the foot was that little star that's normally on a cowboy's boot. The left arm and right leg are white, with a flamed rock design on the shoulder as if meteor entering orbit. The visors were a western revolver and a meteor entering orbit.

Pipes came from my Driver, and made two things. The first was a cowboy hat that attached to my head, and the second was an old western style cowboy rifle.

I holster the rifle over my shoulder, and tip the cowboy hat in a typical milady fashion. "Yee-haw." I aim the rifle and fire shots at the SMASH. I continue advancing while firing shot after shot.

The SMASH snarled at me, then tried to whip at me with its wet, slimy tongue. I threw the rifle into the air, grabbed its tongue with my right arm, and pulled him to me. I reared back my left hand, which set alight with white fire.

I then uppercut the SMASH right under its chin, sending it through about five walls, and catch the rifle again.

I pressed a button atop the rifle, making the barrel fall down, revealing two Full bottle shaped holes. "I wonder…"

I took out the Bandit bottle and put in.

 **HALF LOADED!**

I then put in the Meteor bottle.

 **FULLY LOADED!**

I closed the barrel, as brown and white energy collected on it. I took aim and pulled the trigger.

 **WILD-WILD SHOOTING!**

The bullets soared through the air, spiralling around each other, before exploding against the SMASH. When the green fire cleared, I could see the SMASH trying hard to get up.

 **(End song)**

I walk over to the downed monster, and looked it in its eyes. "Don't fight anymore." I took out an empty bottle and pointed it to the SMASH. Soon enough, all that was left was a dying Faunus with guinea pig features.

I dropped the rifle and fell to my knees, my armour disappearing, showing the tears coming from my eyes. "I'm sorry…..I couldn't save you…."

He coughed, but somehow managed a sad, yet happy smile. "Th-thank…thank you…" He started to glow, and then faded away. Leaving my tears to fall to the ground.

"Baron?" I look up, wiping the tears away. Yang was standing in front of me, a look of worry on her face. Unexpectedly, she then wrapped me in a comforting hug, letting me release my cries of sadness onto her shoulder. "Let it out, just let it all out." She soothingly says, rubbing my back.

* * *

The rest of the teams watch the scene in front of them. "Should we….help him?" Jaune asks.

"I think Yang's got this." Ruby said. There was a groan noise that got their attention. The sound lead them to the crater where Night Rogue was laying. But what they saw shocked them, especially Weiss.

"Shroud?" She asked in shock.

Said CEO got up from her fallen state. "I was close." She snarled, as if insane. She looked like it to. "I was so close….to getting the power I need!" She looked at the two teams, hate in her eyes. "All because of you!" She screams.

She takes out her Transteam Gun, points it to her side, then blasts a jet of steam that surrounds her. When the steams clears, she was gone.

"Shroud, why?" Weiss asked, small tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

" _It's been a few days since the attack at KAGE Industries. And Vale police are still looking for Shroud Kage, AKA the infamous Night Rogue."_ The news lady said. _"If you have any information on this dangerous criminal, please contact the police."_

The TV was interrupted, when it got kicked over, by a very, VERY angry Shroud.

She no longer had her uniform on, she now had a black cloak over a yellow shirt that had a black bat symbol on it. She had leather trousers on, as well as fingerless gloves.

"Ruined. All my plans ruined by mere children!" She picks up a chair and throws it at the wall. "I lost my company, I lost my status….I! LOST! EVERYTHING!"

" **Oh poor, poor Shroud."** Stalk taunted, walking into the room. **"Worry not, all is not lost. We still have something."**

"And what would that be?"

Stalk took out a SMASH bottle, but this one was different. It was mix of red and blue, and was covered in a dark aura. "What is that?" Shroud seemed to be interested now, the evil smile back on her face.

" **This here, is something I've been working on for a while. I've been gathering data on the new Build, the way he fights, the way he moves. All needed for this."**

He then dramatically points it to the sky. **"I give you, THE BUILD SMASH BOTTLE!"** He starts to laugh at a normal rate, but it soon escalates into that of a true super villain.

* * *

 **A/N: And we are done with that. This also sets up the next chapter.**

 **I'm almost done with Volume One, just need one more filler, one more Legend Rider, and then we get to the finally.**

 **Again I want your opinion of the whole 4** **th** **wall breaking. Also I put in SO many references and little Easter eggs in this one, can you find them?**

 **To reviews.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Alright, I've heard you, and I've changed it a little.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: We gotta let the romance blossom, it's building up, don't rush.**

 **Guest: Well I did just put on my profile an idea for a big crossover between my stories. I'm gonna put them in that.**

 **Shogun lord poke burst: I know they exist, I just don't know how I could add the Super Sentai bottle in this.**

 **Magna ryunoid: Well I don't know about paintbrush, but I can think of something else to go with samurai.**

 **Christopher: Well he's gonna have to use it for what about to come.**

 **The Traveler Who: Well as you can see, chameleon appeared in this chapter, but I've already got a best match idea for it.**

 **EternalKing: At least I tried, I was thinking of going back and rewriting the first couple chapters anyway.**

 **JayD3no: He is a world traveler.**

 **That's it for now. Till next time.**

 **BYE-BYE.**


	14. Chapter 14-FIZZ INTO ACTION

**A/N: HI READER**

 **So I'm only gonna be focusing on Build a Legend until I finish the first volume, which is only three more chapters including this. And maybe I'll do a Christmas special if I have time.**

 **Now we get to Stalk's devilish plot with that SMASH bottle from last chapter. I know what some of you are thinking, 'you're just gonna have another member of the teams become a SMASH'. Well, yeah, but my original idea was going to be Baron becoming the SMASH, and then Yang would become Build and save the day. But then I remembered the whole Hazard Level thing, and I'd be guessing the team members wouldn't have that high enough levels.**

 **And about the whole 4** **th** **wall breaking I'm noticing a common theme. Only guest reviewers seem to not like it, while people with accounts do like it. So I'm still doing it! "Guess who's back?!"**

 **R.E.A.D.Y.G.O**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: A FIGHT FOR LOVE/ FIZZ INTO ACTION

* * *

Fire burned the remains of the once great Beacon Academy. The bodies of students and teachers alike riddled the ground, only a few still alive.

A certain blonde pushed herself off the ground, blood trickling from her mouth. She looked up at the thing that caused it all. "Why? Why would you do this?"

The dark figure only growled, its red and blue eyes gleaming in the shadows of the fire. It raised its black armoured hand above, and Yang closed her eyes, ready to accept the fate before her. The figure swung down its arm…..

* * *

Yang gasped awake from her sleep, her eyes wide and sweat dripping from her face. "That dream again. Why do I keep having it?"

She got out of bed, and got ready for the day. "The red and blue, why does it look like Baron?" She changed into her school uniform and left her dorm room, heading to the cafeteria to meet up with her team mates.

'I've had that same dream for days now. Why is Beacon destroyed? What was that thing slaughtering everyone?' She entered the cafeteria, and saw her team and team JNNPR sitting at a table, but she noticed the lack of a certain Rider.

"Hey Yang! Over here!" Ruby called to her sister. Yang grabbed a plate of food, and went to the table.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora screamed, telling her dream again. Yang, getting tired of hearing this for maybe the fiftieth, asked the important question.

"Where's Baron? How come he's not sitting with us?" The others looked a little worried. "Guys?"

"Baron's been a little distant from us since what happened a few days ago." Ren told her.

"I think the impact of not being able to save someone has affected him mentally." Pyrrha added.

"I still can't believe Shroud would go to this kind of madness." Weiss sad, sadness filling her voice.

"I'm disgusted that she used both Human and Faunus to make those monsters." Blake narrowed her eyes, a flame of hatred burning within.

"Have any of you seen Baron at all?" Yang asks the teams.

"He's sitting by himself over there." Naga pointed over to one of the far corners of the cafeteria, to where the young Rider was sitting at.

"I'm going to have a talk with him." Yang said, getting up from her seat, and making her way towards Baron.

When she got to his table, she noticed just how miserable he looked. Baron had his face looking down, and was fidgeting with his food. _"Sir, please, you need to eat."_

"Baron?" Yang called to him. "How you doing buddy?" He put his fork down, but still didn't look at her.

"Hi Yang." His voice was one filled with only emptiness. "I'm doing…..fine. What do you want?"

Yang felt sympathy for him, it was as if he lost a piece of himself. "I…..I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? The movie theatre in Vale's got some cool looking movies showing."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like going out today. I'm still not feeling right after what happened in KAGE Industries."

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." She reached her hand to him. "Please, we're here for you…" Just as it was going to touch his shoulder, he slapped it away and slammed his fists on the table.

"How can I not blame myself?! Because of me, someone lost their life! Because of me, a family lost one of their beloved!"

Suddenly, Baron felt a fist connect with his face, knocking him to the floor. "You can't keep blaming yourself for something you didn't do!" Yang yelled to him, her eyes bright red. "Only Stalk can be blamed. He's the one who made the SMASH, he's the one who ruined that Faunus' life!"

Baron laid there, eyes wide and mouth agape, rubbing the side of his face that was punched. "But I was the one who had to end it…"

Yang took deep breaths, her eyes returning to lilac. "When you're ready to stop sulking and be with your friends again, you'll find us in Vale." She started to walk back to the two teams. "Please. Do it for me."

* * *

" _You need to go out."_ DARCI has been nagging me for maybe the last hour. _"Sir, you can't stay in all day."_ I've been sitting in my dorm room, my knees hugged against my chest.

"Yes I can. Going outside is for social people, and I'm not one of them."

"Listen DARCI, I just need time. I caused someone's death. How can anyone get over that?"

" _Do you even hear yourself?!"_ She snapped at me. _"Stop blaming yourself, you have people to help you and rely on. If I'm right, Riders in the past have had to take lives as well, whether it was a villain's to save the day, or an innocent's to stop their pain."_

" _Do you remember what Monty Oum once said?"_

"Keep moving forward. The goal isn't to live on forever; it's to make something that does."

" _You see where I'm going with this?"_

"Yeah, I'm seeing it. You sound like a mother cheering up her child." I smile to the female AI.

" _Well, I did have a little brother. But….he's not here right now."  
_ "I won't pry into, but thanks." (There's the happy Baron again) I'm still a little upset about it, but I've gotta move on. _"Let's go meet up with the teams. My tracker says Yang's at that movie theatre, might as well go."_

"You told me you didn't have a tracker." I ask her. _"Yeah, I DIDN'T have one. I installed one, and made sure to update it this time."_ I let out a small laugh. (We've come a long way since then) Yeah we have.

I stand up, put on my coat, and head on out.

* * *

" **Alright, here's the plan."** Stalk and Shroud were in a sort of warehouse, filled with people in those black and white uniforms stacking boxes. **"We collect as many Droids as we can, we storm Beacon and take it by force. As soon as Baron and those other brats come to save the day, I'll blast him with my special little bottle, and we'll have the strongest warrior to roam all of Remnant."**

"What if Cinder or Torchwick find out about this? If we go against her of all people, we're screwed."

" **Worry not Ms batty. It's not like she gives a crap about us anyway. We're just pawns according to her."** Saying that just got Shroud mad.

"Pawns? Pawns?! That's all they think of us?!" She partially yelled. She then got that same crazy smile and look in her eyes. "We'll show them. We'll show them all not to mess with Night Rogue and Blood Stalk!"

* * *

This seems like the kinda movie Yang would watch.

It's action, corny, and seems to be a sort of Die Hard rip off. 'Where is she? It's way too dark to see anything.'

' _Third row down, six seats in.'_ I look to said seat, and there I could see the blonde lock of hair. _'Go get her tiger.'_ (All aboard!) What for? (Cause this ship is about to sail)

I move my way down to the row Yang is sitting at, having to tip-toe past some people in their seats. I finally reach Yang and tap her shoulder. "This seat taken?"

She looks up and smiles. "No, I don't think it is." I pull the seat down, and watch the Die Hard rip off. "I'm happy you came out." She whispered to me.

"Me to. I guess you were right, I needed to stop sulking and move forward." I whispered, smiling back to her.

Time passed, and I was actually enjoying my time with her. I then felt a bit of extra weight on my shoulder, and looked to see that she was leaning her head on my shoulder, her cheeks slightly red. "Can we…..stay like this for a while?"

"I mean, if you want." She smiled, and we watched the rest of the movie.

When it ended, Yang and I exited the theatre. "So where are the others?"

"Blake went to buy some books, Weiss dragged Ruby off to do some shopping, Ren and Nora went to a pancake house, and Jaune and Pyrrha said to meet at some restaurant."

"So what do you want to now?"

"Well, there's this arcade down the road from here. We could go there until…"

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Our scrolls began to ring, we took them out and saw there was a message labelled Urgent. "Urgent?" I opened my scroll, and it played a sort of message.

" _Attention all available Huntsmen and Huntresses! Beacon is under attack! I repeat, Beacon is under attack! Attackers have been described as an army of robots, and two armoured figures, one being red and the other black with the design of a snake and bat!"_

"Beacon's getting attacked? We gotta go help them!" I quickly load in the Lion Full bottle into my Build-scroll and turn it to its bike mode. "Come on we need to get going."

I look to Yang to see what's taking so long, but she just looks afraid. "Yang? Everything okay?"

"I…It's just…" She shook her head to get rid of any thoughts she was having. "Nothing, let's just go." She got on the back of my bike, and I sped off back to Beacon.

* * *

The grounds of Beacon was turned into a battle field.

On either side, Droids and soldiers fired dust bullets against each other. Stalk and Night Rogue leading the charge. Night Rogue used her wings to attack from above, while Stalk pushed on with the Droids.

He changed his weapon into rifle mode, and loaded in the Cobra Full bottle.

 **COBRA! STEAM SHOT! COBRA!**

Stalk fired an enormous cobra snake made of red and grey steam. It ploughed through the soldiers, who tried standing their ground.

" **Where is Build?!"** Night Rogue landed next to Stalk. **"Didn't you send that fake Code Red?!"**

" **Of course I did. He'll be here soon."** He looked the Ozpin's tower, meeting eyes with the cryptic headmaster. **'I'm coming for you next, ole friend.'** The two then heard the revving of a motor cycle. **"Ah, here he comes now."**

* * *

As we drove through Beacon, both Yang and I had to hold back gasps at the amount of bodies littering the floor. "There's…..so many." Yang seemed lost for words, and in fact, so am I. "Why would they just attack Beacon?"

"Guess they were tired of waiting." I parked the bike, and turned it back to scroll mode. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know, I can't get any signal from here. We're alone."

"What about you DARCI? Anything?"

" _It's as if someone's set a type of signal disrupter around the area."_

I sigh in frustration, pulling my goggles on, and by the main gates I could see a giant cobra made of steam just wreaking havoc. "Well, seems we're the only back up they've got." I strap my Driver to my waist, and Yang extends her gauntlets.

"So do we take out the steam snake first, or go look for Stalk?" Yang cocked her shotgun function.

"That giant cobra is attacking those soldiers, we help them first." I take out RabbitTank Sparkling and give it a few shakes, pull the small tab atop, and put it in the Driver.

 **RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

Yang and I took a running start towards the giant snake. It noticed us and roared a mighty hiss. I turned the crank while Yang fired dust blasts, hitting the snake's face.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" Bubbles surrounded me, as I jumped and punched the snake, just as the suit formed.

 **EFFERVESCENT BURST! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEAH-YEAH!**

I landed, and wasted no time in attacking again. Delivering punches and kicks, before I axe kicked its head, making it slam to the ground. Yang then rocketed herself up and slammed both her fists on the snake's head.

"I can handle this thing! Go get Stalk!" I look to her, and though she can't see it, my face shows a bit of worry. "Don't worry about me. I'm a Huntress remember." She gains that typical cocky smile of hers.

"Whatever you say." I use the empowered spring on my left leg to catapult myself over the cobra. And in the distance, I could only hear Yang's wild laughter.

I land back on the ground, and hear an antagonising slow clap. Leaning against the wall, Blood Stalk seemed to be mocking me. **"Hello again."**

"What are you even doing?" I tensed up, readying to fight. **"I thought I'd come for another visit, and this time I brought friends!"** He motioned the chaos happening around him. **"It's fun right?"**

"Fun? That's all this is for?!"

" **Well that, and I've come just for you."** He reaches behind his back, and brings out a red and blue bottle emitting a dark aura.

"What…what is that thing?" Just looking at it is giving me the chills.

" ***Chuckles* This is a special SMASH bottle, designed only for you."** He puts the bottle away, and readies his blade. **"But first, a little exercise never hurt anyone!"** His visor turned purple, and he swung his extended arm. I jump back before pulling out the Starboy Rifle, the name of the weapon I used with BandEor at KAGE Industries.

I cocked and fired blast after blast, some hitting, and some just passing through him when his visor turned grey. It then turned yellow, and small yellow platforms appeared in front of him like stairs.

He then started to run up them, firing at me as he ascends. **"Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the red snake man! HA-HA!"** I growl, and start to chase after him, blasting with my Drill Crusher and Hawkgatlinger. "Come back you coward!"

" **Why should I? We're in a Scooby Doo chase!"** How the hell does he know Scooby Doo?

Stalk just kept laughing as I chased him, it's as if he's leading me….

OH S**T!

'That's exactly what he's doing! He's leading me back to Yang!'

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Stalk jumped from his platform and slammed my head into the ground. He lifted me up, and started to repeatedly punching me in the stomach over and over again. His visor turned red, and he gave a super strong punch that sent me flying a good distance.

"Baron!" Yang ran over to me and helped me up, and she looked pretty bruised as well. "We can't keep this up, and the others aren't anywhere near here."

"We *pant* just need *pant* to hold on."

" **I think not."** Night Rogue landed back on the ground. **"Stalk, let's begin this experiment."** She let out an evil laugh.

Stalk joined in on the laughter, and took out that red and blue SMASH bottle.

 **BUILD!**

Dark red and blue smoke collected in the barrel.

 **STEAM ATTACK! BUILD!**

A mass cloud of red and blue smoke blasted from Stalk's Transteam gum, taking the shape of a monstrous face. Seeing it get closer, I turned to push Yang away from the attack.

"I'm sorry…"

She shoved me away from blast, a sad smile on her face. Right before the smoke engulfs her she says something, but with the noise I could only see her mouth one thing.

"Love."

The SMASH cloud completely hides Yang from my sight. The cloud flashed red and blue.

" _ **BUNNY!"**_

" _ **BLASTER!"**_

There was a roar from coming from the cloud, and what emerged scared the actual s**t out of me.

The strange thing was, it looked exactly like me. Well not me entirely, it wasn't human, but it looked identical to Build, both metallic and organic at the same time. Yet it was more grotesque and monstrous. It even had a Driver which was pure black, with small red and blue stones where the Full bottles would be.

It let out a grotesque roar, flailing its arms around. **"Oh Stalk, it's beautiful."** Night Rogue cooed.

" **Um, I wouldn't get to close!"** He warned her, and seemed genuinely afraid of this thing.

" **What, why? You said it would be under our control."** The SMASH snapped its sight at Night Rogue, and hit her so hard that it sent her into a crater in the ground.

" _ **You no control me…"**_ It said, almost breathlessly.

" **You said it would be ours to control!"** Night Rogue screamed at her red partner.

" **Yes, it WOULD have if he was the one blasted with it."** Stalk said, pointing to me. **"That bottle was specifically made for him, made for his Hazzard Level. Anything less and the SMASH would go crazy. Since that blonde got blasted instead, that thing's going insane!"**

" **So what do we do?!"**

" **Oh I'm leaving, I am not dealing with an insane monster today."**

" **So we're running?"**

" **We're running…"** Night Rogue flew off with her wings, while Stalk's legs merged together to make a sort of human snake tale. **"And just so you know, you can't beat this thing. It was made purely to BE you."** With that, he moved away with incredible speeds.

'It was made to be me?' _**"ROOOAAARRR!"**_ The Build SMASH roared again, the visor like eyes opening and closing. 'Is there a way to beat it?'

' _Not that I can find. It's like that thing is cycling through every Best Match available.'_

I growl at that. It really has all the powers of my Best Matches? Oh hell with it!

I use the empowered spring to bounce over to the Build SMASH, and try to deliver and fizz powered punch.

The SMASH grabbed my fist and threw me up before punching my stomach, making me lose my breath. It then grabbed my shoulders and gave a VERY hard head but, making me disorientated. Then the SMASH reared back its arm, red and blue steam surrounding it before it disappeared to show a drill arm. It thrust forward, the drill spinning into my chest, casting sparks.

" _ **You no beat me. Me Build now. ME AND BLONDIE BEST MATCH!"**_

"Yeah, well me kick your ass!" Taking out the Drill Crusher, I clash blades with the SMASH. The drill on its arm started to spin again, and it knocked my weapon out of my hand and hit me against the chest more. With one more hit, it sent me flying, knocking RabbitTank Sparkling out of my Driver.

 **(Insert: Dead or alive by Shinichi Ishihara)**

"Yang….I'm going to get you out of that thing!" I take out a gold with a giraffe and baby blue bottle with a fan. I give them a shake, and load them in.

 **GIRAFFE!**

 **FAN!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I turn the crank, running right to the SMASH.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" With barley any time to describe, let me give you the short. Gold right arm and left leg, with a giraffe head on my arm, and a baby blue left arm and right leg, with a huge fan on the arm, and the visors were a giraffe and fan blade.

 **TOWERING STORM CALLER! GIRAFFCYCLONE! YEAH!**

With a war cry, I thrust the giraffe arm forward, projecting an enormous giraffe head. The SMASH grabs the head and hefts me over its body. I use the fan arm to give myself an easy landing, I turn back and blast gusts of wind.

The Build SMASH gets pushed back, before turning its hand back to a drill and stabbing it into the ground. "You don't know when to give up!" I growl, turning the crank again.

 **READY?! GO!**

I use the fan again to propel me into the air, and thrust the giraffe arm again.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Eye of the Storm!" The giraffe head glows with a mix of gold and baby blue. I stab the SMASH right in the chest, actually making it flinch and explode.

"Did that get it?" The left over fire from the explosion disappeared, and the Build SMASH ran out. "Guess not!" The SMASH grabbed my head and slammed my repeatedly into the ground. It then gazed at me bottles, looking hungry. It tried reaching but I blasted it gusts of wind. "Hands off! Those are my bottles!"

I took out giraffe and fan, and replaced them with a pink bottle with a UFO and gold-ish yellow bottle with a tiger.

 **TIGER!**

 **UFO!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I waste no time in turning the crank again.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" This time I had a gold-ish yellow right arm and left leg, the shoulder has black stripes to make it look more tiger-ish, as well as claws on the fingernails. The left arm and right leg are pink, with a UFO on the shoulder and a small cape. The two visors are a tiger and a UFO.

 **UNIDENTIFIED JUNGLE HUNTER! TIGERUFO! YEAH!**

I get into an animal like stance, and pounce towards the SMASH, slashing at it with the tiger claw. It left some scratches, but they just seemed to heal in record time. "Got a healing factor huh? Guess I'll have to kill ya faster!" I stomp the UFO foot, generating a huge pink holographic UFO underneath me.

I float up by a few feet, and have the UFO shoot a plethora of lasers at the SMASH. It grunted in annoyance, before more steam surrounded its arm, making a sort of bow anchor. It pulled back an imaginary string, and fired an armada of train arrows.

Thinking fast, I turn the crank, opening a hole in the UFO, sucking up the blasts.

 **READY?! GO!**

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

The hole then blasted a space laser, like something out of Star Trek. "Beam it Out Scotty!" The laser engulfed the SMASH, but it just slashed its hand down, splitting the laser in half.

I land back down and remove the bottles. "Don't give up do ya? Well neither am I! I'm gonna save Yang from the hell you're putting her through!" (And then you're going to tell her something?) Now's not the time!

I then load in a crimson bottle with a phoenix and a black bottle with a robot.

 **PHOENIX!**

 **ROBOT!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

More steam covered the SMASH's arm, turning it into gatling gun. It fired a mass of bullets that looked like little birdies. The bullets ricochets off the half bodies.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" Just as the SMASH fired more bullets, I used the wings on my suit to dodge upwards. Now I had a crimson right arm and left leg, with fire like designs on the arm and shoulder. The left arm and right leg are black with mechanical designs, the hand is replaced with a clamp and the shoulder looked like a type of piston. The visors were a robot clamp and a flaming phoenix.

 **THE IMMORTAL WEAPON! PHOENIXROBO! YEAH!**

I fly around the SMASH, leaving behind a trail of fire as the bullets fly after me. I turn around and blast HOT fire into its face, which makes it lose it its gun and try to swat the fire away.

I fly down and smash the SMASH's face with the Robo Clamp, and repeatedly punched it again and again. Seems I'm actually winning.

" _ **You no win!"**_ The SMASH grabbed my arm, and started to crush it with strength that could top the Hulk. _**"You know best part? Blondie has big, big secret she want to say. But now she trapped in me, and can't tell you big secret!"**_ It laughed.

"Shut up!" I pull back my arm and blast its face with fire. Seeing it disorientated, take flight again and turn the crank, and strangely the SMASH turned the crank on its Driver as well.

 **READY?! GO!**

" _ **READY?! GO!"**_

My entire left arm lights ablaze as I come crashing down, while the SMASH springs itself into a kick stance.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Skydive Scorcher!"

" _ **SMASHING FINISH!"**_

My fist connects to its foot, making shockwaves fly everywhere. "DARCI, do that overload thing again!" _"I can't! I don't know what that even was!"_

The SMASH's eyes flashed its corresponding colours, and with a finale push, it knocked me out of the sky. I fell down, and the phoenix and robot bottles fell out of my Driver, making my armour go.

The SMASH lands and looks at the fallen bottles hungrily. It picks them up, and just as it was about to eat them, I mimic Ruby's speed and grabs its wrists, wrestling for control.

"Get your claws off of my bottles! And get outta my FRIEND!" I kick the SMASH in the stomach, making it throw me a good few feet away.

" _ **Why you care about blondie so much? She weak compared to us. If we join, we take this world by storm!"**_

I struggle to push myself up. Noticing RabbitTank Sparkling next to me, I grab it and give it a couple of shakes. "I'll tell you why I care. Yang was the first friend I made when I came here. She looked after me, cared for me, and treated me as if we knew each other for years."

"Over time, I may have grown some feelings, feelings that I'm afraid she won't return. But if I can save her, that all that matters!" The Sparkling Full bottle starts to glow, and soon the red was replaced with purple, while the blue was replaced with dull grey. "What the?"

The SMASH just looks at the Sparkling bottle amazed. _**"Oh~ pre~tty…"**_

"You won't be thinking that for long you son of b***h." I angrily say, shaking the bottle. I then pull the tab, in load it in.

 **LEVIASHIP SPARKLING!**

I crack my knuckles, just as lightning struck in the sky. I turn the crank, the two half bodies looking the same as the ones from RabbitTank Sparkling, but this time filled with purple and dull grey fizzy liquid.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Thunder and lightning fills the sky, rain pouring down putting out the fires, the SMASH growling like an animal. "Henshin!" The two halves collide with each other, energy being sent everywhere.

It looks like a spiked version of LeviaShip, just with the same white lines and jagged edges. That and all the cannons and fins are gone.

 **FIZZ INTO ACTION! LEVIASHIP SPARKLING! YEAH-YEAH!**

The rain splashed against both me and the SMASH. "The laws of victory are now set in motion….I have the winning formula!" My battleship visor glows, and two cannons made of energy appear on my shoulders. I throw my arms down, firing dull grey blasts of energy at the SMASH.

The shots impacted, actually making sparks fly off the SMASH, also making it grunt in pain. _**"ME HURT YOU!"**_ It screamed, running at me. "Try it F****r!" I retaliate, running at it as well.

We got about arms distance away from each other, as we both threw a punch. Our fists connected to each other's faces, knocking us back. I got up first, the leviathan visor glowed this time, and many drops of rain flowed to my right hand. The rain water collected into an orb of water, which turned into a whip when I threw my arm to the side.

I swung the whip around, striking the SMASH a few time. It growled and then took out its gatling gun, firing more bird bullets. I move the torrent of water to catch the bullets, and then throw them back, each hitting the SMASH dead on.

" _ **Why you do this?! What does blondie mean to you?!"**_

"She means a lot to me! Ever since the night I came here, she's meant the world to me! Because I…...I…" _"SAY IT!"_ (SAY IT!) "I LOVE YANG!" I yell out to the world.

I grip the crank tightly, turning it ferociously. The rain falling, and already on the ground, collecting at my feet.

 **READY?! GO!**

The water erupts underneath me, forming into a sea serpent the size of a skyscraper, cannons embedded into it. It roars into the sky, showing it is powerful, with me standing atop its head.

The cannons on its back fired tsunami amount of water. The water swallowed the SMASH, making it flail inside it.

 **SPARKLING FINISH!**

I jump off of the leviathan's head, and into its mouth. It swallowed me, before throwing up me and a surge of water. I stick out my right foot, sparkling purple and dull grey covering it.

"Fizz…Fracture!" My foot connects to the SMASH's crossed arm, trying to defend itself from my attack.

"Yang…I'm going to save you…..cause I love you!"

 **SPARKLING OVERLOAD!**

My visors both glowed their brightest, and the sea serpent pushed me further. More energy pours itself into my foot, and with one more push, I skid past, the SMASH exploding in the process.

I land in a crouch position, and turn back to see the SMASH stumbling a bit before looking at me. _**"You and blondie…"**_ It then made a heart out of its hand. _**"Best Match…"**_ The colour in its eyes fade and it falls to the ground.

 **(End song)**

I say nothing and walk over to the fallen kaijin. I take an empty bottle, and drain the Nebula Gas from Yang's body, leaving her unconscious. The bottle is the same as the one Stalk used, a mix of red and blue, but this time not giving off a dark aura.

" _This bottle…..it's odd."_

"How so?"

" _It's as if it's just a darker version of Rabbit and Tank. I think it would be best to leave it alone."_

I put the bottle away, and scoop Yang up in my arms. Carrying her bridal style as rain fell upon us, medics and soldiers running across the field to help the injured.

* * *

Yang felt weak, the side effects of becoming a SMASH taking over.

She managed to slightly open her eyes, and saw her knight in purple and grey armour walk her away. She put on a small smile before going unconscious again. 'I heard it all, my hero.'

* * *

One day later, and Yang still hasn't woken up. The rest of the teams came back and seems that they didn't get that alert on their scrolls, I can only guess that was Stalk's doing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ruby hasn't left her side, neither have I really, not after all the things I said.

"She'll be okay, DARCI and Z ran vital scans on her. She just needs rest." I reassure her.

I heard Yang groan, as she slightly pushed herself off the bed she was laying on. "Yang!" Ruby instantly tackled her into a hug. "Areyouokay?!Areyouokay?!AREYOUOKAY?!"

"Ow, yes Ruby I'm okay." She winces, Ruby seems to get the picture and gets off Yang.

"How you feeling Yang?" I ask her, getting up from my seated position.

She looks at me and just smiles. "Yeah I'm fine." She tries to get out of the bed, but Ruby and I gently push her back down.

"You can't get up." I tell her. "You still need to recover from becoming a SMASH."

She reluctantly nodded, and sat back down on the bed. She then looked back and Ruby, Weiss and Blake. "Can you guys leave us for a minute or so? I want to talk to Baron about something."

Ruby looks a little confused, while Weiss and Blake look at each other and just smile. "Sure." They both say, dragging Ruby away.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well first, I wanted to say thanks for saving me from being that thing." She then blushed a little and broke eye contact. "That, and I….heard the things you said."

Uh oh.

"Wh-what things exactly?" I ask, scratching my cheek.

"Mostly the part when you screamed 'I love Yang' into the air. As well as the parts of being afraid if I return those feelings or not."

I'm nervous. Like, really nervous now…

"Well, do you?" She was silent for a few seconds. She got up from the bed, and walked over to me.

"If I'm being honest, at first it was just a fun way to tease you, I didn't think anything of it. But as time moved on, I also started to have feelings build up in me. I was kinda worried of the same thing."

"So that means…" I was interrupted when Yang pressed her lips against mine. It shocked me at first, but I slowly sank into it. We pulled apart, and I could see that Yang's cheeks were as red as her eyes when she's angry.

"It means that I guess." She says. I only smile at her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you Baron."

"I love you to Yang." I kiss her, the two of us having a beautiful moment of love.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, now isn't that sweet?**

 **Yes the ship had finally sailed, Baron and Yang are officially a couple. Hope I wrote that well.**

 **Anyway now to talk about LeviaShip Sparkling. I wanted a Sparkling form of one of my Best Matches, so I thought, what would be better than the first OC Best Match I came up with? Also don't worry, RabbitTank Sparkling isn't gone, it's just sharing the can with the new form.**

 **Now to respond to reviews.**

 **Taiman215: Combining semblances? That could actually work if I think about it the right way.**

 **Veto64: I shall never be silenced!**

 **PhantomKnightPercival: I am SO happy someone saw that. And yes, it's a shame Ruby can't get Daiyusha.**

 **lenz012696: Zi-O Rider Match huh? I'll have to think about that.**

 **Magna ryunoid: Those aren't silly, I actually like them. I'll just have to think of a way to include them.**

 **OnePunchDevin: Aw, that's so nice of you to say. I'm happy I could introduce someone to my favourite Rider series.**

 **Raidentensho: Oh…..I can't really respond this without giving spoilers.**

 **Nickle2bird: That was sorta a reference to them. I thought it'd be funny to put in.**

 **Any who, time to start writing the last Legend Rider chapter of Vol 1. And I'm gonna make it a good one.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	15. Chapter 15-Rider Rider Rider III

**A/N: HI READER**

 **It's time for the last Legend Rider chapter of Vol 1, and I think I've chose a pretty good one for a finale.**

 **With nothing left to say, let's do this!**

 **R!**

 **E!**

 **A!**

 **D!**

 **Y!**

 **G!**

 **O!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: RIDER, RIDER, RIDER III

* * *

Power.

When you have discovered the ultimate power, how will you use it to re-shape this earth?

Will it be used to protect those who need protecting?

Or used to rule over all?

Power give us a place in society, gives us control, superiority, over others.

But most importantly, it gives us the strength needed to protect that which is most precious to us.

That's what it means to have power.

* * *

 **(Insert: Andy Williams - It's the most Wonderful Time of The Year)**

"~It's the most, wonderful time of the year~!" Kaijin sang, ice-skating on a frozen pond with others in the background.

"~With the kids jingle-belling

And everyone telling you 'Be of good cheer'

It's the most wonderful time of the year

It's the happiest season of all

With those holiday greetings

And great happy meetings

When friends come to call

It's the happiest season of all

There'll be parties for hosting

Marshmallows for toasting

And carolling out in the snow

There'll be scary ghost stories

And tales of the glories

Of Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be much mistletoe-ing

And hearts will be glowing

When loved ones are near

It's the most wonderful time of the year~!"

The other people then started to sing as well.

"~There'll be parties for hosting

Marshmallows for toasting

And carolling out in the snow~!"

But Kaijin then took over again.

"~There'll be scary ghost stories

And tales of the glories

Of Christmases long, long ago~!"

Everyone then sang together.

"~It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be much mistletoe-ing

And hearts will be glowing

When love ones are near

It's the most wonderful time

It's the most wonderful time

It's the most wonderful time of the year~!"

 **(End song)**

All the other skaters clapped at the performance, while Kaijin taking bows. "Thank you folks, thank you folks. You've been great this evening." 'And Tsukasa said that Music Attack Ride Card was useless.'

A beeping came from Kaijin's wrist, as he looked at a sort of high tech watch, showing an exclamation mark on it. 'Well it's that time again.'

"Sorry folks gotta go. Duty calls." The crowd says their good byes, and he skates to the end of the pound. "Now what lesson do I teach ole Baron today? Baron….*GASP!* that's it!"

He scrambled for his gun, and a very certain card. "This is gonna be awesome…"

 **KAIJIN RIDE!**

Kaijin giggled like baby watching a puppy doing something stupid. "This is gonna get confusing."

 **LORD BARON!**

The holograms formed, but then vines wrapped around it from the earth. When the vines were gone, a black and red skinned figure emerged. His head was black with soul piercing blue eyes while the sides of his head was red with black horns and a silver mouth plate. His armour was black with red trimmings while his arms were armoured with his fore arms being yellow and clawed. On his chest was a yellow breastplate, with the symbol resembling one of a Baron from medieval times.

"Hi, you're looking well. Been working out."

" **Tell me the reason** **why I have been summoned."**

"Straight to point okay. We've got a Rider to teach, and I want you to lecture him on power. Just like Kouta. That and I want you to take back the Imagin bottle from him." Lord Baron grunted and began to walk away. "And before you go, take these."  
Kaijin reached into a small portal, and pulled out two items. One was a lock shaped object with a banana on it, while the other was a black Driver with a knife on it.

" **How did you?"** Lord Baron seemed lost for words. "Kouta gave them to me, in case I was ever to summon you. He misses you dearly ya know. Also, go for the look."

Lord Baron walked over and took the two items. Vines then wrapped around him again, and when they were gone, he was replaced with someone else. He wore a red and black jacket over a black waistcoat and red shirt. He had black trousers that looked like something you'd see at a disco. He had brown stylish hair and a look of seriousness on his face.

"Welcome back to the world, Kaito Kumon." Kaijin said. Kaito didn't respond, and only walked away, heading the direction of Vale. "This'll be the fruits of your labour."

* * *

So it's been couple days since Stalk's attack on Beacon. Classes have been cancelled due to repairs needed for the school. Cause it was damaged a lot.

Yang and I have been getting a lot closer ever since we became a couple. And when we told the others, seemed they made a bet on who would tell first, and Naga won by being the only one to bet on me.

So me and the teams decided to check out this really cool looking theme park, weird thing was that it was themed after Grimm. Bumper cars were Boarbatusk, the roller coaster was a King Taijitu, and they even had Grimm themed food and Grimm themed Christmas decorations. With those same decorations also all over Vale.

"This place is definitely strange, that's for sure." I couldn't help but laugh, I mean, look at this place and tell me it isn't weird!

"What, you got any normal ones in your world?" Yang asked me, biting into come cotton candy.

I playfully take a handful from her, making her pout cutely. "No, can't say it does." I say, taking some bites of the cotton candy. _"What about Disney World?"_ Her saying that made me choke on laughter. "Disney World? Normal? Next you'll be saying Power Rangers is a good show."

" _Some of them were…"_ DARCI muttered angrily.

"Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" Yang asked us.

"No, no you don't." I grab her hand and pull her off the bench we were sitting on. "Come on; let's go see if this place's got a tunnel of love or something like that here."

"Really Baron? C'mon dude you've seen way too many rom coms." She playfully punches my shoulder. "How about we ride the roller coaster again?"

"Nope! I've already thrown up once cause of that thing, and I'd rather not do that again!" I answered.

"Killjoy." It was then we heard the sounds of music, and a crowd cheering. "What's that?" There seems to be a crowd forming on the beach, and some type of dance music was playing. "That looks fun, let's go check that out!" She dragged me down to the beach, where the rest of the teams already were.

When we joined the crowed, they seemed to be watching a one-man dance group. He wore a red and black coat over a waistcoat and shirt. He also had black trousers that looked for dancing, as well as VERY stylish brown hair and smouldering green eyes.

"What's happening here guys?" I ask the teams, as I took a spot next to Naga.

"This guy just rolled up with a boom box and a sign and started to just dance. He's not that bad really." He answered, nodding his head to the beat of the music.

The guy danced around a bit more, before ending with a pose. Everyone applauded, and the crowed disbanded. Though my team and team JNNPR stayed, and it was then I noticed the name of this guy's dance name.

Team Baron.

'How is he a team if he's just one guy?'

' _How the…..but he's….he should be…..'_

"Hey, hey! Slowly. What's happening?"

" _HE SHOULD BE DEAD!"_ DARCI screamed, causing all of us, as well as the guy that was dancing, to look at her.

He looked at us with a real, and I mean REAL angry look on his face. "Heh, heh. Um sorry about my robotic friend, she can get uncontrollable at time."

"Keep her in check weakling." I'm sorry…WHAT?!

Weakling?! I'd like to see this guy go up against the likes of Stalk or the SMASH.

"Who are you calling weakling?!" Ruby said to him.

"Yeah back off man, he was only apologising for what DARCI said." Naga added, backing Ruby up.

"I'd like to see you try fighting the things we've fought in the past!" Weiss said, actually being nice.

The guy only smirked, far too confidently for my liking. "Is that so? Tell me, has he fought beings from a world that infect others?"

"What?" I asked him confused. He snapped his fingers, and a few zips just opened in the sky. What came out of them were multiple grey insect like monsters. Some had red highlights, some had blue, and some had green.

"Eliminate them." He calmly said, the insect like monsters charging at us, the surrounding civilians ran from the carnage that's about to happen.

Naga and I took out our Drivers, while the others got out their weapons. The insects hiss, and seemed to be targeting mostly Naga and I. The insect things start swinging their claws wildly.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **WAKE UP!**

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

The fight ensured, those weird insect monsters VS two Riders and a couple of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" We both say, our armours forming.

 **FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Naga took out his Beat Crosser, and I took out the Drill Crusher. I slashed a few of the grey monsters, it just doesn't seem like I'm doing anything to them!

"DARCI, what am I up against here?" I ask my AI, dodging away from the sharp claws. "I know I've seen these things in my Rider Research." I stab my drill blade into one of their chests, I started spinning the blade, but it just did nothing so I pulled out. (Heh-heh, immature joke) Grow up…

" _These things are Inves, creatures from a magical forest known as Helheim_. _They were used as a game, but soon tried taking over earth by invading through zip like portals. They're led by stronger Inves called Overlords, that guy, Kaito Kumon, being one of them!"_

He's an Inves? But he looks human. Wait; is he one of those kind of people who sacrificed his humanity for power?

"Any weak points in these things?" I dodge another swipe, and turn the Drill Crusher to gun mode, blasting at the Inves' chest. _"Aim for the fleshy face!"_

I took out the Hawk and Phoenix bottles, and threw the Phoenix one to Naga. "Here, use this!" He caught it, and loaded the bottle into the slot of the Beat Crosser. While I loaded the Hawk bottle into the Drill Crusher.

 **HAWK! READY? GO!**

 **PHOENIX SPECIAL TUNE! HIT-HIT-HIT PARADE!**

Orange energy gathered at the barrel of my Drill Crusher, while crimson fire collected on Naga's Beat Crosser.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

 **MEGA SLASH!**

Naga preformed a horizontal slash, sending a wave of crimson red fire at two Inves. The fire then turned into an actual phoenix that destroyed the two.

My blast transformed into an orange hawk. It struck the Ives with its wings a couple of time before picking it up with talons and dive-bombed into a small group of Ives, making them explode.

"GAH! There's just too many of them!" Naga yelled, albeit a wee bit angrier then he normally is.

"Then seems I'm going to have to bring out the big guns." I removed RabbitTank, and brought out Imagin and Train. "Let's go for a ride on the imagination train!"

 **IMAGIN!**

 **TRAIN!**

 **RIDER MATCH!**

Kaito raised an eyebrow at me, as if amused.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Rider Henshin!"

 **DEN-O!**

The Plat Form amour formed on me, as I took a running start towards more of the Inves attacking the teams.

 **SWORD FORM!**

The red Sword Form armour flew around me before attaching to my person. "Ore Sanjou!" I catch the Inves' attention as I jump atop one of their heads.

I form the DenGasher into sword mode, and start to hack and slash the Ives, actually seeming like I'm doing damage.

"*Sigh* Just seeing that suit makes me miss those four idiots." Yang sighed, half joking and half serious I think.

"Now's not the time for funny memories." I tell her. "But at least I'm finally hurting these."

"WAAAHHHH!" I looked, and dodged, just in time, as Naga seemed to be thrown like a rag doll.

When the dust from his crash cleared, his head was slightly spinning, with little dragons following starts going around his head. I bonked him on the head, making him come back to his senses. "Vines!" He pointed behind us, and low and behold, vines were coming from those zips. The vines wrapped around his leg, pulling him up to the air.

"Now this is getting interested!" Yang grinned, punching her fists together. The teams started to attack the vines. Weiss and Yang burning them with fire dust, Blake and Ruby using their respected semblances to help cut the vine, while Jaune and Pyrrha defended and counted with their shields and weapons, and Ren and Nora did tag-team attacks together.

"It seems together you are strong." I looked back to that Kaito guy, as he walked towards us. "But it's time to see if you are strong alone." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out, hold up, IS THAT A F*****G DRIVER?!

"A Driver, then that means…"

"You face Kaito Kumon, one of the competitors of the golden fruit." He placed the Driver to his waist, a yellow belt strapping on. He then takes out a lock shaped object with a…..banana on it?

"Henshin." He flicks a switch on the object, making the lock open.

 **BANANA!**

Another zip opened above his head, this time, for some reason, a metallic banana came out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I s**t you not, a metallic banana came out of a zip that I think is from another dimension. I'm so lost right now.

He spun the lock around his finger, and then attached it to his Driver, locking it.

 **LOCK ON!**

Medieval music started to play, sorta like a fanfare. He started to walk again, the banana following him in the air. He griped the knife on the side, and cut the lock.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**

The banana laded on Kaito's shoulder and a red body suit with silver aspects on the arms, legs and chest folded onto him. The banana unfolded into a pair of shoulder pads, and showed a red helmet with the design of a knight for a faceplate, as well as a yellow visor and banana like horns. In his hand is a spear that looked like a peeled banana.

 **KNIGHT OF SPE~AR!**

'Who the hell thought of this design?' (I think it's cool looking) You would say that.

"You face Armoured Rider Baron."

"No, I'm Baron. You said your name was Kaito. Also it's Kamen Rider."

"Yes, my NAME is Kaito but my Rider name is Baron. And it's Armoured, cause we're wearing armour, not masks."

"THIS IS STUPID!" I yell at him. "Fight me!" I grip the DenGasher tighter, and run at him. Just as the blade was gonna hit, he dodged with incredible speed a stabbed my back with his lance.

He continued with slashes and stabs, making sparks bleed and me stumble. "You truly are weak." He said with no remorse.

"I'm not weak!" I grab the crank and turn it once.

 **FORM MATCH!**

 **GUN FORM!**

The red armour detached, and the purple armour of Gun Form replaced it. "Taosu kedo ii yo ne? Kotae wa kii te nai!" I morph the DenGasher into gun mode and fire a salvo of purple energy bullets.

Baron I mean Kaito, KAITO, just walked towards me, those vines blocking the blasts. "Geez this guy's tough." _"Well he is on par with that of an Overlord Ives."_

 **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

The announcement from Kaito's Driver snapped us out of our conversation, and I saw that his spear's tip was glowing yellow. He thrust it forward, sending a giant yellow energy banana that struck me right in the chest. The hit sent me flying right through the beach gates, back into the theme park.

Kaito walked up the stairs to the stairs towards me, dragging his spear across the floor. I try to push myself, but am then shocked as I see that the Den-O armour I have is starting to fade off me. "What's happening?"

"Looking for this?" I look back at Kaito, and see that he's holding the Imagin bottle. "Prove to me you are not weak, and I might return it to you."

"I earned that! Who are you to take something from me, just cause you see me as weak?!" I yank the Train bottle out the Driver, and bring out a white bottle with a panda bear, and the Rocket bottle.

 **PANDA!**

 **ROCKET!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

I fully push myself up, violently turning the crank, firing more blasts from the DenGasher.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" I throw the DenGasher away as the Half-Bodies connected on me. The right arm and left leg is pure white, with a huge bear like claw instead of a hand. The left arm and right leg are light blue, with the arm having rocket ship like parts on it, as well as the engine part on the shoulder. The visors are a panda bear and a rocket ship.

 **BLAST OFF IN MONOCHROME! ROCKETPANDA! YEAH!**

"I know this isn't the right match but, Uchu Kita!" I yell, using the rocket arm to deliver a rocket powered punch directly to Kaito's chest. "But it's close enough!"

I slash at him a few times with the Panda Claw, some of them actually hitting while some were blocked with his spear.

"Show me your moves!"

"Shut up, this isn't Super Smash Bros!" (Shout out to whoever knows which character says that) I slip my Panda Claw onto the crank and turn it again.

 **READY?! GO!**

The engine on my shoulder ignites and blasts me off into the sky, white energy coating my claw.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

As I was soaring back down, I saw that Kaito cut his knife three time across the lock.

 **COME ON! BANANA SPARKLING!**

"Rider Rocket Claw Slash!" Just as I was gonna hit him, Kaito stabbed his spear into the ground, sending multiple of those energy bananas upwards, which stooped my attack AND made me explode.

Now I know how the kaijin feel after fights.

It hurts, BADLY!

Kaito loomed over me, and raised his spear as if to finish this. "You don't deserve this power." Just as he was about to stab me with it, Yang blasted her way over to us, and started to throw punches left and right.

"Hands off, he's mine!" She yells, with her eye red and hair on fire.

Kaito then surprised the both of us by grabbing her fist mid swing as it was firing dust. "Impressive, but still not enough." He threw her fist back and executed perfectly placed slashes and stabs.

"Leave her alone!" My shoulder engine rockets me back up, and I start to charge back at them. _"Vines!"_ More of those stupid vines came out of nowhere and wrapped around my limbs. "What the?!"

 **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

I look back at the fight, and see Kaito stuck his spear in to the ground, and his right foot is covered in yellow energy. He jumped to the air and preformed a sidekick that sent Yang flying into one of those zip portals.

"Yang! No!" Kaito walked up to portal and snapped his fingers again; all the surviving Ives came rushing back into the portal.

He looked back at me, the yellow visor staring into my white and blue. He merely scoffs and walks into the closing portal. The vines disappear and I fall to the ground. "Dammit, DAMMIT!" I yell to sky.

I hear footsteps running up to me, and saw the rest of my team come up to me. "We heard yelling. What happened?" Blake asks me.

"Where's Yang?" Ruby asks, worry filling her eyes.

"He…he took her."

"What?"

"That guy, Kaito, he took Yang through one of those portals!" The three remaining members' faces were laced with shock, while Ruby had fear.

* * *

"Baron! Wait up!" The crowd drowned Naga's voice as I pushed myself through, desperately trying to find any clue. "You can't just run all wild like through Vale."

"I need to find her Naga! I can't let those monsters have her." I felt a strong fist grab my shoulder.

"Dude seriously, you need to chill." I take some deep breath, now feeling a little calmer. "I think you're doing this for other reasons as well. So why don't you tell me."

"It's cause he called me weak."

"Yeah I heard that part. What does it matter?"

"I don't really like telling this story, but a year ago I lost my adopted family in a car crash."

"I'm…..I'm sorry to hear that."

"When that hit the news, the amount of bullying I got from other people at school drove me to do things to my body that I'm not proud of." I say, scratching my arm. "I was called too weak to do anything, and they were right."

"Now you listen to me!" Naga grabbed me by the scruff of my coat. "You sir, are by far the LEAST weak person I know. No matter what those people said, I know that your family would be proud of the man you've become!" I could see that his natural green eyes had somehow turned like a lava-ish orange. They died back down to green, and he loosened his grip. "All I'm saying is don't let the things said about you get to your head. Do you know how long I've been bullied in Vacuo for being a Faunus?"

"You're from Vacuo?"

"Not important, but yes. The things most people said made me feel like a mistake of nature. Therefore, I made myself stronger, physically and mentally, which is what you need to do as well."

He then patted my face lightly. "Now let's go find your girlfriend." He started to walk off.

" _That orangey glow, was that?"_

"I wouldn't look too much into it. It's probably just nothing."

" _There you go foreshadowing again."_ I notice that Naga had gotten quite the distance away, so I pick up the pace and catch up with him.

* * *

"Yang!"

"Yang!"

"YA~~~~~~NG!

The three remaining members of team RWB(BY) walked through Vale, trying to find any trace of the blonde bombshell.

"This is hopeless." Weiss sighed in her normal tsundere state. "Baron said that new Rider took Yang through a zip portal, so why are we yelling in the middle of a street?"

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?!" Ruby yelled at Weiss, startling the ice queen. "S-sorry, I'm just worried about my sister."

"No it's okay Ruby. I know what it's like worrying for a sister." Ruby looked confused by this, and was going to ask but…

"It'd be best if we split up." Blake said, making the two focus back on the situation. "We'd cover more ground if we do so." Weiss nodded, but Ruby seemed reluctant.

Blake saw this and walked over to Ruby, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, if we want to find Yang this is the best option.

"O-okay."

So the team split up, Blake taking to rooftops, Weiss heading deeper in the city, and just standing still. She was about to go, but her scroll ringing in her pocket got her attention. She pulled it out, and the screen showed a message.

 _Do you want answers? Do you want to get stronger? Meet me at the warehouses._

 _Your soon to be friend, KRK._

Ruby looked at the message with confusion on her face."Stronger? KRK? Who's that?"

She thought for a moment, before putting her scroll away and going to the area where the warehouses are.

Ruby entered the warehouse number from the message on her scroll. Warehouse 555.

The warehouse was empty, dark, and just shouting at her that this was a trap. She had her hand near Crescent Rose encase things go south.

"Welcome Miss Rose!" A familiar voice called out.

"Who's there?" Ruby started to back up towards the door.

"Oh you know me; I'm the passing through monstrous Rider!" Ruby heard a thud behind her, and turned around just in time to dodge a fist to her face. She sped away a good distance and got a look at her opponent.

He wore a black body suit with heavy silver armour on top. His helmet looked like a robotic insect with two antenna and blue eyes. He also had a simple silver belt with a red slit going horizontally in the middle.

"Miss Rose, let me introduce you to Kamen Rider G4." A spotlight then shined on a certain area of the warehouse, showing Kaijin, wearing a top hat and holding a cane, for whatever reason. "Now, let me welcome you to Kamen Rider Kaijin's get stronger class! Still thinking on a name…"

"What? What the hell are you doing?" Ruby glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious? Last time we met, I said that you were nothing compared to me." Ruby slightly growled at that. "Which is why I want to teach you."

"Teach me?"

"You want to become stronger right, maybe even as strong as a Rider?" Ruby seemed eager for what she heard. "I've got a deck of the most evil of Riders to be used as training dummies. So what do you say, my student?"

'As strong as a Rider?' Ruby thought to herself. "Can I tell the others?"

"Sorry to say but no. My teachings are strictly for those who I deem worthy. Make your choice quick."

"I….I'll do it!" She answered with determination.

Kaijin smirked behind his helmet, and looked at the Dark Rider behind Ruby. "G4, let's start with lesson one." G4 nodded and walked over to attack Ruby. She readied Crescent Rose, and as G4 swung his fist, Ruby turned into a flurry of rose petals and tried striking him in certain spots of his armour.

"You're doing it wrong Ruby!" Kaijin called at her. Ruby stopped speeding to look at him, and G4 took this chance to grab a pistol on his waist and open fire. Some shots hit Ruby while a couple others skimmed her. "You're looking at it all wrong. Analyse the enemy, find their strengths and weaknesses!"

G4 fired more blasts as Ruby as she continued to bob and weave at the Dark Rider. 'I'm gonna be here for a while.'

* * *

"We've been searching for hours!" Naga groaned, laying on the ground. I had DARCI Pipe us some cans of Pepsi. I hand one to him as I rub my face in frustration.

"Just how hard is it to find this guy?"

"Well it's not like they're gonna fall out of the sky." Just as he said that, one of those zips opened above us, and an Inves came out. "Not one word." Naga said, as this was kind of a funny failure of his. (Get baited dragon boi)

The Inves walked over to us, we were ready for a fight, but was surprised when it got down to one knee and held something at us. "A letter?" Naga asked confused, as I took the letter and read it aloud.

"If you want the blonde back, meet us at the docks. For I challenge you and your Secondary Rider to a duel. Be there by 17.30, or she dies.

Sincerely, Kaito Kumon."

"They'll kill her?!" Naga gasped.

"Not on my watch."

 **RABBIT! READY? GO!**

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

I hold up my Drill Crusher in its gun form, and blast the Inves in its face. "DARCI, send a message to the teams. Meet at the docks by 17.30."

" _Roger that sir."_

"Hey Naga, what time is it?"

"Well let's see here." Naga checks his wrists to looks at the time. "It's 17:25 now!"

"He left that bit late didn't he?!" The two of us started to make tracks to the docks.

* * *

Ruby skidded back as she blocked another attack from G4. She listened to what Kaijin said and analysed his strengths, just not able to find his weakness. Kaijin was looking bored atop a crate, now without his cane and top hat.

"For Christ sake Ruby, how have you not won yet? He's the weakest of all the Dark Riders!" G4 looked at him a little offended. "No offence G4."

"I'm trying okay! I've figured his strength is some kind of AI targeting system that guides his blasts, as well as enhanced body strength with those punches he's dealt."

"And what of his weaknesses?"

"The only thing I could find is that he's slow, that's why he relies on long ranged attacks." Kaijin nodded with approval. "But I can't get any attacks in because of his thick armour."

"And~?"

"I….I don't know!" She dropped Crescent Rose, and sunk to her knees.

Kaijin only sighed. "Try attacking him from behind, and see if you notice anything. G4 let her get it."

Ruby picked up Crescent Rose, and sped behind G4 just as he fired more blasts. When she was mid-air, she noticed that the back of the armour had sophisticated technology on it, as if the keep him alive. It was then her eyes widened in realisation.

"You noticed it?" Ruby nodded. "So you know what to do?" Her only answer was to cock her sniper rifle function, and blast herself away at full speed. She got behind G4 again, and struck his back, making steam hiss from the tech on him.

He struggled to move, but found some strength to shoot at Ruby. She repeated this tactic of hit and run, until G4 started to groan in pain, static covering his body, before he fell over and died.

"I didn't want to kill him!" Ruby said in a panic. G4's body then glowed bright green, and returned to his card. Kaijin walked over and picked it up.

"Congratulations on completing you first lesson Ruby." He said. "Whenever you need extra tidbits of training, send me a message and we'll meet here."

She smiled at him, actually surprised that someone who said such hurtful things to her would turn out to be the one who made her stronger.

Her scroll vibrated in her pocket, she took it out and read the message from Baron. "I gotta go." She ran to the door, but took a second to look back at the green Rider. "Thank you for this." He only chuckled in return as she ran to the docks.

As she ran away, Kaijin took out a lock object like Kaito's. This one having an orange instead. "The stage is set."

* * *

So here we are.

Naga and I made it to the docks first, the teams sitting on the side lines in case things get worse.

"So where is he?" Naga asks, looking everywhere.

"It's not like he'll walk out of a portal right in front of us." I said hopefully.

"Did you try to jinx us in a good way?"

"Why don't you try it?"

"Fine. It's not like he'll walk out of a portal right in front of us." Literally as he said that, a zip portal opened a few feet away from us. Kaito, as well as two other Inves walked out, they also had Yang bounded by those vines and knocked out. "I hate you." Naga said to me.

"So you came." Kaito stated, his Driver already strapped to his waist. "As you can see I brought some friends." The two Inves growled at us. The first was mostly blue and brown, with the overall motif of a deer. The second was all around red with the motif of a lion.

"All the more fun." I said, Naga and I attaching our Drivers.

Kaito took out his Lockseed. "Henshin." He flicked the switch, and the lock opened.

 **BANANA!**

The zip opened and the metallic banana floated out. "Why is a banana?" Naga questions me.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him.

Kaito attaches the Lockseed to his Driver and closes the lock.

 **LOCK ON!**

The same medieval tune played, and Kaito cut the lock, having the banana drop atop him, putting him in the body suit.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPE~AR!**

The banana unfolded, and the spear appeared in his hands. "Time to show me your strength."

"What are the terms of the battle?" I ask him.

"Simple, you win and your blonde friend is free. Lose, and you lose your power. Both of you."

"I've got a question!" Naga spoke up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are you themed after a banana?"

Everyone and I mean everyone Inves included, fell down anime style and then sprung back up. "SERIOUSLY?!" We all yelled at him, well the Inves growled the same thing.

"It's a legitimate question! I mean I'm themed after a dragon and Baron is themed after science. Why are you a banana?!"

" **I do think the theme is more leaning over to the medieval knight aspect Boss."** Z told him.

"Oh."

"Enough!" Kaito spoke up. "Just transform for us to fight!"

Naga grabbed Z and the Dragon bottle, while I took out Rabbit and Tank.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **WAKE UP!**

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

I cracked my knuckles, while Naga rolled his shoulders.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" Our Half-Bodies connect, blue fire surrounding Naga, while steam hissed from me.

 **FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

"Naga handle those Inves, Kaito's all mine."

Naga only snickered and took out his Beat Crosser. "Leave it to me. Cause I feel like I can't lose!" He then charged as the two Inves charged at him. "Let's go you freaks!"

While he led them to a separate part of the docks, Kaito and I stared at each other. I make the first move by bouncing over to him spring, and attempt to punch him in the face. He tilts his head, and stabs me in the gut.

He throws me to the ground and was about to stab me again, but I kick him with the tank foot, spinning the tread to bleed sparks off his armour. I then kick him back a few feet with an enhanced kick from my left foot.

I take out the Drill Crusher and start to slash again at him, he grunts in pain for a bit, before he slashes his blade against mine. I try to push against his somehow incredible strength, so I grab the Diamond bottle and insert it into my weapon.

 **DIAMOND! READY? GO!**

The Drill Crusher is coated in hard diamonds.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

I push hard enough to actually break his spear, and then slash him more with the blade.

"You annoyance." He growls, taking off the banana Lockseed, and takes out one with a mango.

 **MANGO!**

Another zip opens, this time with a metallic mango coming out.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **COME ON! MANGO ARMS!**

The mango falls on his shoulders, unfolding into a thicker armour. He also had a cape, and horns pointing downwards. In his hands is a mango themed mace.

 **FIGHT OF HAM~MER!**

Kaito hefted his mace up, and swung while charging at me. His mace struck me once or twice, I can't really tell cause it hurts to think after getting hit with that thing.

 **COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!**

Energy covered Kaito's mace, as he swung it, sending a massive projection at me. It hits and sends me flying, almost to the ocean.

I push myself up and was about to attack, but then heard Ruby trying to get my attention. "Baron, try finding his weak points! Find them and exploit them!"

'His weak points? That's it!' I turned to Drill Crusher to gun mode. "DARCI, is there a way for you to lock onto only the Driver?"

" _I can try, but I'll need you to use Gatling for this though."_ I oblige and put the Gatling bottle into the slot.

 **GATLING! READY? GO!**

"Locked on?"

" _And ready to fire!"_

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

I let loose multiple blasts of grey energy, some of them hitting Kaito, while a few hit the Driver. With a few more blasts, the Driver exploded and fell from his waist.

"How dare you?!"

"Not nice when someone takes something huh?" I taunted. Nevertheless, Kaito only smirked again.

"Seems I'll just show you my true form." The vines from before wrapped around him, and when they were gone, he was replaced with a monster. Just seeing it made the teams gasp. **"You now face Lord Baron! Overlord of the Red Inves!"**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SH*******************************T!"

" _Told ya so."_

" **Now I will crush you with power that dominates all!"** He took out a red and black blade, and charged right at me with impeccable speeds. His blade struck me across the chest, legs, even the head at times. He then grasped his fist, more of those vines spurting from the ground and wrapped around me, slamming me into the ground and walls before throwing me into a crane.

" **This just shows how weak you are. Don't you give up?"**

"No…" I gritted, glaring at the Inves Overlord. "What does matter to be weak or strong? Everyone is the same in their own special way! I learned to be strong through pain, but soon replaced that with the strength I gained from my friends! If it means to lose my life, I'll use my power to protect all who need it!"

An orange light zoomed through the sky. It went to hit Lord Baron, but he blocked it with his sword and it bounced at me. The light died down, and showed that same lock object that Kaito had but this one having an orange.

I smiled under my helmet, and take out an empty bottle, which I then point at the Lockseed. The Lockseed gets absorbed into the bottle, and turns into an orange bottle with an orange on it. (Go figure)

"I'm guessing this is what I need to fight this guy." I remove RabbitTank, and start to shake the Orange bottle while I reach to take out Lock. "Let's begin the experiment."

" **You dare use power of the one who bested me? Kisama. Nanda yo omae wa?"**

"This again, really? I don't know who I am, but I know this. I'm just a Kamen Rider doing what's right, protecting people! Remember that!"

 **ORANGE!**

 **LOCK!**

 **RIDER MATCH!**

I start to turn the crank, and a metallic orange appears above me in the sky.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Rider Henshin!"

 **(Insert Just Live More)**

 **GAIM!**

The orange drops atop me, and a blue body suit with gold on the legs and arms.

 **ORANGE ARMS!**

The orange unfolds to show a blue helmet with a blade like crest on the forehead, and an orange visor. Appearing in my hand is a sword with the blade being an orange slice.

 **HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Lord Baron looked at, not out of hatred, but as if nostalgia. **"Gaim."** He scoffed.

"Gaim huh? Not sure what that means or why I'm about to say this but, Koko kare wa ore no stage da!" I pose with the Daidaimaru over my shoulder. "Kamen Rider Build, Gaim! This power exists to protect those who can't fight!"

Lord Baron charges at me, and I return the charge with a war cry. He swings his blade, but I duck underneath and strike his stomach. Not giving him time to recover, I assault him with more and more slashes. I notice my Drill Crusher on the ground, and pick it up, now attacking dual blade style, that sends stumbling.

I look between my two weapons, and notice something about the handles. "I wonder…" I bring the handles closer, and the two then fuse to make a somewhat double edged sword. "Now this is cool." I spin the blade like a show off, before attacking with both sides.

Lord Baron summons more vines, but I use my new doubled edged weapon to cut them to pieces. He performs an overhead slash, so I block and push the blade back, and separate them back into two. I slash, and slash, and just don't give up SLASHING! Soon enough he loses the grip of his sword, and deep cuts appear on his red and black skin.

"Time to end this." I start to turn the crank again, orange energy covering both blades as I connect them again.

 **READY?! GO!**

I execute two diagonal slashes, which sends energy waves that trap Lord Baron. I then switch to the Daidaimaru, which glows bright orange, and I charge at Lord Baron.

 **ORANGE SQUASH!**

"Daidai Ittou!"

I do a horizontal slash, cutting through the trap and Lord Baron, who then explodes.

 **(End song)**

"Look who I've got!" I hear Naga's voice call. I look at that direction, and see he's carrying a barely conscious Yang. She smiles and gives me a wink, which I return with a laugh.

Wonder how that fight went. (Well let's have a look see)

* * *

Naga pushed back the two Inves, his Dragons Force burning both his arms. "Come on! I'll beat you both!" The Inves took this challenge, and charged back at him.

He continues to deliver flame boosted punches, and was swinging his fists like a mad man. "COME ON! FIGHT ME!" His normal blue fire then started to glow a lava-ish orange, but only for a second before becoming blue.

He turned the crank on his Driver, the giant energy dragon appearing behind him.

 **READY?! GO!**

All the blue fire travelled to his fist, and the dragon blasts him forward.

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

"Dragon Fist!" He proceeds to punch the both of them, resulting in an explosion. The fire dies down, and Naga seemed to calm down. "Oh right Yang." He walks over to her and untangles the vines.

When she was freed, she became conscious and pushed herself up. "Naga? What happened?"

"You were abducted, so Baron and I decided to save the day."

"Baron? Where is he, is he okay?"

"Well he should be finishing the bad guy right about…"

 ***EXPLOSION!***

"Now." He picks her up, and helps her walk.

* * *

Good to see she's okay.

I heard groaning, and saw Lord Baron laying down, clutching his stomach. **"That…..was a good fight."**

I only walk over to him, not saying anything. **"You truly are strong, and you deserve this power you were given."**

He lifts up his hand, and I grasp it tightly. He starts to glow green, kinda like Sagittarius Nova when he was defeated.

Lord Baron then yanks the Orange bottle from my Driver, and throws it as well as the Imagin bottle to the sky just as he disappears. I see a green shadow fly over and snatch the bottles.

Kaijin lands on the ground, admiring the bottles in his hand. He sticks out his hand as the card flies into it. "Once again I must thank you for doing the easy jobs for me Baron." The teams come running from wherever they were. Readying their weapons.

"You again?" Blade growls.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Weiss asks angrily.

"It's because I need you all for my plan." He says mockingly. "Oh btw, congrats on you and Yang being a couple. Hope it goes well." He chuckles before he jumps off the docks, and into the ocean.

My armour deactivates, and I walk over to take Yang off Naga's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda tired. Nothing I nice cuddle with you can't fix." She says teasingly, causing me to blush. "But in seriousness though, we need to stop that guy. Why is he taking those bottles specifically?"

"I don't know. I can only hope at some point that asshole can explain. Villains will always explain their plans sooner or later."

* * *

 **A/N: We are finished with Legend Rider chapters!**

 **Tell me what you thought, cause I thought using Kaito would be a good idea.**

 **Now to the reviews.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: The first one I'll probably use for when I make a Zi-O story. But the second one I'm definitely going to use since it's an actual form.**

 **DragonKnight SR: Once again, I can't say anything without spoilers.**

 **Veto64: Oh, he'll take good care of her, or I'll do bad things to him.**

 **PhantomKnightPercival: A response to your response to my response to your review. (That's a mouth full) I know right? The cards and decks are so expensive now a day.**

 **TheTwoMind: You kinda are reading a little too much into it, the Build SMASH was a onetime villain, who may or may not come back.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Well the tournament will go somewhat good, and Blake's saga will be slightly different.**

 **BaldurInc: Well at least I've written a story while you've most likely only trolled any others' story. I believe the correct term is 'Get baited'**

 **I'll see you all in the next and finale chapter, where I've got a REALLY good surprise for all y'all.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	16. Chapter 16-UNCONTROL SWITCH

**A/N: HI READER**

 **WE'VE MADE IT!**

" **Made it where?" THE END OF VOL 1! "Oh yeah."**

 **So you know what that means? Blake runs away! "Sort of. We'll be changing reasons why, just to give it a little more justification other than her just being revengeful." It'll most likely be more emotional, more tragic. That is if I was a good enough writer to make things like that. "Aw don't put yourself down." You're right.**

 **And now the moment you've waited for. "The big surprise." The Hazard Trigger! "As well as some new characters coming in." One word, Gear.**

 **And we're gonna have a cameo of someone from a future fic, so stay tuned.**

" **This'll be the last time you say this for a while." Oh yeah it will.**

 **READY? GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: RUN AWAY KITTY/UNCONTROL SWITCH

* * *

" **Baron…"** I heard a voice call to me in my dream. The voice echoing through a dark hallway. **"Baron…"** The voice seemed to be getting angrier, and it was as if it was drawing me in. **"You know you want to use me Baron…"** I follow the voice deeper and deeper. **"Join me, and we'll rule as the Dark King!"** Two eyes glowed in the dark hallway, which then sprinted at me, and I saw a demonic face screeching at me.

* * *

I bolted up from my sofa bed, yes I upgraded to a sofa bed no big deal. Sweat bedded down my face as I let out heavy breaths. "What the hell was that thing?" That scared the s**t out of me.

"Morning Baron." Yang was already in her regular attire. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

"But mo~m, I don't wanna go to schoo~l!" I pouted, throwing a pillow at her, which she catches with ease. "Let me sleep…"

"No, you can't go back to sleep. Today's the day before the weekend, and we are spending it as a team!" She threw the pillow back at my face, making me jerk up in pain.

"Alright, alright! I'm up." I groggily got up from my bed and then surprise her by dragging her back down to me. She landed on top of me, the both of us laughing. "Do we have to go? I like this how it is."

"You know we have to. Weiss wants to see the competition for the Vytal Festival, and Ruby just wants to see their weapons." She pecked my cheek and pulled me up. "Not get in the shower, get dressed, and get outside." She said sternly, but also cutely.

"Okay, okay." I sigh with a smile. She left the room to give me some privacy, and I go to the bathroom to get ready.

I was about to enter it, but I heard static and looked at my shelf of bottles. The Hazard Trigger was emitting black sparks, and the dial in the middle was pulsing like a heart.

" **Baron…"** That voice again. I reach to grab the Trigger, the pulse going faster and faster. _"NO!"_ DARCI sent a controlled shock to my hand, stopping me from touching it.

"OW! DARCI, what the hell?!"

" _NEVER, lay a hand on that thing!"_

"What?"

" _That thing's been nothing but problems!"_ She then calmed down, and sounded really sad now. _"He's been nothing but problems."_

"Who's been problems?"

" _It….It's nothing. Just promise me you'll never use it. Please."_

She's acting pretty suspicious. Normally she'd not shock me without good reason. Is she that scared of the Hazard Trigger?

I sighed and held the goggles in front of my face, making the lenses look into my eyes. "I promise to not use the Hazard Trigger, no matter what." Though I couldn't see it, I could tell she was smiling. I set the goggles down and went to the bathroom.

* * *

When Baron closed the doors, DARCI took control of the goggles and made then turn to the direction of the Hazard Trigger.

" _I know what you're trying to do."_

" **Dearest DARCI, I know not of what you're talking about."** The voice from the Hazard Trigger said. **"I only wish to meet my new user. That and take over his body!" **

" _You failed once, and you'll fail again."_ She sent a pulse out of her system, and shut down the being in the Hazard Trigger down. _"I'm sorry KAI."_

* * *

When we made it to Vale, we saw the people of the city decorating the town with flags, and banners saying 'Welcome to Vale'.

"So how come there are two different types decorations being hung up?" I whisper ask Yang. Some are Christmas, and some are for Vytal I guess.

"Well it's a rare occurrence when two holidays of ours happen at the same time." She answered. "The Vytal Festival is in a couple months so we welcome some students early, but it just so happened to be within the same time as Christmas. You got either of those on your world?"

"Vytal, no. But Christmas is a thing people at my world celebrate." I then got a saddened expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just; I got no one to celebrate with."

Yang cringed as she heard that. "Oh yeah, again I'm sorry about what happened…" When we became a couple, the two of us decided to share all our secrets. So I told her about the crash, and she told me about her mother problems. "Hey, maybe I can convince my dad that you could spend Christmas with us." She smiled, gripping my hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I release my hand from her grip and wrap my arm around her, making her chuckle.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said MUCH to happier then she normally is.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby spoke up. "It's kinda weirding me out…"

"How could you 'not' smile?" Weiss seemed slightly offended. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world." She then got more excited. "There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." Weiss skipped off, the four of us following shortly after.

"*Sigh* You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed.

"Quite you!"

We entered the docks, boat horns blaring and the smell of fish filling the air.

"Remind me why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks, clearly irritated, moving out of my arm.

"Ugh, it smells like fish!" Ruby said, pinching her nose.

"Ruby, it's a dock. What were you actually expecting?" I deadpanned, making her chuckle in response.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today."

We all know where this is going.

"And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." She said proudly.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake corrected.

"Ah! You can't prove that!" She hissed.

"Whoa…" Ruby gasped. We all looked at the direction she was looking, and saw a Dust store with the windows smashed and police tape over the doors. There were two officers by the tape, and they noticed us walking to us. "What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery." The first one answered, with a sort of New York accent. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang says.

"They left all the money again." The second officer answered, sounding a little like Caboose from Red VS Blue.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick o sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I dunno an army?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective took off his glasses dramatically.

"Hmph. The White Fang." Weiss huffed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked her.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said with her arms crossed.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss started to get a little agitated.

"So then they're 'very' misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of down town Vale." Blake countered, pointing out the facts.

"Blake's got a point." Ruby added. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him?" She said hopefully.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss denoted, and I could see Blake getting angrier.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang spoke up. "What about Naga, he's not bad. He was even chosen to be a Rider."

"Well, I guess." Weiss sighed. "But that doesn't excuse the White Fang."

"Guys, can we stop with the arguments?" I say to them. "This won't get us anywhere. The best we could do about it is-"

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

"Investigate, wow my timing is bad." We rushed back to the dock, and saw a young man running along the boat. He leapt off the edge, grinning.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" He mocked. The young man was blonde spiked haired. He wore a white unbuttoned shirt that showed off some nice abs. On his neck was a golden necklace. He also had red gauntlets, blue rolled up shorts, and black and yellow shoes. But what was most noticeable was his yellow monkey tale. This is Sun Wukong, one of my personal favourites.

"You no good stow away!" One of the sailors yelled.

"Hey! A no good stow away would have been caught. I'm a great stow away." Sun said, hanging upside down on a pole, eating a banana.

A rock whizzed past his head, the two officers waling up to him. "Hey. Get down from there this instant." The New York one said.

So in return, Sun dropped a banana peel on his face, and I had to hold back a laugh.

Sun leaps off the pole he was on and gets to the docks' stairs. He runs our way, and just as he passed Blake, I could see him wink at her. But I noticed something else, on the chain on his shorts, I briefly saw two bottle attached.

"Did you see…?" Yang started to say something.

"Yeah I saw. He's got Full Bottles on him." My question, is how exactly?

"Quick! We need to observe him!" Weiss yelled, starting to run after him. Ruby and Yang followed, but Blake just stood there, blank look on her face.

"Blake? You okay?" I ask, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Hm? Yeah I'm good." She answered, quickly running after our team members.

"So with Sun here, and us about to meet Penny, that means I'm getting close to the end of Volume 1." I theorised. "Let's just hope I can stop Weiss from saying the things that made Blake run away." And here I am talking to myself again.

Hearing the sound of bodies hitting the ground, I caught up with my teammates and saw Sun jump up some buildings. "No! He got away!" Weiss whined.

"Huh, Weiss?" Yang pointed to the ginger haired girl lying under her. Weiss yelped and jumped off her.

"Salutations!" she said. She had green eyes and freckles on her face, with a pink bow on the back of her head. She wore grey garments that were styled like a blouse, as well as black stockings with green lines going up. This right here is the robot in disguise, Penny Polendina.

"Uh…..hello." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Are you….okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking." Penny responded happily, still lying down.

"Do you wanna get up miss?" I ask, lending my hand to her.

"Yes." She ignored my hand, and flipped herself up, making us take a step back in surprise. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny chipped.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked her, in which I elbowed her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"I'm Baron." _"And I'm DARCI."_

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny beamed.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologised, trying to end the conversation.

"Take care friend!" Ruby said as we left.

"She was….weird." Yang spoke up.

"Ah come on be nice, we just met her." I said.

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asks, just as Penny somehow appeared in front of us.

' _WITCH!'_

"What did you call me?" She asked us.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang awkwardly apologised.

"No, not you…" She then walked up to Ruby. "You."  
"Me?! I-I don't know, I—what I – um, uh-" Ruby stuttered.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked, getting closer and closer to Ruby's face.

"Uummmmm…" Ruby looked to us for advice. The three girls were signalling no while I held a thumbs up with a nod. "Ya, sure. Why not?" The other girls fell down comically.

"Sen-sational! We can paint out nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny squealed happily.

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss answered, dusting herself off.

"So, Penny, what ya doing down here in Vale? And where ya from?" I ask the ginger robot.

"I am from Atlas Academy, and I'm here to fight in the tournament. I'm here with my brother, but he stayed at the hotel while I went for a walk." Penny answered.

"Wait…you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked sceptically.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake pointed out.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss justified.

"Yeah!" Ruby sped over to her, and low fived each other.

"And thus the combat skirt sisters were born!" I narrated, appearing behind them and high fiving them.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" When Weiss asked that, I could see Blake was narrowing her eyes at the heiress.

"The who?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss held up a poorly drawn picture of Sun.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake snarled.

"What?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" She snapped.

Oh god, here we go with this bull s**t…

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Guys?" I tried getting their attention.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate." Weiss countered.

"You're a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"  
Knowing this was getting us nowhere, I ushered Yang to come closer to Ruby and me. "I think we should stop 'em." I suggested.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with the terrorist group solely based on his species just makes you as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be."

"Where are we going?" Penny asked us, appearing behind us.

"With the way this is going, nowhere." I answered, thinking of a way to stop the arguing.

"Perhaps I can help?"

"We can handle this ourselves, but thanks." I tell her.

"Come on Penny, I'll join you on your walk. I'll even show you around Vale." Ruby said, leading the hidden robot away.

"Why thank you friend!"

With Ruby and Penny gone, Yang and I just look at the heiress and the ninja arguing.

"You sure about this?" She asks me.

I rub my hands together to rile myself up. "Gotta try at least."

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss criticised her fellow Huntress.

"That is the problem!" Blake countered.

"Guys!" I yelled at them.

"You realise you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"Stop!" I tried yelling again, but to no avail.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake looked to be getting angrier. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that forces the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"Guys-"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"Oh for f***s sake…" I sighed. (I've got a plan) What? (Take this) Why did you give me a brick? (Throw it at Weiss!) WHAT?! I'm not gonna throw a brick at Weiss! (Do it! Do it-do it- do it- do it- DO IT! Aim for the head!) I'm not gonna throw a brick at her head!

I throw the brick at the base of their feet, startling the two and stopping the argument. "Do I have you attention?" (You're no fun)

"Wh-What the hell Baron?!" Weiss shrieked at me.

"Did you throw a brick at us?!" Blake seemed equally angry.

"I only want to simply ask you two to chill the f*** out. Because in case y'all didn't notice, we had a visitor who was looking forward to being here. Now if you both don't chill, I will deal with you both myself." I emphasised the 'myself' part, making the two gulp. "Now how about we handle this peacefully?"

"First thing's first." I point to Weiss. "Why exactly do you hate the White Fang?"

"They're terrorists. They only know how to hurt people, they're all the same." She wryly said.

"What about Naga and Velvet? Naga only wants to protect people, and Velvet is just too nice to do anything."

"Well yeah, I guess they're different."

"That's the only reason though innit?" She then got a worried expression on her face. "Weiss, we're all friends here. You can tell us anything."

"It's because I'm a victim!" She said aloud. She then got closer to my face. "You want to know why I hate the White Fang, why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?"

"Enlighten me." I nodded.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." Blake said, making Weiss look at her.

"If we're playing it like this, I want to know why you keep defending them. Answer me Blake." Blake looked absolutely nervous, small amounts of sweat dripping.

"Like I said, it's because they're mistreated Faunus they're-"

" **Tire of being pushed around, am I right?"**

The four of us looked to an alleyway, and Stalk emerged from the shadows, knowing this guy, trouble won't be far from him.

"Stalk!" Blake growled.

"Back off creep!" Yang said to him, unfolding her Ember Celica.

"What do you want now?!" Weiss readied her Myrtenaster.

"Just when we were getting peaceful for once." I sigh

" **Oh don't mind me here, I just love watching good drama unfold. Like a good episode of EastEnders."** He giggled. **"I'm also here to share a little juicy secret of ole Blakey over there."**

"Just leave already!" Yang shot a Dust bullet at him, but Stalk just Matrix dodges and springs back up, firing his Transteam Gun at us.

We all dodge the blasts and return fire as best we could. **"It's pretty obvious why she's defending the Faunus. Why can't you see it?"**

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Now's not the time!" I tell her.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

'Why is he just attacking us out of the blue? He is trying to instigate something?'

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" Stalk ran at me with amusement.

 **FULL METAL MOONASSULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

Stalk went to kick me but I grabbed his leg and slammed my elbow into his knee, causing him to grunt in pain.

I jump and deliver a Superman punch to Stalk's helmet. He only chuckled and grabbed my wrist. His visor turned red, and he sent a hyper powered upper cut to my chest, sending me into the sky.

I was wailing my arms, and I looked back at the ground seeing that Stalk had engaged thegirls in combat.

"I HATE HEIGHTS!" I take out RabbitTank, and reach for HawkGatling.

 **HAWK!**

 **GATLING!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Yes I'm ready! YES I'M READY!" I could see the ground getting closer and closer. "Build Up!"

 **THE SKYWARD VANDAL! HAWKGATLING! YEAH!**

I spread my metallic wings and fly downwards. I pull up just in time as I skid across the floor. I end my fall in a 'stylish' roll. "And that kids, is how to land a body." I dizzily said. I shake my head to regain my senses.

I take out my Hawkgatlinger, and notice that Stalk had just slammed Weiss into wall with his extended arms.

He turned to Yang as she charged at him. His visor changed to green, and he shot a stream of acid at her. She ducked from the acid blast, but her hair wasn't safe. _"Oh now he's screwed."_ Yang yelled and slammed her fists together. She threw punch after punch, and Stalk was just taking it as if it was nothing.

After she gave a few more punches, Stalk just grabbed her face and groaned. **"I'm bored of you now."** He then kicked her in the stomach before backhand slapping her.

"Leave her alone!" I fire at him with my Hawkgatlinger. He threw Yang away before his visor turned grey, making the bullets flow through him. I chucked my gun away and went to engage him.

I swung my fists at him, but he only blocked each hit and countered it with his own. His visor then turned gold and he sent out an ear piercing noise. We all covered our ears, the noise making us all cringe in pain, and Blake being affected the most.

"Can you….make it stop?" I groan to DARCI. _"It's a semblance, I got nothing!"_

"Guys!" I struggle to look and see Ruby and Penny coming our way. But as soon as she got near, Ruby was also covering her ears in pain, though Penny didn't look phased at all.

"I got an idea…" I push myself up, despite the pain, and look to Penny. "Penny!" The robotic girl looked at me. "See that gun?" I pointed to the Hawkgatlinger. "Keep turning the chamber till it says a hundred!"

Penny looked confused for a second, before picking it up. "Like this?" She the spun the chamber.

 **TEN!**

 **TWENTY!**

 **THIRTY!**

 **FOURTY!**

 **FIFTY!**

 **SIXTY!**

 **SEVENTY!**

 **EIGHTY!**

 **NINETY!**

 **ONE HUNDRED! FULL BULLET!**

"Shoot him!" Penny nodded, and aimed my Hawkgatlinger at Stalk. She pulled the trigger and let loose a barrage of orange bird bullets at him. When they impacted him, the sound of Stalk's noise was replaced with the sound of with grunts of annoyance from him. **"Ow, ow! Cut it out!"**

When the last couple of bullets hit him, an explosion occurred, sending smoke everywhere. "*Cough! Cough!* Everyone okay?" The smoke cleared, and I could see everyone was okay. The explosion even seemed to deactivate my armour. "Nice shot Penny." I gave her a thumbs up, which she returned.

"Worst. Experience. Ever." Weiss denoted.

"Blake? Blake you okay?" Yang called out to her friend, which was the last of us to get up.

"I-I'm okay. Did we get him?" I then saw a figure moving through the smoke and had took something from her.

Her bow was gone.

And her black cat ears were exposed. I could see the shock on each teammates' face.

"B-Blake, you…so after all this time….you're a…?" The bewilderment started with Weiss…

"Are those cat ears?" To Yang…

"Blake's a Faunus?!" To Ruby.

'This isn't good.' I mentally panicked.

Laughter came from the remaining smoke, and when it cleared, everyone except me was surprised to see not Blood Stalk there, but Professor Basilisk Fang. **"To think that a Faunus tried to hide within Beacon. A shame to. It would have worked if I were not given info from a special someone."** He grinned evilly.

" **You want to know the best part? This isn't even the juicy secret I wanted to say. Since you all have entertained me so much this last couple of months, I'll give you the last hint. Blake Belladonna isn't the girl, no, isn't the Huntress you know."**

"What do you mean?"

" **Her skills, her fighting methods, that's something you don't find at any Huntsmen Academy."**

"No, please!" Blake begged.

" **She learnt it from someplace special; a place where Faunus-kind want nothing but freedom! The violent organization, which wishes nothing more than to erase Humans from this world!"**

"Wait, don't tell me she…." Weiss was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Stalk don't you dare." I threatened.

"Stop!" Blake cried with no avail.

" **YES! Ole kitty cat here was a member if the White Fang!"** He laughed maniacally.

Blake had tears rolling down her face, and I could see Weiss was clearly angered.

" **Now, what are you gonna do about it?"** Without a moment's hesitation, Blake legged it, and she disappeared.

I was infuriated. Not at Blake's secret, at the fact that Stalk, no, Basilisk. I'm infuriated that he would just throw away her secret like it was nothing.

* * *

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby depressively said. Blake never came back to the dorm that night. I can only guess she met up with Sun, and ran away. We weren't the only ones worried, when we told team JNNPR, Naga instantly went out to search for her.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss said dismissively.

"We don't really need YOU'RE opinion on this matter right now." I growled at her.

"Come on Weiss, she's one of our teammates." Yang narrowed her eyes at the Ice queen.

"Is she? We all heard what Professor Fang said." We all gave her death glares. "Sorry. Blood Stalk."  
"Well maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing and we need to find her." Yang told her.

"A member of the White Fang. Right underneath our noses." I've had it!

I grabbed Weiss by the scruff of her shirt and slammed her into the wall. "Will you shut the f**k up! Blake is scared, and she needs us more than ever! What does it matter that she WAS in the White Fang? All that matters is what she can do to correct all the wrongs she has done!" Weiss looked scared as I held her against the wall. So I let her go and walked on ahead, Ruby and Yang following.

"I just hope she's okay." Ruby said.

* * *

Blake took a sip from her cup of tea. She and Sun met up at the statue in front of Beacon. After that, they went to a café. She set her cup down, and looked at Sun, who was holding his cup with his tail. "So," She said, getting his attention. "You wanna know more about me."

"Finally, she speaks!" Sun celebrated. "Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talks and weird looks." Blake then glared at him. "Yeah! Like that!"

"Sun….are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

"I was…"

"BLAKE!" She tensed up when she heard that familiar voice. She looked over the fence next to her table, and saw a certain dragon themed Rider running down the street. "BLAKE!"

Sun looked at Naga with caution. "Friend of yours?" He asked.

"You could say that…" She sighed, yet still smiled.

Naga stopped outside the café and panted, trying to get back his breath. "Z….can you find Blake anywhere?"

" **Look up."** Naga listened to the small dragon, and looked above. "Hi Blake."

"Hi Naga. Wanna join us?"

"Us?" Naga tilted his head in confusion. Sun then peered over.

"Sup dude?"

"Uh, hi." Naga went upstairs and sat next to them.

"As I was saying about the White Fang, I was once a member of them." Blake continued, making Sun choke on his tea.

"Wait, you were?" Naga asked her.

She nodded sadly. "That's right. I was a member for most my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Human and Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate."

"Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. At the front of every rally. I took part of every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference…but I was a youthful optimist." She then got a more saddened look.

"Then five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

"And that thinking lead to all the violence didn't it?" Naga asked her, already knowing where she was going.

"It was all working. So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggled her cat ears.

"So…have you told your friends any of this?"

"I didn't have to. One of our enemies revealed my secret, so I ran away." She looked down.

"Did you know?" Sun asked Naga.

"I knew she was hiding her Faunus traits, I just didn't know about the White Fang part. You know what, I don't care, cause I only know you as the Blake I met a few years ago." He says and she smiles.

* * *

I was back in my HawkGatling form, flying over Vale to trying to find Blake. My teammates and I decided to split up, Ruby going with Penny, Yang going with Weiss, and me just flying around.

"She's gotta be here somewhere. DARCI, see if you can get a hold of Naga, send him a message asking if he's found something."

" _Message sent. Are you sure it's wise to go after her?"_

"She's my friend DARCI, I have to do this."

* * *

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked, as he Blake and Naga walked through Vale.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." She stated.

"They could be stealing it as a business type thing, use it to get other gangs to work with them." Naga suggested.

"What if they did?" Sun spoke up, making the two look at him. "I mean…the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do, and not find the there…right?" He grinned.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake admitted.

"How about the docks?" The two now looked at Naga. "I heard in the news that a huge Schnee Dust delivery was coming into Vale."

"How huge?"

"'Huge', as in big Schnee Company freighter."

"You sure?" She asked eagerly.

"I heard the same thing on the boat here, a couple of crew members were talking about it." Sun added.

"Plan sorted then. I'll message the others." Naga was about to type into his scroll, but Blake stopped him.

"No Naga, I want to do this without involving my team."

"Fine." He sighed and tucked away his scroll.

"Not good enough; give it to me." He was reluctant as first, but then gave her his scroll. "Thanks." She then walked away, Sun following, but Naga stayed and just looked at them.

Z flew onto Naga's shoulder. "Z, send a message to Baron. Blake's at the docks, waiting to ambush the White Fang."

" **Done and done."** Naga then followed Blake and Sun.

* * *

I sigh in frustration. I know Blake's gonna be at the docks, I just don't know where she is now!

"This is like finding a needle in a haystack…"

" _I just got a message from Z. He said Blake's gonna be at the docks."_

"Which we already knew. Send that message to everyone else, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

" _On it."_

" **You can't save them…without me…"**

"What was that?"

" _What was what? I didn't hear anything! Messages sent let's go!"_

"Okay, we are not going anywhere until you tell me why you're acting like this."

" _I can't."_

" **She can't…"**

"Who's that voice?! DARCI what are you hiding from me?"

" _Somethings are left better unsaid!"_ She snapped at me. I growled and just stormed off. "This conversation is not over."

" _I know…"_

* * *

It was night at Vale. Blake lay atop a warehouse roof at the docks, watching the Schnee labelled crates.

"Did we miss anything?" Sun asked as he and Naga joined her, Sun holding a bunch of apples.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." She answered.

"Cool. I stole you some food." He offered her an apple. She only gave him a dry look.

"I tried stopping him." Naga raised his hands in defence.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun shot back, in which the two just gave him silent anger. "Okay too soon."

"Yeah, way too soon." Naga added.

The sound of jet engines then filled the sky, and the three Faunus looked up to see a Bullhead flying over them, shining a spotlight over the docks. The Bullhead landed, and members of the White Fang stepped off.

"Oh no." Blake groaned.

"Is that them?" Sun asked, and Blake only nodded.

"Yeah that's them; look at the logo on their backs." Naga pointed to a red hound head on the back of each member, with three red claw marks going across the head.

"Alright, grab the tow cables." One of the members ordered.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun gave her a sympathetic look.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She sighed.

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" Blake's eyes shot open when she heard that voice. She looked back at the ship's door, and saw Roman Torchwick walking out. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so~ why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." He ordered them.

" **Now, now Roman, that's no way to speak to our partners in crime."** Walking out after Roman, Shroud and Basilisk came out. **"We needed an army after all."**

"Are you ever gonna turn that thing off?" Shroud asks him. **"No I don't think I will, I like it."**

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with humans. Especially not them." Blake narrowed her eyes at the three criminals. She was about to jump off the roof.

"Not yet." A voice behind her says. She turns around and sees Baron standing on the roof as well. "First, we make a plan."

* * *

"Baron, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" She then slowly looked at Naga. "You did this, didn't you?" Naga only whistled in innocence.

"That's not important." I interrupted. "What is important is me asking you this. Blake, why'd you run away?"

"What?! I ran away because this is my problem to solve!" She quietly shouted at me. "I was a member of the Fang, so I should be the one to fix this!"

Geez and I thought I was being stubborn for that whole KeyDragon mishap. "Blake, listen to me. No matter what kind of problem you dealing with, you can't stop you friends from wanting to help you." She looked down with a saddened look. "If you really didn't want us to get involved, why are these two here?" I motioned to Sun and Naga.

"Fine, you can help." She said in a not so happy tone. (So normal?) Yeah pretty much.

"Uh, so what about that plan?" Sun askes us.

"Right, plan. Huddle up." I ushered them towards me, and we hatched a sort of genius plan.

"No you idiot! That's not a leash!" I head Roman say to one of the White Fang members from behind the box Blake and I were hiding behind.

"Ready?" Blake nodded affirmative. "Go, go, go."

Blake sped out of from behind the box, and but the blade of Gambol Shroud against Roman's neck. "What the- oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" She yelled. Some of the White Fangs drew their weapons. Basilisk and Shroud took out their Transteam guns, but froze when Naga and I pointed our weapons at their backs.

"Whoa! Take it easy there kids." Roman said to us. Blake looked at the White Fang members, she used her other hand to rip off her bow off to show her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding these scums?" She asked them all. All the members lowered their weapons, and looked at each other.

" **Oh kitty cat."** She snapped her head at Basilisk. **"The White Fang needs us. Don't you get the memo?"**

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"The White Fang and we are going through type of business together." Shroud answered.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation!" Blake brought the blade closer to Roman's neck. More turbine engine blew air everywhere.

I heard Basilisk laugh in front of me. **"It's not really a small operation to say."** Two more Bullheads flew around us. **"No let's start the party."** His eyes turned grey, and he phased right through my body. I turned around just as he went to punch me.

I mimicked Ruby's speed to get some distance, just as Roman blew up the ground he and Blake were standing on. **"Focus on me!"** I turned back to see he was already in the Stalk suit and swinging his blade at me. I dodged his swings and bumped into Blake, who was dodging blasts from Torchwick.

"Are you gonna suit up or what?!" She yelled.

"Hold your horses I'm getting to it!" I take out RabbitTank Sparkling, and shake it to make it turn to LeviaShip.

 **LEVIASHIP SPARKLING!**

" **O~h a bra~~~~~nd new toy."** He mocked, and I could see that Naga had already transformed and was fighting Night Rogue. **"Show me what this does."**

"Blake, you and Sun take Torchwick—a~~~~nd they're already doing it."

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!"

 **FIZZ INTO ACTION! LEVIASHIP SPARKLING! YEAH-YEAH!**

I charge at Stalk and give punch after punch; he grabbed one of my fists, but cringed in pain as he held it. **"*grunt*** **Your Hazard Level has definitely grown over time. I wonder if it'd grow more if I did things to Ms Xiao Long."**

"Don't you dare!" I break his grasp and kick him away. I summon energy cannons on my arms and blast him in the chest, sending him into the landed Bullhead.

" **This isn't going as planned."** He pushed himself up. He then brought his wrist to his mouthpart. **"Bring in the Bros!"** One of the flying Bullheads landed beside Stalk, and the door opened to reveal…are those Atlesian Knights?

They look different then what normal Atlesian Knights, they're wearing clothes you'd see a person wear.

The first one is wearing the typical biker look, leather jacket, boot, gloves, and jeans that have chains attached to them. The regular black visor is now dark red.

The second one is wearing very fancy clothes. It wears a tuxedo blazer with matching trousers, and even a top hat and white gloves. And the visor what now light blue.

They both reached behind their backs, and took out two Transteam guns. But these ones were different, they're mostly purple with golden gears on them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" I know where this is going.

The Biker Atlesian took out a pure gold bottle with a white gear sticking out, and the Fancy Atlesian took out a similar bottle but with a blue gear sticking out.

The biker one put his bottle in first.

 **GEAR ENGINE!**

He points the Nebulasteam Gun to his side, and blasts a jet of smoke.

 **FUNKY!**

The fancy one did the same.

 **GEAR REMOCON!**

But he shot the jet of smoke above him.

 **FUNKY!**

The two Atlesian Knights stood next to each other, and spoke at the same time. _"Jundou!"_ The smoke covered them, and white and blue gears fly out of nowhere into the smoke. When the smoke cleared, two armoured figures stood in their place.

They both had a body suit similar to Night Rogue's; the one on the right had white gears on the right shoulder and going down the arm, as well as a gear on the chest and right side of the helmet, with a single red eye.

The one on the left has the same gear pattern, but on the left arm and chest, as well as the same style helmet, but with blue gears on and a single red eye.

 **ENGINE RUNNING GEAR!**

 **REMOTE CONTROL GEAR!**

" _Vex online. Designation, Engine Bros."_ He cracked his robo knuckles, speaking in a cockney accent.

" _Sector online. Designation, Remocon Bros."_ He bowed in a polite style, speaking with a posh accent.

"Aw hell." The Bros then charged at me together.

* * *

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Torchwick asked Sun, as White Fang members and Droids surrounded him.

A White Fang member with dual swords swung at Sun, but he punched him into a pair of Droids before turning to another White Fang member and spin kicking him, as well as two others. Sun dodged another slash, before he reached behind his back and took out a long red and gold staff. He swung his staff, hitting multiple members before slamming it to ground, exploding a group of Droids.

He then spin kicked another White Fang member in Torchwick's direction, which he dodged and fired an explosive dust bullet, which Sun deflected by spinning his staff.

"He's mine!" Blake Jumped over Sun, he was about to go after her, but more White Fang and Droids got in his way.

"Dammit." He growled. Sun then detached his staff into two nunchakus and started swinging them while firing bullets with each swing. He then felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg, and saw that one of the Droids had bashed his leg with its baton. Another Droid comes up in front of him and gives Sun an upper cut that sent the monkey Faunus into one of the crates.

The army of White Fang and Droid inched closer to Sun. 'This isn't good. I'm surrounded and I'm running out of ammo.' He then gained a cocky smile. "Whelp, at least I'm gonna go out with a bang." Just as he was gonna attack again, a purple tube came out of the ground between the two sides, confusing all. "What the?"

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

A figure then jumped out of the tube, landing in a crouched pose. He had a black body suit with silver lines going up the legs, main body, and arms. He had purple armour on his shoulders, as well as black armour on his chest, with a part of it looking like a videogame health bar. His helmet had black hair slicked to the side, dark red eyes, and a white shape around them to make it look like goggles; he had the same head design on his back but without the eyes. Finally, he had a type of neon green Driver with a pink handle open and a black game cartridge in the top.

The figure stood up, and looked around confused. "Where the actual hell am I?" He then looked at Sun. "Excuse me sir, where am I?"

"Um, Remnant…"

"Remnant? Oh for god sake! Winston's stupid teleporter's sent me to the wrong place again." The mysterious Rider groaned. He then noticed the White Fang and Droids pointing guns at him. "I'm gonna guess they're the bad guys?"

"Yeah, they are." Sun said walking up to him. "You got a name?"

"Xander Ramon." He introduce. "But my code name, Kamen Rider Genm." A selection screen then hovered around him, showing multiple items, only one of them coloured. "Are you kidding me? My level reset and I lost all my items! God dammit Winston…" He reached to the only coloured one, and appearing in his hand is a purple and black weapon that had a big red A button and a big purple B button. On one end is a double-barrelled gun, and on the other is a small chainsaw.

 **GASHACON BUGVISOR!**

 **(Insert Wish in the Dark)**

"I'll clear this game, even if it means using continues!" He pointed the Gashacon Bugvisor at the army of WF and Droids, and fired blast at them, each one making a 'HIT' marker with each hit.

He then turned the Bugvisor around, so that the chainsaw was at the front. He charged to the army and swung his Bugvisor, not actually cutting into their flesh, but still making the 'HIT' marks.

One of the Droids swung at him, but he stabbed his saw into the Droid and pulled it up, splitting the robot in half.

"Now's about the time for me end this." He took the black cartridge out of his Driver, and into the Bugvisor.

 **GASHUN!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

Grey energy covered the chainsaw's blade, and Genm pressed the B button.

 **MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH!**

Genm then did a horizontal slash, sending a wave of digital energy destroying the Droids. "One more time."

 **GASHUN!**

He took the cartridge out of the Bugvisor, and inserted it into the side of his Driver, and pressing the orange button.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Grey digital energy coated his right foot. He then jumps up and aim his kick at the WF members. "Mighty Gamer Break!" His foot connect, and a massive explosion occurred with a huge 'PERFECT!' He strolled away from the fight.

 **(End song)**

"Now how do I get back to Watch point Gibraltar?"

There was then the sound of crackling, and a videogame like portal opened in front of Genm. "Hi-A Zander~!" A British voice said from the other side.

"Tracer?" He asked.

"Finally found ya luv, come on back. Winston still needs to apologise for sending you to the wrong place again." The voice said.

"Wait till I get my hands on that gorilla…" He cracked his knuckles, and was about to jump into the portal. But then looked at Sun for a bit. "I'll see you around dude." He then jumped in, the portal closing, and leaving behind a very confused Sun.

"Oh right Blake!" He then went to assist the cat Faunus.

Torchwick had just shot an explosive bullet to some strings holding a crate. It came falling down, but Sun pushed her out of the way before also dodging, and landing right in front of Torchwick's cane gun.

"HEY!" A voice yelled, and all looked to see Ruby atop the roof, Crescent Rose already out, as well as Yang and Weiss riding in on Bumble Bee.

"Well hello girls! Isn't it past your bed time?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asks, walking up behind Ruby.

"Penny get back!" Torchwick took this chance to blast Ruby with one of his explosive bullets, knocking her off the roof.

* * *

God dammit! These guys have been kicking my ass! They're the perfect tag team.

It's like trying to fight two of the same people!

The Bros double kick me into the wall of the warehouse, laughing at my misfortune. I then hear screaming, and look up to see Ruby falling from the roof! "Oh s**t!" I ditch the Bros and go to save Ruby. Just as she was gonna fall, I jump and grab her in my arms.

As I land, I set her down, seeing that she's breathing heavily. "Ruby? You okay?" Ruby gulped down her fear and gave me a nod.

" _Look at these flesh bags Sector. Always looking out for the little ones."_ Vex laughed.

" _It would seem so Vex. Let us wipe them from their miserable existence."_ Sector added, drawing a Steam Blade.

They were about to attack us, if it weren't for Penny jumping between us, hatred in her eyes. "Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby tried to reason.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Her backpack opened up, revealing one sword, which split into load. Ruby's jaw dropped, and I could only look in awe.

She swung her swords, hitting the Bros and other WF members in the area. She then only focused on the WF members, while Yang and Weiss handled the Bros.

" **You're mine!"** I felt constricted, as if a huge tail had wrapped around me.

Oh wait it did.

Stalk had knocked Ruby away, and wrapped his leg joint tail around me. **"Why don't you tap into your power? Why won't you become stronger?!"** I was starting to lose air; it was becoming harder to breathe… **"You truly are weak."** Without a care in the world, he tossed me into one of the crate, deactivating my armour.

I looked up from my fallen state, and things weren't looking good. Yang and Weiss were being overpowered by the Bros, Naga was being struck by Shroud's frenzy, Sun and Blake tried to combat against Torchwick, and Penny and Ruby weren't doing so well against Stalk.

'How can I not be strong enough?' I thought to myself. **'Use the power of the dark side…'** I felt extra weight in my coat pocket, and reached in to find the Hazard Trigger. **"You know what to do."**

" _No sir, you press that button and there's no coming back!"_ DARCI warned me. _"You promised me."_

" **She's been keeping secrets from you! How can you trust her?"**

" _Please…"_ My thumb inched closer to the blue button. "If it's the only way to save my friends, then I'll do it." I pressed the button, and it's as if DARCI was just turned off.

 **HAZARD ON!**

I attached the Trigger to the top of the Driver, and then insert RabbitTank.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **SU~PER~ BEST MATCH!**

The stand by music played, and I suddenly was filled with dangerous urges. There were no half-bodies; the things created were like the sort of stuff you'd find in a factory, with the shape of half-bodies in them.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Dark smoke, like that of a dying Grimm flowed from the halves. "Henshin." The halves slammed together. I was filled with anger, dread, and the need to want to destroy everything in my path.

I guess you say I was feeling a little… **Grimm.**

* * *

Yang and Weiss tried to hold their won against the Bros, but they were just such slippery opponents. Vex went with more brutal attacking methods, while Sector was more of a defence and counter combatant.

Yang went to punch Vex again, but he grabbed her arm and elbowed her right in the stomach before throwing her over his shoulder. _"Yeah, who's the pile of scrap now? Come here sweetheart."_ He taunted, which made Yang angry.

Sector dodged more of Weiss' slashes and stabs from her rapier. _"I must say Ms Schnee; you are quite elegant for someone you age."_ She growled and landed a hit on his helmet, making him chuckle. _"Ouchie."_ He mocked.

 ***DING***

All the fights were interrupted when a blast wave of dark energy knocked everyone down. Yang got up first to face what attacked them, but her eyes grew wide in fear at what she saw.

The armour was pitch black like the night sky, with multiple spikes on the shoulders and back of head. The only colour being the red and blue RabbitTank visors.

 **UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! NO WAY!**

"The thing from my dream…" she gasped in fear, images flashing back at what happened to Beacon in her dream.

 **(Insert Power to TEARER)**

The new suit gave off chills down everyone's spine, fear setting inside.

With each step he took, 'Baron' left small cracks in the ground. As if with the force of god under his feet.

" **Targets: Blood Stalk, Night Rogue, Roman Torchwick, Engine Bros, Remocon Bros, White Fang members. Solution, EXTERMINATE!"**

The Bros took this as a challenge and charged at 'Baron' together. They swung their fists at the same time, but was countered when 'Baron' wrapped his arms around theirs. He then grabbed them both by the back of their heads and slammed them together.

Sector, being the most affected by that, was attacked with relentless punches that left small patches of purple-black smoke. Some hits even made the robot gasp in pain.

" _Sector!"_ Vex said in distress for his brother. He took out his Steam Blade and did a jump slashed him on his shoulder, all it did was piss him off.

'Baron' dropped Sector and wrapped his black armoured fingers around Vex's head, slightly crushing him. He hefted Vex above him before slamming the robot's face into his knees. He then grabbed both his arms and slammed him repeatedly into the ground before throwing him into his brother.

'Baron' was about to continue his assault, but bullets hitting his armour caught his attention. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at the remaining White Fang members shooting everything at him. **"HA, pathetic."** He grabbed the crank and lazily turned it once.

 **READY? GO!**

Dark smoky energy gathered around 'Baron's' right leg.

 **HAZARD ATTACK!**

He turned around and struck the White Fang with a round house kick, sending a blast that made the members explode, killing only a few.

Night Rogue was about to rush at the Rider, but Stalk grabbed her shoulder. **"What are you doing?"**

" **We can't fight that thing…"** He said with absolute fear in his voice. **"Nothing can fight that thing!"**

" **So we just run again?! No! I'm taking what's mine!"** Night Rogue took out her own personal weapon, a type of katana with gaps in the blade to look like it splits. She spread her wings, and struck 'Baron' with her katana, making sparks bleed.

Night Rogue landed on the ground, and pressed the hilt of her katana with her palm, making the blade turn into a whip of sorts. She swung her whip-blade with intent to kill. But she was surprised when 'Baron' caught the whip with his hand.

" **Impressive weapon. Now let me show you mine…"** More of that smoke covered his right hand, and when it left, he was now holding a pitch black double barrelled shotgun, like a sawed off.

He pulled Night Rogue to him, and just as she was in front of him, he blasted her in the stomach. He then grabbed her leg, threw her to the ground, and aimed the gun at the back of her head. He pulled the trigger, making a huge crater in the ground, and sending an unconscious Night Rogue back at Stalk.

" **I told you, nothing can beat that thing. Bros, Torchwick! We're leaving!"** The last two Bullheads landed, Stalk carried Night Rogue onto one with the Bros following, and Torchwick bored the other.

The two took flight, and 'Baron' just looked at them leaving. **"You can't run from me."** He gripped the crank and turned it slowly, his visors startling to glow, as if charging up.

 **READY?! GO!**

Stalk noticed this, and panicked. **"MOVE!"** He took control of the Bullhead and moved it away.

 **HAZARD FINISH!**

'Baron' blasted two eye lasers, one red and one blue. It skimmed Stalk's Bullhead, making it drop the Schnee Dust crate. However, Torchwick's Bullhead wasn't so lucky. The blast ripped through the Bullhead, making it crash in a fire.

Torchwick dragged himself out of the rubble, his clothes burnt. He heard heavy footsteps, and 'Baron' stood above him, holding his Hazardous Blaster. "You kids keep getting weirder." He groaned before falling unconscious.

'Baron' raised his Hazardous Blaster aiming at Torchwick's head. **"Exterminate…"**

"Way to go Baron!" Ruby cheered, making the Rider look at her. "That form is so~~~ cool! What's called?" He didn't answer. "You okay?"

He started to take big steps towards them, which then became a full on sprint. This made the girls worried, and then scared when he jumped and tried to punch them.

Everyone dodged out the way, and his punched caused a huge crater. "What's gotten into him?!" Weiss asked practically anyone.

"Baron what's wrong?! Don't you know who we are, we're your friends!" Naga tried to reason.

" **Targets: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina, Naga Dragoon. Solution: Exterminate!** He roared, firing his Hazardous Blaster at them. He threw the gun away and started to attack hand to hand.

He first attacked Ruby, swinging his fists wildly like an animal. Ruby ran out of the way of each punch, she didn't want to hurt him, this wasn't the Baron she knew. "Baron please, what's the matter with you?"

" **Exterminate, exterminate!"** He growled. Ruby tried to run, but 'Baron' yanked her hood, making her fall over.

As he was about to strike her down, a bolt of lightning struck him hard in the back. His attention was now on Weiss, she switched her Dust to fire. Weiss sent slashes of fire, which just seemed to be absorbed into the Hazard form.

He stretched his arms forward, sending out black tendrils. Weiss back flipped away from the tendrils, sometimes freezing them with ice.

Sun and Blake jumped down from their vantage point. Sun turned his staff in its nunchakus form, and went full Bruce Lee, swinging all Kung-Fu style, firing Dust bullets as well. 'Baron' dodged, and somehow countered the nunchaku swings. 'Baron' summoned more tendrils from his body, which struck Sun in multiple parts of his body.

One tendril wrapped around Sun's leg, and threw him halfway across the docks.

Blake got an angered look and turned her weapon to kunai mode. She began to slice the tendrils, making 'Baron' screech in pain. She was worried she hurt him too bad, but it didn't even seem to faze him. Two massive tendrils stuck out and pushed him off the ground, and launched himself to Blake. 'Baron' pinned Blake to the ground by her neck, making her gasp for air. Naga tried to help her, but 'Baron' sent him flying away with some tendrils.

Sharp objects then stabbed into his shoulders, and Penny then used her string attached swords to throw 'Baron' off of Blake. Penny made more of the swords attack 'Baron', which he used his tendrils to counter.

He then struck out a huge tendril from his chest. Penny brought all the swords together to make a type of makeshift shield. She then redirected then to make a canon, which charged with green energy and fired an enormous green laser.

The laser sent 'Baron' through three crates in the dock, which resulted in an explosion.

"Penny, what the hell?!" Yang asked her.

"He was dangerous, so I dealt with him to save my friends." Penny said.

" **I am not the danger…"** Everyone looked at the crates 'Baron' was sent flying through, and watched in dread as he walked out as if nothing had happened. **"I am the solution to this world's problems. The cure this world needs! And now that I have a host, this world will be MINE!"**

Yang got more angry at whatever was possessing Baron. "Get out of my boyfriend!" Her eyes turned red and her hair lit ablaze. She shot herself forward, as 'Baron' did the same with his tendrils.

They both reared back their fists and slammed them against each other, creating a dense shockwave. They continued to throw punches against each other, fists impacting against fists.

Soon enough, 'Baron' was starting to overpower Yang, so she had to play defensive. He then kicked Yang, and turned the crank again.

 **READY?! GO!**

His hand had covered in dark purple energy. He used his tendrils to push himself closer to Yang.

 **HAZARD FINISH!**

" **Critical Death!"** His powered fist hit against Yang's Ember Celica. She struggled against its immense power.

'How did he get so strong?' She then noticed the Hazard Trigger attached to the Driver. 'That thing?' She made a last ditch effort to throw his fists away, and rip out the Hazard Trigger.

'Baron' started to spaz out. He began to twitch as the black armour started to fade. **"I'll….be…back…"** It fully faded away, leaving Baron in his RabbitTank armour.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

The police had arrived and arrested all surviving White Fang members and Roman Torchwick.

And when we were left alone, I asked everyone to explain what happened to me. I know the Hazard Trigger drove Sento to wanting to fight everything, but it was as if someone else was in control of my body.

When all the police left, Blake got the courage to get up and confront Weiss. "Weiss. I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was-"

"Stop." Weiss interrupted. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Blake got a nervous look. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"You said you're not with them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it!" Weiss interrupted again. "All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not someone else." She sent a small glare at Sun.

Everyone smiled, and Blake even wiped a tear from her eyes. "Of course." Blake answered.

"Yeah! Team RWBBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"Come on everyone, group hug." I urge them to come closer, and they do, coming into a big hug.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." Weiss pointed at Sun, who only laughed nervously.

"Hey wait a minute." Naga spoke up. "Where's Penny?" Everyone looked around, and I noticed a black car driving away.

* * *

"You know sis, you really shouldn't go off into the city by yourself. It's a strange world out there." A young voice said to Penny, who looked sadly out the window.

"I know brother." She sighed.

"Tell ya what, I'll make sure we see them again, pinky swear." The voice held out his hand, which showed it was cybernetic. Light flashed over the figure, he wore an aviator's jacket as well as baggy jeans. He had red hair, and a single yellow eye. But the most notable part of him, was his cyborg face and arm with a red eye.

"Thank you Onyx she smiled at him."

"No problem." He leaned back and smirked. 'Besides, I want to meet those Riders as well.' He took out a gold spout bag like object that showed the same robot image as the Robot Full bottle. 'I'll show 'em I'm slick as grease.'

* * *

"I HATE THEM!" Shroud screamed, kicking a table over which Vex and Sector had to dodge. "Those stupid kids just ruin everything!"

Stalk was leaning against the wall, thinking to himself. **'If he's truly used that form, there may actually be no way to complete my plan.'**

"How very disappointing." A voice sighed.

" **Grate, of all things right now."** Stalk cringed. All four steam themed villains looked to the entrance of their hideout. There stood Cinder from all those nights ago, as well as two people shadowed in the dark.

"We were….expecting more from you." Cinder said disappointedly.

"It was your idea to work with those White Fang idiots!" Shroud growled at her.

"And you will continue to do so." Cinder snickered. A flame then ignited in her hand. "We have big plans for you four. All we ask is for a little cooperation."

The two Atlesian brothers looked at each other, and then at Cinder. _"We don't have a choice, do we?"_ The asked at the same time.

"Of course you don't." Cinder smirked. She then walked off, the two shadowed figures following. Shroud huffed, and went to go break some stuff.

" **Vex, Sector, a moment of your time please."** The two Atlesian Knights walk over to him. **"How is the search for my special item coming along?"**

" _Almost done Mr Stalk."_ Vex answered.

" _We've narrowed down the location to ten different areas."_ Sector continued. _"You shall have your power soon enough."_

" **Very good. Right, off you go."** The Atlesian Knights nodded and left. Stalk walked towards his lab, but his foot touched something on the ground. He looked down to see a Lockseed different to the others; the logo on it was a black orange and cracked.

" **Hm~? What's this?"** He picked it up, unlocked it, and a zip portal opened in front of him. **"Things are about to get interesting."**

* * *

 **WE'RE DONE!**

 **(B) "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Vol 1 is over thank so many of you reading this and joining this adventure.**

 **Hey Naga! Get over here! (N) "Um h-hi everyone…"** **Now it's time to party! Baron, get the champagne. (B) "We're underage, we can't drink!" Then get that bottle of cherry Pepsi in the fridge. Naga, where's the confetti? (N) "I found one party popper…" GOOD ENOUGH!**

 ***POP***

 **(B) "That was anticlimactic."**

 **Anyway, thank you all soooooooooooooooooooo much for reading my first completed story, it's been a wild ride. PARTY!**

 **(K) "While they're having a party." [A hand grabs the camera, pointing it at Kaijin] "I'll answer some reviews for once."**

 **TheTwoMind: "Aw come on, I'm not that bad."**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: "Darkly? I'm not the bad guy here. And how did you know I already had those bottles, huh? No witnesses."**

 **Merendinoemiliano: "Well I just had to teach Ruby, she needed it. Also, JNNPR didn't do much in Vol 1 anyway."**

 **Veto64: "I know, how insensitive of him to say that all Power Rangers were bad. SPD and Dino Thunder were my favourite."**

 **Raidentensho: "Oh my, so many questions! About the Glyphs, I'm gonna say that's a little too~~~~~~~ overpowered."**

 **(K) "Right then, I gotta go before anyone sees me. Peace!"**

 **Here's that stupid camera. Huh, someone's already answered the reviews, what a nice person. Also, be on the lookout for my next fic Genm-Watch, which had the OC cameo in this chapter.**

 **But now, it's time to say goodbye. For last time in Vol 1….**

 **(B &N) "BYE, BYE!" AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
